By her hand
by raylen2230
Summary: Will their love with stand the trials of being a slayers, find out in this sequel. I'm gonna tug at your heart strings. Femslash Buffy/Faith & Willow/ Kennedy. So enjoy. Summary sucks sorry.
1. Another beginning

**Rating: T-R for violence, language, sexual inuendos and mild adult situations or themes. ( If little kids in the area, they should vacate the premises. Not for the faint of heart or super opionated person...lol I'm not that hardcore but this might go a little further then I've tried in the past)**

**Pairing: Buffy/Faith & Willow/Kennedy- others in the story of couse so you'll just have to read it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these charaters or placeses, nor do I make any profit from them. Thank you Joss for creating this universe.**

**Beta: twin who likes to travel (my beta is awesome, go read some of his stuff)**

**Summary: If you have read "Calling all willing hearts." You'll know majority of whats going on so you won't get too lost. This is basicaly a continuation. It has No major time gap or relapse. I'm going to include things from the previous story also. So read, Review and enjoy-**_**Ray**_

* * *

><p><strong>Faith-<strong>

B turned in a circle; eyeing the carnage that lay at her feet around her. She was covered in blood from the slain girls with her own hands. Still holdin the side of my ever gashed, open neck; I sat up on my elbows and slowly inched my way backwards. I'm still trying to wrap my head around what jus happened and what was going on around me. They're all dead. All the girls are dead, and there wasn't anything I did to stop it. The demons, vampires, and all the creepy shit above me roared at her victory over us. Applauding, cheering, roaring, snarling, everything till the point that I was deafened by the noise. I was moving but not as fast as I wanted to. I couldn't feel my stomach, most of the lower half of my body was slightly numb, and I was only getting weaker from the loss of blood.

B turned in a full circle and faced me. Her eyes flashed from black and for a second I thought I could see her. I thought I could see my Buffy. I stopped and tried not to appear terrified at the woman standing in front of me. I know it wasn't her that did this. B could never do this, but that's what made this so hard. It's what's making my heart break now. I don't know how to trust this.

Buffy took a step in my direction, lookin' as if she was concerned. But I couldn't trust it I wouldn't. I made that mistake before. It could be a trick. Buffy dropped the knife and took another step towards me. A worried grimace came from her face. I had backed up far enough till I was against a wall. I peered up to see the door I was shoved through. Angel stood there as his eyes widened in shock as he spotted me and the pool of dead girls in front of him. He frantically tried to get the door open to get to me. There wasn't anything I could do to help him help me. Helpless isn't my thing.

When I glanced back at Buffy, that thing was back. Her eyes were solid black and cold; almost lifeless. She came walking in my direction. I know to finish me off. I know this would be it, and I would be dead. No more pain. I closed my eyes tightly and waited for the final blow to finish me. I was to be killed, and it would be by my lover's hand. I know now, that after this…. Seeing her like this…. It would be.

**Several months earlier- First day of school, senior year for the mini scoobs.**

"I can do this. I can do this, it's just high school. I can do this," Chloe aimless chanted as she stared out the window at Trake high. I snapped my fingers in front of her face, and she popped up; startled and staring in my direction. I glimpse up to see B pull up in front of me and let several of the other girls out moments later. Willow pulled up and past B seconds after that. Chloe, Chow Ann, Nikki, and Alex sat there watching at her as Chloe as she started having a bit of a panic attack. "Chill, chica, what's gotten into you?" I asked as I turned in my seat. "I can't do this," she claimed as she observed Alex then focused on me wide eyed and slightly frantic. It's only school. She acts like she's about to step out on a stage.

"Are you sure it isn't too late for me to be home schooled?" she questioned; unsure as I put my escalade in park and turned to fully face her. She should have rode with B. B's the counselor. I can't even really tell why she's freaking out. "What's wrong?" I inquired as kindly as possible, but I was still irritated because this was goin to make me later then I needed to be. I still had to stop by my office damn it. "I can't do this. It was easy last year because I was a nobody. Nobody knew me, and I didn't have to keep up any appearances. What if I get into some shit and get totally pointed out as the freak of some kind? I'm not ready for that. I don't want to be that girl," Chloe rambled on, and I had to sit back because it caught me a little off guard. "I'm pretty sure people already think were freaks," Alex guessed; wrapping her arms around Chloe's shoulders and kissing her neck lightly before unwrappin herself. "Now come on, babe, we're going to be late," Alex declared as she grabbed her by the hand and pulled her out of the escalade. "Thank you," I said while breathing a sigh of relief. Alex told me Chloe was freaked out about that earlier at the breakfast table, but I had no idea it was that bad.

I watched as they met up with several more mini Scoobs. Chloe's still right beside Alex; who's amongst the large crowd of students. Then Ken led them all off into the school. Wow, these girls sure are special. I parked and searched around the front seat for my satchel. I still can't believe B got me this thing. When I didn't find it, I moved around the escalade. She claims since I don't carry a purse or a backpack that this would be the next best thing. Ehh, I love it, I do. I just don't see myself wearing it. The only way I can describe it is the way it makes me feel like I'm a nerd or pussy, which I have one of thoes. Better word would be wimp, which I'm not. This is the one and only time she'll probably see me in it. "Whatcha doing?" B quizzed as she leaned in the escalade from the front driver's side. "Lookin' for my wannabee purse," I answered while spyin toward Buffy to see she was inside and the door was closed. Because the windows were tinted, it made it a little dark in here.

B sat down next to where I was looking and watched me search for it. I didn't pay much attention to her, but from what I got, I could smell her apparent arousal. We're in public, at school to make this situation so much better; I know what she's thinkin' and don't mind, but this might be a little too public. There's bound to be gawking teenagers, to be specific, teenage boys. You would think to at least find a quieter place for this. I take that back because the thought of using Ken's closet freaks me out.

I sat in the seat, frustrated I couldn't find it. It takes her a moment, but she realizes somethin. "Oh, that satchel. Will has it," she informed me as I sat back down and glared at her. Last time I checked, she was the one who got me the damn thing, and she couldn't even remember where I left it. I doubt she even cares that I almost lost it. Women.

I took out my phone and went to text Willow, saying I was going to come and get it when B took my phone. I gapped up at her. "What?" I gasped as she ogled me with all the want and desire of something I normally got in our room at home. I tried my hardest to ignore it. "I won't get to see you till I get home today, even then we're going to be training and you're going patrolling. There won't be any time for us," she complained in a whiney tone, and I thought for a second. If I don't take advantage of this, it could do some major damage, and we'd be close to tensions of the other kind later. No, we're in public. God, I feel like a kid with some raging hormones right now. See what she does to me!

B situated herself; expecting me to make the first move. I was finding it hard to resist more n' more. She opened up her legs, showing she was wearing her thong. When did I miss that? MY GOD this woman is so FUCKING unbelivably hot. The skirt was perfect for easy access advantage, hence wide spread. It was a knee length kaki with a long slit up the side. The shirt she was wearing is normally buttoned up to at least the second button down, and if I was a teenage boy getting in trouble and having to come to her office, I would have trouble leaving. I've been tryin' to be good here, and she isn't helping much. Reformed me is tryin' to be less of a nympho. So much for that cause.

B cleared her throat, breaking my train of distraction. "You going to do something about it?" she playfully threatened, "But Ms. Summers, we're going to be late," I announced; trying not to laugh myself. If anything, I could pass for a student with the fact that I never have to dress up or look any kind of professional. I have a feeling there's going to be a lot of role playing this year. "I can write you a pass, but only if you're good for the rest of the day," she added and smiled then moved so she was inches from my face. This is bad, she's practically throwing it at me. Take it, don't take it. I took a deep, unnecessary breath, trying to resist the addiction I have for Buffy Summers; the school counselor. I'm sure there's another name for her position, but that's just always how I considered it. I think she's noticed how I've tried to keep myself distracted from the obvious.

I could feel B's hand move its way up my legs to my stomach; a weak spot. I should have known she would pull a move like that. Once she reaches it, I pretty much lose all sense of I shouldn't being doing this here. I move in the rest of the way; taking her lips into mine. Entangling us into a searing, serious, lip locking, loving kiss. The embrace only escalated when Buffy moved so she was sitting on my lap. I got a miniature lap dance. A memory of her actually giving me one played in my mind; which didn't help my being abstinent at school.

B's fingers followed the exact movements of my fingers even though I had easier access. With one hand on her breast and another on her inner thigh; gripping it tightly, I decided to make the move before she did. The kiss continued like a wrestling match between our tongues. I moved my fingers towards the epic goal. Reaching her already wet lips, I concentrated on moving fingers in soft circles over her throbbing clit. She moaned into my mouth, and I realized she was at that point having trouble concentrating. As of today, my record for makin her cum in public is less than ten minutes. Let's see if I can beat it and still make it to class in time.

As she pulled away and leaned back till she was between the two front seats; grindin her hips into my hand as if they were beggin me to enter her. I scanned up at the clock on the dash. I had time, I think. My concentration fuzzed as I leaned forward and slid fingers into her very wet center. I better be getting a very special brownie for this. I have to keep thinking that we're at home. She held onto a seat barely as I sat up and kissed the exposed skin between her breasts. With my free hand I unbuttoned her shirt a little more. She moaned softly again as I added a digit giving her more relief. "How's that Ms. Summers?" I whispered eagerly while pumping my hand into her and inspecting her for a possible reaction. Her eyes were closed tightly. She's past the point of no return so she only nodded. Moments later; she stopped grindin her hips and inhaled sharply. I slid my fingers in and out as I attempted to draw out her orgasm. B threw her head back between the seats gripping onto it tightly as she cummed into my hand.

I smiled at her satisfaction as she sat up and came up to kiss me again. She's going to need a new pair of underwear. "I'll be sure to tell Principal Hall that we need a day off next week," she gasped as she tried to catch her breath. I pursed my eyebrows; confused a little. "Ok," I muttered. She took my face into the palm of her hands. Her eyes were still closed. She was trying to concentrate; still comin down off cloud nine. As aroused as I am, I can hold out till lunch I think I don't really need anything. She seemed like she just needed something to take the edge off. "Are you thinking that we could have the house to ourselves?" I assumed, and she smiled. That was rare. We almost never had the house completely to our lonesome. There were always one or two girls or my son that needed to be taken care of. I nodded; smiling as she regained her composure.

I reached over the back seat and pulled the duffel bag to the front. "I always pack a couple of extra pairs," I state, and surveys the ones she wouldn't mind wearing till she can sneak off campus and go home. At this point, I'm glad I only have to wear the gym uniform to school because having to wear that, and the way we are would just be a pain in the ass. This jogging suit is way too comfortable.

B's hair was out of place, so I handed her an extra hair tie. I gazed at her as she put it up. When she was completely finished, she leaned in and left a few, chaste kisses. "Thanks babe, love you," she stated, and I smiled while gettin a breath of fresh air. "I love you too," I expressed and kissed her again. B handed me my phone and got out. I followed as I finished with my handy baby wipes before starting to text Red that I'll be in her class in about five minutes.

"I'll see you at training," she reminded, and I nodded. "Yep," I replied as she walked off in the opposite way. I waited before I started strollin, hopin she would spin around, and she did. She smiled and blew a kiss in my path. I motioned that I caught it and put it in my pocket for later.

Moments later, I walked into Red's classroom and saw my satchel hangin on the famous closet door. Ken sat at Red's desk, goin over some paperwork that the kids were bringin up to the front of the class and leavin it. "Uh huh!" Red mentioned and gave me a once over. "What," I groaned; holdin my hands out. On top of not wantin to admit my venture in the parking lot, it seems as if she knew about it already. Ken snickered behind her.

"Oh, she won't be able to protect you in training!" I snapped at Ken, and she swallowed hard. I smirked and Red shook her head as I left the room. "Is this training open? I heard you teach martial arts too," some student interrupted, and I stuck my head back in. "Do you think you can beat me arm wrestlin?" I challenged. He gave me an unsure glare then himself a once over. It's a safe way to turn him down, can't have him comin to training and getting hurt before we even get started. "Are you serious?" he mumbled as he flexed his obviously bigger biceps. I shrugged my shoulders as I came back into the room moved towards a empty desk in front of him.

"Come on, kid, let's see what you got?" I requested and glanced over at Red. She shook her head again. She was smirking a little and wandered over to her board before writin somethin. If it was an actual regular day of school, she might have been pissed about me interruptin class like this. "Go easy on him, Faith," she warned over her shoulder but didn't turn around. As I sat down, he stared at me; not sure how to take my challenge since he was sure he could beat a woman. I indicated for him to try me as I put my elbow firmly on the desk and held out my hand. He took it, and all the rest of the kids whipped around in our direction. "If you beat me, I'll open the class up to you and any other student who thinks they can hang with the big kids," I offered and he nodded with a smile. "Always wanted to take a class like that," he voiced and took my hand.

"Ok, go," I commanded, and he tried so very hard to move my hand to my side of the desk. But I wouldn't let him budge me. "Ms. Rosenberg, what was the student's name that you talked about the other day? I figured I talk to her because I think I saw her in my roster," I exclaimed, and Red twirled around; studyin the boy who was tryin his hardest to take my hand down from the upright position. "Kasey Gilock," she responded as she took in how nonchalantly I was taking the match with this kid. "Ms. Lehane," Red scolded, and I jumped a little; surprised at her tone. "Right," I mumbled as I spun back to him and gently placed his arm on the desk easily. He glowered at me wide eyed, trying to figure out how I beat him so easily. "But…But….," he stammered, "I bench like twice your weight," he whined, and I shrugged my shoulders. "It's not always the size that counts. Maybe in a few years," I implied, and he hung his head; a little embarrassed. "Wow…., not going to try her for anything," somebody determined by the time I was out the door. Kids.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex- Lunch time<strong>

By the time we made it down the hall and to the cafeteria, the line was already backed up. The four of us stood there and surveyed the area. "This is great, usual table?" Ken commented, and we all headed in a different path and went outside. As soon as we left, I heard chatter rise among the students about us and the girls who take that weird, martial arts class with the gym teacher. I can only assume they were talking about Faith. Once we got outside, we sat at our regular tables. I sat on top, and Chloe stood between my legs. I swerved toward Ken. "Rumors started up already," I confirmed, and she looked at me; smiling. "yeah, Faith beat Kason in a arm wrestling match this morning in first period," she affirmed, and I realized why. They all picked us out as the girls who work with her during that hour.

"Was it bad?" Chloe asked twirled in her direction. Ken nodded as she took out a bottle of water from her small backpack. Chloe faced me again, kissed me on the cheek, and moved a few steps away from me. "I'm going to go get some fruit off the cart," she admitted. A few of the newbs followed her as they wandered towards the other side of the courtyard. I watched as they left and strutted their way through the crowd. I saw other kids observing them. This is really going to get on my nerves.

"I heard a FEW of you girls were going to try out for the volleyball teams this season." I know that voice, sounds like Ken's best friend; Stacey Jinks. "Ehh, I was thinking about it. Figured a little extracurricular activity might do us some good," Ken sassed and cross her arms, standing up in front of the group of girls. Instinctively, we're all supposed to walk over there and stand behind Ken as if we were her entourage. All of us know she can handle her own so none of us move. "We're supposed to look like normal teenagers," someone explained in my ear, and I gaze up to see Vi standing next to me. She pulls me to where Ken was standing; in front of the group of cheerleaders. When I scan the area, Dawn marches over in a cheerleading outfit. She wasn't wearing that when she left this morning. What the fuck? She's traded up on us!

"I'd highly advise against it. You and your friends need to stay out of the jock community. You'll give our teams a bad rep," Stacey continued. Ken chuckled and kept going, "You're saying that because we don't dress up like Barbie, sit here, and don't follow your little code of law around school. I'm pretty sure us joining the team will be a improvement." I couldn't help but laugh a little. "People like you are why I wished I would have stayed in private school,". Stacey taunted and gazed up at Dawn; who was stepping towards the middle. Which I'm sure in Ken's past life she was one of these girls, and now seems she can no longer get along with. Which is if you ask me, is kind of funny. "You're so ghetto…" "Ehhh, hemmm," someone clears their throat, and we all quickly to see Buffy standing there with her arms crossed. I sense Faith close, so when I spy past Buffy. She's rapidly approaching. "Do we have a problem here, ladies?" B asserts, but it feels seem more like an lecturer. Ken, Vi, and I immediately back down from what could have easily escalated.

Stacey glares at Buffy; unafraid. If only she knew better. "Unless you want detention with me, Ms. Jinks, I suggest you move it along while I have a few words with these girls. I'm sure you didn't start it, did you?" Buffy questions, putting the blame on us instantly. Ken's mouth drops in surprise. Faith steps up behind Buffy. "No, Ms. Summers, we were just saying goodbye," Stacey lied sweetly before giving Ken a once over and rolling her eyes as she stalked away. "Thanks, like I was actually going to do something to the selfish bitch," Ken sneered. "But if she had hit you, would you have honestly held a punch back," Buffy grilled sternly. Ken thought about it as Faith made her way over to me. "Ehh, a broken nose," Ken revealed as if it would be ok. "Kennedy Hawk," Buffy snapped. "Alright, I'll ignore the twat," Ken scoffed and sat down.

"Come to my office after lunch," Faith demanded in my ear and I gawked up at her wondering why. "What for?" I whined, and she just held up her hands. "Ok, I will," I conceded and moved to sit back on the table. They both walked away walking closer together than anyone else would. "Those two… Ha ha. Faith was so late for gym this morning it wasn't even funny," Vi blurted out. Faith glanced over her shoulder and held a finger up to her mouth before placing the same hand on Buffy's back as she opened the door for her and they went wandered inside. "What?" I growled, leaning in for the gossip I missed while in metal shop. I don't have gym till the second half of the year which kinda sucks, but I can deal.

"Escalade in the parking lot with steamed out windows," Vi confessed; grinning something wide. "How do you…?" Chloe started to ask then searching for Buffy and Faith, but they were long gone. "Faith told me, but I had to pry it out of her. I was about to rant about the way she was moving in her chair. She was practically dry humping it in the corner of the gym," Vi confided and laughed a little. "Wo," I remarked and moved so I was sitting closer to Chloe. "I gotta go., Physics next then training. So yeah, bye, girls," she explained as she and Nikki got up to walk away. I faced Chloe as she stood. We unfortunately don't have any classes together but for training. So I won't see her again till then. "Bye, babe," she sighed and kissed me on the cheek. "Bye," I mouthed as she walked away.

"Come on, lets see how much mischief we can cause in English lit," Ken joked as the lunch bell rang. "Yeah…, but Faith wants me in her office," I reminded her, and she sighed in annoyance. "Yeah, whatever, I'll try not to start without you," she offered as she stormed off. I made a bee line to the gym and back to where Faith should be. The door was closed, so I knocked.

"Come, in," she greeted, and I entered to see her and Buffy in there. If this is some type of double team, I didn't like the feel of it. It was because they gave me worried expressions. Buffy got off the desk top and paced over to me. I tried to concentrate on the click clack of her heels instead of the possible upset I was about to get. "After you talk to Faith, if you don't feel like going to training, you don't have to." Buffy relented and I signaled my ok, unsure of what was about to happen. There was a manila envelope on the desk, and Faith pushed it in the path of the chair I was to sit in. "This was in B's box this morning," Faith divulged, her tone even and easy for now. "I'm really sorry, kid," she expressed as I took the envelope I wasn't sure I wanted to open.

I took out the paper work and saw it was a letter. "I knew you had a brother, but I didn't know about your older brother," she said as I took out the paperwork. It was a death certificate and a letter from the foster people he was with at the time. There was a lot that was blacked out. We had been passed around so much when we were kids. Then it got to a point that they decided that we should be separated. I was never told the reason why they took him from me. He is a year older than me. "Kid, if you need to talk to someone….," Faith started to say, but I shook my head no. I didn't want to talk anymore, I was it, I was alone. That's the way it always been so that's the way it'll stay. It's easier that way. I wasn't about to let it hinder me now.

"Alex," Faith half yelled because I still didn't really answer. I scanned everything to see if it showed how he died, but it didn't. I turned the envelope upside down and a ring fell out. It was my father's ring. My father gave it to him. "Alex," Faith shouted, and I snapped up glaring at her. I guess I appeared a little angry because she sat back. "Sorry, I, uh…,I gotta go," I mumbled quickly as I stood, pocketed the ring, and slid the envelope across the table to her. She stood with a super concerned display on her face. As I prepared to leave, I felt her eyes on my back. I ran out of her office. "Alex, wait!" she called out, but I didn't stop. I raced out of the back door to the gym to see the junior parking lot. Lucas was standing there waving bye to Dawn. I guess he hasn't left town yet. As I saw Dawn pass through another door, I stomped in his general vicinity.

Lucas was standing, talking to some other student. "Hey, Alex, what's up?" he wondered, actually happy to see me. "Nothing really. I don't really feel like being here. Do you mind taking me home so I can get my bike?" I pleaded. He gave me a wary stared. I reached in my pocket and pulled out an old pass I keep on hand some times. B said she was making us new ones; which will probably screw my future skipping plans. Oh, well, it's what I got now. "Alright, I see, hop in. Just don't tell Buffy, she'll have my head," Lucas warned. "I'm the one that's leaving, bright one. I think you're in the clear. I'll just say I hitch hiked," I described, and he smiled. "Like that'll go over well," Lucas hissed.

Once he dropped me off, I grabbed my helmet and got onto my bike without going inside. I need something to take the heat off the back of my neck and fast. If I don't, I don't know what I would do. Maybe I'll end up back at school for training, I don't know.

I took off down the street and around the corner. Revving her up, I popped the front tire into a wheelie and continued on. As soon as I did, sirens went off behind me so I took off. They can't catch me on a bike, no one can. I sped down the block till I came to an intersection. One way took me downtown, the other took me onto the interstate. Either way, it was a bad idea. I should have lost this mother fucker in the neighborhood, but he's persistent. I turned onto the freeway, and as soon as I did, a car swerved in front of me. The front tire hit the back of the car, and I flew up and over the handles. I didn't realize there was a ditch on the other side of it, all I could see was trees and a hole. Now that I think about this is actually kind of fun flying through the air. It's a good thing I'm wearing a helmet. By the time I hit a tree, I can feel the old injury in my ribs flare up. Ouch, maybe not that much fun after all.


	2. Say UNCLE!

**Buffy- a few moments later**

I walked down the hall amongst the students. I forgot how loud they were between classes. I've been in my office all day but for lunch and just now. I really do hope Alex is going to be ok after this. Knowing that girl…when I really think about it, I don't really know much about her past. She doesn't talk about it at all. I know that she was in the system. No one likes to think about it, but some kids get it worse than others. Either way, I'm pretty sure she would have only been able to take the news from Faith without completely flipping out. I just hope Faith can break it to her easily. Alex is a lot closer with her then she is with me, which in her case is more understandable now.

"Buffy," someone yelled over the loud romping students. It's not one of the girls because they know to call me Ms. Summers at school. I turn to search for the body the voice belongs to as they continue to call my name. "Buffy, over here." I move again and spot Dawn standing against a row of lockers. As I approach her, I see her standing with a group of cheerleaders in a Trake High cheerleading uniform. I guess those defense lessons paid off. Dawn smiled widely as I reached her.

"You made it!" I declared, expressing as much excitement as she was. Two of the girls decided to join the conversation. Stacey walked up from her own locker. "Well, it was her or the others that showed… No promise there. She needs a little work, but I rather have her. At least I know her," Stacey claimed, and I rolled my eyes; knowing that she would try to manipulate Dawn into one of her little pawns. "Good job, Dawn, I'm proud of you," I boasted as I should. This is a big achievement for her, I am proud of her, and I'm pretty sure she'll put Stacey in her place if she steps out of line. I've taught Dawn that much. She's the toughest kid I know. Living in a house full of slayers, she ought to be.

"I have cheerleading practice today after school…Um…Can Lucas take me home?" Dawn asked, hesitating on the question. "Yes, just don't stay out too late, I want you home by nine or so," I demanded; giving her a little leeway. Dawn won't take advantage of it, she's normally really good about respecting curfews. Dawn smiled and hugged me as the bell rang. "Gotta go, I'll see you when I get home," Dawn said quickly before kissing me on the cheek and walking off with her squad. I continued to my office and finally got to sit at my desk to possibly have a relaxing afternoon.

I glanced at my watch to see I went twenty minutes with no incident report of detention to assign, which in case of this school is really good for a first day. Then there was a knock on the door. I looked up to see one of the school deans. I motioned for him to come in. "Got one of yours out here," he announced while peering over his shoulder at someone sitting in the chairs. Couldn't tell who because of my blinds. I got up from the desk, shuffled around it to the door, and stood next to him. Kennedy sat in the chair, uneasily grinning. "I make it ten bucks that's she's going to be the one to pull the senior prank this year," he guessed, and I shook my head; holding one finger up for Kennedy to come to the office. "I'll put down twenty on that," I stated, knowing he was right betting on Ken.

Kennedy stands and meanders into the office. "What happened?" I questioned, and he shook his head. "Giant spit wads on the chalkboard," he replied, and she stood. "Oh, it wasn't that big," Kennedy spat, and I glared at her for her to sit back down in the seat. "The English lit teacher; Mr. Yulie, wasn't having it. So he called me. But she's one of yours, so I'll let you handle it," the dean responded and left. I pinched the bridge of my nose as I closed the door and paced back over to the desk. Ken sat impatiently, waiting for me to say something.

"Detention," I ordered, knowing that if she wasn't one of mine she would get it anyway. "What about training?" she protested, and I shook my head no. "Not today, not for you. Detention and that's final," I commanded. Having her sit in a room writing sentences would make her think twice about doing this again. "I half expected to get yelled at," she muttered and I stared up from the paperwork I started. "What good would that do?" I inquired rhetorically. Ken sank down in her seat; trying to delay the inevitable of having to sit through Mrs. Faulkner's long speeches as she wrote sentences. I've heard the girls would rather stick needles through their eardrums then listen to her monotone speeches about whatever. "Hey, it's either detention or no patrolling." I see I probably just struck a chord of interest.

Kennedy wrenched her nose up in disgust of the statement. "I'll take detention," she told me and sat upright. "Next time you get brought here, it will be no patrolling instead," I warned, and she gawked at me wide eyed. I slid the paper across my desk, so she can get back into class. Holding it there for a second, I thought of her partner in various minor crimes they've committed together. "And if you have an accomplice, the same thing goes for her too," I informed, and she rolled her eyes. "Like I'm going to be able to stop her," Ken complained, and I cleared my throat. "Alright, alright, I'll be good," she relented as she wandered out into the now empty office leading into the hall.

I sat back and watched my phone, hoping for a text from my significant other. Possibly telling me how everything went with Alex, but there was nothing of the sorts. "Ms. Summers?" someone called out, and I peeked up to see the school resource officer. What NOW? A moment, five minutes please, is that too much to ask? "Yes?" I answered, and he took several steps in, closing the door behind him. I stood to meet his gaze. "I was just on the phone with one of my fellow officers out on the street. He said he has Alex Sanders down at the station." I shook my head in disbelief and examined my watch. I discovered that almost an hour had gone by since she had walked into Faith's office. "What happened, is she ok?" I gasped as I became more worried than upset, hoping it was only a minor offense. "The officer that attempted to pull her over is was my old partner before I got this gig. We were just talking, and he mentioned this crazy kid. So I quizzed him about who it was. He said it was Alex Sanders and that she belonged here. He was going to book her for the night, but I managed to knock it down to a warning. It's a good thing her bike is totaled. She really doesn't need one," he babbled and I groaned in somewhat of annoyance.

"I should make every one of them sell their bikes….Thanks," I mumbled and sat back down at my desk. "Anytime, um, Buffy…, may I call you Buffy?" he added as he said took another step in my direction. Great, now he wants to flirt. "I heard from a few of the teachers around here that some of these girls had a rough past…I just wanted to let you know if you ever need a stern hand, so to speak. I'm your guy," he offered, and I smiled as pleasantly as I could, with a trace of annoyance. I would have replied, 'I'm seeing someone.', but the offer sounded sincere. "Sure, if you ever want to come to a training class Faith Lehane and I lead to meet the rest of them, you can," I implied, and he smiles. "I think, I will," he agreed before nodding and leaving. I picked up my cell and called Faith.

"Hey, babe," she greeted enthusiastically as I sighed, not able to return the good vibe I was getting by just hearing the sound of her voice. "Alex is at the precinct downtown," I confessed, and there was a grumble over the phone. "Saw that one coming," Faith exclaimed and continued, "How bad is it?" "She got off with a warning… and totaled her bike," I revealed. "Wow…Damn it...Do you want me to go get her, or are you going?" she wondered. I know right now that if she hadn't told Alex what happened to her brother, she would be shaking her head and half laughing. "You go… If I get my hands on her at the moment, it won't be pretty," I admitted, but it didn't feel like me. There was silence on the other side of the line. "B…," Faith whispered. I had to stop and think for a second but shook it off. Yeah, that was weird. "You go get her, I'll see you when I get home," I requested, wanting to hang up the phone and get my head together. "Ok, B, I love you,' she reminded me, and I smiled. "I love you too," I assured her and hung up.

**Few hours later- home**

As I pulled up into the driveway, I turned and faced the girls in the escalade; all of my mini Scoobs minus one, who's already home. "Ok, so she's probably not going to be in a good mood. Go easy on her for the next couple of days till we figure out where her head is at," I recommended and they silently complied. "Does she know how it happened?" Ken questioned; giving me a concerned expression. "No, I read over the letter and they blacked it out in the death certificate…Look, girls, I really want you to treat this as 'tread lightly with caution'," I insisted and they repeated the same reaction from earlier. "We'll be a brick wall of support and fortitude," Rona stated, using a unique choice of words. "Ok," I sighed while getting out of the escalade and heading inside.

Entering the house, I sensed that Faith wasn't inside and neither was Alex. As I ventured down the hallway, I saw them sitting outside on the back porch. Will sat in the living room with Dom. I strolled over to them as he raised his hands towards me and smiled. Then he started giggling; wanting me to play with him. "Not right now, honey, I got to go see what's up with one of your little aunts," I confided as I kissed him on the forehead. Will eyed me and smiled uneasily. I spotted the manila folder next to her. "I uh… unblocked in the part they didn't want to tell her," Will divulged as she picked it up and handed it to me. I gave her a questioning stare, hoping she didn't show it to her. "I didn't show her," Will affirmed, obviously reading me. "I wouldn't do that. Not after how she reacted by just knowing. That's just mean. Faith knows by the way. I can put it back if you want," she rambled a bit explaining herself. I nodded and then focused on the two outside. A few of the girls noticed but didn't wander to them. Ken stood at the island. It appeared as if she was debating with herself on whether she should go out there or not. "Not sure if that's a good idea," I guessed while pulling out a few of the sheets of paper inside. I scanned it to where it had been previously been blackened out for her own viewage.

Cause of death is as follows- Victim received four stab wounds and a gunshot wound. Victim was shot once in the back of the head and stabbed four times in his chest and stomach. Body was burned post mortem.

"She does not need to see this yet," I determined, and Willow agreed. I peered back at Dom; who was set on the floor. He gazed up at me, holding his arms up and tugging on my heart strings. Willow smiled and made her way over to him. "I'm sure Faith will be in here in a minute," I assumed as Will picked him up off the floor and started playing with the ever growing, playful baby. Spying over my shoulder, I saw that ken had made up her decision to go outside and comfort Alex. I don't really know what kind of state she's in so I would honestly rather her wait for the two of them to get together. Who knows what kind of mischief they would get into? I shake my head no with a glare, and Ken stops in her tracks. Sighing, she marches into the living room to join Willow on the couch. Will picks up the paper work; gaping up at me as she blackened it out again. I don't stick around to see how the conversation plays out.

Travelling into a slightly tense atmosphere, I smell the cloves full blast. I really don't like Faith's smoking. I've gotten used to it though. I kinda like the after smell mixed with her perfume, but I honestly do wish she'd quit. There's a lot of things I wish she would stop doing but all of that takes time I guess. "Hey, B," Faith murmurs without even watching me. I sit down in the empty space between Alex and the banister and observe both of them. "Yeah…, I still really don't feel like talking all that much," Alex growled lightly as she peeked up at both of us. Faith rolled her eyes a little. "I don't see you giving up deep, dark secrets of your past, so lay off," Alex snapped; standing after seeing Faith's reaction. Alex took steps towards the door. "Kid…, sorry," Faith apologized. Alex stopped looking back at us, and I could tell how hurt she was with all this she was jus going to put up a brick wall.

"Yeah, whatever…I'm going to go train since I was detained and missed out," Alex hissed as she stormed inside and went right for the training room, not stopping to talk to anyone. I noticed Ken run after her. Ehh, it'll do both of them some good I guess. Faith faced me and indicated she didn't really get anything out of her and did most of the talking about what happened today. Instead of what happened to her brother or what he was like.

* * *

><p><strong>Kennedy- moments earlier<strong>

As I strolled over to the couch, Willow picked up a piece of paper and put it in a envelope. Or more like she was trying to around Dom; who steadily went after it. Her eyes glowed as it slid in, so I know she did something to it. "Death certificate," she explained as I gave her a curious stare. I nodded without saying anything as I paid attention while Will played with Dom in her arms. She beamed at him longingly, she's does that now more since we've had the future children talk. I thought at first maybe it won't be so bad, maybe I would be a good mom. Then I thought about all the time I fucked up and the idea of there being someone running around that's just like me, It kinda irks me and puts a slightly stale taste to the memory. Hopefully, I'll get the 'I want a kid.' motherly instinct, and he or she will come out like Willow instead of me.

"What would you name him or her?" I prodded; trying to distract her from the current situation. "I was thinking Philip if it was a boy…Uh, haven't really thought of a girl's name yet," she confessed. "I don't know about Phil, but I've always liked the name Kylie," I confided as cheerfully as possible. Out of the corner of my eyes, Alex stands and heads towards the door. "That's pretty." Will stated, but it's a little drawn out and distracted. Moments later, Alex opens the door and makes a B line for the training room. Not stopping or noticing anyone in the area around her. I see the girls gaping after her, unsure of what to do. Chloe attempts to chase after her girlfriend, but I'm not sure if she would be the best fight of choice. I'm glad I wore a sports bra today. Will signaled for me to go in there, so I got up and ran after her.

Alex had already started making lunch meat out of the training bag. Her strikes were violent and harder then I've seen her hit in a while. I took off my shirt and shoes and kicked them over to the side. Alex still hasn't shifted to acknowledge me. I'm pretty sure as of right now this isn't going to be pretty. Getting a black eye before the second day of school, yep, this is going to be a whole boat load of fun.

I take cautious steps towards Alex as she continues to pummel the bag. The chain was starting to buckle with every blow. "You, uh,…wanna ease up there a little," I suggested as I inspected the ceiling while stalking across the cold mat barefoot. Alex didn't say anything, she was trying to ignore me. The ceiling was starting to crack. "Alex," I almost shouted as I got closer. She hit it again a few more times; getting angrier with every punch. The slayer was starting to take over, I can feel it. There was the edge we all get, and it was putting me on edge too. I could use a release of pent up energy after sitting and listening to the monotone woman from one of hell's torture rooms Buffy put me in.

I took a deep, unnecessary breath. "Go away!" she sneered; not even bothering turn and confront me. "I don't know about you, but I know it takes two of us to put those things up, unless Willow does it. Besides the bag, I'm pretty sure Buffy is going to make you work off tearing the ceiling down," I described, and she trails her eyes up the chain to the small crack in the ceiling she caused. Her punches slow down as she stands upright and breathes hard. Bringing my arm across my chest, I stretch because I needed the work out.

"Buffy almost took me out of patrolling tonight." I said as I walked in her direction. She bounced in anticipatation of the spar. "Oh, yeah…, what ya do?" she inquired with a smirk, and I saw a smile creep across her face. "Spit wad…lit class… out of boredom," I claimed, and Alex smiled widely. "Detention with Mrs. Faulkner," I whined, and she frowned up as if it was painful to hear. Then shook her head and chuckled a little. "Downside, if either one of us get sent to the principal's office again, no patrolling," I exclaimed, and her mouth pulled up into an evil smile. "Your fault, huh?" she predicted as she approached me, and I really didn't like the look she was giving me. It could be considered crazed. "B's rules," I told her scanning back at the door that was shut. No one would hear the conversation. I breathed uneasily, realizing this wasn't going to be an easy fight. Damn it, I opened my big mouth.

Twenty minutes and a black eye later

What did I tell you? Oh, and some bruised ribs, I slammed Alex into the mat; wrenching her leg up behind her and slightly twisting her ankle. I saw it on Raw a couple of nights ago. Didn't think I'd actually pull it off. I breathed heavily, trying to regain my composure. Damn, that shit hurt like a mother fucker. "Say uncle," I dared, and Alex only grunted; moaning in pain a little. "Fuck no!" she snarled. I twisted her ankle further. I don't think I ever fought this hard in a spar. I might as well have been fighting a ubervamp. Alex is beyond pissed, and I can tell she hasn't nearly let out enough pent up energy. It's still building into something, I can feel it. "Say it!" I taunted, and she swayed her head to the side then started to try and shift her body. "AGGHH!" she screamed, and I felt Willow and Faith get close to the door. Alex fought something near close to an animal. So, yeah, scary.

I surveyed up but only for a second. Alex took advantage, switching her position and kicking my chest. While still trying to regain my balance, she swept my feet out from under me. Before I could move to get up, she was on top me, bringing her fist down on to my arms as I tried to cover my face. When she realized she wasn't getting anywhere with that, she pulled a classic by hitting me in a weak spot; causing me to flinch. A fist came down on my already bruised eye then she was gone. I felt Willow in an instant wrap her arms around me, pulling me tightly into her chest. I heaved and gasped for air as I was finding pain in new spots that hadn't been there when I was pinning her. "LET ME GO!" Alex cried and I caught Faith dragging her to a corner of the training room in a choke hold. Ouch.

"Wanna pick on someone your own match today or what? You wanna go again, we'll go," Faith challenged as she threw her against the wall. Willow placed her hand on the side of my face and healed it. I made facial expressions, checking to make sure there wasn't anything out of place like there was a few minutes ago. Willow kissed me on the forehead and stomped over to where Faith was standing with Alex. Alex glared past Faith at nothing in particular. I could tell she wasn't about to test Faith right now. But give it a few days, and the beast will come out to unleash some unnecessary fury. I can see it, I can feel it, and I'm sure Faith can too. "What?" Faith bellowed, pushing on Alex's shoulder slightly. "Willow," I pleaded as she stood behind Faith, backing Alex into a corner. In fighting, any slayer; especially an extremely agitated one, hates being in any kind of corner. It escalated way too fast for me. Willow inched closer; only making me uncomfortable by thinkin' about her well being. "Sleep," Willow remarked; touching Alex's shoulder. Alex collapsed into Faith's arms, and I watched as Faith carried her out of the room and down the hall past a bunch of nosy, gawking slayers. We need to do something and quick.

**Next afternoon- lunch time**

Alex sat at the end of the table with Chloe trying to console her in every way a girlfriend would, but Alex had this brick wall up. She'll talk but not much, mostly just sticks to herself. Now get this girl in a fight, and she handles three or four vamps before you even kill you first one. Buffy claims she's going to let her concentrate on her fighting till it gives way. Faith and I are giving her a week to mope then we're going to handle it our way. Either a serious beat down or a bottle of jack; whichever one fits in her opinion. Chloe peeks up; which makes us all glance in the same direction. Dawn and Tyler are walkin' over to us. Dawn stands at the end of the table and smiles uneasily toward Alex. Alex is pretty unfazed by the two and goes back to eating her bag of grapes.

"We, um…just wanted to see how you were doing?" Dawn revealed, and Alex showed not being interested in the convo. "I'm fine," she lied. "You know I'm here if you want to hang out…Me and da jocks want to test your skill on wing manning for us one weekend." Ty implied as Chloe glared at him, "No offense to you of course, Chloe… Strictly on a seen date kind of thing," he mentioned and raised his hands defensively. Alex nodded. "I might take ya up on that," Alex answered in clear consideration and stood. "I'm going to go," Alex commented as she stepped away from the table. Vi swerved around to Tyler and stood next to him. Tyler placed an arm over her shoulder ,and she wrapped hers around his waist; hugging into him. "Yeah…, leaving," Alex declared sarcastically before stalking away from us as we all kinda sorta watched at first. "Wait, Alex…, leave to go where?" I questioned, not knowing where wherever was worried me all of the sudden. "Don't worry, watch dog, I'm not leaving campus," she sneered. I noticed she was Mrs. Snappy Sincere today and sat back down. The rest of the girls ogled me and I hoped she wasn't about to go pick a fight or do something stupid that would get us all in trouble.

Whatever, the girl is going to have a death wish if she keeps this up. I'm used to seeing her all playful and such. I just don't want to have to go through this that much longer because Alex puts everyone on edge. I know she feels it, because we can feel it. So I just hope it changes not too long from now. If there were council members still left in the city, I bet Buffy and Faith would take her to the right area and let her let loose on them. Just to take care of them once and for all. If we could find em' that is. Even Camilla is having trouble tracking them, and I don't think they're in Cleveland anymore. In our everlasting life of villain fighting, I will gladly take the break from the council giving us time to get Alex back.


	3. House Drama

**Buffy- same day afternoon at home**

"Buffy, can we talk when you're done?" I peered up to see Dawn at the door. I wanted to get a couple of hours on the bag before Faith got home with all the girls. I like how Dawn is spending more time at home. Oh, now that I think about it, she probably wants to talk about Lucas. "Sure, I'm pretty much done. Let me go take a shower, and we can talk, K?" I declared, and she nodded as I walked in her direction. "I'll go start on my homework," she claimed and strolled off towards the kitchen. Second day of school and she already has homework. Teachers these days don't waste time. I follow her out and head up to my room to take a shower.

After the shower, I glance at the clock to see I still have a couple of hours left. Enough time to cook dinner and spend some quality time with Dawn. While I came downstairs, she came jogging up past me. "I'm just going to put my bag away, I'll be down in a minute," she said as she kept moving to her room. "I'm going to start dinner," I called out behind her, but she was already in her room.

As I strolled into the kitchen, I made a b-line for the fridge, getting everything out that I needed for dinner: baked chicken, steamed baby carrots, broccoli, and a side of Italian pasta. All of it's easy and pretty good. Eating healthy isn't so bad. I try to make stuff that everyone likes, and so far, it's been easy in the meal departments. At least I haven't heard any complaints. As far as Dawn goes, I'm so proud of her. I guess the little, martial arts, defense sessions have helped with more than her self defense. Her making the cheerleading team caught everybody off guard. She's a Summers other than being a mini watcher. I'm glad she's found a new, good hobby. That and I was a cheerleader. After what happened in Sunnydale, this brings another thing we can bond over. She literally gets it from me.

Dawn meanders her way into the kitchen and sits on a stool on the other side of the island. "What's up? How was practice?" I asked, taking advantage and making conversation as I paced towards her; holding a bag of veggies for her to cut up. "Oh, it was alright. Pretty easy compared to what I'm used to. I almost got the new routine down. I still need a little work but I'll get it within the next couple of days," she describes as I grab a knife and hand it to her. She scans over the veggies and starts cutting. I return to the sink to clean the chicken. "So, um…," Dawn starts to say but doesn't finish. I turn to her to see she has a bothered grimace going on, but I don't say anything. I just go back to what I was doing. "How's um…, Alex? I heard her and Ken got into it pretty badly yesterday," she pointed out as I finished what I was doing and moved to seasoning them. I almost didn't want to think about what was going on with Alex. But she and Dawn are friends, so I can't hold what I suspect from her.

"She's trying, I think…I don't think she's distracted by it. I just think she's trying to deal," I explain as I gaze up in her direction, "Faith and Alex have a lot more in common. Faith would be able to tell you more. In all, I'm just going to let her handle it. I'll step in when needed." Dawn stopped cutting the tomato and moved along to the next thing. "Right, they do have a lot in common…Rage issues," she mutters the last few words, but I caught it. Since when…Oh well, that was a few weeks ago and… "You think Faith has rage issues," I persisted, not sure of what I was going to get. "I mean yeah…, once angry always angry. Reformed or not she's still the…," Dawn said without continuing. As much as I didn't want her to finish what she was saying, I wanted to know what she was thinking; especially when it came to Faith. I started placing the chicken in the seasoning that was premade. I can cook, but if it's there, use it, right?

"No, go ahead…, I still value your opinion," I announced as I set down the salt and spun to face her while wiping my hand off with the nearest towel. "Well, I mean Faith went all crazy on the council member…Who's to say how reformed she is? And you expect her to help you with Alex. Rage in mind, they'll end up beating the shit out of each other." Dawn commented and I nodded. "She didn't kill him if that's what you're thinking," I informed even though I was unsure of that fact myself. I crossed my arms, smiling and trying not to look defensive. "She didn't but still rearranged his face," she assumed, and I agreed. "I just think you should reconsider and help Alex instead of letting Faith. She's a mistake waiting to happen," Dawn determined, and I was taken aback. This coming from Dawn and so sternly catches me off guard. "I also think…"

"B….B, where you at?" Faith inquired as she entered though the front door, I hold up my finger and take steps out into the hall. "We'll finish this later, ok, Dawnie," I assure as I stare back at her; unsure of what she was about to say. Dawn takes a carrot and pops it in her mouth after smiling sweetly; eerily actually. Faith takes Dom from Nikki's arms and sets down her duffle bag as she approaches me with a smile. "You should have seen him. It was the cutest thing ever. I got to daycare and saw him roll over for the first time, B. He's growing so fast. I don't know what I'm going to do when he's crawlin'" Faith babbled excitedly while smiling and glancing from me to Dom. What rage is Dawn talking about? Faith's got herself so in check these days. The only façade she puts on is to get what she really needs. I only see love when I look into her eyes now.

"I bet it was…Where's a camera when you need one, huh?" I stated, mimicking one of her lines and accent. Faith went to hug me, but I backed away. "Ah, I'm cooking," I told her as I poked my lips out. She smiled then kissed me. I kissed Dom on the forehead then wander back into the kitchen. Faith followed, sat on a stool next to Dawn, and still held Dom. Faith didn't catch it, but Dawn gave Faith a side glimpse before working on cutting veggies again. "Hey, Dawn, would you mind watching Dom tonight? I kinda wanted to go out patrolling with B and let off some steam," Faith lightly pleaded and Dawn gawked at me then smiled at Faith. "Yeah, sure, I'd love to," Dawn replied, but her tone was a little beyond fake, and I didn't like it. Faith smiled. I can't tell if she noticed. She doesn't know Dawn like I do, and as much as I love Dawn, she can be sneaky at times.

"Thanks, Dawn, so I was talking to Coach Hatcher, and she thinks you bring a fresh face to the cheerleading team…Not all dolled up, but not all nerded out. The woman's own words, I swear. Something about finally having an average lookin' girl," Faith proceeded, and we both whipped around and watched Faith as she played with Dom in her lap. "I'm not average," Dawn snapped and Faith peeked up. "Of course you aren't, Dawnie, you live in a house full of slayers. You're anything but…" "Yeah, but what were you getting at?" Dawn growled in anger, and Faith saw it. "I didn't mean to offend you, Dawn. I was just tellin' you how Hatcher was happy you made it and not some fake bimbo. It's good to have diversity every once in a while," Faith defended her previous comments, and Alex strolled into the kitchen. All the attention focused on her as she got to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

"What?" Alex groaned as she realized we were all staring at her. "How was school?" I quizzed. I was honestly curious about her well being. "It's high school, Buffy, what do you think?" Alex retorted and stomped out of the kitchen and into the living room. Landing on a couch and kicking her feet up onto the coffee table. I hate it when they do that. "Get ya feet off that," Faith ordered, and we all directed our attention back to each other. "See, no rage…," I asserted; focusing on Dawn, who shrugged and pushed the cutting board full of small piles of cut up veggies my way. "Yeah, whatever," Dawn mumbled as she left and marched in the direction of the stairwell. I followed, listened to discover she made no effort to talk to any of the other girls in the house.

"What's eating her?" Faith pried and I gave half of my attention to her as shuffled over to the food I was cooking. I thought I could mention something, give her a warning that Dawn thinks she has rage issues. I know Faith has her own problems, but she has control. She exhibited that much when we stopped the council. The night where she interrogated the council member. Yeah, she totally freaked me out, but she didn't turn into a psychopath. She might have been a little extra agitated the day after, but it wasn't rage of vengeance, like it used to be. "Oh, nothing…I think the Alex situation is stressing her out a little," I voiced, diverting the conversation. "I know, it has all the girls on edge. No one really knows how to deal or help her deal," Faith revealed; addressing the situation head on. "Got any ideas?" I assumed as I finished up with the last of the chicken, and began on to the broccoli.

"More than anything, I'm going to let her vent. There's no sense in letting her keep it bottled in. Ken and I have idea were goin' ta try," she exclaimed and surveyed the path of the living room. "Well, you better do something quick. Letting her cave into herself is something even I don't want to see," I admitted, and Faith nodded. "I CAN HEAR YOU!" Alex yelled from the couch, not bothering to glare toward us. "DON'T YOU HAVE HOMEWORK?" I shouted, and she nodded before viewing her TV show. "I'll tell you tonight while we're out on patrol," Faith responded as she rose and weaved around the island to me with Dom in her arms. She wrenched up her nose for moment then lifted Dom up to her face. "PHEW….Someone needs a diapy change," Faith advised and laughed a little at Dom's reaction. "B, look, see…. You do that all the time." I twirled around after setting out the broccoli on the stove. "Do what?" I asked as I marched up to her. "That, the eyebrow thing….I told you he makes the same facial expression as you to the tee," Faith insisted and smiled when I returned the gesture. "I'll be back in a little bit," she affirmed as she exited the room. After finishing the pasta, I shuffled into the living room and sat down on the other side of the couch a pillow away from Alex.

Alex had her notebook on her lap and was looking over what looked like notes. Not an expression to her face. For once, she didn't appear upset or angry in any way. "If you keep staring like that, Chloe is going to feel it and come yell at me," Alex teased. I guess that was her idea of a joke. Not a very good one if you ask me. "Right, wouldn't want to step on any toes," I proclaimed. I wonder if she spoken with the agency. That would have been the first thing I did. That might be why there's a bit of an attitude change. "Have you talked to the agency he was connected to?" I encouraged, wondering what kind of reaction I would get. "He was adopted by the family he was fostered by," she confessed. "How long ago?" I interrogated; realizing that it was hard for anybody to adopt a teenager. "Um, about a year ago," she answered, obviously not having any problems talking about him. "That was really nice of them, the family. At least they cared enough to tell you," I stated, trying to see how much I could get out of her. Talking always helps me.

"I guess," she grumbled and went back to her notes; uninterested in my opinion. "What was he like?" I asked; honestly curious about him, Alex turned to me and glared a little. "Yeah, this like isn't happening…The whole let's share feelings and be all happy go lucky about it. I'll talk about how he was and reminisce in the few good memories I have," Alex scoffed, sat back, and threw her notebook to the side. Surprisingly, it came out in a harsh but very calm tone. "You'll have to talk about him someday," I implied she shook her head yes. "And one day, I'll go visit his grave and cry my little eyes out. Whatever, he's gone now. No use trying anymore," she hissed fading with the last few words. "It's ok to miss him, Alex. When my mother died, I was a wreck. I had Dawn to look after and still be a slayer," I recalled. "Right, but I'm not you, Buffy, sunshine all the time," Alex scowls, throws the controller to the coffee table, and stands. I might have pushed that a little too hard. Alex storms out of the living room. My gape follows hers as she almost knocks someone down in the hallway. I hear her mutter 'Sorry.' and Faith reappears with a bouncing baby. That didn't go as well as I had wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>Faith- a few days later –Friday night<strong>

"We could have a séance. I could bring him back, so she can say goodbye. Get some closure. Everybody needs closure. That's probably her biggest problem. She would be actually talking to him too. It wouldn't be for long, but it would something, ya know?" Red babbles as I cross the street behind the girls. "Yeah, but it's more then that… I bet she feels like she's alone. They were it. They were pretty much orphans, and the system screwed her. He got adopted, and she ended up with us. But for the most part when she was a kid, he was her whole world. Now she's it," I explained and Red sighed. "Just trying to think of ways to help her out. Kennedy is really bothered by Alex's state," Red whispered, and I wrapped my arm around Red's upper shoulder. "She'll get through it. She just needs our guidance and whatever the hell else we feel like throwin' at her." I comforted, and Red nodded in agreement.

As I gaze up, the newbs take on a few vamps, and Red and I strolled up to supervise. As much as I would like to jump in, I gotta let them get the kills for their training. Me and B aren't going to be here all the time, and they need the experience, Vamps are our best training tool, nothing like on the job training. "Rachel, what did I tell you about that? No playing around with him. When he opens up, stake him," I instructed as she struggled to get out of the vamp's grasp. He had her wrapped up in a choke hold. She; she sneered at me and rolled her eyes. "Ya know this one, it's easy," I reminded her; knowing that being in this position is her weak spot. I held my hands up as if to say, 'I'm waiting.' as the vamp tried to eat the fresh meal in his arms. "Faith," Red mumbled behind me, wanting to me to go help I'm sure.

I bet B does that a lot. When one of the girls gets in a jam, she's right there to save them instead of letting them get out on their own. "Give her a second, we've been working on this in her training. I study the other girls as one stakes her vamp and makes her way to the next one. "Rachel," I commanded and motioned the move I showed her. Rachel's eyes lit up with excitement and she pulled it off, throwing the vamp off balance. She swerves and stakes him, "DUSTED!" Rachel gloated and did a little dance. "Rachel, pay attention," I demanded as a vamp lunged in toward her.

"I still think the séance is a good idea," Red interjected as she sat on a nearby bench looking onto the fight. "If you think so…We all gotta try somethin'" I griped observing her for a moment. "Well, what are you going to do?" Red taunted while perking up a little; interested to see what I had planned. "Ehh….Well, sparring. Maybe some R&R slaying and getting drunk. Letting her blow off some real steam, ya know…getting her out of the house and refusing to let her sulk," I guessed, and Red thought about it. "That might work better," Red conceded, realizing something. "I'll, uh…, be the designated driver if you guys decide to go out to a club," Red offered, and I smirked. "Thanks, Red, I might take you up on that one," I accepted, as I turned back to the battling newbs. They were finished and strutting our way.

"What's this I hear about a club?" Rachel asked, and Jessica smiled just as wide. The three of them stood there, hands on their hips. "Not until you get on those oh so wonderful solos for a while…, and you're eighteen," I ordered, but it didn't falter their questioning glare. "Alex goes and she's only 1seventeen," they complained, and I sighed while putting my hands on my hips. "Right…, solo patrolling, fake id, and she knows the bars. Don't worry about it, one day I'll take you out with me," I promised, and they gave me this weird, puzzled expression. "Wait, you let her have a fake id?" Rachel questioned, and I held my finger up to my mouth. "Yeah, don't tell Buffy about that just yet. She got it before she came to us, ok," I reasoned and spotted Red smiling. "Kids," I chuckled I trekked over to the bench and sat down next to her, kickin' out my feet and leaning back as I felt a vamp sneak up behind us.

An arm wrapped around my neck, and before he could get comfortable, I reached up, leaned forward quickly, and threw him towards the girls over my shoulders. He landed on his back in front of the girls gaping up at them. "Well," I grilled them with an aggravated stare, waiting for them to do something about him lying there. "Right," Rachel relented and staked him before he could stand. Newbs, gotta love 'em.

**A hour later- returning home**

After I swaggered through the door, I climbed the stairs because I didn't hear the tv goin'. Buffy must be going to bed early. It's not too late, but the girls must have tired her out. I went to Dom's room first to find him asleep. Not wanting to wake him, I started on the trip to my room and then heard the crying. Sounds like Chloe. I stopped at her door and knocked lightly. "Go away!" Chloe begged through sobs, and I opened the door. She gawked up at me a little surprised. But she buried her face in her hands as she sat on the floor and continued to cry. It wasn't as hard as it was a moment ago.

Whenever Alex goes though it, she takes it out on this poor girl who's only trying to help. I really wish she would quit it. Their relationship is rough enough as is. I guess it's a personality flaw they both have to work on. I hope it doesn't last though the next fiasco. I sit down next to her and wrap my arms around her. This is B's department; I'm so not the comforting type. Chloe doesn't give in at first, but it only take her a minute. Rubbing her back lightly, she starts to cry again. "I know…I know, she'll get though it. We'll figure it out eventually," I said; doing my best in trying to comfort the girl.

"No, that's not it," Chloe sobbed, "I was crying because she was up here and I felt… I felt what she… he… I felt." As she stumbled around her excuse, I pieced a little together. I figured that it wasn't what I thought she was upset about. Chloe pushed off me a little and sat up, drying her eyes. "I'm trying, I really am…I just couldn't take it. I told her to go away because I couldn't stand how she was…When she's close, I feel everything," she complained as she pulled herself together. I guess I seem a little confused at first, but I get it now. She literally feels Alex's pain. Ok, wow, that really sucks.

"She didn't say anything to make you upset?" I tried to clarify, just to be sure, and she shakes her head. "Nothing…, it's just so overwhelming, but she doesn't cry at all. She just sits there, but I feel it. I can't stand the way she feels, and she won't talk about it or let me help her over it, whatever," she ranted, and I could see what this was doing to her. So I don't blame her at all. "These things take time," I commented like she already didn't know that. "I know I just needed…I needed a minute, I couldn't cry….Not in front of her," she claimed and tried to act a little tougher then moments ago. "Well, I was thinkin' of takin' her out patrolling through the cemetery I was at tonight with the newbs. It's a little busy there. Think she'd go for it?" I said with a smile, figuring she would want to have input, and Chloe grinned. "She'll jump on it. Want me to come?" she offered, and I shake my head. "I got this one. Get some rest; you'll see her in the morning," I suggested and stood holdin' my hands out to help her up. She took them, stood, and staggered over to the bed, and got in. I made my way to the door before shutting off the light.

Buffy was in the hall. She motioned toward Chloe's room, and I strolled up to her; wrapping my arms around her. "She's a bit of an empath," I revealed as we sauntered towards the stairs. Alex wasn't anywhere upstairs, so I figured she would be outside. "Empath? That makes sense, we all got our little perks," Buffy confirmed; coming to her own conclusion. "I wish I could do that," Buffy whined as we made it to the bottom step. I couldn't help but chuckle. "I know, would come in handy sometimes. Ehh, but we're fighters B plain and simple," I noted as we filed into the kitchen. I took a side glance to see Alex and Ken outside, sharing one of my cloves. B turned as we made it past the island and wrapped her arms around my lower waist.

"I know, but you got the whole 'I can tell who's around me by the tingles.' and Alex can read minds really well when we do the silent thing. I got nothing. I can't even empathy you. Well, l can, but that's just because I know you so well," Buffy divulged as she rested her head on my chest. "Whatever, B, you're an awesome fighter, and you're a people person too," I complimented, and she smiled up at me. "I am, huh?" she said. I'm going to make her big-headed just for the fun of it. "Yeah, I don't think I would be able to do your job at school and lead these girls. You got the whole leadership thing. Nobody can replace my B," I demanded hugging her tighter to me. She gripped just as tightly back, and I kissed her forehead as I pulled away a little.

Holding her hips to mine, I stared deep into her eyes and searched for the breath of fresh air I can steal. Even though I need to help Alex, B always seems to come to the top of my 'to do' list now, literally; "And it goes a little something like this," I concluded with an entangling kiss. Passion erupts from B as we move at a steady, manageable pace. B swirls her tongue at the roof of my mouth, and I sort of melt. I think she just found a spot. I can't help but let the moan escape my lips as we pull apart a second to breathe, but only for a moment. Then our lips find each other's again. Her heart's beating so fast I could almost feel it trying to escape through her rib cage. I'm pretty sure mine feels the same way against her.

"Ehhheemm," someone cleared their throat loudly, and I scanned the area the voice was coming from after wiping my mouth. I faced the obviously annoyed girl I didn't feel approaching till I noticed it was Dawn. I hate how she can sneak up on us like that. Makes me want to tie a bell around her neck. "You mind taking that to your room," Dawn sneered, and I gave her an uneasy glance. I intruded when she and Buffy were talking a couple of days ago. I didn't hear the conversation, but I'm sure some of it was about me by the way Dawn's been acting lately. She doesn't get it. I'm not going to try and make her. I can't blame her, but I will show her I'm right for B, and that no one else is. "I was just goin' out," I confessed; knowin' I had no intention of leaving immediately. I placed a soft kiss on Buffy lips, ignoring her sister's request. As I pull away, I see Dawn roll her eyes as she stomps into the kitchen, not getting her way. Brat!

Buffy looks up at me puzzled for a second. "Where are you going?" she questions with this little girl, whiny voice. I've already been patrolling tonight, so I should be home. It's Friday, and I kinda want to let Alex blow off some steam like I said earlier. "Taking Alex out, it's still early," I told her, and B nodded; peering away from me to the girls outside. I think I mentioned this to B, but I can't remember at the moment. "We won't be out too late, promise," I vowed, lifting her face to mine again and kissing her with a little bit of the emotion I felt only moments ago. "Come on, you two, get a fucking room," Dawn barked, and we pulled away instantly. I spied over B's shoulder while trying not to get upset at Dawn's protest to us. B shifted in my arms. "Don't…take too long," B ordered playfully before stepping away from me and stalking towards Dawn. That should be interesting.

I did a one eighty turn and strutted outside, smelling my cloves full on. I sat on the other side of Alex, and Ken gawked at me a little surprised, putting the cigarette out on the stairwell. Alex, of course, didn't care that she had just been caught. "Aw, didn't save any for me?" I fussed playfully staring past Alex to Ken as she shook her head. "Red knows you're here?" I spoke. "Yep," Ken replied; smiling uneasily while I smirked. "Tell her ya going out," I requested, and Alex looked up at me confused for a second. Ken smiled evilly, knowing why. At the same time, we both wrapped our arms under Alex's arms and lifted her to her feet. "I'm not even really dressed to go out," she argued as we carried her around the side of the house.

"Soooo," Ken yelps, "Jeans, t-shirt, shoes….I think you're covered," I assured her, and Ken laughed a little. "Oh, you guys suck so hardcore right now! This is kidnapping!" Alex growled as we barely let her feet hit the ground; practically carrying her to my escalade. I opened the door and shoved her in. "To bad I don't have rope for you," I taunted as I moved around the front. Ken got in and locked the two back doors. "Nice move," Ken chimed in, I just smiled. "We are going to get some R&R…and fix you one way or another," I insisted as I started it up and took off. This can go one of two ways, I'm hoping it helps, and she wakes up with a hangover and a little less on her chest then today.


	4. Out of the house

**Alex- same night an hour or so later.**

"Say it….Say it. Who's you best friend in the whole wide world and who knows you best?" Ken demanded as she tightened her arm around my neck while leaving me in the head lock. Faith sat idly by watching and chuckling every once in a while. I turned my body a little bringin' Ken with me and faced Faith, who smiled. I know she wants to just laugh, it's written all over her face as she holds it. "Oh, you think this is funny huh? Do something!" I cried as motioned towards Ken's arms. "Aw, she's not gonna help you…You need someone to kick your ass every once in a while. Now say it!" Ken continued to order. Faith shrugged her shoulders, and looked away for a moment. As if to say, 'I don't see anythin'.' Ken jerked her arm upward along with my neck. That kinda hurt. "Well, fuck you, too, then," I spat in Faith's direction. I don't see any other way out of this shit, and I don't feel like fightin' her to do it either. "KENNEDY HAWKINS IS MY BEST FRIEND, AND SHE KNOWS ME BEST! You happy?…I said it, now let me go," I screamed, and Kennedy laughed a little. "Knew you would," Ken boasted and stood upright a little taking me uncomfortably with her. I grunted in frustration when she didn't let me go. She's got a fucking death grip goin' and I'm starting to get a very annoying cramp.

"Your turn," Ken states and lets go, pushing me forward a little. Before I can regain my balance, Faith catches and twists me quickly into an arm lock while holding onto my hand. It's not painful, but I'm sure it will be in a minute. If she didn't have a couple of inches and way more fighting experience, I would be getting out of this. I take a deep breath trying to calm myself. Think of a green, grass meadow and guess the shapes of the clouds. I can't get angry, this is just fun. I won't get angry, I refuse to.

"Who is the best…?" Faith asks quietly and way more docile then Ken was. I yanked away, but she had a death grip on me; epic fail. Faith wrenched my hand, and I winced in pain. "Come on, say it, who's the best?" she questioned, and I glared over my shoulder at her as best I could. Faith has this evil, 'You're going to say it or else.' mask on. This is some bullshit. "The best at what?" I challenged, pulling away again. Faith pulled on my hand harder and way more effortlessly then before. I squirmed because it was all I could do till I cried out, "Ahhhh…. You are, you are." She was going to break my hand. She lets go and jerks her head up; putting her nose in the air. Tryin' to act like she's the 'shit'. These two can be so freaking lame sometimes.

"We've got company," Faith assumes quietly, so Ken walks a little further into the cemetery. "Now that's what I'm talki….," I go to finish, but Faith quickly wrapped me up in her arms covering my mouth. Sending out my spider sense to feel for vamps but can't sense any. As I scan down the street, I don't see what she sees. "Come on, stay quiet," Faith instructed as she let go of me and moved past Ken. We followed her to the alley. This is a pretty busy street. But like I said, I don't feel any vamps or demons, so what she's after I have no idea. As we make it to the corner, I hear him.

"Just give it some time, he'll come to us," a man with a British accent declares, "I know…It's very alarming, but he'll be back, and we'll get out of dodge. I don't like being here either. However, we have to deal with the hand we were dealt," he claimed. I glanced at Faith before rolling my eyes in irritation that the few, council members that are left are sticking around for something. There is only one voice. It's safe to say he' s on a phone. "Right…, I'll call you when the time is right," he announced, and there was noticeable click of a phone closing. Faith pushed us against the wall, and he walked past us and across the street. Before he could turn around, she pulled us to the other side of the building. We travelled in the opposite direction he was going. I looked back to see he didn't notice us.

"Why are we not going after him?" I whispered aimlessly. "They're still here… I had hoped most of those fuckers skipped town," Ken rambled, but Faith didn't reply to either of us. "Faith…, c'mon on, he's right there. Let's do something," I babbled, and she only stared at me as she shook her head. "We're not searchin' for a fight. Well, most nights we are, but he wasn't doin' anything wrong. Whoever he's waiting for, we'll deal when it gets here," Faith commanded down but not stern enough. "Yeah, well, I say we go get that fucker and find out who he's waitin' on," I suggested, and Faith glared at me. She was tempted to do something, I could see it in her. I could use the exercise too. So much for not fighting. "No…, come on," Faith insisted as if her word was law while she picked up her pace. "Bullshit," I mumbled under my breath. "Fine, you want him so badly, go. I'm not comin' afta ya. Ya don't know how many there are or what they're still hangin' around for. They're here but not causin' any trouble as we know it. When whoever the hell he's waiting on gets here we'll deal," repeated before scolding me, "And that's the last I want to hear about it from you." I dropped my aggravated expression. I don't need this shit from Faith, I get enough of this from everyone else. "Fine, I'm going home," I muttered, feeling a little defeated in the matters of slaying.

We're supposed to protect the city an all who reside, but we barely follow leads. Why the hell did she take me out patrolling if all were going to do is walk around? I turn to stalk away in the same way we came from; our house. I don't care how long of a hike it is. Someone grabbed the back of my shirt before I could even get two steps away from them. Faith pulled me in front of her, and I could hear faint music coming from somewhere. As I gaze up, I'm being thrown at a wall, and it's coming fast. I put my arms up to brace myself for impact. When I don't feel anything, I stand upright; findin' that I'm ok and in the middle of the bar we were at as we fished for information not to long ago.

Faith approaches me. "Ya shoulda seen the look on ya face," Faith laughs before heading past me to the bar ahead. Ken snickers as she joins her ad sits on a stool. Faith peeks over her shoulder. "Go grab us a booth, kid," she tells me, and I immediately survey the rest of the bar. It's not as busy as it was last time. But there are a few more demons than vamps in here, so it's not completely dead. I pace over to the only booth in the corner, away from everyone else, and slide in the circular seat. I watch Faith and Kennedy as the bartender hands Ken a bottle and three shot glasses. He gives Faith a few other things, I didn't see what. "Be there in a second," Faith said, and I was surprised to hear her over the bar's rising chatter. Ken swaggers in my direction holding the full bottle of jack and smiling. Shit, here we go.

I follow Faith as she marches right up to the very modern jukebox. She stands there and decides on what songs to play and then starts dancing. Ken pours three shots before sitting down. A few minutes later, Faith dances her way to the table and joins us. "To slayers," Faith toasted; holding up her shot glass. I checked the room, but nobody seemed to pay attention to what we were doing. So I downed the shot and slammed the glass on the table. Faith slid in on the other side of me. Great, they had no intention of letting me out of this conversation, even if I had tried.

"So Chloe seemed pretty upset," Faith began as Ken poured more shots. Man, man we are going to go through that bottle in two shakes. "Yeah…,I, uh…It wasn't me. I didn't do anything this time," I groaned as I reached for the second shot and frowned a little at the burn. It honestly wasn't my fault, she just kicked me out of the room for no reason. "I know, but I guess it scares her…She has a little more insight then you would expect," Faith explained, and I wasn't piecing it together. "Yeah, I mean I would hope she does. She is her girlfriend," Ken muttered, and Faith shook her head no. "It's a little more than that…," Faith admits but doesn't finish as she takes her shot and pours more. "What do you mean?" I grumble; wondering curiously what she would know about Chloe that I didn't. "There's subtle things that makes every slayer different. Like you, Alex. You caught onto the whole reading easily in silent convos. There have been other situations where I've noticed that you adapt and adjust well. You rely on instincts and impulses better than most," faith described, and we both nodded.

"And, Ken, you're a natural born leader just like B," Faith added, and that was all she needed to say about Ken because it was true. I motioned for her to go on as I poured another shot. "Chloe is a bit of an empathy. She can feel what other slayers feel around her. You being the strongest because you two are so close." I peered into the now empty shot glass then held it out for Kennedy to pour more as I took the information into realization. "So she can literally smell fear if she wanted to," Ken replied, and Faith shrugged and nodded. "I don't think she's quite got the hang of it yet, but it's there," Faith responded. After I shook my head,I held out the small glass for Ken to pour yet another shot. I don't want to think about how I've been making Chloe feel. I get why she kicked me out of the room tonight now more so then before.

"So you see what I'm sayin', kid," Faith voiced. I nodded in agreement but not much. "I'll jus keep my distance," I decided, not bothering to see their reactions. "Ehhhh, wrong," Ken advised while making the buzzer sound as if I got the answer wrong and we were playing Wheel of Fortune. "What? It's making her sad or upset whatever. I'm the cause, so I take myself out of the equation. Problem solved," I griped, hoping that would be the final order. Faith shook her head and poured more shots. We each took 'em.

"Nope, that would be a bad idea. Besides us, she's your emotional anchor. You can't distance yourself from anyone, mostly her….I made that mistake once." Faith revealed and eyed her shot glass longingly. "Yea, right….Everybody loves you, Faith, and you're like…I don't know, Superwoman or something. I bet you and B were queens at your high school in SunnyD," I guessed with a smile as I tried to make a joke, knowing Faith would rather be king of anything to Buffy being the queen. "Keep thinking like that…, but don't put me on no pedestal. Remember where I was before I first came to you guys?" Faith reminded. "Yeah, rehab," I answered, and Ken chuckled. I shrugged my shoulders as Faith observed with a sigh. "What…, ok, where?" I playfully scoff as I lean onto the table with interest. "Lock up," Faith confessed, and I sat back. Ok, so didn't know that. Always thought her reform came from a mental institute or a rehab facility. Rehab just sounded better when I first named it.

"Now while B was in high school, we were friends at first…But I was a little out there…Kinda screwed a lot of shit up back then including some guys. Things between B and I went south quick. I've learned to deal, which is something you're gonna have to work on," Faith recommended then starred off as if she was remembering her heyday that wasn't too long ago when you think about it. I don't know if we even have the same type of issues. I'll get it out of her later I guess. Now that I think about it, she's only twenty three, and Buffy is only twenty four. They act like their so old.

"Yeah, see, told you she was bi. That's ten, pay up," Ken bragged as she won the bet we placed while Buffy and Faith were still figuring things out between them. We kinda figured it out before anyone and placed a bet to see what Faith was exactly. Faith gawked at us; a little dazed and confused. "The wallet got left at home. I was kidnapped, remember," I complained, and Faith just rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I'm not going to forget," Ken growled lightly. "Duh," I implied and focused back on Faith to hear more of her life story.

"You two are a trip," faith asserted, and we both sat back, not pushing the subject any further but laughing at the situation. "Yea, yeah…,you love us," I teased, taking a glimpse at the door when two demons entered and made their way to the bar. "So, Alex, tell me about big bro," Ken asked as she took another shot. When she was finished, I poured another and tossed it back.

"Don't r-really want to g-get into th-that," I tried to divert as I slurred my words a little. I inspected the bottle, discovering we were just about finished with it. There were a couple of shots left, so I chugged the bottle and held it up to see them agreeing on getting another. I slid out of the booth as Faith stood. "I started a tab," Faith confirmed as I staggered over to the bar.

The bartender saw me coming and ended his conversation before wandering over. "Can I get another bottle of jack," I questioned and he nodded. "Faith's tab," he assumed while spinning around. "Yeah," I affirmed. After he swerved around stacks and stacks of boxes, he grabbed a bottle out of there instead of one off the shelf behind him. He shuffled toward me. "Right out of the box, fresh," he claimed while setting it on the bar. "Thanks," I said and managed to make it over to the booth with the bottle and appearing somewhat sober. Only I can feel it now that I've stood up. As I made it to the table, I I sort of glared at the both of them. Ken got out and stood so I could slide in. "I see what you two are doing. Get me drunk and make me spill my guts in a heart to heart," sneered as I figured out their plan. "I do recall you two trying to pull that on me a couple of times. What, don't like the reverse affects?" Faith argued as she held up her arms then picked up the shot glass and slammed it on the table. She's feelin' it, too, I can tell.

I really don't want to talk about my brother. I don't even really want to think about my brother. Faith pours a shot, and I take it. Then another, and I take that one as well before they take theirs. It's just that my brother was always there for me. He never let anyone pick on me or beat me up for anything. He was always bigger than me, which helped because I would always pick fights and lose. He'd swoop in and save the day. He was awesome because he took care of me, even when our foster parents sucked. He always made sure I had what I needed before he did. He was really smart too. He was my big bro, they took him away because of me.

"He was a really cool guy… A really good kid," I stated, coming out of my little trance. "Tell us, we wanna know," Ken assured as she poured me another shot. I took it and gaped up at both of them. "I remember once when we were little, I left the house because our foster dad was drunk and acting like an ass. Yellin' and screaming at the foster mom. She was a nice lady…," I trailed off, glancing up at them to see their reaction, and when I saw they had blank expressions, not the usual 'I'm sorry.' ones. I kept the talk going, "I took off. I was just going to go to the park to play because it was still daylight. I thought I was safe ya know…Well, there were these other kids from school, and they were big bullies. I guess I kinda egged them on too," I divulged and scanned the bar again as I could tell more night walkers were showing up. Ken was pouring again as she listened.

"They were trailer trash. I kinda picked a fight after he called my brother a wuss, among other names and me a something I can't really remember. Just when this kid was about to swing on me, my brother tackled him out of nowhere and kicked his ass," I paused and noticed smiling faces. That day started out great, but that night sucked though. "That night, I was sitting in my room, and I heard someone knocking on the door. My brother made me stay in the room while he went downstairs to answer. I didn't see who it was or anything, but he never came back upstairs," I finished, peering down and away from the table, Faith, and Ken.

"I figured out when I got older, he was taken to juvi for beating up that kid, but I never saw him again. Shit only just got worse from there I guess." I face them and see Kennedy gawking at me slightly horrified and Faith is a little solemn. It's as if she expected to hear something like that. "Ok, so that's all you r getting out of me," I mentioned as I reached for the bottle and chugged some of it down. "Whoa, kid, slow down. We still got another two hours to kill," Faith ordered. "I know, I kinda just want to forget… Like I did this summer… Forgetting would be awesome right now," I pleaded as I turned the bottle up again, but Faith stood and gently but forcibly took it from my grasp. "Right, so we can carry you home…Not happening, kid," Faith promised and set the bottle on the table after pouring shots. "Enough sob stories, tell me some good ones that you remember about him, preferably something funny," Faith determined. I smiled as I thought about the time we changed an abandoned house into a working fort.

* * *

><p><strong>Buffy- that night<strong>

As I wandered through the trees, I scanned the area around me. It was peaceful. The trees were thin and short, and the light bounced off them with a golden hue. I dug my toes into the dirt. I would have thought walking through the woods might have hurt, having stepping on twigs and rocks. Everything was the opposite though; the ground was soft and the mist and air around me was warm, almost comforting. I sensed Faith and directed my attention back up as her hand slid into mine. Tingles flared up at the base of the back of my neck. She smiled, flaunting dimples and a beautiful smile. I love that smile. The light hit her hair perfectly. At that moment, I knew I was dreaming because there's nowhere I know of where life could be this perfect.

"Where are we, B?" Faith inquired. I shrugged because I didn't know. "It's nice here," I commented and she gripped my hand lightly for a moment. "This isn't real, is it?" Faith questioned before I shook my head. "We need to have more dreams like this," she whispered even though we were alone. I examined Faith to see we were both still in our pj's. After chuckling a little, she pulled me along to continue our little adventure. "I could stay here with you forever," I implied. "What about Dom?" Faith stated while still smiling. "Of course, Dom too. It could be our little garden of Eden," I described. "I would be nothing without you, B, I just feel so alive. I feel so...," Faith expressed but stopped. "In love?" I finished for her. "More than that...Whole, you complete me," Faith added, and I slightly melted. She twirled me in front of her and back into her arms. I caved as she held me, listening to her heartbeat. It was the music that touched my soul.

Faith took a deep breath and stepped out to the side as we started moving again. She almost prances, dancing around a tree. I laughed at her display and gazed up to see clouds. "I can play all day, B," Faith almost sang, and I chuckled while managing to keep my eyes facing the clouds. Faith prances back to me, takes my hand again, and leads the way a little. I watched as the clouds settled in the trees. I spied between Faith and the trees ahead if us. That doesn't feel right.

Faith didn't hesitate to march in the direction my body was telling me not to go. She whipped around as she realized I was trying to stop her. A low rumble from somewhere started up. Faith took steps till she was standing right next to me. She peered over her shoulder then back to me confused. The rumble was slowly turning into a roar in my ears.

Gazing up at Faith, she said something or I think she was saying something. I couldn't hear her over the train coming in my direction. "_BUuuFFffFfYyyYYY_," something said in a sing song voice. I whirled in its direction, but didn't see anything. "_Buffy_," it repeated, and I peeked at Faith; confused as she steady tried to get me to respond to what she was saying. Faith held up my face to examine me. I could feel heat flare up on the back of my neck; replacing the tingles that I get from Faith being so close. I cowered into her; hoping she would sense what I was feeling. She wrapped her arms around me. What could be so strong, and why can't she sense it?

"_Buffy, you can trust me. I won't hurt you. I need you. How I can I hurt someone I need_?" It didn't stop as the train roared in the background. I shook my head and buried my face into Faith's neck; trying to ignore the distant voice with no body. "_Buffy, you can trust me. I love you, Buffy_." Man this thing is persistent. Faith started to stroke the back of my hair, attempting to comfort me. Then she stopped. The warmth of her body against mine was gone. I didn't want to open my eyes because she wasn't there. "_Buffy, come to me_," it beckoned.

As I turned, I stared to see the clouds had settled in the trees in front of me. I took steps backward as a figure came out of the shadows towards me. Chills ravaged my body to the point of where I could feel myself shaking. "Faith," I called, knowing she wouldn't hear me, unsure of what else to do. "_Come to me... Come to me_," it echoed softly, "_No one can love you like I can, Buffy, no one_."

* * *

><p><strong>Faith- same moments<strong>

As soon as I opened my eyes, I sat up a little hungover and checked on B. She's still asleep. That dream was beyond weird and towards the end she freaked about somethin'. I was trying to talk her, get her to tell me what was going on. But it was as if she couldn't hear me. "B, wake up," I requested as I sat up so I was above her. "Buffy," I called out; moving her shoulder, but she still didn't rouse. "BUFFY!" I yelled. B's face turned to show angst. She's afraid of something. Damn it, I feel helpless because I never saw what it was. "BUFFY!" I yelled again. Moments later, Vi came through the room door on high alert; ready to fight whoever was in the room. "What's wrong?" she questioned when she saw that room was empty. "I can't wake her up," I cried in a slight panic while Vi approached the bed cautiously. Setting a knee on the bed, she watched as I constantly called to call B's name. "Go call Red and get her over here," I demanded as the panic became more clear and gaped at the clock. I had only been asleep for a couple of hours since I got home, but it's daylight, so she should be awake.

A few minutes later, Red came running into the room. "Faith?" greeted in a frantic tone. L gave her a pleading gaze because I've tried everything short of throwing B into the shower. Red sat in the other side of the bed; lightly touched her hand to the side of B's face. Her eyes lit up a little, and the roots of her hair turned white. "She's dreaming," Red exclaimed and I eyed B, remembering the shared dream we were havin' before I woke up.

"Were you with her...in the dream Faith?" Red half shouts, bringing me out of my daze. "Yeah...We were in some kind of forest. We talked for a while then I don't know. It got kinda weird," I explained, and Red glared at me as if I left somethin' out. I sat back. "Well, what happened?" she snapped when I didn't say anything. "I don't know, I was talking to her then just stopped. It was like she couldn't hear me. I kept askin' her what was wrong, but she just stared at me. So I held onto her. She started shaking in my arms. Then I woke up," I answered. After that, Red gaped at me and seemed way more confused than I was.

"Red..., help her please," I begged. "There isn't anything wrong with her. She's dreaming, but I can't see the dream itself. Sometimes I can, sometimes I can see the dream and know what to do or what's going on. But there's nothing there," Red babbled, but her tone was suspicious. "_You have to make it think as if we don't know. Whatever it is, it can hear us,"_ she thought. "_It's in her head_?" I gasped, and she pursed her eyebrows; focusing on B again. "_That I don't know. It's there or in here. I can't sense it, at least not all of it. I know it's listening to us,"_ she explained, and we both peeked down at B. "I_s there anything we can do_?" Sounded like Alex; who had tuned into our little conversation. I didn't even realize we had an audience. As I turned away from B, I felt something hit my chest and wrap around me. My arm flew up. By the time I realized it was B, I had already knocked Red off the bed. I wrapped my arms around B without thinkin' about it. Her body is super tense against mine and she's shakin'.

I searched the room. The girls were being ushered out quietly by Ken. Red stood off to the side of the bed. "B..., it's ok. I'm here," I said in an attempt to comfort her, but it didn't seem to be working. I heard her sniffle as she buried her face into my neck. Then the sobs came.


	5. Sighs of relief

**Faith- Later that Saturday afternoon**

I buried my face in my hands, mainly because I didn't want to be down here in this little research party. I wanted to be with B, I wanted to help her with whatever she was going through. For some reason, she doesn't want me in the training room with her. She said she just wanted to clear her head. She also said she was going to be just fine, but the way she woke up this morning freaked us all out. "Here…," Red voiced, and I sat up as she spun a book around showing me a picture of some guy. "Who is he?" I asked because I couldn't read the Latin writing written all over the page. Why don't they have some of these fucking books in English?

"It's just a spirit, it's one of the everyday manevolent spirits you find that follows people around who are more in tune with their plane," Red babbled, and I pursed my eyebrows; half getting the explanation of what was wrong with B. "What do you mean it follows her?" I continued to question, and Red nodded her head. "Just that…Some times people can see them in their dreams, sometimes people can see them walking around their living room. But it's just a ghost, it's harmless. It won't hurt Buffy. It can't," she finished, and I breathed a sigh of relief. "It'll just scare the ever living shit out of her," I muttered. "I bet its connection isn't that strong….These things are like gnats that fly around the house. Can't always catch 'em, but with the right bug spray or a lamp, they're history," Red ranted with a smile. "Good, get it done. I don't want to have another morning like this," I ordered, and Red pleasantly smiled, glancing towards Ken as she walked into the living room.

"Giles and Xander are here," Ken announced as she peered over her shoulder. "I just think having another wing would be better in general. I would like to have my own space," Xander complained as he showed himself first. I steadily watched him. He stared at me as if to say 'What?', and Giles walked past him. "Since my opinion doesn't really matter here, ever. Why don't you talk to Angel and see what he's willing to give you," Giles suggested calmly. "Whoa, guys, what's going on?" I stated because I rarely ever see these two argue. So it's a little surprising, "Giles won't let me build my own wing on the side of the house. I just want some space to myself," he griped and sat on the stool on the other side of me next to Red. Giles moved to my side and peeked over my shoulder, examinin the book I was showed earlier. I hadn't paid attention to it since she explained it. So I passed it up to him. I don't like it when people stand behind me and look over my shoulder. Makes me all kinds of uncomfortable not bein able to see what they're doin'.

"Space, Xander, you live in the MASTER bedroom. How much more SPACE do you need?" Giles voiced raising his tone on a few words. I observed as Red gawked back and forth between Giles and Xander. I guess this has been an ongoing thing for a while. I don't hang out over at their place as much as I used to, so I guess I'm missin something. "Enough….Faith, Willow, what happened this morning?" Giles inquired, shutting down Xander before he could say anything. Red kept her eyes focused on both of the agitated males while unsure if she should answer. I wondered myself if I should say anything. I feel like I'm steppin in the middle of some old couple's marital spat.

"Oh, right, the regular guy never gets any say. I am just some expendable piece of meat to you," Xander vented; directin it at Giles then leavin the kitchen. "Anyways, girls?" Giles voiced glarin at Xander as he stalked into the livin room, where Ken, Alex, and Vi sat waitin for a solution to the current problem. "Buffy had a nightmare triggered by a ghost. I'm thinking all I have to do is a quick spell, and it'll be gone," Red determined. "Do whatever it is to get rid of it," B griped as she entered the kitchen. She was covered in sweat that beaded all over her skin before she started to wipe it off. Thoughts of naked B flooded my memory, and IF we weren't in a kitchen full of people and if I wasn't oh so very concerned about B's well being, I'd be carryin her upstairs to our room or skippin a step and rippin the sports bra off right here on the island.

"It won't hurt, it'll just take a second," Red insisted; snappin me out of my lucid day dream. I watched as Red lightly touched the side of B's head. Red's palm glowed, and she furrowed her eyebrows. Then her eyes glowed a little. When she stopped, she seemed a little frustrated. "It's already gone," she informed. "Well, that's a good thing, right?" B guessed. "_The connection must have been weak. It could have gone anywhere. I'm going to put protection spell over the house just to be sure_," Red explained. B gaped at me clueless. Red must have kept the signal short. "Aw, c'mon, guys, I know that look," B declared, "Is it gone, am I fixed?" She acted as if she was broken toy. Thinkin' about it, I hate it when toys break in the middle of playin' with them. Pun intended.

I smiled sweetly. "I think it was just a bad dream, B, you don't have anything to worry about," I lied, hoppin she would feel a little better. I don't want to freak her out anymore then she already is. B took steps till she was standing right next to me. I placed my arm over her shoulder, pullin her close to me and kissin her forehead. "Ok," B agreed in her little girl voice that she does. I love this woman so much, the small pain in my chest fades and is replaced by the tingles that seemed to be surgin through me. Red nodded, and I knew what she was goin' to do, so I pulled B away to the living room.

We sat on the couch, and B cuddled into me, I placed an arm around her side and rubbed my thumb across her stomach over her shirt. I never used to cuddle before B. I never gave anyone the chance to. I didn't cuddle with Robin, and the one time when I well, ya know, got frisky with Xander, I just kicked him out when he tried. I can still remember the look on his face. With B, it's completely different. I actually like it, I practically crave her touch. Vi wanders into the living room scannin it. She had Dom in her arms, and his eyes were red. As soon as he saw me an B, he sniffled and started cryin. B gazed up at me and smiled. Before I could reach for my son, B sat up and held out her arms. "I know, Mean ole' Vi's pinching you again," B kidded, and Vi rolled her eyes. "I think he's hungry. I'm going to go fix him a bottle," Vi offered then winced at the loud wails coming from Dom. He's getting really good at projectin his cries. I examined Dom, rubbin his back a little as B laid him on her chest then lies back onto me. He fights her a little, pushing up off of her. He isn't hungry, I think he just tired and fightin sleep. "No, it's ok. He looks like he's tired." The instant I mentioned that, Dom rubbed his eyes and put his head onto B's chest; confirmin' it. That's like his spot when he gives up trying to stay awake. He does it to B more so then me, but it's normally how I can tell other than his different little cries.

B starts to rub his back, and he slowly calms down. I gazed at him as he falls asleep. As I inspect the clock, I groan because since he's taking a nap so early, he's probably going to wake up in the middle of the night sometime. I guess there's no patrolling for me then. "Want me to put him in his crib?" B whispers. I nod, not wanting to disturb him. B stands up cautiously and takes her time as she paces upstairs with my baby boy. She'll do anythin for him. It's almost as if she had him herself or at least that how she acts. I wonder how he's goin' to name us when he gets older. Mom, mama, mommy, it's interesting when you think about it. He's definitely our son.

I gaze up as B returns. After situating myself, she goes back to her original position. As she lays her head on my chest, I grab onto her sides and move my finger to where I know I could get a ragin' laugh from her. Her eyes widened in alert as she gasped and started laughing. "Ok...Ok...Ahh, stop," she pleaded, and I kept going; finding new spots I intended to occupy. "Faaaiitthhh," she begged, and I seized the opportunity to as she shuddered in my arms. "Faith, stop," she snapped, but I didn't while she kept laughing and struggled to get away. I wish I could see her face. She turned, trying to grab at my hands, but I moved them away to new found flaws on her upper torso. "Faith," she said. but it was short. There was a second where she didn't say anything or laugh.

WHACK... My head whipped to the side, and there was the familiar, pulsating pain in my cheek. For a slight second, I saw double. I sat back, not able to tell if it was intentional or not. I brought the back of my hand to the side if my face, pushing the other side of cheek out with my tongue. Memories of our past disagreements flooded my senses. For some particular reason, I wasn't angry though. I stared at the floor for moments on end, comin to term with myself, but I could feel B hadn't moved an inch from where she was sitting; which was between my legs. "I'm sorry," she apologized softly. I brought my eyes up to meet hers as I lowered my hand. Hers immediately replaced mine as she searched for something in my reaction. I wonder what she was thinking, but it was an accident. It was a reflex and a defense of herself. I should be more careful. "I...," she started, but I put a finger up to her lips, stoppin her from saying anything else. I shook my head. "It's ok," I whispered; smiling though I wasn't sure how she would take that, "what's for dinner?"

I glanced up to see Chloe standing there with a questionin expression. I kissed B's forehead and stood. "I'll start somethin," I told them as I strolled past her. I could feel B's eyes on my back, following me into the kitchen. "Ehh…I'll be upstairs. Want me to send Dawn down to help cook?" Chloe offered. Dawn is the only one out of the girls who like to help us cook, but I really don't want to deal with an attitude if she's got one. "NO!" But it was a dual voice. I spy over my shoulder to see B keepin her attention on me as she smiled with the apologetic look written all over her face. "Alrighty then, call us when…" "It won't take me that long. I think you girls are due for a cheat day," I told her and glimpsed back at B, wondering what she was thought about that. I was thinking stir fry. When B didn't say anything against the idea, Chloe cheesed and ran upstairs.

B marched into the kitchen and slowly approached me. "I don't know what…I'm really sorry," she repeated. "B, you already said that, it's ok. I'm fine, see. Slayer healin' is already kickin' in," I assured. I really don't like it when she feels she has to apologize to me. I've put her through way worse, and this was nothing but a love tap. I smiled; knowing I was ok. "B, why don't you cut up some veggies. Or do you plan on throwin' a knife at my back," I joked, and her smiled dropped. "That's not funny," she scoffed, but I saw a smile tug at the corner of her mouth. "Ahh ahh…There's my B. Now hurry up because I put the veggies on first," I ordered and B perked up, "Yes ma'am."

Dinner finished within twenty minutes because of the two facts that I was too lazy to go upstairs and B had me pinned against the downstairs bathroom wall. I texted the last person I talked to in short words that it was done. B guided me back to her and pulled me back into a somewhat searing kiss. "They can start without us…Someone has to set the table anyways," B reminded as I took a glimpse through the cracked bathroom door again. I was only worried about one girl in particular. "I know, its just, what about Dawn? She's been Mrs. Snappy the last couple of days. Really not trying to go through the wrath of Dawn again," I grumbled then made a move for the door. My step was short lived as B grabbed me for a second time and slammed me against the wall. I love it when B's aggressive. I chuckled.

"I take it you don't care," I mumbled, and B only nodded. "I'm pretty sure I know you better than she does," B affirmed in the little facts that I already know. I don't want to trump family. The last thing I want to do was come between the two of them. B kissed me again. This time filled with passion and the aggressive, commanding side of B I love oh too well. I don't get this much, but I don't mind. I melt slightly as she uses my weak spots to her advantage. She holds one of my hands over my head and pins my hips to the wall. "Come on you two…YOU KISS TOO LOUD!" It wasn't Dawn, but I couldn't tell out of the girls which one it is. "Busted," B groaned before laying her head on my shoulder. Then she smiled and made her way out of bathroom; draggin me along with her.

I sat down at the head of the table, and B sat at the other end. Someone had already fixed all the plates, and the rest of the girls sat down, gaping at us. "So problem solved, I'm guessing no more waking up to screaming," Vi began the conversation and waited for an answer while watchin the both of us. "I'm pretty sure," B answered, gazin up at me. I shrugged my shoulder, not sure of what else to say. As far as everyone knows, B is cured. Red put a spell on the house. So that thing would have to be pretty wicked strong to come back.

I watched as Alex sorta played with her food, swirlin the veggies around and stabbin at the meat. She still looks hung over, I told her to take the day off, but she wanted to train anyway. "Alex, quit playing with your food," B demanded, and we peered up, including the culprit. For once there was no snappy comeback or witty retort. She didn't frown or anything. "It's really greasy. I don't think my stomach is going to agree with it," Alex replied. "Then just eat the veggies," I responded because she had more veggies then meat. She didn't protest to it as she continued to eat.

"So I talked to Lucas the other day, Vi. He and Tyler are going camping in a couple of weekends before he leaves, and he said we should go out there one night," Dawn admitted. Most of the girls gawked in B's direction, knowing I wouldn't really care what they did as long as they were safe. With Vi going there was a seventy-five percent chance that B would say yes. I watched as B deliberated the choice in her head. Glaring at Vi for a second, she brought her focus back to Dawn after biting into a piece of steak. "Where is camping taking place at?" B inquired before chewing around the food. "Hanis Park, across town," Dawn revealed hesitantly. All the rest of the girls stared back and forth between the two of them. Waiting on the deliberation from B, I kinda wanted to see what she was going to say myself. A bunch of teens out in the woods for a weekend with no parental supervision and their own tents. I like the part that they won't be here. "What day are they going again?" B interrogated, but Dawn hadn't said anything about a date yet. I bet she was just seein if she could go.

"I'm thinking towards the end of August," Dawn claimed quickly. "Can we go too, or is this strictly a double date?" Alex questions, and I think the odds just jumped from seventy-five to ninety-nine. "I don't have a problem with it, but you're bringing your own tents," Dawn exclaimed as if B was automatically going to agree with them all going. Dawn would be safer, so I don't see what's wrong with it. I continued to eat. "Aw, c'mon on, B, it'll be fun," Alex implied playfully, and that's a bit of a turnaround from what we had last night. "They'll all be out of the house, B," I taunted, and B's gaze met mine across the table. "Eww, the thought of that one…," Dawn manages to slip in. Both of our attention goes to hers. "Fine, but only one night," B commands as she lays down the hammer with a little bit of attitude towards Dawn. That's my girl. I really got to say something to Dawn, at least talk to her. I fixed Alex somewhat, I can fix Dawn too. I have to do something; I have to at least try.

* * *

><p><strong>Ken- Monday morning- at school<strong>

"Yeah, I know. Buffy is going out with Rachel and I tonight. I guess she's giving the newb a test run," I described staring at Alex as she closed her locker door. At this point, wished I could skip out on tonight for more reason other than having to spend it on a newb. Will hasn't been on newb watch lately. She says she practicing, but I think she's up to something. And leaving her in the house all majority of the night by herself gives me the willies. She could be up to god knows what while I'm gone; workin' with all kinds of spells. I wish I didn't have to go, just so I could keep her grounded if things get too intense.

"Say we start our senior pranks early and skip English lit," I encouraged, and Alex glared at me. "I already got a 'C' on a quiz from last week. I kinda have to go to class," Alex hissed and sulked ahead of me. "A 'C' on a quiz is totally acceptable seeing what you were going through. You have all year to make that up," I argued, Alex just shrugged and kept heading towards class while clutching her book to her chest. I grunted and caught up with slight irritation. I'm glad she's got a good mood back, but this goodie two shoes thing better not last long. We can't do anything in that class. If we do, Mr. Yulie will have a conniption fit and throw us into detention. I refuse to sit through another one of the monotone speeches from hell. On top of not being able to patrol after, today is going to officially suck.

As we shuffle into the class room, there's this overwhelming warmth that hits me. The kind of warmth I get from Willow. There's all kinda of students in the way, so I can't really pinpoint where she is. "Seniors, sit. I want to get the day started." I could hear her voice but still couldn't see her. Goddess, please let her be teaching my class for the day please, I'll be good for the…time being. Most of the students sit. The seats aren't assigned, but we all have our little cliques that we sit in. Alex and I recruited these two nerdy chicks that were placed in our class because they were too smart for the rest of the sophomore class, some type of early advancement. At least now nobody messes with them, and we might get better grades.

Will smiles when she notices me. It takes her a second, but she snaps back to reality and starts writing some assignments on the board. "So, Mr. Yulie is obviously out sick. The sub is running late so I'm sitting in," Will announces. "I see some of my students from last class are in here," she noted and started to pace down on of the aisles on the other side of the classroom. Why does she choose the spot all the way over there? Why can't she pass by closer to me? "Adam, how are you doing this year?" Will asked, and Adam ogled her in ways that if I wasn't a student in this desk, I would be hopping the three aisles over onto his head. "It's a breeze, Mr. Yulie gives us work out of the book. So most of the time, I'm bored. But I think I'm doing good. The quiz last week was pretty easy." Will nodded. He must have been a problem child last year when it came to classwork.

Willow's teaching style is very different. We were always studying out of book she found in the library, very hands on in class discussions and things like analyzing the piece of work and writing what we thought. She wouldn't grade us on how well we did, but how well we pieced everything back together for her and explained it in our own words if that makes any sense. Mr. Yulie is the exact opposite. And his class is the most boring and predictable class I have this year. English lit, when am I going to use it in real life anyways?

"Kennedy," Will says sternly, and I gape up at her; wondering what I did wrong. "You're going to take out your book and get to work," Will snapped, and I jumped a little. She hasn't done that in a while. Then I remembered that we're at school. When we're here, she's Mrs. Rosenberg and I'm Kennedy Hawkins, the student. Well that's how it is most of the time.

After class, I stick around a second as I strut up to her. The door opens up behind us. In comes a scraggily, tall, thin man with glasses that could match Harry Potter's and a haircut that fit the outfit of a total geek. Ok, suddenly I'm glad he was late because I would not have been able to hold back the jokes. I watch as he moves past me, Will gives me an apologetic look and turns around; knowing that was my cue for later. So I swagger to the door of the classroom. I spun back around to catch a smile and I love you from Will. "Whoa, check out the Mr. Robinson wannabe….It's a beautiful day in the neighborhood," Alex sang as she danced around me in a circle as I attempted to leave.

"You're awfully happy, it's kinda…creepy. Did Willow cast a spell on you? Cus I didn't think getting you drunk would work all that well," I sneered, and she stopped starring at me in the middle of the hallway. I felt other slayers approach. "Ehh, I don't know…It's all kind of numbing. Faith said it gets better, and the more I think about it in a negative light, the more it was going to eat at me. I don't know. I'm going to try and BE HAPPY like everyone wants. Can't sulk forever," Alex decided and traveled over to where our lockers were meeting up with everyone else.

"Ken, Buffy said I could go out with the two of you tonight," Rachel exclaimed a little too excited about it for my taste. The thought of going out with the newb meant B was testing her for some reason or another. "Don't get too excited. Since there's the two of us going, you're more than likely getting tested on what you learned," I confessed and her smile dropped. "What's that mean?" she wondered a little meeker then she was before. "It's ok, newb, you'll do fine. I'm sure B will step in before the vamp takes you head off," Alex teased and evilly grinned; smirking at me. Rachel's eyes widened. "Oh no, she didn't….It's the same vamp we fight all the time, just now you won't have any back-up but me and B," I divulged, but her facial expression went from worried to horrified. I can see why. "Thanks," I growled as I hit her shoulder, skipped off to her next class. "Any time," she called out, not bothering to turn around.

"You'll be fine. Less back up only means she wants to test your skill in a pinch…We tend to get in a lot of those…Don't worry we all went through it, it's your turn," I added to comfort the girl, "Look, in your next class, go to sleep. You'll feel better." I recommended, and she nodded; unsure of what to say. I'm going to choke Alex. Aside from the other two newbs, Rachel is the most experienced out of the rest. She can handle herself, but I'm sure if it wasn't for the back-up, she would have been dead by now. She makes those little mistakes that she can't afford. We're still trying to train it out of her.


	6. Mixed Emotions

**Alex- Tuesday night.**

Why oh why do I have to be here right now? Why can't Buffy have left me at home with the other slayers babysitting Dom while Faith catches up on sleep? The past couple of days she's been testing the newbs on what they can do. It started out with Rachel yesterday, and now it's Jessica's turn. Jess isn't as naive as Rachel, so I don't mind a little. I just hope I don't have to do this again tomorrow.

"Alex," Buffy called out to me as I faced her and Jessica. I discovered how far they were ahead of me and jogged till I caught up. "Yeah…I'm here, what's up?" I asked, wondering why I was needed so urgently. "Look," Buffy directed my attention to a mausoleum. I watched as several demons dragged a body out and threw it some several yards away. It landed with a thud and rolled uncontrolled. He or she is most likely dead. "Don't you think we should call for back-up?" Jessica questioned, and Buffy took a few steps forward. "_B, it would be a good idea, we don't know how many there are_," I stated, and Buffy whipped around to me. It caught me off guard so I stumbled back a step.

"So you think I can't handle it…You think you can't handle it. What happened to the gung-ho slayer?" Buffy ranted, and I took a step back. "I just think it would be a good idea," I repeated, not wanting to go home with a broken arm that could have been prevented. "Come on, let's put those rage issues to the test…Jess just stay behind us, ok?" Buffy instructed, and I followed; not wanting to go but not liking the idea that she would jus as well take on these demons without us.

She ducked behind two trees that weren't so close together. I pulled Jessica to a large headstone and stayed behind it. "Are we really going in there?" Jess inquired with worry. I couldn't muster up a confident enough smile. "Buffy," I whispered and gaped to the spot I thought she had been at, but she was gone. I sat up further and peeked up over the headstone to see Buffy just outside of the metal door of the mausoleum. "Shit, call Faith or Red….call home," I ordered. I'm slightly panicked and not really knowing what to do. What hell is she thinking? Is she even thinking at all?

I heard a scream. "Stay here," I demanded as I got up and took off, charging towards B's bold attack. This isn't like her. She would have called for back-up, and we would have taken them out easily but with help. As I rounded the door, a demon came flying out of it. I ducked and peered back over my shoulder to notice it stand immediately after it hit the ground. The demon stood tall; unharmed by the blow it received. The horns on its head appeared more like a jagged, built in crown; more skin then tusk. Its skin was pink, but there were dark holes everywhere. It charged me. I searched for a possible weak spot, but I couldn't tell at the speed it was moving.

Taking its first swing at me, I blocked it; kicking at its ribs. This thing was solid; not rock solid, but I barely did any damage. We circle each other once, and I saw Jessica run up from behind. She came at it in a flying drop kick, making contact with the back of its neck. Go Jess! As it stumbled my way, I kicked at the front of its chest again. Jess and I went at the demon blow for blow. It took it easily. Once I saw the opportunity, I gawked inside to see Buffy still going at it with however many more. She was handling her own, but she wasn't on the winning side. "AHHHH," I screamed as I pulled my stake out of my pant leg and went after the demon in front of me again. Once it opened up, I just stabbed, didn't see where I was stabbing at. All I know was that I was in the air and the stake just slid in. It stopped moving. Jess and I both backed up and observed as it fell to its knees. Examining the dead demon, the stake went through its eye. Something I can't really even describe other than guck poured out of the new hole in his head and down his body.

Without hesitating, I turned and ran into the larger battle. Buffy flew across my vision as another demon came flying behind her. I kicked, hitting its chest. I didn't check on Buffy to see how she was. I could hear her breathing, and that's all the mattered. Here I go again, blow for blow with these ugly ass motherfuckers and getting more and more pissed off by the second. One I could handle, but two or three or however many in here was too much. Buffy and Jess fought alongside me, but it seemed as if these things were coming out of nowhere. I had never seen a fighting style like this. It was as if they were invincible. When they fought together, they were in tune somehow. More in tune the three of us, and that freaked me out.

A closed, clawed fist hit my chest hard, sending me flying into the wall behind me. I felt part of the wall cave, but something else slid into my back. And at that moment I knew it wasn't good. I slid to the floor, trying to regain my fight. I gawked up when I heard more voices. Faith, Chloe, and Rona charged in through the doors. Finding my second wind, I joined Rona in a fight against one of them. Going at it blow for blow again. Rona had a sword, the demon realized he was at that point outmatched. He started fighting harder and unsheathed claws I haven't met yet. Its new weapon sliced through the air. I dodged it as the demon came after me, Rona caught him on his weak side cutting off a hand that I'm sure would have sliced through my neck. Before it could react to being handless, the end of the sword was coming through its neck, pretty close to my face. I took steps backward while the demon fell face first. "You ok," she declared. I peeked over her shoulder to see the rest of the demons fall easily as the rest of the fighting died down.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I claimed, trying to ignore the pain in my back and my wet pants. I ran my fingers gently over the area to see how bad it was. Seeing as how I'm not lying on the floor unconscious, it wasn't as bad as it could have been. "It's not that bad really," I added as Chloe advanced. She smiled as she reached me and took steps till she was behind me. She lifted my shirt. "It's not deep," she described as I spotted Buffy and Faith examining the dead demons. "We just stumbled across them, figured they were up to something," Buffy explained. Rona, Chloe, and I joined them, not bothering to kneel to their level. Buffy had this ever growing, satisfying grin. She won of course. That's to be expected, but still, what the hell? If Faith and the girls hadn't shown up, this coulda ended badly.

Faith took out her phone and took a picture of the dismembered demon. "I'm sure there's something in the books about these guys. Giles will wanna know what they were," Faith mentioned as she stood. I nodded, not wanting to say anything in front of Buffy but wanting to tell Faith exactly how we got into this un-needed mess. Once we saw that there was nothing else up with the area, we left.

**Back at the house-**

"I've had worse," I griped while trying to see over my shoulder as Vi cleaned the cut on my back. "Yeah, I know, but infections suck," Vi replied as she dabbed something into it that burned. I flinched, straightening up my back and wincing a little. "Stop crying, you big baby," Vi teased. I pulled out my pocket knife, twirling it once before opening it. "Let's give you a cut, pour alcohol in it, and see how you do," I complained, and Vi rolled her eyes. "This is only peroxide," she informed me, and I threw the knife onto the coffee table. As I did, Faith walked into the living room and sat down on the other side of the couch. She glared at me a little, but her facial expression softened. Why is it that I'm normally the one to get stabbed? Can I for once get a nice size bruise or something that doesn't entail immediate cleaning?

"Giles said they were low level but still a possible threat. Mind explaining to me why you guys decided to go after a group of demons," Faith requested, and I glanced up to see Buffy stroll in. I wasn't about to say what I was thinking. I could silence the convo, but I'm sure Buffy would but in, and that wouldn't end well with the stare I was getting. So I'll play her side for now. "Saw a threat, figured we would handle it till you guys got there," I said firmly and B nodded before leaving the room. "Faith, baby, I need you," Buffy told her, and I knew it was the slayer hornies that needed Faith. "Well next time call sooner or at least wait for us to get there," Faith warned, and I smiled. She took the excuse to easily. "Tell that to her," I muttered, and Faith caught it. "We'll talk about this later," Faith implied, placing a hand on my knee, and I continued to smile and nod as if nothing was bothering me when she left.

Jess strolled in from somewhere and sat on the floor just on the other side of the coffee table. "Did I pass?" she wondered, and Vi turned to her. I gagged, Vi's expression probably wondering the same thing she was. "You held your own, which surprised the hell out of me. You'll have to ask Buffy about a grade on it," I recommended and Jess smiled. "Right," she agreed then lay back on the floor. "Man, that was a rush," she exclaimed and then sighed. I wish I was as enthusiastic as she as about fighting demons. Vamps; yes, council; hell yeah, but demons I try to avoid. "Don't get used to it. It isn't always that easy," I groaned, wincing again as Vi started to stitch up the wound. Chloe appeared from somewhere and sat down in front of me. I could tell she could tell I was irritated. The face she was giving me was 'You're going to spill everything or else.' I know what the or else would be, and I would rather have the slayer hornies subsided then having to deal with the fallout of not talking.

* * *

><p><strong>Buffy- same moments<strong>

I studied the alarm clock as I pulled Faith into our room. I wanted her, I wanted her more then I could ever possibly think I could want her. I'm pretty sure this is slayer hornies talking, but still its craving is worse than usual. After pinning her against the wall with my hips, my hand immediately went to the front of her pants. Then frantically tried to undo the buttons. Since when is it a good idea to wear pants with buttons and no zipper? "B…," Faith got in between kisses. "B, slow….down….We have time," Faith suggested between kisses gripping onto my hands. The need was taking over me like an addiction I couldn't cure. I wanted to cure it so badly, and why is she stopping me right now?

Faith gently pushed on my shoulder. "We don't have to call Red for another hour. Damn, what's got you so heated?" she asks, and I shrug before getting back to her rose petal soft lips. Tingles surged though my body as I could feel something take over my better senses. I wanted this, I wanted her. I needed her in me somehow, some kind of way now. My stomach churned because it felt like I wasn't moving fast enough. Before Faith could protest, I picked her up and moved her to the bed. She yelped and giggled as she landed. As playful as a gesture as it was, this wasn't a playing matter. As I leaned over her, she smiled and shook her head.

Before I could make a move to take off my shirt, she took off hers. As I reached down for mine, our hands met and she pulled my shirt till it was above my face and left it there holding it in place. I grunted in frustration. The need was turning somewhat animalistic. "Animal noises, B?" she taunted as she kissed upward starting at my naval trying to take it slow. I struggled to get out of her vice grip and won only because I tore the shirt in half. Faith pinned my body to the bed not letting me go anywhere. "What's gotten into you?" she questioned as I wished she would get on my level. "Just go with it," I pleaded as I my breathing hadn't slowed one bit. Faith shrugged and let herself go; joining me and my state of mind.

**Hours later-**

"That was….was…That was amazing," Faith gasped as she collapsed next to me. I rolled onto my side, gazed into her eyes, and saw roses. Faith matched everything to my insane sex drive and more. The girl is freaky, this I didn't know. "Yeah," I breathed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. I inspected her bare chest, seeing the several hickeys I left as she ran a finger across my collar bone. I'm spent. I don't want to move for a week if possible. I just want to bask in all that is Faith. "Do you still wanna have a day to us next week?" I offered. She pursed her brow for a moment then smiled. "Is it going to be anything like this?" she sighed before smiling again. "I, uh, hope not because I might need to request two days for it," I revealed and returned the gesture. There was a constant vibrating coming from somewhere in the room interrupting our moment. Faith sat up.

I joined her, sitting directly behind her and resting my chin on her shoulder. We scanned the room. Tattered and torn up clothing lie on the floor where they had landed. I don't remember exactly what happened because it's all a little hazy, but I know it was amazing, Taking in the scenery of the room with the smell of fresh sex, I'm sure it was something to be reckoned with. She moved to the edge of the bed where half a pant leg laid hanging off the edge. As she pulled out my phone from the pocket I watched as it lit up with a few text messages. "Red says to just come get Dom in the morning," she advised and turned back to me smiling flashing dimples. "Ready for round two?" Faith encouraged and lunged on top of me. I giggled; amped with anticipation with what was going to happen next.

**Wednesday- lunch time**

I walked into the teachers' lounge behind Willow and Giles. Normally, I would be walking around campus making sure there weren't any unruly students but today my body is all kinds of good sore. I remember round two, it was sensual and seductive of course. Not at all animalistic as it was when I had started. Faith had complete control, it was…nice. "Buffy, are you ok? You seem a little out of it today," Giles pointed out; concerned for my well being of course like always. "Oh, I'm fine, didn't get much sleep after patrolling. The demons took a lot out of me," I lied, and Will chuckled. "Bull," she mumbled so Giles wouldn't catch it. "The demons, right…You've fought them before in Sunnydale so last night didn't surprise me too much. Flocking to this Hellmouth is to be expected," Giles announced as he came to his own conclusions. I nodded along with Will, pretending like I cared as memories flashed through my head.

The door to the teachers' lounge opened, and Faith and Coach Hatcher entered. As soon as we made eye contact, she smiled while flashing dimples. "But I think we should hold off on testing the students in the run, they haven't had much time to get in shape," Coach Hatcher responded. Granted, I have no idea what they're talking about. Something for PE. Faith seems as if she's too invested into the conversation to come over here and sit with me. "_Of course she won't come over here, look at how she's eyeing the other coach."_ Coach Hatcher is hot, but she's a little old for Faith, or me for that matter. "_But she should be coming over here to you anyway. They have all day to talk."_ I watch as Coach Hatcher gives Faith a once over as Faith turns to fix herself a cup of coffee. "_Really_?"

"Buffy…Buffy, you're day dreaming." I shake my head as I turn my attention back to Will and Giles. "I wasn't, but go ahead with what were you saying?" I said, wanting them to continue on with the conversation that I wasn't listening to. "Well, I was asking you how much longer…. Blah blah blah." It seemed as if Giles trailed off into his many long drawn out explanations. My line of sight traveled back to Faith; who was now staring at me in concern. "Buffy!" Giles snapped, and I gawked up at him. "WHAT?" I barked and he sat back surprised. "Ok…, let me know when you're ready to concentrate at matters at hand," Giles scoffed as he stood from the table and stormed out of the teachers' lounge. Oops.

Faith finally joined us at the table as Coach Hatcher and Giles left the room. "What was that about?" she pried, glancing from me to Will looking for answers. "Nothing, just got a little distracted that's all," I confessed, reaching over to Faith's arm and toying with the elastic on the end of Faiths sleeve. "She's been like this all morning. What did you do to her last night?" Will grilled her. Faith chuckled nervously, and I could see she wanted out of the conversation. "She only fulfilled my ever desire and more," I answered or I think I said that. I know I was thinking somewhere along the line of it, but I didn't think it would come out sounding so seductive. Faith's eyebrows arched, and I couldn't tear my stare away from hers. A half grin pulled at the corners of her lip. I could see myself at the moment taking us somewhere and privately working off the aftershocks of last night that are rippling through my body at the moment. I really need to get out of this room like right now.

"Slayers' hornies had us going on some wicked energy last night. Sorry again, Red. Didn't mean for it to play out the way it did," Faith apologized. I'm sure she apologized this morning, but I wasn't there for the explanation as to why Will needed to babysit all night. "It's understandable. Ken is pretty frisky when she comes home from patrol, so I can see where two equally matched slayers can do some damage. Or ya know, other things," Will babbled, and Faith and I both brought our focus to her. "But let's keep our sex lives at home," Will commented slowly before smiling something wide. "Yeah, we better get out of here before I get the urge to want to jump you," I rambled as I stood, tearing myself away from Faith's gorgeous gaze and body. "Bring it, baby," Faith taunted with a smile as she stood with me, and we both headed out into the hall. Will followed.

**At home-**

"_Look at her, what would make you think she could ever be truly tamed?"_ I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone then sat down at the couch as I started to flip through pictures. Faith was playing around on the loveseat with Dom and Chloe. Chloe was making the weirdest facial expressions as Faith lay on her back; putting Dom into the air in front of her. He giggled and laughed, taking deep breaths trying to regain his breath "_She'll never change. She'll always be the childish, selfish, rouge slayer. She'll never grow up and take on responsibilities on her own_." I shook my head almost violently as I attempted to sink through the couch. I've had an eye splitting headache since lunch and I've practically taken an entire bottle of Advil I found in my desk today. I could use a shot of morphine or something close. Looking over at Faith I was a little more irritated than usual. I wasn't irritated at anything in particular, just her. I think it was just me because there isn't anything she did wrong today. I tried to think of the last time I was pissed off at her but couldn't for some reason. Everything has been perfect. For the life of me, I can't figure out what's different.

"_Whatever…. Her very being is wrong. Her loving you is wrong. I don't understand how you think this could last."_ Our love has lasted longer than I would have ever thought it would. She's different now, she isn't the same girl I met in high school. She isn't the girl I loathed for all those years. She's Faith, she's my Faith, my roses. "_She doesn't love you. No one can love you like I can, Buffy, no one_."

"B," Faith almost sings as I ogle her. I didn't even realize she had moved. She stood over me and motioned for me to come with her. "Wanna hold Dom while I make dinner or do you want us to keep ya company while you make dinner?" she guessed. Then I smiled lightly. "I'll make dinner," I relented as I stood and kissed Faith's forehead and shuffled into the kitchen. Faith trailed after me.

I wander around at first, deciding on what I was going to make. We had stir fry this weekend so going off the diet is a no go. There's chicken, but I made that last week. "How's pasta sound?" I inquired as I backtracked toward the pantry. "Sounds good," Faith determined though she was a little distracted by Dom; who was rambling about something in her arms. He's gotten so big, so quick. "Hey, B, I think he's hungry," Faith continued. I stopped what I was doing, set everything down, and grabbed a bottle off the rack over by the sink. It took me a minute to make the bottle then I got back to the food. What should I put in it? Ahh, shrimp, that's healthy. "_Look at her, look at her. If you think this is going to last, you're wrong, Buffy."_ Turning to face Dom and Faith,I shake my head again. That dream left some strange after affects, and it's all getting on my nerves. It's like the thing followed me.

After I made dinner, I went and sat in the living room. I really didn't feel like sitting around the table and eating with everyone. The headache is still there, and the only thing I could think of to get rid of it was sitting in the dark after eating my small plate. The girls sat talking around the table along with Faith. Maybe I jus need a break from everything, so I can clear my head. Maybe it's all me and this thing is just my imagination. "B…B, where's your head at today? You're all over the place," Faith insisted I cast a glimpse behind her to see Alex walking away with Dom down the hallway. They're moving to the stairs. "I'm fine…I'm here, what's up, baby?" I asked, wondering what the sudden concern was about.

"The girls and I are going out on patrol. Vi isn't feeling all that well, so she said she'll watch Dom. Come with me?" she encouraged; giving me the opportunity to go slaying with her. This weekend was some kind of fluke. I was pretty sure I could have taken out the demons we faced. I nodded because I wanted to go. Even with a headache, killing a few vamps would do me some kind of a good. She knows me too well. "_She doesn't know you as well as I do, Buffy_." I shook my head at the thought intrusion as Faith held out her hand. I took it and stood; pressing my body into hers for a second. It felt as if I needed to feel the tingles. I needed to feel the warmth of her body against mine. For a second, just like last night, I got the craving. These mixed emotions are way too weird.

As we pulled into the cemetery parking lot, I peered out the window. The girls filed out of the escalade while Faith glanced up at me and smiled as she joined them. "C'mon, B," Faith ordered, and I stepped out, seeing Willow and Ken get out of their escalade along with Nikki, Eve, Rachel, and Jess. "It's a slayer party, Red, so where's this nest at? Let's get the real party goin'," Faith said bouncing once; anticipating the fight. I watch as Willow pulled out a map. Nikki steps up to her, along with Faith and Alex. I start to wander aimlessly into the cemetery. "Well, the other night, I tracked them here at the cemetery. They were in a mausoleum that went down into the sewers on the other side of it, where all the empty plots are," Nikki described. "Aw, do we really have to go into sewers? I just got these shoes," Chloe whined, and Alex whipped around to glare at Chloe. "Then why'd you wear 'em?" she snapped. "Didn't think we'd end up knee high in shit," Chloe argued and Alex huffed and stormed towards where I was standing. "Let's just get going before princess here decides to go home," Alex growled as she stomped past me. Everyone else followed, and I ended up next to Faith.

It didn't take us long to get to the sewers. Everyone was amped, ready for the fight. I could feel the slayer in me trying to claw her way to the surface. It kinda surprised me. I wanted this fight just as badly as I wanted those demons, maybe more. The edge is taking over, I can feel it. As I turned the corner, I could feel them. I could feel everyone one of the vamps ahead of me, and my heart started to race; preparing me for the fight to come. As one came into view, another joined then another and another. Seconds later, they caught on to our scent and they all spun around.

I walked into the vamps' lair, confidently smiling. "Slayer," one said. "Slayers," I corrected, and everyone stepped out behind me. Couldn't count how many, but there are a lot vamps. This should be loads of fun. As the fight broke out, I caught one in mid stride, slamming him by his neck onto the ground. I started to pound away at the vamp under my knee. I liked it, taking my frustration out on the vamp and bringing my fist down on his ugly ass face. Everything started to blur together a little. My vision tunneled, and all I could see was the vamp under me. I could hear my heart pounding in my chest. "_That's it, Buffy…Come to me…Let me help you, let me do this for you. I'll keep you safe."_

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so I hope everyones enjoyed the beggining of this fic, I've had alot of fun writing it. Props to my beta because he is awesome 'twin who likes to travel'. hit me up with some reviews. many more chapters to go. <strong>

_**One love-Ray**_

_**P.s. Review Review Review**_


	7. Disturbing days

**Alex- moments later**

I swirled around and hid my face from the dust flying at me. Vamp dust stinks, and it gets everywhere, like beach sand. All up in the annoying spots that you don't notice till you move and it shifts or falls. Ehh, eww and annoying. One by one, the vamps fall, and I turn to the rest of the mini Scoobs as they crowd towards Faith; who staked the vamp anyways. I don't know why I thought she needed help. She stands upright, facing us, but I couldn't help but notice Buffy behind her; still fighting. A vamp still alive or dead but anyways, he opens up perfectly, and she just takes him down to the ground. Seeing the look on all of our faces, Faith does a one eighty and sees her battling lover. Buffy starts to beat the shit out of the vamp while holding him down with her knee. After she lays in a few of what could be considered deadly blows, the vamp drops his defense because he's too weak to fend her off. God what am I saying it's a fucking blood sucker, he probably deserves it.

Faith slowly steps up to Buffy as she continues. I make my way through the girls as we watch, not knowing what to think. We were told not to play with our kill, or at least if you have the open chest, take it because it could backfire. Her face came into view and there was this ever growing grin as if she was enjoying it. Just like the night before when we faced the Glogs in the mausoleum across town. "B," Faith said softly, approaching but keeping her distance. "B….BUFFY," Faith yelled after she didn't answer. The hitting stops, and Buffy gawks up at Faith as if she's snapping out of some trance. The vamp moves under her leg, and she quickly stakes it without hesitating. We all sit there for a moment, staring at her before she stands. "They're all gone?" Buffy asks, and Faith just nods. I can't see her face, but from the reply, she's getting off of Buffy. I'm pretty sure it isn't a smile. "Let's get outta here," Buffy orders and takes off in the path we came from. It takes a second for us to come to as we follow.

As we get to the house, it seemed as if Faith and Buffy became a blur. They moved fast, they didn't even close the door. "Great, I think I'm going to go sleep on your couch, Ken," Rona claimed as she walked towards the stairs but glanced up hesitantly. They were already going at it; not caring who could hear them. Something crashed into the wall, and we all snapped up; gaping in the direction of their room. Now I don't even really want to go to my own room. "I'm going to sleep," Chloe stated as she shuffled by all of us and upstairs. Rona followed reluctantly, Ken said her goodbye and marched out while shaking her head. Vi rounded the corner with Dom in her arms. "Really, I just got Dom to sleep again!" she complained as their screams filled the house. "Let's make him a palate in the training room," I suggested as I motioned in that direction. Vi nodded and trekked in the general area of the wall closet full of extra blankets. I think there's an air mattress in there left over from the move in.

"I'm beat," Vi declared even though she didn't fight. "I'll let this one slide," I told her as I gave her the signal that she could leave, "but you missed out tonight. That shit was crazy. There was so many vamps at that nest, it was like two per slayer," I described. "Oh yeah…no wonder they're going at it so hardcore right now," Vi groaned as she peeked up towards the ceiling. I don't think there was enough vamp for this but seeing B the way she was, this doesn't really surprise me.

**Next morning- Thursday**

I opened my eyes and immediately pulled the covers over my head; shielding myself from the large window and glaring sunlight. Dom moved around next to me, making me gaze down at him. I saw that he was wide awake, silently telling me I had no choice but to get up, feed him, and change him. Yep, not having a kid till I'm like forty. I know that's old, but I think the patient's maturity level will be greatly increased by then. That and I won't really care about stretch marks. Well, scratch that. I'll always care about appearance. Chloe is having the kids.

While I climbed the stairs, I discovered a bra on the picture frame and a pair of jeans sticking out from under the door. Something tells me I should clean it up, but I kinda want to let them see how ridiculous they got. Maybe they'll calm down if they do. After I changed Dom, I got changed myself while he bugged a still sleeping Chloe. As I left my closet, I saw Dom fall back; covering himself with comforter that was draped over Chloe's back. He giggled and laughed then started babbling. "Come on, little man, you hungry? How about we go make you a bottle and hope your mama gets up soon?" I questioned as if he cared about my agenda.

I counted down the minutes and played with Dom as people slowly trickled downstairs. Mostly everyone, except Buffy and Faith. When Buffy finally came down, she was fully dressed and ready to go. We had about ten minutes before we had to leave for school. "Rona, you got your homework?" Buffy inquired as she twirled back to the counter. Rona searched through her book bag while Buffy held up a notebook. Someone cleared their throat, and Rona peered up slowly. "Thanks," she muttered as she strolled over to Buffy, took the notebook, and made the cue for everyone to go out to the Escalade. "Alex, go make sure Faith is up," Buffy requested as she traveled around the kitchen with everyone else. So I picked up Dom and made my way upstairs.

The light was off, and the curtain was closed. The room would be considered too dark to see in if I wasn't slayer. Night vision kicked in, and I paced over to the bed, laying Dom on his back about a foot away from Faith. I'm about to do something very evil and beat my ass later worthy. "Faith," I warned as I strolled to the closed curtain. Not even a mumble. "Faith," I repeated a little louder, hoping she still wouldn't move. Which she didn't of course, I reached up and ripped the curtain open then found out the bright light cascading into the room didn't affect her. Once I woke up my brother by jumping on his bed. I was little, and I didn't get away with it. But it was effective. Dom gabbed on about something in baby gibberish. "I know, right, she sleeps like a rock," I replied with an outside voice that a librarian would shun. Still got nothing. As I worked up the courage to awaken the slumbering beast, I decided to hold Dom and lessen the blow if I had one coming. Which at this point, I'm sure I did.

"Faith," I shouted in her ear, and she moaned. Man, when the hell do they go to sleep and how is Buffy not rattled as bad as Faith? "Faith, WAKE UP!" I demanded a little further away, but still loud enough for her to want to turn over, and added, "Buffy JUST GOT HIT BY A CAR!" Faith shot up, looking around in confusion. Once she realized it was just me and Dom and there wasn't any kind of accident, she lay back down and buried her face in the pillow beneath her. "That is cruel and unusual punishment," she insisted though the pillow. "Why are you waking me up, kid…Why can't you….. let me sleep, it's Saturday." The rest of her response was muffled by the pillow, and I'm pretty sure I didn't understand all of it. "No, it's Thursday, and we're about to leave for school," I explained, and she focused on me as I set Dom on the bed in front of her. As she faced me, I saw the hickeys all over her neck; some looked old but others I'm sure were pretty fresh. "You might want to cover those up," I advised and headed to the door. "Fed, changed, and diaper bag is waiting by the door," I exclaimed, and she nodded; still trying to regain her composure. She rubbed her eyes and ran fingers though her long locks of bed head. "I gotta go, see you at school," I called out as I exited the room.

**Few hours later at lunch-**

"Have Faith and Buffy been getting into fights?" Dawn wondered as she sat down. I cast a glimpse at her, half confused and trying to figure out where this was coming from and why she was at my table. Because she normally sits with the dragon bitch girl; Stacey. "Not that I know of," I answered; unsure of how I should answer the question. Dawn looked a little angry, why I couldn't really tell you. Dawn and I talk, or it's more like Dawn vents and I helplessly listen without engaging myself in the conversation. Now she actually wants to hold one, I'm not sure of what to say.

"Today when I was doing my hour with her, she seemed really… distracted," Dawn pointed out, and I nodded in agreement. They're fucking more. I know because my room is pretty close, and I hear most of everything. I'm glad Dom's room is on the other side of the house because that's going to be a very expensive, therapy bill. "Slayer hornies, they get 'em worse than we do," I revealed, which it's true. I'm not sure if it's their higher maturity level or if it's the fact that they've channeled it into to each other and take it out in sex. "No, that's not it. I can tell when Buffy is more than satisfied. I don't know, I guess I'll just ask her. I still can't figure out why she's so in love with Faith of all people," Dawn announces, and I have to sit back for a second. As she stands, I catch my breath, realizing something I didn't before. Piecing together past conversations, I see When she attempts to stalk away, I reach up and grab her wrist. Chloe, Vi, Rona, and Nikki wander up to the table; ogling me like I'm crazy.

Standing, I drag Dawn away, and we start to strut across the court yard. I don't want noses in my convo. "What makes you say that?" I start again, and Dawn rolls her eyes. "You're a Faith lover, I doubt you'll listen to me," Dawn sneers, and I breathe deeply frustrated. "Try me," I encourage. "Buffy is just different with Faith. I don't know how she was with Angel, and I know her and Faith have some hardcore history, so I don't trust her. I know she's going to hurt her, I just know it," Dawn continues to vent, and I stop moving as we get to a wall. Leaning against it, I indicate for her to keep going because she has my full attention. "I like Faith, I really do…but if she…," she trailed off, and I spot a violent streak that I haven't noticed before now. She's been hanging out with those damn cheerleaders too much.

"Faith would never do anything to hurt Buffy. You know that, right?" I asserted as she brought her attention back to me. "Or so she says," Dawn hisses as she tires to take off again. I catch her wrist a second time, she glares over her shoulder. "She wouldn't…She can't, it's not in her nature," I defended, but I could see Dawn wasn't believing it. "Right. Whatever, Alex, it's like I said, you're a Faith lover. I'm the only one who sees her for who she really is," Dawn argues. I let go as she glaring at my hand. Remind me never to get on her bad side.

I make my way back to the table and sit down at the end; just on the other side of Chloe, who saved my seat. Vi and Ty are standing off to the side about two seconds away from making out. Ken is gazing off somewhere, not caring about anything that's going on around her, and Rona and Nikki are engaged in some deep life altering convo. Chloe just faced me when she realized I was slightly disturbed. "What's wrong?" she whispered. I saw that one coming. "Nothing really…," I lied, trying to take my mind off of the disturbing convo I just had with Dawn by using Chloe as a distraction. It was working because now she's blushing, she's too cute. "That's not funny. What did Dawn want?" she said; bringing bring my concern back to the forefront. A few of the other girls whipped around and started to listen more closely to the conversation. "She' worried about Buffy" I confessed and scanned around at the table. "God, did you see her last night? That shit was crazy. She was like super slayer or something. I haven't seen her fight like that since we fought The First," Rona ranted, smiling widely. "I think…," I began but looked around. Even Ken had snapped out of her daydream. "She's been on some weird kick lately, and her patrolling, it's more aggressive towards everything. More… How can I put it?" Ken babbled, scoping out all of us. "Reckless," I implied, and everyone sort of nodded.

"The other night when you three went after the Glogs, yeah, she never would have went after them like she did. She would have waited for sure," Rona pointed out. "I know, at least that's always how she taught us," I reminded them. "Taught you what?" I observe B standing over us at the end of the table. Ok, weird, I didn't even feel her come up to us. Some kind of weird stealth.

"Everything, B, you've taught us everything we know," Ken informed to hide from Buffy what we were really talking about since we all think she's been acting weird. I'll ask Faith. Maybe they did get into some kind of fight. "Well, thanks, girls. I'll see you all at training. Newbs come to the regular class, ok? You've all improved a lot, and I want to see you in some sparring," Buffy commanded, and every mini Scoobs head dropped to the table. All the newbs gawked up at B, eagerly taking the new orders. Buffy spins around and advances toward the gym. "Oh, this is going to be awesome," Vi voiced sarcastically, and Rachel smiled. "I know, right," The poor girl didn't catch the sarcasm. "Yeah," Ken grumbled and stood from the table. I joined her and we made the trip together to our lockers, trying to figure out how we could get out of training today. Now that I think about it, I bet today can still get stranger

**About an hour later right before training**-

"Great minds think alike," Ken greeted as we ended up beside each other outside of Faith's office. "Yeah, whatever, get us out of this," I whined; gaping at the door as I tried to think of ways to get out of training myself. Faith, as of now, would be our best bet. Seeing as how Kennedy is here, Will must be busy and has no time for her. "Uh... Not happening, you still owe me ten bucks," she mentioned, and I breathed deeply. "Touché," I said and faced the door. Ken walked away, and I started pounding on it.

There was a crash as several things fell; sounding like a miniature avalanche. "C'mon, Faith, open up," I recommended, and she jus moaned at first before staggering to the door. "What?" she griped lazily as she opened it. Ha ha, she was sleeping, but she shouldn't appear like she'd been through hell and back. She was drooling too. "You, uh... Have something right, uh, there," I stammered and pointed to the corner of her mouth. She wiped it and trudged back into her office. I followed and watched as she flopped back into her seat. The desk was covered in folders filled with stacks of papers. I lifted one to see the test I took last year when I was in her class; one of the ones where it's just to see what you know. All the test are ungraded.

Focusing back on Faith, I see she had fallen back asleep. She snorted once as I snapped my fingers in front of her face. This woman sleeps like a fucking rock. "Faith," I half yelled, and she snapped up as if I was the principal. Once she realized it was me again, she settled to a comfortable elbow on the arm rest while trying to keep her eyes open. "What in the hell happened to you?" I pried, and she shook her head. "C'mon...," I pressed, and she finally gaped up at me. I signaled for her to continue on. "I was manhandled last night," she started, and it took me a second to figure out what she meant. Then I remember the early start up with the screaming, but I didn't think it was coming from her. "That was you... I thought... Whoa... Really?" I asked, and she just rolled her eyes. "Manhandled?" I scoffed. I thought it was the other way around, Buffy wore out Faith. I figured I've seen it all. Anyways, to the matter at hand.

"Faith, I need to talk to you after school about something, and did you know Buffy was bringing the newbs into our training session?" I rambled, and she glared up at me. "About what?" she softly growled, ignoring the last statement. This is our declaration of trying to be independent from them. Ok, I probably shouldn't go that far, but you know nobody likes tag-alongs.

"Just had a interesting talk with Dawn," I commented, and she rubbed her forehead. "I already know," she admitted and focused on me again. "You know, and you haven't done anything," I almost sneered. "It's complicated, kid," she stated as she strived to distract me. "You're gonna do something, right?" I assumed, and she shook her head. Faith eyed the stack of paper on her desk before continuing. "Eventually, just leave it alone, ok, kid?" I huffed in annoyance. I like Dawn, but today has been more than a little disturbing. "Is that it?" She was shrugging me off. Either it didn't bother her or she didn't want any help in the situation. "No, get this. Ken and I will grade papers if you cover for us at training," I pleaded while flipping through a folder. She stared the folder then focused on me. When Ken entered, I spied over my shoulder and watched as she sat down in the chair on the other side of the desk; facing Faith. She gave me a wary expression and studied the half-dead, manhandled Faith. "Yeah, sure, whatever," she relented without bothering to peer up to see who came in. I'm pretty sure she already knew.

**At home-**

"What are you doing?" Chloe declared as she approached me. "Preparing a statement confessing my love for you," I teased as I viewed my blank sheet of paper. Homework is one of my many hates in life. I have to write a paper, and I can't even write down the first line. I bet Chloe is already done, and she's come to gloat.

She sits down next to me on the desk. "I'm goin' out with Buffy, Jess, and Rachel tonight," she announced, and I couldn't help but gaze up at her. The girl can fight, no doubt about that, but with B being on some weird kick I don't know. I have my doubts. "Be careful, ok? If she gets...call me. Call us," I ordered as I turned to face her. If she doesn't get over this thing, whatever the hell she's got goin' on, someone is going to get hurt.

"I think I can handle a few vamps or demons," Chloe boasted and sat up. "No, call me ok? If anything happen to you...," I started but stopped because her hand cupped my cheek. So I leaned into it; closing my eyes and seeing her face in a daydream. I don't know what I would do without her. I opened my eyes and searched in hers, hoping she was seeing how much I needed her to call me if something was to go down. "Chloe, are you ready?" I spied over Chloe's shoulder to spot Buffy; who was standing in our doorway. "Yes, Buff, I'm ready," Chloe stated before facing me. "Look, in the third paragraph; fifth page, I used the first sentence as a quote for the first line of my paper," she divulged and smiled. I nodded, and Chloe kissed the top of my head before walking away.

As I listened for the front door to open and close, I got a strong slayer sense that someone was following her down the hall. Staring at my door as Chloe leaves the house, Faith enters. She pulled something in her pocket as she reached my bed and sat down. "You talk to Buffy?" I asked; wondering if she did. She said she would, she said she would tell her about herself and see where her head is at. "Barely," she described, "She's, uh... I can't... She a very determined when she wants to be. But this... I don't know. She feels different. She's my Buffy, but she isn't. It's weird, I can't explain it really." She leaned back and tried to get comfortable. "I can't do it. She sees me checking into why she's like this, it'll find out. It will know that somethin's up and might hurt Buffy. I saw last night, and I know it wasn't her that was... With me," Faith explained, and I leaned over; placing my elbows on my knees. I focused on everything she was saying and got what she was telling me to do.

"I'll talk to Ken and Red, and we'll work on this," I promised, and she simply nodded; still seeming a little defeated and tired. "Bring Dom in here. I'll watch him for you tonight, ok," I offer, and she nodded again before standing and walking out. I picked up my phone and called Ken.

* * *

><p><strong>Ken- next day after school (friday)<strong>

I strolled up to the training room door to see Faith and Buffy in this intense staredown. Buffy was on top of Faith; holding her to the mat by her shoulders. This one's easy. Faith must have hesitated for Buffy to get the upper hand. The rest of the girls followed me up to the door. I had originally wanted to know if the two of them were going to let us all go out solo tonight without supervision. We hadn't in a while, so I think it's time we did one on our own.

As I opened the door, Buffy's head swayed in our direction. She quickly crawled off Faith and stood; strutting towards her intruders. Faith breathed heavily, trying to regain her breath as she attempted to stand. The sexual tension in the room was an all time high, I itched at the thought; wanting Will to be at my side so I could ravage her as if we were in our school closet afraid we were going to get caught. "What's going on?" Buffy prodded. Alex stepped up next to me. "Can we do a solo tonight?" I questioned, getting right to the point. B shifted back to Faith to get her opinion. Faith motioned an 'I don't care.' In the air as she wandered over to the mini fridge. "Sure," B consented without further inclination. Normally, I would have gotten the third degree as in: Where are you going? How many? And did you sharpen your stakes?

I thought to get out of there as quickly as possible before there were any added rules. I ushered the girls out of the training room and into the living room. There was a few yeses and calls for 'Go, Ken.' even though I didn't do anything but ask. If that's all it takes, Faith should let Buffy manhandle her more often. Something's up, "Who is this woman, and what has she done with the lead slayer? Alex was right about B," I joke with the other girls, smiling something wide while realizing what we just got away with. "I CAN HEAR YOU!" I surveyed up to see the training room door open. Half of the girls laughed. Alex ran to the door and closed it again. "Ok, everybody, go get ready and eat. We'll meet up around nine," I instructed, and everyone responded with immediate dispersal into the four winds.

Going back to the house, I felt Willow. She was a little agitated, and I could tell even before I got to the stairwell. As I came in, I marched right into her study. It's kinda like Giles's, but we have this really comfy, day sofa that sits in front of the huge window. As I notice all these books open and out on the table, I gape to find Willow staring out of the window, expressing more confusion than concern. "What is it, baby?" I whisper as I swagger up to her and wrap my arms around her in the hopes of calming her nerves. She peered down at the table of books; still agitated. "C'mon, baby," I repeated, "I can stay tonight. I can help you find this thing," I commented, and she just shook her head.

"No, the girls need you. It just pisses me off that whenever I get close to try to sense this thing in Buffy, it barriers itself so deep to a point to where I can't do it without her noticing. Or it just goes away like it did before. I can't find it in any books. I'm starting to think…," she babbled but paused. "Starting to think what?" I interrupted, pulling her towards the day sofa and sitting down. Will sat down next to me. "That there isn't anything on it, like the how The First was so hard to find," she scowled and stood stomping back over to the table of books. "I have to find this thing, I have to," she snarls, flipping through pages without actually turning them. She's gone into serious search mode. I'm not going to be much of a help. This really sucks.


	8. Rants all around

**Dawn- Tuesday morning following week**

I hate how we have the biggest house and everybody wants to come over here for everything. We already have Buffy and Faith. Yeah, the two original slayers that are together of course. I don't like it, but there's nothing that Faith has done wrong or that I've found out about. I'm late and everybody is over here just hanging out before school which is making me even later.

"DON'T YOU HAVE YOUR OWN BATHROOM?" I screamed; frustrated standing in the door of the bathroom that I use every morning that is now occupied by Nikki. "Chow Ann has been in the shower over there. Last night, she broke her arm and it's taking forever, so I came over here," Nikki snapped back, knowing I would lose a fight if I started one, I screamed in frustration turning and walking away. I walked down the hall to Buffy's room and pounded on the door, hoping Faith wasn't going to be in there. "Guys, all the bathrooms are taken up, can I please use yours, Buffy, please," I pleaded; half crying so I could get my way. "Like I don't need to use a bathroom either, and all I gotta do is piss," Alex scowled as she ran her hand through her hair and walked by me to the stairwell. "Yeah, Dawn, doors open," Buffy said after a second.

I opened the door and entered to see Buffy and Faith wrapped up in their blankets. My hand flew up to my Face. "Like eww… I totally don't need to see this," I griped as I strutted into the room still covering my eyes. "Yeah, whatever, Dawn, you're the one that needs the mirror," Faith growled back. I glanced down and grabbed the hand held mirror as I made my way to the bathroom before showing Faith her own bed head. IT was way crazier than mine and that's for sure. She turned and buried her face into Buffy as I continued to the bathroom.

"So why aren't you two up?" I started the interrogation as I began on the mange I call my hair. "We're not getting up, Dawnie," Buffy declared as she giggled, and I could tell they were about to get into cute couple mode; gross. "Why?" I continued. "We're takin' a sick day," Faith informed me. Now I really want to leave the room. "What about Dom?" I asked; wondering if she was taking a break from him too. Some mother, she takes an impromptu sick day and doesn't even watch her own kid. "Daycare," Buffy called out. I tired my hardest to ignore the light smacking sound, till there was a soft moan; now I'm officially grossed out. Ok, that was my cue to leave. I really don't want to even finish this conversation. "Yea that's about all I need to hear. "I'm going," I announced before leaving the bathroom swerving around the bed while shielding my eyes; still majorly grossed out at the thought. "Hey, Buffy," I stated as I stuck my head back in the door. "Yeah?" she sighed. "Safe sex, ok?" I teased as I left, knowing she would say something like that to me if I kept a day all to myself and Lucas. Speaking of, I should be getting a text from him soon.

A week after the camping trip, Lucas is going to leave for Georgia. I know I should probably break it off now, but I hate saying goodbye early. It would be just my luck that I see him in the grocery store or the mall, maybe some other random place where I wouldn't expect him to show up. So to avoid the awkward 'Hi, how are doing?' conversation, we're going to be officially broken up when he leaves town. I would say I'm all heartbroken but I'm going to try to go to Georgia State while he goes to Georgia Tech. Before you think about it, I'm not crazy, it's totally possible. Anyways, on with my day.

I barrel down the hallway to the stairwell as I hear the horn being honked again. Stacey, my ride and BFF, is here. I dodge a few of the girls and make it outside without breaking a leg. "Hey, Buffy said to make sure those files were filed away," Nikki told me from the porch as I climbed into the jeep. Like I'm going to stay in the office while she's playing sick. "OK!" I shouted and smiled back. "What was that about?" Stacey inquired, and I peeked in the back seat to see one of the football players, Jake, flipping through something on his phone. "Nothing, just some work for Buffy, but I'll just do it later. I'm hungry, let's go eat," I exclaimed and Stacey gave me a 'What the fuck?' look. "You try living with a house full of girls that eat you out of house and home. It's like a fucking ZOO in there," I described as she pulled out. "I don't understand how you do it," she claimed, and I nodded. "I lock my door," I confirmed, and she shakes her head. "I'm surprised you didn't turn out like one of those freaks," Stacey commented as she drove. "I know they're weird, but they've been through a lot. Freaks is a little harsh," I suggested, and she stared at me as if to ask me why I was questioning her. "yeah, whatever," she muttered and kept driving.

**Lunch-**

Sitting at the table, I scanned the area and didn't see any of the girls sitting at their table. "So have you talked to her yet?" Stacey demanded, and I gawked up at her confused as to what she meant. "About what?" I questioned. "The party tonight, my party you were supposed to ask your sister if you could stay over at my house tonight for a sleepover. Come on, Dawn, help me out here," Stacey complained, and April rolled her eyes. I totally forgot that was this Friday. I guess things were too hectic for me to remember. If it was any other day, I would have had time to talk to Buffy this morning, but I didn't. "It was a little crazier at my place then normal… lost track of time I guess. I'll just text her," I assured her, and Stacey glared at me before smiling. "I love living in the twenty first century. I don't know where I would be without my cell," she revealed as I took my phone out and texted Buffy.

"Not the head cheerleader that's for sure," Ben mumbled; sitting at the end and peering away as if he didn't say it. I peek up as Tyler sits down in front of Ben on the other side of the table. "Look who has returned to the Knights of the Round Table," Josh taunted. "You're such a dork." Stacey scoffed. "And you're a bitch," Josh barked. "I don't know what I ever saw in you." she snarled. These two argue like every day, I don't understand why we all still sit and eat lunch together. "I do," he insisted. "Oh, and what was that?" she sneered. "My dick," Josh boasted, and there was a bunch of Oh's and chants that came randomly from around the table as he stood. "Yeah, cus it's like a pencil anyways," she retorted, and he glared at her in a staring contest; daring her to say something else. I turned to April; who was starring at Tyler for the entire argument that he wasn't obviously interested in.

"What's up with him?" I whisper while Stacey starts at it with Josh again. "I don't know, Ty jus looks upset," she guessed, and I gazed in his direction. "He probably just misses Vi. Those two are practically inseparable," I mentioned, and she agreed with a nod. "Hey, Tyler," I replied; shaking him out of his daydream. He stands and comes over to me. "Yeah, what's up?" he responds. "Yeah, and I would take it out behind the middle school and fuck it and get it pregnant, this cake is so good," Josh yells back, and I shake my head. Josh and Stacey would argue till the end of the world if they could. "Fat ass," Stacey replied before standing and stalking away. That was normally my cue to leave also, but I would rather hang out with a sad Tyler then a pissed off Stacey, especially if it was because of Josh. "I got her," April asserted as she left and followed the dragon. Hey, it's what I've heard around school. "Let's go see if we could find them," I advise, and Tyler's face lights up as if I just handed him a new Madden football game. I wait for him to grab his letterman jacket, and we stroll off in the opposite direction of Stacey into the school, leaving the rest of the group sitting at the table.

"I checked the library, but they weren't there earlier," he noted, and I nodded, I rarely ever go looking for them, but Ty is a good guy, and he doesn't know all their hiding spots in the school. Buffy and Faith aren't here, so I can rule those two offices out. We turned down the hall towards the library and saw the doors were open. On first sight, that means the girls aren't in there. Giles normally closes the door when they do their little training sessions or when they are researching something. Only Tyler doesn't know that, I think. "They probably aren't in there." I determined, and he faced me then focused on the door again that was only a few yards away. "Ya think so," he implied as he gaped at it continuously. I shrug my shoulders. Willow's room is the only other place they would be, and that's on the way to the senior parking lot.

"Buffy isn't here. If they aren't in Ms. Rosenberg's room then they most likely skipped out for the day," I concluded as the two of us went down a different hall. The bell for class rang, but I have an elective so I can afford to miss it. "Willow, right?" he said. He doesn't see her over at the house a lot. Will normally came over after the boyfriends got kicked out. I think they might have met a total of two times.

As we got to the door, I knocked because the blinds on the window were down and the door was surprisingly locked. Ken spied out the window and saw me then Tyler. She looked back then opened the door stepping out of the classroom. "Why aren't you in class?" she grilled. "Uh, why aren't you in class?" I pried. She rolled her eyes but observed Tyler with a puzzling expression. I'm sure she doesn't want him going in there. "We're studying," she confided, which meant they were researching something of the demonic type. I was curious at that moment if it was another big bad. "Is Vi in there?" Tyler asked, and Kennedy motioned that she was. "Can I…?" "Not right now, I'll have her text you," Kennedy ordered and Tyler sighed before shuffling away. "Thanks," I almost spat and trailed after him.

"Tyler, wait up." I insisted as I jogged in his direction. "Tyler, I need a favor," I requested and he stopped; half turning. "What?" he grumbled, but it was shortened and sounded as if irritated. "Can you give me a ride to my house? Buffy hasn't answered my text, and I kinda wanted to get some clothes for tomorrow," I confessed, and he nodded; placing the hand on the small of my back and directing me to where his car would be parked.

As we pulled up to the house, I dreaded going inside. I was hoping I wouldn't find my sister doing it in the kitchen or living room. Not that I would go in the direction of whatever the hell they were doing. Ugh... makes me kinda sick just thinking about it. I still don't see what she see's in Faith. We talked about her liking women or one woman but I don't have a problem with that. I honestly couldn't care less what she dates as long as it's not her. She's dated a couple of vampires. Actually one, well, Spike was just a fling, and I wasn't there for Angel, but I bet he was a whole lot safer then Faith was. Faith is… a fucking convicted felon. My sister has the bad boy syndrome, that's it. Once Faith fucks up, which she will, it's inevitable, I will be there. And Buffy will see the error of her ways. "Thanks, I'll have Stacey pick me up later," I decided before smiling and getting out. After I watched him pull away, I marched inside.

As I wandered into the living room, I found no evidence of any foreplay going on down here. It's the middle of the afternoon, and since I don't think they think girls would skip school and come here, they probably are in the middle of something and don't even hear me. This fact is awesome because I can get in and out without being discovered. I heard a muffled voice but couldn't tell what kind it was. Ya know, some times I wish I was a slayer just so I could have some of those little slayer perks. I started my way up the stairs as I realized there wasn't anything down here that I needed. It was all up in my room. I wish the house was this empty all the time, and I'm starting to see why they decided to do this during the week. Besides the muffled conversation, the house is pretty much silent. I vote on me getting my own place next year.

"Buffy," someone almost yelled, and I searched over my shoulder to their bedroom door. I couldn't really tell, "Buffy, Buffy, Buffy. Everybody's always so worried about Princess Buffy," one of them said. So they have been arguing. "Bitch, shut the fuck up." Ok, so I couldn't tell who that was, but I don't like the fact that they're arguing and no one else is here to break them up. I walked over to the door. "Buffy, are you ok?" There was no response. I put my ear to the door and heard the sounds of someone choking and a little bit of shuffling. I reached for the door handle and twisted it, but it was locked. I couldn't continue to listen. The same sounds that came from the room made me uncomfortable.

I spun and scanned the area at the same time. The chest is downstairs. I could hack at the door with a hatchet but that would take forever. I headed over to the closet to find Faith's tool set that she never uses. Opening it, there was a mini sledgehammer on top; convenient. I grabbed that and ran back to the room. I wasn't going to warn them I was about to bust in. I hit it once, but it wasn't hard enough to break it. I would say something, but I wasn't about to give Faith the time to run. It's too bad I don't have my cross bow I got for Christmas from Angel because she wouldn't have any time to react if I used it. I swung again, and the door handle fell off; along with a few other screws. I kicked open the door to see Buffy sitting up on the bed. Time itself seemed like it was moving in slow motion. I surveyed Buffy's arms down to Faith's face. She was unconscious or barely there if she wasn't. Buffy had this evil happy slash angry grimace. She looked crazed pretty much. "Buffy," I yelped, and she whipped her head up; glaring up at me then smiling evilly. The center of her eyes were black where they should have been green.

At that moment, I wasn't sure what I was thinking. A rush of feet came from somewhere in the house. I ran towards the bed to try and help the one person I vowed I would stop if she ever came to this point. As of right now, everything is backwards and I can't seem to process why. If my sister was even herself right now, I knew I would or might regret this. As Faith's face came into view, all I could think of is why didn't she fight back? That's from seeing the bruises and all the welts already formed. I reached for Buffy's shoulder as Faith struggled to shoot a warning gaze in my direction under Buffy's grasp. Before I was able to do anything, Buffy backhanded me; sending me flying backwards in the direction I came. A set of arms wrapped around me, preventing me from hitting anything hard as I was thrown back. Whoever it was and I hit the ground hard.

"You ok?" I peered up to see Nikki as she laid me down on the floor gently. Buffy didn't hit me hard enough to knock me out, but I wish she had at this point. I reached up to my chin to feel what was to be a big bruise later. I haven't had a battle wound in awhile and almost forgot how bad they hurt. "Yeah," I groaned as she continued inspecting me for any possible wounds, just to be safe I guess. When I peeked over her shoulder into the room, I see that Buffy is gone. There were other voices somewhere in the house. Nikki got up from my side in the hallway and ran into the room.

**Kennedy- sometime during lunch- same day**

"No, I'm not doin' it. We'll get caught. And I don't know about you, but I like having my head attached to my body," Alex vented as she paced across the gym floor away from us. "C'mon, Buffy and Faith aren't here. We won't get caught. With our slayerism, we got this. It's an easy one," I argued; glaring at Vi because it was her idea, and she wasn't helping me. "Alex, we can't do this without you. Vi can't throw for shit," I added and Vi finally peered up and glared back at me. I shrugged as Alex turned her back. "That's breaking and entering, destruction of property, petty larceny. Shall I go on?" Alex listed as she faced us gain. I gave the innocent puppy expression. "You knew this was coming. And today we got it made," Vi chimed in, pointing out the perfect window of opportunity that we had for the day. Alex stood deliberating on what she deciding to do. Of course I could just as easily do this without her or Vi, but where's the fun in that? Vi is rarely ever up for mischief. I only dragged her into this because she said at her old school that's what they did overnight, and it wasn't cleaned up till mid day two days later. I'm thinking we could definitely one up her last school doing it in broad daylight and middle of the day. Of course I'm not doing this without my partner in crime.

When Faith finds out about this, she's going to laugh her ass off; after yelling at us in front of Buffy of course. "I'm going to die a slow, horrible death of complete, udder boredom from monotone, detention speeches. I hate you guys," Alex complained as she broke the handle of the maintenance closet door. That's my buddy, I knew she wouldn't let me down. Alex strutted in first; grabbing the box of toilet paper. "You know we're going to be in the spotlight after this if we get caught," she warned; stomping out of the closet with the box in her hands. We followed her outside and around to the junior courtyard. "Vi, stay at the door," I instructed, and she stood there guarding the main entrance. If someone came in the small door towards the back, we'd be able to make quick enough dash while droppin' evidence and haulin' ass.

Alex tossed me several rolls of toilet paper, and I started on the first tree. There were four large trees in the middle of the court yard. With slayer strength and speed included, it took us all of 10 minutes to tp the entire court yard. Taking it all in, it was as if we were standing in a TP winter wonder land, the awesomeness of it is a sight to see. As the bell rang and we hiked out into the hall, someone screamed for us to stop. So I didn't bother to as we merged into the crowd; disappearing from whoever jus saw our backs. "That was awesome," Vi gloated, and I cheesed. "Yeah, it was, wasn't it?" Alex agreed as we stopped at out lockers. Nikki and Eve stared us down; giving both of us a suspicious glare. I shrugged and shifted to Alex with a snicker. I honestly couldn't help it.

"Why do ya look so guilty?" Eve accused. "Nothin'" I voiced casually; closing my locker and strutting past her. There was whisper in the hallway about what we did. Teachers were already talking to a few of the students around the immediate area of the scene of the crime. Alex, Vi, an I moved together because our classes were in the same general area. "Don't say a word," I demanded and they just smiled; glancing at me before each paced into their classrooms.

I sat there in my desk and paid attention to the teacher as she wrote an assignment on the board. "Did you see it?" I whirled towards the voice. This kid was normal on first glimpse till I saw the acne that plagued his face. "See what?" I began even though I knew what he was probably asking about. "The court yard, duh. Some senior prank, the teachers and security are all over it; trying to figure out what happened," he described in a whisper. I know I shouldn't be doing this, but I really, really can't help myself. "Do they have an idea of who?" I quizzed; fishing for information. "No... The camera was out. They didn't know till they saw it. They must of just missed 'em," he explained, and I simply nodded while smiling. "Is Kennedy Hawkins in here?" the voice came from the front of the class, and my heart stopped. Shit.

I scanned up to see this young kid standing at the front of the class; still talking to the teacher. "Kennedy," she summoned, and I stood. "Bring your books," the kid instructed. Fuck, busted. I slowly approached the front of the classroom and was directed towards the door. As I was trying to delay the inevitable, chatter rose at my back. I stepped into the hall to see all the slayers were out here as well. Alex was casting imaginary daggers at me in anger. "I swear to God I'm going to beat your ass later," Alex hissed as the student led us down the all. Everyone was here but the newbs. "Yeah, well you won't have to once B and Faith find out," I reminded her as I stormed past her to the student that was leading us to the gallows. A never ending growing pit of absolute fear was growing in my stomach.

"So what's goin' on?" I mumbled as I reached the boy. "Don't know, my teacher just told me to get you. She will write me a pass for my next teacher because I'm officially late. No complaint here, I hate Spanish," he babbled and kept trudging along. Instead of making our way into the hall to the principal's office, we made a left in the path of Willow's room. I smiled; gazing over my shoulder to see Alex breathing a sigh of relief and Vi cheesin' as well. All the rest of the slayers walked cluelessly behind them. You ever get that feeling where the weight of the world was lifted off your shoulders. Well, I just did, and it feels GRRREEAT. Tony is special just like me.

The warm tingles hit me as soon as the kid stopped at the door. I went in without knocking to see Willow standing behind a table in the back of her very empty classroom. The table was covered in books. "What's this?" I asked as I and all of the other slayers filed down the aisle. "I got a call from Angel, Buffy is changing. I sensed it the other night, but I haven't felt it again. Cordelia had a premonition. It's gonna happen soon, so we have to find whatever the hell this thing is." she rambled; sitting at the chair and opening the first book in front of her. We all sat down in seats around the table picking up a random book and began reading. "Are we looking for anything special?" Eve stated while gawking up at Will in confusion. I bet everyone else was just as lost. "Something recent that we've fought, that can ascend or has ascended. Or a ghost but I haven't found anything in the ghost area myself," Will continued until there was a knock on the door.

I got up and advanced to the door, pulling a little of the shade over to see Dawn standing there. As she noticed me, she smiled. I opened the door and stepped outside a little. They couldn't have come at a worse time. "Why aren't you in class?" I asked sternly. "Uh, why aren't you in class?" she repeated, and I rolled my eyes, Dawn always has some smart aleck attitude around us. When I noticed Tyler shift his weight, I got a little frustrated because I couldn't even tell her why we here instead of in class. "We're studying," I implied, hoping she would take the hint because she brought Vi's boy toy along for some kind of adventure. "Is Vi in there?" Tyler interrupted, and I thought 'Of course she is numb nuts.' as I nodded. "Can I…?" "Not right now, I'll have her text you." I didn't let him finish, knowing what he wanted. This is one hardcore, studying session for all he has to know. He sighed as he started to walk away without Dawn. I smirked, returned to the room, and closed the door.

"Text Tyler and tell him you love him or something close," I recommended to Vi as I focused on her for a moment. She smiled eagerly before taking a break and getting out her cell. We sat there for I don't know how long before Alex popped up from her bored slouched position. I could see the light bulb go off. "Fuck...," she gasped and ran to the door of the classroom. We all jumped instantly even though it was too quick for most of the others. Vi grabbed the book she was checking out and her eyes got wider then I would have expected. "Come on!" Alex shouted and ran out into the hall. I gave Will the sympathetic look. "Call me," she requested simply then we all followed, even though we had no idea what she found. I hadn't even started reading yet, so it must have been something she already knew.

"Alex, slow down. I don't think it's happening anytime soon," I yelled; running after her as she made her way to the parking lot. "I just have to get home to see to be sure. All of you don't need to come," Alex exclaimed as she changed direction and came back a few steps. "Nikki, Vi, the rest of you go back," I bellowed and as most of them stopped, I kept running and catching up with Alex as we ran out to the parking lot. She ripped the keys out of her pockets and got into the driver's side door.

"What is it?" I asked impatiently. "I don't know, I just have a feelin'. I don't wanna jump to conclusions though. I just wanna see for myself," she reasoned and tore out of the parking lot wildly. If Faith saw how she was driving, I'm sure she wouldn't be driving for a month. She better be right.

It took us minutes to get home, and once we did, she didn't even stop to turn the car off. She made a mad dash inside and up the stairs. I heard something in the living room, so I didn't follow, even though everything told me I should probably go. Faith was in the house. I could feel her for sure but not Buffy. IT was strange, I couldn't really tell. I moved down the hall to the noise in the living room. "Where the fucks are they?" someone muttered, and I rounded the corner to see Buffy standing there with her face just covered in the shadows. "Shit," she gasped and took off for the back door. Ok, weird. I took off in the direction after her.

I hit the bottom step as she hit the ground and took off running; giggling at the same time. "B…Wait" I hollered, but she was in arm's reach. The words 'Buffy is changing.' played over again in my head, and I thought maybe this is the ghost Will said Cordelia saw. I lunged; making contact with Buffy's back and sending us both to the ground hard. We were a couple of yards away from the fence she probably would have jumped over. Buffy twisted and kicked her way out of my grasp. Un-slayer like but it worked for her. I stood, and before I could say anything to her, she hit my stomach hard. It felt as if my insides exploded. Ok, she never taught me that one. I keeled over; wrapping my arms around my stomach instantly. Ouch…pain ripped though my insides, and I felt as if I should puke. As I went to search for her face, all I could see was a fist coming in my direction. I'm never going to hear the end of this one.


	9. Sometimes, time stands still

**Buffy- early same morning**

I rolled over to see Faith still sleeping. It's still dark, I just couldn't sleep. I want to tell you that it was because I was so excited about today. I'm going to tell you it's because she's the only person that's been the one steady constant in my life. The loving, all caring, I'm here for you and you can tell me anything set of beautiful, doe eyes, I see every day. She's the only person I know in my life right now who gives that to me, and I feel as if I have to be the first person to see those eyes every morning.

I count sheep till I feel her move. She takes a deep breath as I go back to watching her. Slowly, she blinks then opens her eyes. We didn't close the blinds all the way last night, and the sun is starting to rise a little; casting a faint glow through the windows. The light seemed to bounce off her hair ever so gently. A sleeping angel as anyone would call her. My hand instantly finds hers under the covers when I turn to face her and lie completely on my side. She smiles before she even opens her eyes and tingles surge through me from our touch. Her hand grips mine tightly for a moment, and I get full on dimples.

"Morning," I greet, but my voice is horse and at the tone of a whisper. If she isn't fully awake and this is just a dream state, I don't want to wake her. She breathes deeply again before opening her eyes and smiling. I couldn't help but return the gesture. "_Here we go again. If I have to sit through anymore of the pointless monologues of your love for someone who can never love you as much as I do, I'm going to go crazy. Maybe I already am_." I take a deep frustrated breath at my overactive imagination. Faith notices and focuses into my eyes, hoping to calm me down. I've told her about it. How I can't make them stop. How it feels and sounds like me, but it won't go away. No matter how hard I try not to pay attention to it, the voice is always there. She chalks it up for nightmares and daydreams, but it doesn't feel like it. So I just push it away. "_You can't ignore me forever. Eventually, you'll be mine. You will love me_."

"Hey," she replies softly, and I couldn't help but push past the annoyance I felt to smile more. Her wavy locks move to cover her face as she sits up in bed. "Let's play hooky today," Faith encourages while glancing back at me then lying on an elbow a little over me. "Today would be a good day. I don't have anything but files of students to work on for Principal Hall, and I do that all week, so today would be a very good day to play hooky," I explained; using her choice of words. I lay there, staring at her, as I tried to think of an excuse for us but nothing came to mind immediately. "What are you thinkin' about?" she asked when I didn't say anything for a few moments. "_About how you're sick of her and ready for me_." Faith pursed her brow when I didn't answer. "I'm fine," I say before she starts asking questions on my well being. I can't tell if she's worried as much as I am, but still, I don't want to worry her anymore than she already is.

A few silent moments pass and I start to hear alarms go off in the rest of the house. I don't understand why they have to set them so loud when they have slayer hearing. Seeing as how Faith and I aren't up already and downstairs like we normally are, we'll get to hear the chaotic mess of the girls in the morning. Faith turns over and shuts off the alarm clock on our bedside nightstand. "Don't move, B, I'm going to go see if Vi will take Dom to daycare," Faith ordered softly then leaned in, leaving light roses before she got out of bed. Feeling the cold draft of the room without Faith, I snuggled back into the covers. More footsteps filled the hall as I listened to the sounds of the house.

I rolled over to the baby monitor and turned it up as I heard her enter Dominic's room. "Hey, baby boy," Faith chirped, and I could picture her smiling sweetly as she picked him up out of his crib. Dom gabbed some gibberish; excited to see her finally awake and getting to him. She hummed, like she did every morning. I don't think she knows I know that she does, but it's so cute. She'd probably stop if I ever mentioned it to her. Soft sides of Faith I never got to see till we were dating. "S_oft…right, I can show you love a thousand times more fulfilling then she ever will."_

I continued to listen till she left the room, leaving me bored in here. Moments later, she walked into the room and set a diaper bag on the floor at the door. She smiled, filling me with warm fuzzes as she got to the bed with Dom and laid him down next to me. She lay on the other side of him, kissing my lips lightly again as I attempted to deepen it. After she pulled away, she smiled again; flashing those beautiful dimples. "We'll have plenty of time for that today…plenty of room too," she exclaimed, grinning as she got under the covers just on the other side of Dom. As she propped her head up with her elbows again, she started to adjust his clothing. Dom is finally in clothes that she can see him wearing. I managed to get her to go shopping with me this weekend, and we got a bunch of cute little outfits. Today, he's wearing one of the ones I picked out.

A basketball jersey with a giant ball on the back of it and a number one on the front over a white onezie and little gym shorts. She picked out the footies that resemble black sneakers with the little Nike check on the side. The entire outfit is cute, so I wonder what else she packed for him because lord knows we change him every couple of hours out of the day. I think he has more outfits them me now.

"Did you dream anything worth talkin about?" Faith questioned, and I gazed up into her eyes, seeing the same concern I did yesterday after the shared dream we had that was a little weird by the way. "No, don't remember if I did. I woke up really early though," I admitted, and she nodded. "I dreamed of you," she revealed simply and smiled again. Faith shifted her weight to be more comfortable as there was a knock at our door. "Come in," she said, and Vi slowly, as if she was told to approach with caution, eased her way into the room. "Everyone is here this morning. Sorry it took me so long," Vi apologized as if we cared about her taking her time getting dressed. "That's fine. There are a couple of bottles in the fridge and make him a hot cereal bottle before you guys go," Faith instructed and picked up Dom; kissing him before holding him up for Vi to take. "And the car keys are in the kitchen, don't let Kennedy drive," Faith orders. Dom giggled and laughed, clapping his hands together close to his face. Vi takes him and nods.

Dominic is so getting to that age where his personality is starting to show. You can tell he has mostly hair like Faith with the bouncy curls. His skin complexion is turning to more of a heavily creamed coffee color, but he's gotten a bit of a tan going. It's kinda causing me to get jealous now that I think about it. Cute little button nose and the attitude of Faith also. One thing I don't really get is how he has my eye color. Faith and Robin both have brown eyes. All I can think of to explain it is Willow's magic.

Vi grabs the diaper bag and leaves. Faith seizes the opportunity and uses the moment that we have alone to tackle me back to my pillow. Snuggling and kissing my neck at first, I giggle as she finds a ticklish spot. "They haven't even left yet," I yelped. "So?" she mutters and goes back to what she was doing. Finding her chin with my hand, I bring her face to mine, and our lips find each others. I've always wondered how it's almost automatic, how we don't really have to think about it. Our kiss deepens and I realize somewhere in there, I had taken my shirt off. I lose myself temporarily, and the sounds of the house filling with girls as everything fades into the background. Then there's another knock at the door and all the noisiness comes rushing back. "Guys, all the bathrooms are taken up. Can I please use yours, Buffy, please?" Sounded like Dawn slightly pleading to get in here, I wondered for a second, and Faith spun to the door. I wrapped myself in part of a sheet, and Faith did the same with the blanket. "Yeah, Dawn, door's open," I call out to her as she comes in. The first thing she sees is us, assuming that we were about to get it on. She covers her eyes while wrenching up her nose.

"Like eww… I totally don't need to see this!" Dawn gripes. "Yeah, whatever, Dawn, you're the one that needs the mirror," Faith argues playfully, holding back a laugh. I watch as Dawn makes her way to my vanity on the journey to the bathroom, picking up a small mirror. "Thought mine was bad," she scoffed as she showed Faith her own wild bed head. Faith didn't like what she saw and whipped around, throwing her face into my chest; sorta hiding. But she was laughing at the same time. I stroked the back of her hair as Dawn shuffled into our bathroom. "So why aren't you two up?" Dawn inquired as she moved around; getting herself together. "We're not getting up, Dawnie," I informed. "Why?" she interrogated, being the curious little sister she was all too good at being.

"Because we're taking a sick day," Faith divulged around a half smile. "What about Dom?" she continued. Doesn't she know we planned and talked about this? Why does she have to be all up in my business? "Daycare," I answered shortly as she started doing something else. Faith kissed me again, and I attempted to stay quiet. Faith pushed a button she knew she would get a reaction for. An I could tell you the one reason why too. "Ok, and that's about all I need to hear." Dawn claims, and we pull away just before she exits the bathroom and swerves around the bed to the door. "Hey, Buffy," she yelled back as she steps out but sticks her head back in, "SAFE SEX, OK!" She closed the door before I could throw something at her for the smart ass remark. Faith laughs a little, and I gaze down at her.

"I guess it would be funny if either one of us was a guy, huh?" she stated, and I nodded my head slowly. She leaned in, and we started kissing again. "_I'm the one who knows you. I'm the one who can take care of you. Buffy, you can trust me."_ After I pulled away and lay down, Faith moved so she was lying over me. "Why are you so perfect to me? I don't know how it is that I love you, B. I love you and Dom more than I ever would have thought I could love anyone," Faith babbles a little, and I smile as I tried to push my overactive imagination to the back of my mind, but I couldn't. Tingles surged through me. "_When will you get it? One day you'll be mine all mine. It could even be… today. We will be together forever in a love no one will be able to understand_." I breathed in deeply; knowing that Faith could keep me grounded enough to override anything I was feeling. Her love for me was all I needed. That's all I needed to think about, however, I couldn't avoid playing the negative thought that reminded me of my past. Faith reached in for another kiss, and it seemed as if I lost myself in sea of rose petals.

* * *

><p><strong>Faith- hours later<strong>

I strived to catch my breath as I came down from the never ending orgasm. I was being manhandled again, and if I didn't get control of the situation, I'm pretty sure I would be put out of commission by the time we go for round three. It's only eleven and I'm just about ready to call it quits before I die of a heart attack. B collapses next to me and closes her eyes tightly, not breathing as hard as I am but pretty close. She has this smile that I've seen before. Well, at least one of us enjoyed all of it.

B shifts toward me as I lie there on my back. "Can't take it?" she teases, and I raise an brow. "Yeah, but I need a break," I gasped while sitting up. B is my world, don't get it twisted but this… This is a little much, and why don't I get the feelin' of tingles. I love the tingles I get from her. I can't understand why I can't feel 'em. I peek into the mirror to see the new hickeys rising on the skin just above my breast and around my neck. Twirling back to her, I discover she's lying still with a smile.

"B, are you ok?" I have to confirm. Somehow, our rule of avoidin' hickeys was ignored. "I'm feeling a little neglected right now, but I'm just peachy," she begins, and I thought for a second. Since when does she say 'peachy'? "What makes you ask?" she continues, but her tone is sweet. Why do I get a sense of weirdness behind it? I turn slightly to stare at her again as I feel fingers graze my back; leavin a trail down my spine. "Just… I don't know, you've been a little different lately," I claim, hoping it wouldn't bring up to many questions from her and I would get a simple explanation. I haven't quite figured everythin about this thing out yet. "Different like how?" I heard her tone drop, and she stopped runnin fingers over my skin. In that moment, I searched for her tingles to comfort myself; hoping that my B was still there. Hoping that my Buffy was still lying next to me.

"I don't know it's hard to explain," I lied because I could tell. The not so subtle things that have changed, as in the way she fights, and fucks, and in all, loves me. I can see it in her eyes. There's something different. "Try me," she challenges. I face her. "You been really angry," I declare softly. Knowin I was even angrier then this at one point in my life, but for Buffy it's different. She always has been the caring, loving, nurturing type girl, more so then me. And most of the time she is, but lately it's a switch that she turns on an off. "Angry," she growls and directs her attention to the wall length mirror; wondering if this might turn into a fight. It would be our first fight, it's inevitable in any relationship. But we seemed to have avoided tensions with venom like the kind I can hear in her voice now.

"Oh, so you can get angry…You can almost kill a guy, recently, but I can't get angry. What, think I forgot?" she sneers, and I whip around in the middle of her statement, speechless and I try to recover words. "D-D-Didn't think i-it was l-like that, B," I stumbled as I tried to speak. "She thinks about it, it's always in the back of her mind, and I have to sit there and hear it all the damn time," B complains, and I rear back; my senses tingle as I stare into my lover's eyes. Only the stare I'm getting isn't Buffy at all. "Ooops," she gasps, and I scoot away from her a little, giving whatever the hell it is some room. "Where's Buffy?" I snarl; knowing whoever the hell this thing is, it had her and didn't let go like it usually did. I went to scoot off the bed, but she lunged at me; pinnin me straddling my stomach.

Before I could make my move, she hits me. It's stronger then any time I've ever felt her fist come in contact with my face. I slowly return to the position I was in, I don't even wanna call her by her name. "You never get it, will you?" she spat as she held me down with one hand and fixes my hair with the other. I struggle against her grasp, even trying to put a little slayer strength into it. It doesn't seem to be working though. She rears back again, and I feel several more blows across my cheeks. As I bring my arms up to block, she moves so I can't. There isn't anything I can do because it has the upper hand. "SHE PITIES YOU. SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!" she screamed as she kept swingin her fists. My fight was gone as she stopped and shifted her weight; slightly noticing my submission. My vision blurred and my hearing was tunneled. So if she was talking, which I'm sure it was, I couldn't really hear it. Hands came up to my neck and my breathing became strained. I pulled at her fingers while I heard her breathing heavily in my ear.

"You don't deserve her, she used to hate you. In the back of her mind, she still does. She knows one day you'll just up and leave. She's mine, all this power, she's all mine now."

"BUFFY!" someone shouted, as I was able to scan up a little before my vision started to go out. It was saying something as if it was talking to itself. "SHUT UP, YOU DUMB BITCH!" I got a second wind, knowin Buffy was still in there somewhere. "BUFFY!" someone repeated, and I knew someone else was in the house, but I couldn't tell who. "Buffy, Buffy, Buffy. Everyone is always worried about Princess Buffy," it scowled as it squeezed harder.

Second later, the door swung open, and it had no choice but to look up. I could see them, barely. I wanted to tell whoever arrived to run, but I couldn't. My vision started going in and out as I could see a blurry figure appear just to the side of the bed. It removed a hand, and I gasped for air. Seconds became momements. A moment was just long enough for me to move as I noticed Alex run in my direction. Then it was gone.

"Faith….Faith." The voice was panicked, and I was able to open one eye as Alex sat me up from the laying position. "Here, lift your arms up," she commanded, and I did so; barely as she slid a shirt over my head. "What the fuck happened?" I gawked up to see Vi pacing on the other side of the bed questioning herself. Ken sat on the floor against the wall. "We got the shit beat out of us that's what," Ken groaned. One thing for sure is, I have a major headache. I don't even want to know what my face looks like. I don't feel any of the other slayers in the house, and it's safe to say Buffy isn't here. "Buffy," I gasp as Alex lays me back down. The rest of the girls make it over to the bed, and it's taking everything in me not to cry.

I feel a hand slide into mine and gaze down and follow the arm up to Dawn's face. She looks pissed. "What happened?" Vi whispered, but I didn't want to respond because I wasn't sure myself. "Faith," Ken said from somewhere, I didn't see where. "Maybe you guys should give her a minute," Dawn ordered; coming to my rescue. It surprised me, and I ended up glancing at her. I took deep breaths, trying to relax myself. This wasn't happening. I had to have been dreaming, and today didn't happen. I'm about to wake up. Right? I couldn't stop it, I know it wasn't Buffy, but I can't prevent the tears. As a set of hands came around my shoulder, I flinched away. Not letting me get any further, Dawn pulled me closer. A lot like B would, which made me cry a little harder. I felt like baby. Pretty sure I was actin' like one too. She didn't say anything, which at this point I'm glad.

**Later same night**

I can still feel the lingering pain in my heart, knowing Buffy wasn't in the bed lying next to me. I wanted to make it stop, I wanted to find her, and stop it all at the same time. I feel helpless to the fact that I haven't moved and slept the entire afternoon God knows what that thing was doing to B's body, to my Buffy. The house was filled with slayers, but I was havin trouble bringin myself to face them. At this very moment, I wanted my son. Someone else has the baby monitor, so I couldn't hear him. I wanted to at least know that he was safe.

As soon as Willow got home, she healed me; at least the parts that could physically heal. I rolled off the bed and managed to stagger onto the floor. Finding a pair of shorts, I slid into them and marched to the door, trying to wipe the sleep and dried tears from my eyes. My baby boy could make me feel better. He always does.

Traveling out into the hall, I didn't feel any of the girls upstairs. Relieved by that, I wandered to Dom's room. As I got closer, my stomach churned and my inner slayer tried to claw her way to the surface. It was heightened by something I couldn't see yet. When I got even closer, the sense got stronger. The stale taste of adrenaline filled my mouth, and I was sure it was that thing in my son's room. I slowly opened the door into the darkened room, only lit by his nightlight, and I could hear humming ever so softly, but the voice wasn't Buffy's like earlier. It was different. Deepened; almost demonic like. I stood in the doorway as I opened from clenching my fist; not wantin to alarm Dom because for all he knew in those arms, he was safe. She's in the rocking chair in the corner.

I watched as B's body breathed deeply; aware of me standing in the doorway. "PUT HIM DOWN!" I demanded, taking a few steps inside the room while not sure of what I should do. The slayer in me knew I should attempt to kill it. The lover in me thought what about B, and I didn't want to hurt her in the process of getting my son away from it. It took another deep, unnecessary breath. "You will never understand the power this child holds," it whispered, but I could hear it clearly. Then it stood and took steps out of the corner.

"Please," I almost pleaded as I took ventured further into the room. "Sshh, you'll wake the baby," she implied as she stood and took a step in my direction. "Take me, my god, take me instead of them," I pleaded further, and it shook its head; holding my son with one hand. "She's calling your name…I wish she would shut the fuck up. Shut up, shut up, shut up." it repeated, and I saw him starting to lose control as it shook a little where it stood. He raised a hand to his head. "SHUT UP, SHUT UP," he hissed and brought Dom to his chest as he grabbed at his hair with his free hand.

B's breathing deepened, strugglin to breathe almost, and she snapped up. "FAITH!" I wasn't sure if it was Buffy. It sounded like B, but I was sure I couldn't tell because it felt the same. "B…put him down." I begged as I advanced in her direction. She did and backed away in the direction of the window. I ran to Dom and picked up the sleeping baby boy. "Faith, I can't…c-can't stop him. He's too strong….," she explained. I took a glimpse over my shoulder as I felt several mini Scoobs behind me. There was a hand on my shoulder and everything in me was telling me to sway to them. I gawked back at B; who gaped from me to them, worried and confused herself. "B, stay with me," Insisted as I handed Dom back into someone's arms. "I can't….he'll hurt you," she relented, but it was barely a whisper as if she didn't want to say it. She garbed at her head, "He's screaming," she affirmed. Dom started crying behind me, and I attempted to get him. "FAITH!" some said, and I snapped up again, but B was gone. Alex rushed past me to the now open window and stood there shaking her head. "She's gone," she informed as she did a one eighty and headed towards all of us. I held my composure as Ken paced in my direction with Dom in her arms; Red standing right behind her. "Faith, that was Arden," Red confirmed. I nodded, remembering our first encounter with him and wishing I hadn't taken this so lightly. I held Dominic tightly to my chest. "We're doing everything we can, ok?" Red assured and I nodded again. "Give me a minute, please," I requested and everyone left. I strolled back to my room with my son and lay down. Not wanting him to leave my sight.


	10. Started with a beating session

**Faith- next evening (Saturday)**

Small, simple, safe price

Rise the wake and carry me with all of my regrets

This is not a small cut that scabs and dries and flakes and heals

And I'm not afraid to die

I'm not a afraid bleed, and fuck and fight

I want the pain of payment

What's left by a section of pigmy size cuts

Much like a slew of a thousand unwanted fucks

Would you be my little cut?

Would you be my thousand fucks?

And make mark leaving space for the guilt to be liquid

To fill and spill over and under my thoughts

My sad, sorry selfish cry out to the cutter

I'm cutting trying to picture your black broken heart

Love is not like anything!

Especially a fucking knife!

As the music started, so did my fight with the punching bag. After sparing with Ken and Alex, I kicked 'em out for some needed alone time. What I really needed was some me and B time. I wanted my B so badly I could almost hear her whispering in my ear to 'Calm down before you break the bag.' Only, I couldn't calm down because B isn't here. She isn't here next to me and somehow, just like the many times before I failed her. I failed to protect her when she needed me the most and shrugged it off for some insignificant lame ghost of sprit. It's the fucking bastard that we thought we killed. I continue to pummel the bag.

As the music changes, it goes on to something even heavier. I swing, ending every combo with a round house. Slipknot, if I had ever had a chance to calm down, it's gone now. The loud music pounded inside my head and everything inside is telling me let my slayer loose. I wanted B, I wanted to see her, I wanted to hold her. Having Arden take that away from me changes the game. It changes everything I know. I couldn't let go of all ties in those moments yesterday to possibly save Buffy. I questioned myself and didn't trust the instincts in which I thought I had come to learn how to use so well. I know I've been wrong before, I could end up being wrong now. The music stops.

"Faith," someone called to me, and I don't want to turn around because facing them means explaining what I know. Which is not much. "Giles was helpin' us research...He, uh, won't let any of us go out," Ken explained, and I turned around. "Bet my ass he won't," I declared as I stormed out of the training room past Kennedy. It took her a second to realize what I said, but she followed. I stopped behind the large couch. Red was holding Dom. He smiled as he spotted me, and all I could see were B's eyes peeking back. All the rest of the girls gawked at me with anticipation; waiting for me to lead them. I leaned over the back of the couch. "I'm gonna get her back, baby," I exclaimed as I kissed Dom on the forehead then went back to my original upright position. I scanned over every face watching me. They were just as antsy as I am. Not sure how badly they wanted him though, that much I couldn't tell. Ken took steps till she was standing on my right, Alex stalked up to my left.

"Ken, Vi, Nikki get dressed, we're goin' on a ghost hunt," I ordered, and Alex gaped up at me; growing furious. Besides Ken, she and Red are two of the best fighters. I left her out only because I know she could handle an attack on the house if there was one. An attempt for my son's life and she would severely maim or kill anyone other then B that came close enough to him. I spun to face her. "Who would guard my son with her life other than B?" I asked, trying to keep myself calm. "Any one of us. Don't leave me out of this, you can't," Alex argued, and I nodded. "True, and when the time comes, I won't. Tonight, I need you here," I demanded before glancing down at Dom and Red; who stared up at me; waiting for me to finish my explanation. "Arden wants him, I need you here for him," I insisted and then stalked away before she had the chance to say anything else in trying to change my mind. She would follow orders when it came to Dom, no matter what. And right now, that's what I needed.

I got to my room, washed up, and whipped around when I felt someone in my room behind me. "Ever knock," I sneered, and Ken stood there as she seemed to be studying me. I waited a moment then started to put on my iron clad, steel toe boots. "Ya gonna say somethin' or are ya jus gonna stand there?" I questioned as I determined how much she was going to try and hold a conversation. "Alex is furious," she claimed, and I rolled my eyes. "Good," I stated as I moved to B's chest. It took me a minute when I realized once again B wasn't in the room getting ready with me to go out. "I don't know what she is going to do...She might come after us," Ken implied, taking steps closer. "Faith, I..." "Go make sure the girls are ready. I'll be downstairs in a min," I commanded as I opened the chest, my back still turned to her. I heard footsteps leaving the room and grabbed my knife, which I put in there last week.

All of the girls were already outside; either they didn't care that I was close or they couldn't tell how close I was. "Dude, she's freakin' out of her mind," Vi said, and I opened the door. Ken glimpsed up at me and walked in the direction of my escalade. "We're takin' the bikes," I told her as I tossed Ken her spare key that I keep, knowing she didn't have hers on her. "Like I said," Vi scoffed. I half expected Nikki to say something also, but she didn't. "You wanna sit in there and pout, go ahead, Princess. I'm goin'…Stay home if you ain't feelin' up to it," I muttered as I strolled past her. I saw Ken shrug her shoulder as I reached the garage.

**Few hours later- at a cemetery**

I eyed my phone as I got a few texts from the other girls. I have them branched out; one of us at every cemetery that we patrol on a regular. Just sittin' of course. I might be head strong right now, but I'm not stupid. I'm not gonna have them fight a demon I know they would lose too. So I got them checkin' in every hour. In case anyone's wonderin, they all wanted to argue about splittin' even Ken. And I thought she was on my side. So I pulled a classic. I responded with what she would do if it had been Red instead of B. You can guess how she replied. And my word ruled over, of course.

"What are you doing here?" I twirled around at the end of my rant to see Arden or B standing behind me. As to which she was, I was confused because I couldn't tell who. "What do ya think?" I growled as I took a step backward. She looked hurt by the motion. "B?" I questioned myself and her at the same time. "Yeah, baby...I can't hold him...for long. He saw you. It was like he lost it...," she informed; taking another step in my direction. I took another step back, still unsure of who I was talking to. "Please, Faith. It's me. Yesterday, you asked me why I'm so perfect to you. Faith, I love you," she revealed, trying to state her case. I did say that because she is and I would do anything for her. I still has to be sure. "What did I say when I knew...When I knew you were it for me?" I challenged; hoping, possibly praying that she would say it. I don't pray much. The day I knew my life was forever hers and that she would remember what I said the day, I told her so.

"Maybe I need you...Not just a codependency thing, maybe I need you more than you think," she announced, and I felt my heart drop. It is her, it is my B, and I'm surprised she even remembers that to be honest. I cheesed. "B, you gotta come back with me," I pleaded while still a little cautious, "I will," she relented as I approached what I knew is my girl B. I couldn't stop myself as I wrapped my arms around her; holding her to me tightly. My body flushed against hers. Only I couldn't say, holding her felt as good as it usually does. Arden is there, I can feel him. "I just want this fixed...I want him gone," she whispered in my ear, I pulled back so I can see her eyes in that moment. I realized it wasn't her, and she noticed.

She doesn't give me any time to move away from her, I can feel the familiar, sharp serrated, some kind of cold metal slide into my side. For a few moments, I couldn't feel anythin'. As I stumbled backward, she smiled and took the knife with her. "She's right about one thing. Putting something like this in your gut is slightly satisfying."

I should have listened to B when she said that he would. Pain ripped through my stomach and back. I glanced down as felt the warmth of my shirt now stained red. I tried to shake off the memory of falling off the building. Even though I wish I was there, so I could get away. She laughed again. "Aw, come on, Faith, I thought you were tougher then this," I studied my watch. I had another twenty minutes before the girls check in. If I didn't answer, they would come runnin'. I backed up and observed my surroundings. I didn't discover it before now, but I was being surrounded. "Stepped up ya game plan this time, huh?" I snarled as I peered over my shoulder. Two men started their approach. "Why have just one when I can have both original slayers? You'll have to die, simple as that. Oh …then the real party begins. That's what you kids say these days, right?" he boasted as I prepared myself. I wasn't going out without takin' one of them with me. I don't know how many people have said that but damn. Until you think about it, you never really plan on havin' to do it yourself.

As they took off in a sprint, I clenched my side and turned to them. With my better side, I round housed the air, hoping one of these mother fuckers was dumb enough to be in that area. One was while another two came out from some bushes. Immediately, I find out my swing is a little wild and uncontrolled, but they were going down. Arden screamed something from my side, using his own voice, and I faced him. One of them hit my back hard, and I staggered forward; half falling over. Lunging for the knife I had on my calf, someone kicked my side. I keeled over for second as pain shot up my back and down most of my leg. Glaring up at him, he came to kick me again. These mother fuckers just don't fucking quit, do they? When he came to kick me again, I grabbed his leg, throwing him up in the air and bringing my knife down onto his stomach. He screamed as he hit the ground. There was another still barely standing as I advanced in his direction. I felt the cold air on my back where it was once warm. Things in the distance were beginning to fade. I searched around me to see Arden had bolted, leaving the last guy to fend for himself.

"One day, he will rid the entire world of the abomination you created," the council member hissed before charging at me. Normally, I would say this is the easy part. Well, today I can't. Even one on one, I could feel myself slow to his hunan like pace. I almost forgot how much being stabbed sucked. I felt every swing, every block, till my knife slashed upward and sliced through his chest. He fell at the same speed as I fell to my knees, attempting to catch my breath. Sleep sounds good if you're wondering. Everything hurts. I'm covered in blood, and it's actually freezing right this second. I wish B was here. How did I let things get this fucked up?

* * *

><p><strong>Alex- same moments<strong>

"She's got us sittin' out her at this fucking cemetery. You have no idea how bored I am. There aren't even any vamps out right now," Kennedy ranted, and I had to hold my ear away from the phone because she was yelling so loud as I paced out into the hallway. If they weren't there now, they've surely heard her screaming. "Well, then I'm glad I didn't go then. I'd rather be sitting here," I babbled as I felt someone grab my shoulder and slam me against the wall. It took me a second to regain myself. In all accounts, I would be angry, but Red stood there, gawking at me for a moment as if she was trying to catch her breath. The same second, she gripped her side. That's interesting, she's never done that before. "Alex," I heard Ken yell as I realized I dropped my phone to my side. Red stood there still trying to catch her breath, sorta, but not saying anything as she concentrated on something. Thinking from what it looked like. I wish she would say something because she's freaking me out; wiccans.

"Let me call you back," I suggested. "Yeah, sure, hurry up," Ken advised as she hung up. I knelt to Red's level. "Willow, what is it?" I wondered. "It's Faith," she gasped before letting out a scream, "GO!" Without thinking twice, I took off running. Shoeless might I add. Grabbing the spare keys off the counter behind her, I made a mad man's dash for the front door. I heard hard footsteps behind me as I spied over my shoulder to see Eve climbing into the passenger side of the escalade. The only other slayer in the house was Rona beside Jess and Rachel, the newbs. "GO, GO, GO!" Eve barked as I threw the Escalade into gear and pulled out.

Halfway out of the neighborhood, I remembered I had no idea where Faith was. "Eve, call Ken and see where Faith is," I ordered as I headed for the street that could get us to either the cemeteries or the warehouse district with minutes. "Ken, where is Faith?" Eve yelped. She looked back at me. "She's at Larue's…I don't know. Willow just told us to go to her. Get over there…AGH" Eve grunted in frustration at the end of the statement. "Well, hurry up, ok?" Eve demanded and hung up the phone. "There all separated, Ken can get there, but it'll take her a minute because she's all the way at the other end," Eve described as I headed off in the direction of Laure's cemetery. "It's…Whatever, we'll deal when we get there….Damn, this is some shit," I complained as I gawked up at Eve; who was calling someone else. "Who you callin'?" I interrogated. "Faith," she admitted sarcastically as if I should already know. When Faith didn't answer I sped up.

It took us another five minutes to get there. As we pulled into the lot, I spotted Faith's bike. We both got out and searched around; I put on a pair of sneakers that were in the trunk. I know first hand that this cemetery could have been the worst one to have to find someone in. There are trees everywhere; visibility sucks. "Fuck…gonna have to split up," I confessed, Eve nodded, and we both ran in opposite directions. I ran till I could smell blood and a lot of it. Hoping it wasn't Faith, I kept going until the air became thick with it. Faith was close, I could feel her. I glanced up to see Eve running in my direction. Peering ahead, I saw bodies, and the scene looked bad.

Sliding to a stop next to the first body, I inspected it; a council member. Eve stopped at the next. There was three total. She gutted them like pigs, taking the first opportunity I could, I saw the strikes were kill shots to every one of them. Faith wasn't trying to tango, she was fighting with all she had. But she wasn't here. I gaped up at Eve as she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, I can't tell where's she at," Eve groaned, and technically, I can't either. She's here, I can feel her. But she could be in any direction. "Do the reading thing, maybe she's close enough to hear you," Eve commaned, and I nodded. "_FAITH…I'm here….FAITH, WHERE ARE YOU_?" I shouted in my head hoping she would pick it up. "_FAITH!"_ I repeated. "G_od damn it, kid, stop yelling_. _What the fuck are you doing here_?" she snarled, and I surprised myself. But at this point, I'm not sure if I want to find her. She sounds more pissed then hurt. "_I_ c_ame to get you. Where are you_?" I said, and she didn't answer for a minute. "_Faith!"_ I snapped. "_Over by the angel statue,"_ she answered, but she was a lot quieter. I scanned up to see a tall, angel statue down a hill a little ways away.

"Good call, Eve," I confided as I pointed in that direction while I take off running. I heard another bike from somewhere, so I know it was Ken. On approach, I can see Faith sitting on the ground. Upon first sight, it appeared like she was out like a light. I got to her and slid on the slick grass to my knees. "Faith…Can you hear me, Faith?" Eve pressed, attempting to get her to look at us, but she didn't. "Come on, let's just get her home to Willow," I concluded Faith remained quiet. Eve grabbed her arms, I grabbed her legs, and we marched as fast as we could back to the escalade.

After we got there, Ken arrived from behind. "Shit…What the hell?" Ken yelped. "Get the door," Eve instructed, and we all moved together to get Faith inside. "I'll ride the bike," I asserted, no need for all of us to pile in that thing and leave the bike here. "Ok," Eve agreed as I handed her the keys and reached in, digging through Faith's pockets to find hers. Moments later, I watched as they pulled away.

"What the fuck, Alex?" Ken grilled as I raced over to Faith's bike and got on. "Dude, I'll explain it when we get home. That was some shit out there. Arden is already teaming up against us," I confirmed, recalling the council members I saw lying dead in the cemetery. "Shit," she griped and I shrugged, giving her the "I told you so look." Then I started the bike, and left. Eve drives slow, even when we need to be in a hurry. I didn't check to see why Faith was unconscious, but I know it wasn't good. So why she's taking forever is beyond me. We pulled up behind them at a light and continued to follow as it changed. It didn't take us long to get to our neighborhood.

Riding Faith's bike felt so good. I miss mine, I need to get another one. "Alex," Kennedy hollered; shaking me out of my daydream. I focused on her as I stopped at the light. "Don't look, but that car has been behind us since we left the cemetery. Kennedy divulged. "Great, the more the merrier, right?" I snorted back. I wanted to stare look just to see who it was. "We can use the Bluetooth as walkies and track this mother fucker when he leaves," Ken suggests, and I agree with a nod and a smile. "Assuming he's gonna follow us all the way back to the house," I stated skeptically. "They're predictable. What do you think this is? They want it so badly, they're reckless. Arden is reckless. I bet he thought he could get the jump on Faith too," Ken guessed. "He did pretty much," I affirmed, and she knows I was right. "Well, whatever,, I'm tailing his ass when he leaves. I could use your help," Ken inquires as we pull up in front of the house behind the escalade. The car pulls a few houses down and stops.

I gawk up as I see Eve start to carry Faith out of the escalade, and the car takes off. "Ok, look…Follow it, don't get too close. Stay far enough to where it won't see you. Stay quiet too. I'll be out there in a minute. We'll meet up, ok?" she decides while reassuring me, but I was sure about this. I had never tailed any one. "Fine," I complied as I chase after the car that sped through the neighborhood.

About ten minutes later, I was in the heart of downtown and waiting on Kennedy. The car was several cars ahead of me. Man, I hope she's close. "Miss me," she assumed, pulling up next to me and handed me a helmet with a Bluetooth. I took the time to put it on. "Yeah, for a second there," I said as I switched it on, calling her so I could use the walkie version of the Bluetooth. "Can you hear me," I asked through the closed mask of the helmet. "Loud and clear," she told me with a laugh. "K, let's catch these fuckers," she declared as she went past the car itself.

I tailed it till it swerved, and Kennedy picked it up. "Turned right on 5th and Wesson," I stated and heard her speed up. "K, I got him, go to the streets ahead," she ordered, and I did. We did this for another twenty minutes. Just keeping eyes on them at all times, stopping at corners, and tellin' where they turned then caught up again. We must have rode for thirty minutes till he eventually stopped. And let me tell you, this was the upscale part of town. As Kennedy stopped her bike next to me ,she glared at me. I guess I looked a little dazed and at awe. "Hey…which building?" Ken growled, bringing me out of my marvel. I hadn't ever seen anything like it. It's amazing how they can keep one part of the city almost spotless and another, they could give two shits about. I can see why demons like it so much.

"That one," I indicated the one I saw the two men walk into. "Well, thanks to Buffy, at least this time he has taste," Ken joked, and I couldn't help but laugh internally. "Buffy probably screamed till she got her way," I added; joined in on the joking. "K, let's head back. Be prepared for an earful," Ken warned me, and I nodded. Knowing that's where Buffy is, is important. I don't see why we would get in trouble. This may be one of many spots Arden resides, but it's got to be the main one. I just know it, I feel it. The building itself makes my spider senses crawl inside me.

Back at the house, the first thing I get to see as we pull up is Faith sitting on the front porch steps, smoking a clove. We pull in, get off, and try to pull what strength we had to face a fully healed, very angry Faith. As we paced up to her, she didn't even glance up in our direction. I know she's missing Buffy and she's all depressed, but what we did wasn't that bad. At least I don't think it was. It's not like we spent all night out there. Time out there was more like thirty minutes max.

Faith didn't say anything when she peered up from the ground; glaring a little then standing. She went to say something. "Before you start yelling, we know where she's at," Ken blurted out. Faith took another long drag of the clove instead. I could really use one of those right now to calm my nerves, it would help. "Then where is she?" Faith mumbled, and her voice is calm. "Uptown," Ken remarked, and Faith stared down at the ground before sitting back on the second step of the porch. "Ok…But I'm still mad at you," she scowled, and Kennedy started to strut inside; not wanting to feel anymore wrath sent her way by Faith. "I'm going to go get the girls" Ken claimed as she walked inside.

"Mind tellin' me what happened?" I whispered as I sat down on the steps next to her. "No, kid," Faith insisted, holding onto whatever is mentally pushing me away. "Gotta let it out sometime, Faith…you said yourself…" "Spare me the lecture, she stabbed me," Faith interrupted me, and I sat back. "Ouch…," I gasped, attempting to avoid asking why she was so pissed about it because it was coming off her in waves. "Go inside, kid," Faith ordered, and without asking any questions because I could see the pain in her eyes, I stood and walked inside. This is going to get really bad before it gets better.

* * *

><p><strong>Lyrics at the beginning of the chapter are from The Used, "I'm a Fake". I thought that jus the words said at the beginning suited Faith, knives and love go hand an hand with her... My beta ('<em>twin who likes to travel')<em> an I been workin on this story and are starting to wonder what everyone thinks about it. So hit me up with some reviews and tell us what you think. shout outs to '_Thechosenkid_'. **

_**Thanks for reading-Ray**_

**P.s. Review review review**


	11. A bit of insight

**Kennedy- a week later (Wednesday)**

I glanced up as I felt the rest of the mini Scoobs approach the table. Staring past Vi, I could see Stacey walk in front of the table; glaring at me as she passed. We've all been angry more so then before this last week. We've all had a valid reason too, and I'm really starting to get sick of everything that goes on around me, even the little things that didn't bother me as much before. "Kick rocks, bitch," I call out to her, and she whips around; observing me as if she was about to run over here and tell me what's on her ditzy mind. I glare back as someone forces her to turn and face them before she can reply to me. I really wish she would have. Today would be as good a day as any to test my patience.

"What was that about?" Vi asks as she takes the seat in front of me, blocking the view. I go back to eating my salad without answering. Since I didn't give her anything to go on, she peered over her shoulder to see Stacey still standing there before she stalked away. Faith is close. Most of us have had it easy compared to her. Faith will always be Faith, but minus Buffy, she's offbeat. She is a little angrier, holds things back from us, and distant. Mainly, she won't really tell us how she feels, not even Alex and I. I think she's talked to Willow. Being a Scoob, Will holds to her loyalties, so I have no idea what was said. It's all understandable, and the same time, it's still bothering me a bit.

Altogether, we don't know any much more then what we knew earlier, except the fact that Arden can retain the host's memories. That worries us because there's a lot that Buffy knows that could do some damage in the long run. So he has us on a plank, so to speak. Faith, on the other hand, is going to end up being our secret weapon. She's the wild card, even more so now. No one can tell what she's going to do. She won't talk to us, so we don't know what she's planning. But I know it's going to be epic whenever it happens. I just wish it would happen soon.

"Don't try to think too hard, you'll give yourself a headache," Alex joked as she cheesed; sitting to my right. I started to scan the courtyard when I felt Faith close in. Alex noticed too and did the same thing I did. We both swiveled in our seats to find her. "Save some for me, mmm," someone purred, and I gawked up to see Faith standing there; just behind Alex and holding a bag of grapes that Alex packed this morning. "Hey…," Alex complained and reached for them. Faith dodged the hand and moved to my left; sitting in the empty seat. "Ah ah, respect your elders," Faith teased and laughed a little. Then she tossed her back the bag once she had a handful. I hadn't seen her smile all week to be honest. I don't want to do anything to piss her off since she's in a good mood. "Don't you have a teachers' meeting in the lounge or something…," Alex assumed and Faith shook her head; chewing around a mouthful of grapes. "Ehh…don't much feel like chit-chatting about annoying husbands and bratty students," Faith claimed and placed her elbows on the table. She sighed heavily.

"So…How's the research coming?" Faith questioned, studying at all of us for some kind of answer. We sat there for a minute before anyone said anything. Alex jabbed an elbow into my side, and I sat up straighter while thinking for a moment. "It's all the same stuff, you know…He could be doing anything. He needs to take powers from other demons, so I'm pretty sure that why there's been a shortage of demons for us to kill. I haven't seen anything about missing girls. But I think that's only because he already…" I stopped mid sentence gazing up at Faith and gauging her reaction. She was checking out her hands when she realized why I stopped, and peeked up. "And what?" she encouraged, motioning for me to continue. "I just think we need to get eyes on him, and see if we can figure out what he's planning other then what we know he wants. We haven't found another way to get rid of him other then the inevitable, which I don't agree with," I declared, trying to stay in her good graces. "We need to get eyes on him, huh?" Faith repeated, and I nodded. "Alright, we'll go out there tonight and see what we can find out," Faith ordered before standing and heading back toward Alex. Alex quickly wrapped her arms around her grapes and Gatorade; in an effort to fend off Faith. Faith chuckled. "I might as well be back in the yard," she exclaimed. We all gawked in their direction to see what they were going to do. As Alex thought about it, Faith quick handed the bag of grapes and did somethin' to Alex, but. I didn't see what. Alex didn't yelp or anything close. We all sat back, laughing a little. Faith strutted across the courtyard quickly while Alex was holding her ear. "She fuckin' twisted my ear," Alex complained; causing us to laugh again. "Maybe she's saying you shouldn't eat so much," Roan advised as she stood and the bell rang. Ehh, I don't want to go back to class.

I stood against my locker as Alex went on about something she heard in one of her classes about last weekend at Stacey's party that we all missed. I wouldn't have crashed it too badly if we hadn't all been distracted. "I heard Jake and Hunter 'Eiffel Towered'' her," Alex divulged and continued to talk, but I caught the sounds of pounding feet. It filled my ears over the noise of the students in the hall that were trying to scramble to class. So I wasn't truly able to enjoy the conversation. It was interesting in all, but someone running down the hall was too distracting when everyone else was walking at steady paces. As the steady pounding got closer, Alex focused on me; waving her hands in my face to get my attention. "Stop," I demanded, pushing her hands down and watching for the person that was running. I don't know, I just had an uneasy feeling about it. Alex gave me a surprised expression. I pulled an alpha move and ended the convo I wasn't in.

Taking steps out into the hall closer to the door, I spun around and was hit hard; stopping the sounds of the steady pounding feet and stumbling to regain my own balance. Vi grabbed my hand, so I wouldn't fall. Standing upright again, I glimpsed down to see a young girl glancing up at me; slightly terrified. "You ok?" Alex said to the girl, concerned more so for the young girl then me, her best friend, as she helped her stand. I marched over to them, and she barely kept her eyes on all of us. There was this strange familiarity from her for some reason. First thing that came to mind was that she could be a slayer, but I wasn't getting any slayer tingles from her, which was strange. The girl still hadn't said anything. She had dark red hair and some freckles. She appeared a little nervous, as if she was about to spill the beans about something in a babble. Like someone I know all too well, who does that all the time. I guess some people just have familiar faces.

"You lost or something?" Rona guessed, stepping past Alex. The girl lifted her head up to focus on Rona but was still speechless. As I checked her over, she was wearing torn up jeans and a shirt; a little on the dirty side of life herself. "Hey, is that that my shirt," Vi interrogated, and the young girl's eyes widened. "Uh…I-I gotta go t-to the front office," she babbled and moved through us. Out of all the lockers, she breaks into ours. She took off running again. "Hey!" Vi screamed as she took off to chase her. I reached out and grabbed her arm before she could take another step. "Let her go, you know you can go get a new one," I reminded her and Vi grunted in frustration focusing back on her locker and slamming it before storming off. "That was weird," Alex muttered as she strolled past me, and we both surveyed the young girl that continued to run until she disappeared around the corner. "Yea, come on, we're going to be late," I replied as I started to pull her arm. Alex pointed over her shoulder. "But didn't she look familiar to you at all?" she responded, and I glared back at her. She stopped struggling and moved up next to me. "yeah, but I'm not worried about her…I just don't feel like being later then we already are, Mr. Yulie is going to throw a fit."

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn- few moments later<strong>

I glanced back at Buffy's office door longingly; wondering how long people were going to buy that we put her in rehab. I thought having her getting swept off of her feet by a witty, dashing, young lawyer and taking a trip to tour Europe would have worked. But you know who thought otherwise. We should have said insane asylum, but the fact that Buffy is almost always some kind of tired with the way that she was acting right before… Well, no need for those details. Rehab is what was decided. Like I said, still not my first choice.

Faith and I still haven't talked since that afternoon. Even though I don't think she wants to admit it, I can see she's having trouble with all this. I was thinking this is exactly what Buffy needs to see. That in the end, they're not going to work out. Faith didn't fight back, which makes me wonder how much drive she has in this. She's barely doing shit now to stop Arden from doing whatever the hell it is he's doing to my sister. I wish Will and Giles would hurry up and find a solution fast because this is really starting to get old. I want Buffy back as much as everyone else does if not more.

"Excuse me….hello?" I gaze up from my homework to see a freshman staring at me. She's been crying. I can tell because her eyes are a little puffy and red. I hope Stacey hasn't found a new punching bag. "Yeah, what's up? Are you ok?" I began, and she nods her head yes rapidly. "I really wish everyone would stop asking me that, I'm fine. I'm wondering if you could tell me where to find Buffy Summers," she rambled, and I closed my math book, setting the pen inside as a book mark. She must be one of her students she counsels. She isn't the first one to ask about her. I didn't realize how much couple counseling among the regular counseling she does till now. Maybe she should take some of her own advice.

"She's going to be out for a little while, is there anyone else you want to talk to?" I offered; trying to sound as sweet as possible. "No, but um, what's today's date?" she mumbled. "August 28th," I answered, and she backed away. Thinking about something, she seemed frustrated more now so then anything. "Is there anything else I can help you with?" I told her, and she shook her head slowly. "This…I'm…," she muttered, upset as little, as tears started to well up in her eyes. "Ya know, I have another teacher in mind that you can talk to if you don't want to talk to anyone here?" I mentioned, which got her attention immediately. "Yeah…Who?" she murmured quickly as she approached the desk again. "Ms. Rosenberg…," I revealed, and her eyes widened. "Really?" she gasped. I chuckled, slightly confused, because it sounded like she knew Willow. "Yeah…come on, I'lll show you the way," I announced as I started to wander around the counter. She met me at the edge and we left the room together.

"So what class are you skipping out on right now?" I questioned out of curiosity because she didn't have a pass to come and see Buffy. Wait a minute. "I don't go to school,." She admitted, and I began piecing things together. Thinking maybe she's a slayer, and they told her to find Buffy. Another new slayer at the house won't be so bad. She would have to stay at Willow's, of course. But she couldn't have picked a worse time to show up. "So you don't go to school at all," I added, wanting to ask all the other questions but I figure I should probably leave that for Willow.

As we traveled to the door of her class, it was already open, and I'm pretty sure she was in the middle of teaching. "Class, open your books up to page eighty-six, we're going to go over their love triangle and discuss the situation," Willow instructed while she pursed her brow but didn't notice us. The girl leaned against the wall but out of view. I knocked on the door, She scanned over to discover me and smiled sweetly. Will is really good at making anyone feel comfortable in any uncomfortable situation. So it would probably be best if I left her here with Will. "Class, hold on, I'll be right back," she commaned as she left the board and strolled over to us; still smiling. "Dawn, hey, what's going on?" she quizzed. As she got closer, her smile faded, and she immediately started searching past me as if she knew I wasn't alone. "I, uh…This girl is looking for B…I figured you'd be the next best thing," I determined as she exited the classroom and faced the other girl.

They stared at each other for a minute. The girl herself seemed as if she was in awe and didn't believe what she was seeing at first. Willow stood next to me; I pulled her to ear level. "I think she's a slayer," I whispered, and Willow shook her head. "Hmmm, I don't know…," Willow asserted; unsure of it. "Come here, you can stay in here till we take you home. Where do you live?" Will grilled while the girl continued to gawk at Willow but didn't answer the question. Will took the girl's shoulder and showed her into the room. This little girl was all kinds of creepy if you ask me. Will peeked back at me over her shoulder, shrugged, and then mouthed, "Text me."

I linger for a moment. "So do you have name?" kept up the talk as they got further into the room. The students in the classroom shifted toward the young girl and watched as she was led to the back to sit at the table. "Shay," she confessed shyly before Will nodded. "Shay, that's really pretty," Will complimented as she paced to the front of the class. I was starting to feel a bit like a stalker, so I left myself and went back to the office.

**After cheerleading practice-**

"Are you going to cancel on me now, all because your sister is sick and put herself in rehab?" Lucas almost whined, and I gazed up at him, Violet stood two cars over with Tyler viewing us and waited for my reaction to the situation. "Come on, I really wanted to spend my last weekend here with all of my close friends and you. It won't be the same where I'm at. You know I'm going to hate it till I get used to it," Lucas told me; half begging me to go out to the fields tonight. "I can't. This is the first visit, I have to go. She'll be mad if I don't, and I don't want to hurt her like that," I lied, even though I knew Buffy wasn't in some type of home where she was getting better. There was a good chance that the girls would be going out there this weekend and finding her. I wanted to be here for when she is brought home. I wanted to see my sister and make sure everything was alright. I guess I made a sad enough face. Lucas wrapped his arms around me again; holding me tightly to him. Only I didn't need the comfort because I want to hit something. "I'm sorry," he apologized. I heard a little shuffling across the concrete but it stopped.

I scanned up to see Vi standing slightly behind Lucas; indicating that she would knock him out if he needed to be. My eyes almost bugged out, I shook my head no. Lucas noticed. "What?" he asked. I scrambled for a second, trying to come up with an excuse. "No, I mean…It's ok, it's got us all rattled. We didn't think she would ever…Mostly, it's the pressure of running the houses and coming to school for work…," I described, and he sighed. "Yeah, none of us took her for an alcoholic," Vi chimed in and both Lucas and Tyler turned to her. She gave a solemn face. I glared at her for starting another rumor that I would have to prevent now. "Just don't tell anybody, ok…it's hard enough as is," I recovered, and both of the boys nodded in agreement. "We won't…I can see how it would be hard doing all she does. She was bound to snap. I'm glad she's getting help. Most people don't and go all crazy," Tyler assumed, and Vi hit him. "Hey, my sister isn't crazy," I growled, even though right now she's being possessed by a demon and running a secret underground society that wants to wipe out every slayer on this planet if not to use them as their personal slaves. Now that I've said it, it really does sound bad. I groaned, and the attention came back to me.

"Oh, Dawn…We'll get though this, I'm sure we will," Vi expressed all dramatically, trying to act as if was so true as she bear hugged me. "My mistake," she confided softly in my ear. The boys ogled us with the look any guy would give a couple girls who were hugging because they were upset. Which was the "Oh, shit," facial expression. The two of them did a one eighty and talked about something. I'm sure Vi could understand every word; damn slayer perks.

I rolled my eyes only because the boys couldn't see. "Ya know what…When I come back for a vacation, Buffy better be out of rehab because we'll go camping then," Lucas insisted, and I smiled to appease him. "Really?" I said as if it was the best news I heard all day. "Yeah…really," he implied and grinned; seeing my fake excitement. If only they knew, my life would be so much easier. "Ok, sounds like a plan then," Vi commented from the peanut gallery. As we moved to get in Lucas's car, I gave him a kiss on the cheek. This was it, my last night with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex- same moments at home<strong>

I sat on the porch steps as I watched Willow park down the street at her house. Training wore me out. I would be asleep, but Faith wants some of us to go patrolling and others to go and camp out at a building across the street from the hotel tonight. I could be taking a shower if they weren't all taken up by the other girls, but no, I'm sitting here smoking one of Faith's cloves. I'm hoping she doesn't walk out here and catch me smoking it. The other day when she did, she actually yelled at me and requested, "If you can't buy them, you shouldn't smoke all of mine."' I would have said something, but she's been through enough. Me giving her shit for yelling at me for this when I smoke 'em all the time would tip the scales. I was thinking about quitin', but nah… I'm not really up for that right now either. I know if I did, whenever I smelt one, I would come a runnin'.

I flicked the remaining filter into the yard and got up from where I sat as Will traveled down the street with some chick. Rachel is blonde, and Jess has a blue streak in the front of her short hair cut. Weird, I know, but she always claims that we have no sense of fashion. Then she yells at us for trying to stifle her creativity. Her parents must have been hippies or something that worked with or around artistic stuff. I avoid the subject with her because, well, I honestly don't care. Jess could dye it pink and would still be the annoying, tag-along newb. Just easier to see, so I could take off runnin'.

The girl that was with Will came into better view, and I saw it was the same chick that ran into Ken at school today and then off to the main office. Will rounded the corner of the sidewalk and entered Giles's house; I strutted to our front door and opened it. "Hey, FAITH…FAAAAIIITTTHHH!" I yelled, knowing she wasn't in the training room. But if there was something going on, she would want to be there for it. Seeing as how she's like the lead slayer since Buffy is gone. I observed her reaching the top of the stairwell. "WHAT?" she hissed back. "Will's got some chick over at Giles's with her. Some of us met her at school today," I confirmed. She jogged away then came back moments later.

"Do you know her?" she asked, and I shrugged my shoulders while I shook my head. "Come on," she ordered, half pulling me off the porch. "Aw, come on, I haven't even taken a shower yet," I aruged as I drug my feet along behind her. "Quit your bitchin', kid," she demanded, and I stopped dragging my feet but pulled my arm back; moanin' in disgust. She took a glimpse over her shoulder, giving me the look, and I knew to follow or else. The or else was what I was worried about.

Advancing into the house, I could hear all the showers going on. I was already annoyed again because I didn't have a chance to take one. I could hear Andrew and Giles talking to Will, and Faith was heading in their direction. Which I think was coming from the kitchen. Xander must not be home from work. As I got there, I leaned in, seeing that the girl was off in the living room staring at the remote. It's like she hadn't seen one before. Not worried about how important the conversation was. I went into the living room and sat down on the couch next to the young teenager. Taking the remote from her, I turned on the TV and started flipping through the channels; aimlessly looking for something she might like. I could feel her eyes on me. "Name's Alexa, but you can call me Alex," I introduced myself, and she nodded. "I know," she voiced and took the remote back staring at the buttons again. "You got a name?" I replied and she nodded but didn't speak. "Is it I know?" She rolled her eyes and smiled a little. "Shay… Most people call me shay," she answered. Whenever I asked her where she was from, she told me she wasn't from here. I glanced up when I could sense that we were being watched. They were all looking in our direction, or I guess looking at Shay; who was oblivious to it all. "Do you think she's a slayer?" Giles assumed, and I gazed back at Shay; who pressed a button on the remote and changing the channel. She smiled with amusement that she figured it out I guess. I think I should call her cave girl.

"I don't think so…She doesn't give of the tingle. I would feel 'em," Faith decided, and I searched for them then myself as I continued to listen in. "Are you a slayer?" I called out, and Shay looked up at me. Without saying anything, she touched me, and I got this real warm sensation the flowed through me. My muscles that were sore started to feel like I could go a few rounds with Holyfield, and I shot up from where I was sitting. "She's DEFINITELY NOT A SLAYER!" I yelped, and Shay gaped up at me as if I was crazy for being so surprised. "Whoa," I gasped; shaking my hands and shuffled backwards through the group of Scoobs; who were now way more interested in Shay then what just happened to me. My entire body tingled and felt funky.

Shay held her finger up, and it glowed as if she was about to phone home. "Shay, can you tell us where you're from?" Giles encouraged with a slow approach to her. Faith came to a stop next to me along with Andrew. I was still a little freaked. "You wouldn't happen to have any more cloves on ya, would ya?" I whispered over to Faith. She rolled her eyes and trudged on till she was standing behind a kneeling Giles. Willow sat on the couch next to Shay. Shay looked at all of them then me. "She told me not to. Not until I had to. Not until it was important….Where's Buffy Summers and Faith Lehane? I need to speak to them, please!" she begged after pointing at me. I know I looked surprised as hell because everyone was gawking at me. I had no idea who this chick is, and somehow I was supposed to. What the fuck? Giles gaped up at Faith; who stepped forward and took up the empty space on the coffee table, just on the other side. "I'm Faith, you can tell us, it's ok," she assured that she was safe although I highly doubt this young girl needed protecting.

Shay breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm supposed to tell you that something is going to happen, something bad, and I have to try to help stop it whatever it is," Shay revealed. After that, Giles stood and walked away a bit my way. He took off his glasses and cleaned them then turned back to everyone. I have a feeling he knows something we don't. "Well, pretty sure you're too late for that, kiddo. The bad already happened," Faith declared and sat up. "Do you know what the bad is?" Giles challenged while wandering back over in their general direction. I strolled over to the nearest wall and pressed back up against it. "There's this uh…There's this woman. She calls herself Arden. But if it's already happened then I failed. I have to go back," Shay implied as she rose from her seat. "No, you'll stay here …Faith…she's from the future," Giles announced, and all the attention was brought back to Shay as we all stared at her.

"No way," I gasped and walked back to the couch and sitting on the arm next to Willow. "So how…who…I must've sent you back. I've figured out time travel, holy molly. That's some stuff. That's something even I couldn't…Well, I must have..," Willow babbled, and we all shook our heads. "We can figure this out…Shay is here. Now we have wicked insight that we didn't have before," Faith said as she stood and headed toward Giles. Willow scooted a little closer to Shay. "No, she can't." We all looked up in Giles direction as he started to clean his glasses again. "You're totally right, she's already here against the cosmos, it could throw off the balance of everything, and we could disrupt the balance as we know it," Andrew chimed in, and we faced him. Giles glared at him for a second. "Way to go, Drew," I groaned as gazed back at Shay; who now looked a little afraid, kinda like she did at school. "No, it's ok…We'll figure it out, you can help us. Just not a lot. We'll take it easy," Will stated in what she hoped was a comforting way. She peeked at Willow. The sight itself was as if this was all too familiar to her. "Ok, Mom…I mean Willow." Everybody's mouths dropped. "Well, damn…. This is going to be a crazy night," I exclaimed.


	12. Creepy crawly yuck monsters

**Faith- about a week later**

So it's been about a week. We figured out that future doesn't look so bright for slayers or least that's what Shay has told us. In the future, Arden has run the slayer community underground. Majority of the girls that live with me now are dead; most died before she was even born. Somehow, I wasn't in the picture. I wish Red would have come back. Shay won't tell us why she didn't, so I don't know if future Red would have made a difference. The worst part about it is Giles had a talk with Shay, and now Shay won't do or say anything that will jeopardize the Balance. Sounds like something off of one of those space shows, like Star Trek or Star Wars. Be one with the force Obi!

"Watch you center!" I yelled as Shay stood upright from a crouch, which distracted her just enough to leave her right side open. Alex caught her off guard with a round house that sends her flying. I step out of the way as Shay lands next to me. "You alright?" I ask, holding my hand out in true concerned for her. It looked like that hurt. Now it's training hour at school, and even though Shay isn't enrolled, she insists on training. So she's been here with us most of the week. She's a better fighter then I would have thought and everyone enjoys her, so it's not like she's a burden. We've made up the excuse of she's Red's cousin if anyone asks. I guess we'll have to enroll her in school eventually if we can't figure out a way to send her back after we fix the current problem.

Without taking my hand, Shay stands. When she passes me, her eyes flash black for a second. There's a rush of wind that knocks me off balance, and I gaze up to see Alex fly across the room; hitting the far wall. "I'm fine," she expresses with a smile while walking to the center of the mat. As Alex staggers to her feet, suddenly regaining herself, she runs back towards Shay. "Oh, you're so in for it, cheater," she boasts as they go at it again, blow for blow. Seeing that everything is for the most part under control, I stroll over to the table where the newbs are researching with Giles.

Approaching the table, I see for once Giles doesn't have a book in his hand, and he's studying the few girls that are sparring really hard. "I still wish you would at least let her tell us what she knows about what happens to me," I rant as I lean on the table next to him. "I asked her already," Giles informed me, and I perked up; hoping my future wasn't as bleak as it felt. That I would know what was comin' my way. I would know how to prevent my death. His attention went back to the girls as I tried to read his plain, facial expression. "What'd she say?" I interrogated, and he turned to me. "She said she didn't know. Whatever happened to you, happened before she was born. That's why she doesn't know you. She's only fifteen, born in 2004. The year she came back to us it was 2019," Giles explained and leaned back onto the table, cleaning his glasses and focusing on me. I left my son alone before he even turned ten. That's some bullshit. I wouldn't just leave Dominic behind like that.

"Faith, look at Shay. When she was able to hold her own against the newbs, I didn't think anything of it. She's doing just as well if not better with Alex and the other more experienced girls," he decided, and I turned back to the fight to see Alex and Shay going at it, blow for blow. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I questioned as I turned to face him, and he nodded. "More than likely, I think she's half slayer," he claimed as I could feel eyes on my back. So I took Giles's arm and moved until we were out of earshot in the hall.

"Right, but there would be slayer tingles and everythin' else. She could be castin' a spell to make herself so strong," I argued, and he nodded. "Willow isn't her birth mother if slayers were forced into hiding. Think about it, Willow would have masked their powers so they were harder to find. You can't even feel that she's a witch, can you? That and Willow can't have kids," he determined. I was taken aback, trying to search the air for a familiarity I would get from any Wiccan or slayer, but I got nothing. "Right, but…Shay hasn't said anything about who her other mother is, I can only assume… wow, didn't see that one coming," I muttered then strolled back into the library as I realized who she belonged to.

The other girls were finishing up, and I could see Alex pinning Shay in a hold. Shay was struggling. "Kid, ease up," I scolded, knowing Alex probably took out some unnecessary anger already. "No…Don't you dare… I can…," Shay struggled to say. For a second, Shay's eyes flashed black again, and I watched as she overpowered Alex and threw her onto her back in front of Shay. Shay stood straight up, putting her hands on her hips. "Moms showed me that one," Shay bragged. Alex shook her head unharmed and stood upright.

When everyone saw that training was pretty much over, they all circled up around me and Giles, who is sitting behind me at the table. "Shay, you really need to work on staying focused, little distractions here and there. Alex was able to catch you off guard," I advised and Shay winced then nodded in agreement. "Alex, good job. The rest of you, keep up the good work. I see, Nik, ya startin' to be able to turn holds on Vi," I said, and Nikki perked up. "Yea, only because she still doesn't know how to plant like she should," Nikki exclaimed. Vi hit Nikki's shoulder. After I shook my head, I peeked at my watch,  
>one more class to go. "Alright, no training after school. I want everyone in the cemetery cause we've been slackin'. I bet there's a mess ton of vamps out there. We'll pick up on research tomorrow," I ordered and glanced over my shoulder to see Giles helping the newbs clean off the table. The rest of the girls wandered over to their duffel bags, and I followed Giles into his vault of old books I have no idea how to read.<p>

"So is there anything new?" I begin because I haven't asked about it all day. It's officially a record going more than six hours without asking him on info about how to save B. I want my B back, and I want everyone to stop asking me if I'm going to be ok. I guess I've had a little progress. I haven't woken up screaming in three nights, so I can honestly say I'm not getting used to the situation, but I am getting better. It used to just be so fresh. I didn't know how to handle it, so I lashed out in my own way. It helps to talk to Red. She does this really wicked calming thing, and I feel like I'm going to fall asleep. Then I feel better than I have been in weeks. Now that I think about it, she probably cast a spell on me. I would have, too, the way I was acting.

Giles turned around and shook his head with a slightly disappointing look. "Everyone is doing everything they can. You know everything we know," Giles announced in an attempt to reassure me. I want to know more. I'm on edge and about to flip shit almost every day because a psychopath is in control of my girlfriend's body. But of course I know everything they know. I really wish B was here. She would have the problem solved by now.

**Few hours later at home-**

I noticed a group of girls wander past my room door and downstairs. Dom moved on my chest, and I couldn't help but want to make sure he didn't wake up. As the last girl passed, Kennedy waltzed into the room. She smiled as she saw Dom asleep and tip-toed the rest of the way to the bed, kneeling at the edge where I was lying. ""So, uh, are you riding with us?" she whispered; careful not to wake the sleeping siren. This boy likes his sleep. I like it when he's asleep too, but I think any mom would. I motioned with my head so the vibrations in my chest wouldn't bother Dom. "What about Shay? She wants to go?" Ken continued our almost silent conversation. I shrugged. Ken gave me a funny stare for second. "Faith," she said a little louder then she should have. I realized she still hadn't been told about the girl or she hasn't figured it out. I nodded yes because I didn't mind. The girl can look after herself until I get there. I'm sure Kennedy would watch over her.

Ken smiled as she left and Red came in. There was a short embrace as Ken kissed Red on the lips quickly then ran to catch up with the rest of the girls. "_Want me to put him in his crib_?" Red inquired as she arrived at the bed, I wanted to nod no. Dom has been in here with me almost every night besides the first few nights. So putting him in his crib is going to feel weird. I remember when B used to do it. She was always singing him to sleep, which is more then what I do. I guess we have our different little habits with him. "_Sure, I'm going to get dressed,"_ I replied, and Red smiled as she picked him up and gently cradled him to her chest. I think I'm having separation anxiety or something because I want to follow her out of the room and make sure he's comfortable. I just have to keep telling myself he's going to be ok, he's going to be fine. Red is a Goddess, I think she can handle it.

As I finish getting ready, I march downstairs to the sound of several voices, Giles and Xander to be exact. Andrew is here. For once he isn't talking much, but he's reading. "What'd I miss?" I state as I file in behind Giles, catching most everyone off guard except Red. "Just rechecking some things… no slayer in the house makes for good time to get over here and discuss findings," Giles explained as he peered back down at his many books laid strewn out across the island. I followed his sight, finding that most of the writing was in Latin. I don't read Latin, so I don't know why I'm still lookin' at the old books. Like I've said before, this shit should be written in English. "Right, I think ya can handle this without me. I'm out," I declare while pointing a finger over my shoulder. I turn on my heels to hightail it out of the kitchen before I was passed something I could read.

As I made it out the front door, I shut it gently because I've heard the door close hard enough to wake Dom up before. And seeing as how he's only been asleep for an hour, it would be all kinds of bad for them. So I'll avoid the headache for 'em. "Is she gone?" I heard someone say as I make it to the bottom step and halt in my tracks. Why should I be gone so quickly? "Get Angel on the phone, Andrew." Giles ordered. Great, they called Angel. I love the guy, but he's going to come in here with his knight in shining armor routine and his gang of retarded named goons running the show for all friendly spectators. I like Fred and all, but that's one hell of a nick name if you ask me. If he brings Connor, it's on. Me and the kid are a major personality clash.

I moved to the side of the house just on the other side of the garage because for some reason one of the vents in the house filters to the outside. Don't ask me why, it's just the way the house is built. I can still hear what they're sayin' clearly. "Yes, we're sure. We have to move in tonight…. We have to go in and….," Giles spoke but I wasn't able to hear him well because someone turned on the TV. Damn it. "Yes…we'll bring back her body of course. It's the only way if we want to have a future …The only way that will ever be possible. Buffy… causalities in this war against evil," Giles went on, and I perked up. They can't be thinking about doing what I heard. I rushed into the garage, got on my bike, and pulled it out without turning it on. I gotta save B from her own friends and family. This isn't freakin' happening. Come on, beacon thingie, I really need ya to work right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Kennedy- a few hours later, same night<strong>

"Just wait for my call, ok? It shouldn't take us long, and by the time Alex's group is almost done patrolling, we should have Buffy's soul." I listened as Willow told me part of the plan. I don't know why she wanted to wait for us to leave the house. I don't know why she didn't want to tell Faith. She has her reasons I guess, but it still kind of annoys me. Just goes to show the Scoobs will always do what they want, and when it comes down to it, you're never really with the band, just an awesome groupie. "Ok, baby, so you just want us to watch…These games they're really weird and Arden said he's got a surprise for his audience." I exclaimed and stared back at the door leading into the balcony, where we could see the crowd of demons and vamps plus a lot of other really creepy crawly yuck monsters below us. A few of the girls gawked up at me, waiting on orders.

"Yes, just watch, let me know what happens. No fighting, we're just observing, ok," she demanded before mumbling, "I love you." I normally would be a little agitated, but I don't think I can be now. "I love you too," I replied, and she hung up the phone. I head back over to the girls who were knelt and lying down; scanning over the arena. Willow called me while we were on patrol and sent us here. We're about a hundred feet above everything on a platform and some beams. We're observing some kind of demon event. Reminds me of all the old Roman TV shows we watch where the demons jump in and fight one on one. Arden is organized, way more than he was before. Instead of using just council members, he has more than half of the demon population here. Some of these things, I've never even seen before. It's all really creepy, and whatever my baby has planned, I hope it works out.

"What she say?' Shay asked as I sat on the beam next to her; overlooking everything. "She said to wait for her call for further instructions. Some idea she's got to end this I hope," I asserted. Vi glared at me; warily. I didn't like this anymore then she did, but we have to try. Whatever it is, it has to work.

We sat and watched as group after group fought then Arden stood and moved to the front of where he was seated. Even though it was super hard to get in here, no one noticed us. I don't even think they've noticed the guard we took out. I saw Buffy… I mean Arden, hold up his hands in an attempt to hush the crowd. "The moment you've all been waiting for. Those pesky slayers have always stopped your drive for supremacy and mine. Well, I have devised a way to stunt their growth in numbers yet again. Not only do I have some in my command, but also some slayers here for pure entertainment," Arden divulged, and a few girls stepped up behind him. "That's so not good," Vi groaned as she sat forward. It was a little too far, and she almost fell. Shay reached up quickly and caught her shoulder.

As we continued to survey the spot, several girls were shoved through a door at the bottom of the pool of what they used as an arena. "We have to do something," Chloe whined and gazed up at me longingly. I know she wants to end this just as badly as I do. We were told to watch, but those girls are probably damn near defenseless. I shook my head for her to stay put, and she only glared at me, "LOOK!" Shay responded a little too loudly, but no one below noticed. I focused as Faith was shoved through the same door the girls were pushed though. "Shit…how in the hell?" I gasped as I stood and took out my phone. "We're going to need help," I insisted as I stalked across the beam and back into the hall that lead to a stairwell. The girls followed closely. I could hear the fighting break out, and on top of all of it, Faith's battle cries. We had to get down there.

As we ran, I speed dialed Alex. "Yo, what's up?" she answered. The rest of you need to get to Ashcroft and Fifth, NOW!" I half yelled as I ran. "We're close. Will just called, told us to head over here. What…" "No time to explain, just get your asses here," I commanded and hung up the phone. As we made our way down the stairwell, I couldn't seem to move fast enough. "Shay," I half shouted as I put my hand on the beam. She nodded, getting the picture and the rest of the girls; including Shay followed. I launched myself over the stairwell railing and down the middle between the stairs, landing softly on the ground below. "You're convenient," I joked, and she smiled. I took out my phone again as the girls rushed ahead of me to the guards that saw us fall.

"Faith is here," I gasped as someone picked up the phone. "Shit, shit, shit…" That was Andrew. "I'll send Angel, just hold on ok," he pleaded, and I hung up the phone without any further explanation or instruction. The demon that came at me looked human, but felt otherwise. He unsheathed some kind of long clear stick from its forearm. Now I'm wishing I had a sword. The few of us were fighting and running out of time. Faith has to protect those girls and herself from whatever was pushed into the arena to… I don't even want to think about it.

"Hurry!" someone yelped as I grabbed his arm just below his shirt and threw him at the wall. I turned to him, but it stood there against it then fell off of a piece of jagged wood. Ouch. I turned and ran behind the girls down another long hallway. "Are you sure this is the right way?" someone questioned; doubting me; "Yeah," I growled, hoping we weren't going to run into anything else. "There something coming," Shay said as she spied over her shoulder at me. We got to the corner, where the hallway turned into a T and were met by a startled Alex; who stood panting in front of me. "You scared the shit out of me. What in the hell is going on?" Alex hissed as she caught her breath. I motioned to the hall we need to go down. "Come on, this way," I ordered as I turned and took off running again.

"Arden has got some type of game thing going on here. Willow texted me a map that she drew. We were just supposed to be scoping things out, but Faith showed up. She's literally the main event along with a few other girls," I added as I stopped in front of the door ahead of everyone, "Angel is on the way." Now they would know it was that bad. As we stepped out behind the large crowd of demons, I felt more on edge then I ever felt in my life. Shay turned to me, and her eyes were solid black. "They think we're demons," she implied. I've seen Willow do this before. It's where you make everyone around you think you're someone else. It's working because no one's trying to kill us. At this point, I'm very glad we brought Shay. Certain advantages, it's just like having Will here with me.

As we got to the railing and glimpsed over to see Faith take out the last vamp that was sent into the arena. Several girls cowered into the corner behind her, and Faith stood firm; no weapon in hand. The demons around us booed and shunned Arden because she wasn't supposed to survive. "I guess I'll have to take care of you myself then," Arden guessed as she stood and paced in the direction of the edge of the arena. Faith was tired. I can tell she didn't have much fight left in her. She hasn't seen us yet, but then again neither has Arden. I don't think she would last in a fight against him, not without help.

Arden jumped down in the arena and stood face to face with Faith. "That's our cue," I instructed as I one handed the railing and landed a little off to the side of the untrained girls. Faith didn't turn around. Now that I was closer, I could sense how pissed she was and could hear what she was whispering. "You have to go…They're going to kill you," she warned, glancing over her shoulder. WHAT? WE WOULD NEVER? WE CAN'T. "Faith…," I called out to her and eyed the rest of the girls falling in behind me as we advance in their direction. Arden didn't say anything, the girls that were standing next to him jumped down to our level. They were our age and didn't seem afraid of the situation. There was only three, but then again, I don't know how many of the demons at the edges of the arena already belonged to Arden.

My phone vibrated in my pocket, but this could be a bad time to be answering phone calls. As I scouted over the arena, the swarm of demons cheered in an uproar as their main event just escalated. A spotlight seemed to search though the overhead glass. Arden lifted his head, and we all followed. Obviously not one of his, judging by his reaction. The glass shattered, and several men fell in the warehouse as shooting and fighting broke out around us.

I rushed to the frightened girls. "Come on," I requested as I grabbed one of their hands and ran to the door they came through. As I got there, Angel stood on the other side while peeping through the window and trying to get the door open. I yanked at the handle as he pushed. Then he indicated for us to all back up, so we did. I glanced up to see some men hanging from ropes and shooting, others fighting with us against the swarm. The door fell at my feet. "Rat trap," I snapped as Angel reached for my arm. "Go help them, I'll get these girls outta here," Angel ordered, and I nodded, turning and running back into the fight in the middle of the pool.

I was met by a clothesline in mid stride. As I lay on my back, I reached for the stake I kept in my belt loop. Vamps surrounded me. I staked one as he attempted to give me 'the people's elbow'. Standing, I staked another. Being pumped up is an understatement right now I could feel a fuel of energy running through me as I let my slayer take over completely. I turned and kicked at whatever was coming in my direction, sending the vamp flying into Alex's Arms. I hunted the area for Arden, only he was gone.

As it all died down, most of the demons ran; unable to fight any further. I swerved and traveled in the direction where most of the girls were standing, surrounding someone. I pushed through them to see Alex kneeling next to Faith with a gash across her stomach. "Is she alive?" someone asked. Shay pushed past Alex to Faith. I watched over Shay's shoulder as she healed what she could to keep Faith stable. "Come on, I'm not strong enough for the rest, so we gotta hurry," Shay exclaimed as a few of the girls knelt down to pick Faith up. Vi trudged by me slowly. "She saved my life…again," Vi revealed, and I wrapped an arm over her shoulder as we followed Nikki and Rona; who carried Faith out of the doorway Angel left through.

Once outside, I could sense the demons around us but they were just standing there. We all moved to the Escalade cautiously because we were outnumbered and surrounded. I couldn't sense Arden anywhere so if anything, he sent his lackeys to finish us off. "Can't you do the demon thing again?" Vi whispered over her shoulder. Shay glanced back at me, appearing more disappointed in herself then she was afraid of the situation. I could only guess she's been through worse. "I'm tapped….The most I can do is start the car from here." "Let's stop at a McDonald's. I'm hungry…," Faith suggested as she started to stand upright from her slouched standing position. She seemed a little dazed. Most of us spun to her. "Are you serious?" Nikki snapped as she studied the area frantically; still highly on edge from the fight.

"As serious as this half healed gash. Shay, this ya handy work?" Faith questioned; regaining her bearings and standing up without the needed help. "Yeah," Shay admitted. "Uughhh," Nikki grunted in frustration and stomped in the direction of the Escalade; leaving Faith with Rona. After Faith passed back out into Rona's arms, she was picked up and we all ran the rest of the way to the car and drove home.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. Props to my Beta 'Twin who likes to travel'.<strong>

**So i told my mom about this site an she ask me to put one of her poems up "Which Way America." she wants to know what the young adults and teenagers of today think about it. so please review the poem and tell her what you think. Much luv -_Ray_**


	13. In her own way

**Alex- same night**

"Red, get the fuck away from me," Faith screamed and we all gawked up and towards the hallway that lead to the stairs. Kennedy went to stand, both Vi an I instinctively grabbed her arms even though we knew she would only be protecting Willow. I don't know the scope of what happened but I have the gist.

Willow had some kind of plan, only Faith showed up and I know that kind of messed everything up. Faith didn't scream again so I could only guess the conversation went silent, leavin' us all out. I could feel Ken's dominant protective side come out. Faith would never hurt Will so I know she's safe. I would be pissed, too, if I was left out of some big idea to save Chloe from whatever mess she was Faith has all the right to be. At least I think she does. Buffy being gone got the Scoobs all messed up and unorganized. Goes to show, you don't know what you've got till it's gone. The fact that the new big bad is one of our own doesn't help either.

I let go of Ken's wrist as she sits back down between us. Not sure how long they've been up there, but since we all got back, they've been up in the room. Everyone jumps as a door slams somewhere in the house, and I can't sense Faith. Willow walks slowly down the hall, holding her arms across her stomach. I gaze up at Angel; he's starin' at the floor. And as of right now, I'm as pissed off at him too. The same as I am at the rest of the Scoobs for keepin' us all out of the loop. They could have said something, given us some kind of hint.

I stand, unsure of what I'm going to say to everyone. I honestly just want an explanation. I want to know why we're going separate ways in this instead if working together like we always have; like they've always taught us. Ken stands behind me and rushes to Willow, taking her into her arms for a tight embrace. My back is turned to them, and I'm still facing Angel, still looking for him to speak up and fucking say something. I'm not going to let this break up what we have.

"So," I mutter half under my breath; too quiet for a human to hear, but I know everyone in the room heard it. Eyes from everywhere hit me like lasers on scopes of sniper rifles taking down a target. "What the fuck is this shit?" I question an Angel sighs. He's emotionless of course, he's always like that. "It's done. Arden knows we're coming for him; he'll skip town now," Angel mumbled, standing from the coffee table. "Right, so we go after him and try whatever plan you were going to use," I argue. "We have to have everyone on board first. We know now without Faith to pull her out, the plan won't work," Will divulged and continued, "The spell isn't strong enough." I turned, glancing at Shay before focusing on Will again. "Really, she's your daughter, couldn't she help?" I blurted out, digging for answers I had a feeling I wasn't going to get anyway.

Kennedy whipped around, sneered at me, the focused back at Willow. "Shit," I gasped. Will glared at me for a quick moment before facing Ken again. Shay sat up and directed her attention to the now agitated couple, "The cat's out of the bag now." "You weren't gonna tell me?" Ken assumed, but it was so quiet I barely heard her myself. At the moment, you could see things going from bad to worse. Here I go with opening my big fat mouth. Angel took steps towards them instructing me to sit down. Most of the other girls were looking at Shay, comparing the likeliness of the three of them. Which to be honest, I don't see how Ken didn't notice because they have the same eyes. I could tell Shay was getting uncomfortable as I shot a wary glimpse up at Angel. "Come on, Shay, let's go find Faith," Angel suggested as he reached out for her hand. She took it, and they both walked out of the room.

"Ken…There's things I jus didn't want to tell you. I didn't want to make things worse. We're all so..." "Oh, please. This shit with Faith barely has shit to do with us. Point of being in a relationship is we tell each other everything," Ken ranted. "She's fifteen. We made this decision sooner then I thought. I just wanted to bring it up later after all this was done. Can we..." "Yeah, we should talk," Ken interrupted. First time I've ever seen her do that. I stood, and the rest of the girls stood with me. "We're goin' over to Giles if you need us," I stated as I headed out towards the garage door. I could hear voices, Angel's mainly. Couldn't tell if he was arguing or not so I decided to open the door anyways. Walking around him, I sensed Faith. Shay was sitting on a box in the corner. I took a peek over my shoulder, signaling for the rest of the girls to go, and they did.

I noticed Faith had bottle of jack in her hand as she lifted it up and chugged some of it down. She hadn't really drunk anything since the night she was helpin' me out. I guess this is a way to contain her rants possibly. She's gonna say something to someone eventually though. "We didn't think we would need you for the spell," Angel claimed and Faith peered down at the floor. Her whole body tensed, and she frowned up. I strolled in the direction of Shay. "This coulda been it. I don't know. I still don't remember you, but I coulda fixed it right," Shay spoke up, tugging on my shirt little. I glanced over at Faith, but she didn't move or say anything towards her statement. Shay's attention bounced from Angel to Faith then to me, searching for surety in our expressions. She could very well be right. Her coming back could have changed it, we might not have been able to stop them without Shay, we might have been too late.

"Whatever it is, WE better do something quick. Arden kinda knows were comin' now,"" Faith declared and chugged a little more. Angel marched over to her and took the bottle away from her. She didn't protest. "That's just it, we don't have to go anywhere. Plan was to extract Arden the same manor they would use to return my soul, only opposite. Different wording of course, but that's the plan. Willow didn't think we would need you as a teather, but Arden has Buffy berried pretty deep. We aren't sure how or why. WE know now you're the only one who can find her. That's some kind of crazy love," Angel explained while taking a couple of fingers and lifting Faith's face. "With all my heart," Faith confessed softly and smirked a little, staring off past Shay. I turned to spot a picture of Faith, Buffy, and Dominic in the garage. Faith is working on her bike and Buffy is standing behind her holding dom. Really cute, family pic. At this point, I can see how much she misses Buffy.

"Well, let's get this shit goin'" Faith ordered as she stood slowly. By the looks of it, chugging a little over half the bottle might have just hit her. She sways a little, "I think you might wanna wait for that one," I advised and she gawked at me upset, adding a 'What the fuck? Send me to the nut house.' grimace as she regained her composure. Her hands automatically fly to her hips and the mom comes out for about two seconds. Then she notices the 'I'm sorry.' expression and calms down a little. "Just sayin, I uh... Ken knows Shay is hers. They were conversatin' when I left," I added. and she rolled her eyes. "That's going to be a long one. Thanks, kid," she told me as she slouched back onto the counter she was originally sitting on and snatching the bottle away from Angel.

"It's ok. I can go talk them later," Shay interjected. We turned and observed the young girl. "Thanks." I said, facing Shay fully and standing. "I'm going to go see if there's anything else we need to know." I departed with that and listened to the sounds of the house. No one was arguing, talking here and there. Will and Ken are still here. So are some of the mini Scoobs. Wandering into the living room, I notice Ken and Will outside talking. I sit next to Giles, Xander, and Drew; who is standing off to the side of the couch, talking about something.

"Ok, so if this works right, we're going to wake Buffy up right in the middle of a hotel full of demons, vamps, and council members. What's the plan for that? It wouldn't be the first time you mess that particular detail up," Drew questions and most of the attention was directed to him. "We're not just going to wake Buffy up like that. Strangely, Arden patrols on weekends alone so we can try tomorrow night. Faith is going to have to help, somehow giving her a reason to come home to us. Not sure what her condition will be," Giles explained, and I settled for a moment, taking it all in. "Earlier, we were just seeing if Buffy would respond to the spell, it wasn't intended for her to wake up. It wasn't until she saw Faith that told us she would need her," Giles concluded, and I shifted my weight when I felt a Wiccan enter the house.

Will stayed in the hall. She didn't seem upset, but I could tell she'd just gotten out of a heated conversation. I felt Faith approaching, and the two of them met up in the hall. "Sorry for snapping at you, Red. Try this spell out tomorrow," Faith stated. Will only nodded. Faith joined the rest of us in the living room, sitting on the far seat. They began talking about the spell and the new plan that included her, clueing her into the little things she would need to know. It was interesting, really it was, but I was honestly getting bored.

Staring out the backdoor every so often, I saw Ken bust out another clove. Figuring she has probably cooled down since the info dump, I meander my way to her while sneaking outside before anyone questioned why. I sat next to her and reached for the clove between her fingers; not wanting a full one, just a hit will do. Just enough to calm my nerves because I could feel Kennedy's tense stance. I predict an earful coming on.

"I um... Thought you knew cause you insisted she went with your group," I began. "No, I didn't know but nice try," Ken exclaimed. "But it's cool though, right? You get to see what your daughter looks like," I replied as I tried to sound cheerful an upbeat. "Yeah, that's kinda neat, huh? But, um, she's so young, she's seen so much. I wish I... She doesn't know me," Ken responded and gave her a confused sigh. "She doesn't know me like she knows Will. I told Will I didn't want to know details," Ken confided, and I understood what she meant. I wouldn't want to know what happened to me either.

"So what does that mean for the two of you? I mean she said her birthday was October 24th, 2004. That's next year. You two are really getting serious," I commented. As I said serious, she covered my mouth. "Stop swearing in my presence," she joked around, smiling a little. "But that means...," I blurted as I pulled her hand down a little. She managed to get her hand back into place. "Ken," I yelped when got I got loose again. I struggled to pull her hand down more. "Now who's keeping secrets?" escaped from my lips. She finally let go, dropping her hand and smile.

"So...," I attempted to coax the truth from her. "I see her with Dom, and the way she looks at him, it's as if she… I don't know. The look it's…longing. I know she wants kids, I can feel it," she informed. "Are you going to marry her?" I asked. "Yeah. W-We wanted to wait a little before we do," Ken stumbled over her words a little. I nodded. "So you'd rather do kids first?" I assumed. This time, she nodded and crossed her arms. "Don't need to be married for that one," Ken answered. "You with a kid... still having trouble wrapping my head around that one," I divulged, and Ken turned and faced me. "Prego," I taunted and laughed. Ken hit my shoulder. "You should go find Will," I recommended as I took a few steps away from her. Ken put out the rest of the clove and followed me inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Faith- next night<strong>

"She there?" I inquired while standing in front of Red, who had the spell all ready to go. All she needed was me and B. The girls followed Buffy to a cemetery. She's alone as far as they can tell. As of right now, they're only following her and waiting for a call. "Ok ,good, stay put," I commanded, gawking up at Angel, who stood leaning against the wall. No expression of anything unparticular like usual.

"Faith, I'm ready," Red announced, and I gazed down at her. "Ok, Faith, we'll watch her here," Alex assured, and I hung up the phone. I strutted up to the circle of candles and sat in front of the pillow next to Red, who faced the opposite side of the circle as me. "Ok, Faith, remember what I told you. None of it is real. She's in a dream world, and you should expect everything and anything to be very…different. But you know Buffy, she could be hurting. She'll probably hide it behind a fantasy. So prepare yourself," Red demanded, and I nodded. As I did, Shay sat on the other side of me while doing the same as Red. They started chanting. I'm glad I didn't have to participate in this part; I would have messed the words up. Their tone was low, relaxin', and continuous.

As they kept going, my body got heavy, and I swayed till I found myself falling asleep. I felt hands on my back, and they directed me to the pillow behind me. Staring at the ceiling, I attempted to fill myself with memories of us. I was thinkin' the transition to wherever could possibly be made easier.

As I stood there, I searched around. Great, back in Sunnyhell. Thanks, B, this is awesome. I totally wanted to reminisce in these oh so fun days of bad girl play. As I walked down the street, I noticed a few things were different. Like council members sitting on the bench across the street watching me. I walked a little further down and ducked into the familiar 'Magic Box' Giles used to own. The bell rang as the door opened and shut. At least in here, it all looks the same: herbs, potions, old books, and the table that we would all sit around. "Faith, I thought you weren't going to be back for another week?" I turn to the voice and see Giles stroll out from his back office. Ok, so I guess I don' hang out with them in this world. "I uh, thought I'd drop in, surprise B. How she doin?" I asked, fishing for information. "She's ok. Getting better, but I think it's best if you kept your distance. She's still a little rattled, Faith," he lectured with a warning in his tone as he took slow, easy steps in my direction. "I would still like to see her for myself," I demanded as I took steps to his side so I could make a run for it out the back door. Giles made it to the register counter.

"I don't think so, but there is something I need to talk to you about," Giles said as he reached under the counter keeping his eyes squarely on me. Great, I'm in everyone is a psycho but me world. "That's ok, G-man, I think I betta get goin' before it gets dark," I decided as Giles made his subtle moves to try to make it to the door before I did or at least be in my way. I turned and ran for the back door only because it was in sight. Getting to it, I opened it and slammed it behind me. Giles's face was planted against the glass, and he was holding a knife up in what seemed like determination to get to me. "Let's go, you bitch." There was a demonic tone to it so I know it couldn't be him. Arden must have eyes all over the town. I reached for a wooden board to my right and jammed it under the knob of the door Giles was still tryin' to get through. "Come find me," I dared as I turned and ran down the alley.

Avoiding being seen, I made it to B's old place. It looks the same, smells the same even feels the same. Seeing as how the whole town is his eyes, I wonder how she is. I wonder if Buffy is still my B. She has to be. I moved up to the back porch, reached the door, opened it, and walked into an empty kitchen. The house was very empty compared to how many girls were here before the fall of The First. There was no chest, no indication that anyone was really even here. I move through the house and upstairs, going right to Buffy's old room. The door was cracked, so I pushed it open. "What are you doing here?" B asked. My B, my beautiful Buffy, was lying on the bed in a black, silk robe. If I wasn't trying to get her out of here, I'd be tossing in the easy access tickets.

"I came to get you, B, to take you outta here," I explained as I approached the bed with caution, "Don't you wanna go home?" "You shouldn't be here, you know he doesn't want you here," she asserted. "B, I need you. B, come with me," I pleaded as I took steps in her direction. She dropped her gaze. "I can't, I...," B muttered. I placed a knee on her bed and stuck my hand out. Expecting her to take it, but she didn't. She wouldn't even look at me. "B, I need you, you can't leave me like this, come on," I begged as I tried to coax her out of whatever this hell is she put herself in. "B...," I said, touching her leg an inching my way closer to her. I half expected her to shy away from me, but she didn't. "I can't just... He won't let me... He'll be here any minute now that... I know, he knows," she rambled aimlessly to point out facts I already know. "God, Will, we have go, would you hurry up?" I called out, and B jumped up. "Alright, B, you don't trust me. But I know you'll trust this," I stated as I leaned in, pressing my lips to hers while hoping for a response. After a few still moments, she moved hers, taking her lips and moving them against mine. Her hand eased its way up and around my neck, holding me there as we moved in a familiar, subtle pace. I pulled away slowly as she left her hand on the back my neck. I felt something slide across my own neck, and I tried to pull away.

B held the very knife she stuck in my gut in high school. "This was an insult to my intelligence," Arden bellowed, "Did you really think I would let you jusr stroll in here and take her from me?" I jerked away from him as he steadily held the knife to my throat. "No... Just you," I growled, and he stopped and glared at me in confusion. He is the only one we plan on removing. His eyes widened, and I pulled away as he made a scowling expression in pain. I backed off the bed and backtracked to the wall. "No...No...Ahhhhhhh!" he screamed as his body flashed from flames to pure light, almost as if he was struggling against the spell Will was chanting. I could still hear the words. "Nooooooooo... I'll get you for this slayer. I'll be back... Enjoy my gift I left for you," he taunted as he laughed and went out in an explosion of light. I ducked, covering my eyes.

When I came back up to scan the room around me there was no B. I couldn't feel her at all, she was gone. Maybe Will pulled her out too. "_No, she's still in there, gotta pull her out of the coma, Faith, only you can do that,"_ Red explained, and I shrugged my shoulders and grunted in frustration because I still have no idea where B is. "_Find her, Faith, she's deeper than we thought," _Red insisted, and I turned looked around the room again and left.

Once out on the street, I gawked up to see a crowd of people. This can't be good. They were holding knives and swords. Might as well be a mob holding pitchforks and torches in the middle of the night. Wait, I take that back because the guy in the center has a pitch fork. "Come and get me, boys," I yelled as I spun around and ran down the middle of the street.

The further I ran, the more showed up for the chase. I racked my brain as to why these people are still here, and the only thing I could think of was to protect herself. "_Red, I won't make it_." I thought, hoping she would hear me. "_You'll be fine, just find Buffy," R_ed requested. "_That's some awesome comfort, Red,"_" I scoffed as I raced around the back of a building and gazed up to see the high school. I could hear people running behind me, but they must not even seen where I went. As the mob ran the opposite way, I ran towards the school. The entire way I prayed that B was actually in here.

Bustin' through the front doors, I stopped in the main hallway. The school was empty, just like the day we went to face The First. Eerie and just like the rest of the city. I prepared to take off running, only to see someone's leg fly at my face. Grabbing it in mid air, I threw it to the side. "Where do you think your goin'?" Alex challenged. I knew that voice anywhere. "I really don't have time for this," I hissed as she sized me up for a fight I really didn't want to start. "You'll never find her." she scowled, droppin' her gaze and raising her fist. "Wanna bet on it?" I took two steps and let one fly, connecting with Alex's face. She stumbled back a few steps before falling out cold. "I promise I won't tell you about yourself," I chuckled before stalking past her. As I took the last few steps, I came to a few intersecting hallways.

Kennedy, Vi, Chloe, and all the rest of the mini Scoobs stepped out in my path to Buffy's old office. I'm starting to think this wasn't such a good idea. I might have had a better chance with the mob outside. Even though this place at first glance looks wrong with the whole 'You shouldn't be here.' feeling,. I can sense her; she's close. They advanced slowly, and I studied my surroundings to see a few familiar doors. One of them leads downstairs to the basement. I might have better luck down there. I ran towards them. At the last minute, I hit the door, opened and slammed it shut, just missing a flying knife. They'll break through it, but I'll be gone. I ran down the short hall and scaled the stairwell as if I was some fireman sliding down the railing. Barely hitting the ground, I kicked through a door at the bottom. Landing on my feet, I glance up to see a bar. "Damn, B, you got some fucked up dreams." Searching the room for someone familiar, all I could see were demons of the sorts: tall, short, fat, and some ugly ass vamps added in like sprinkles on ice cream cones.

"Oh, Mandy….," someone sang. I gaped up to the stage, recognizing the surroundings. I listen for Lorne as Angel slowly makes his way down the stage steps. I kinda liked this bar too. None of the demons made advances in my direction, other then Angel as he continued to sing the god awful song. I backed my way to the other side of the bar, spying over my shoulder to make sure the door hasn't magically moved. Angel continued to sing as his face changed. "Really? Man, I thought we got passed all that," I muttered as a sly smile crept across his face. I backed into someone. "Some find it hard to forget a past like yours," Lorne announced, and I stepped to the side.

"Wouldn't expect you too," I groaned and went to reach for something, anything because this could get bad. I moved till I was next to the bar. As I did, someone grabbed my pants and hand and pulled me behind the large bar. "Aw, Faith, come on, we only want to play," Angel taunted. By the time I looked up, the blonde already had her back to me and was fiddling with something on the floor so I couldn't tell who it was. "What are YOU DOING HERE?" she half screamed. I peeked up over the counter to see Angel walking up slowly and cautiously towards the bar. "Came to find Buffy," I declared while sitting back where I was. "I'm right here," Buffy confirmed, perking up then whirling so quickly she was there in front of my face.

"I knew you guys would come. I knew you wouldn't leave me." Buffy blurted out in a fit of relief, grabbing the side of my face and pulling me in for a kiss that caught me completely off guard. It was violent, needed; I needed the embrace as much as she did. Her kiss went from my lips to my cheek then my neck. "Uh…B," I moaned. "Yes," she answered, and I started to search for the tingle to see if it was really her. I feel like a dumb ass because I fell for Arden earlier and every time before. "B, don't mean to spoil the moment but…" My voice was cut off by her lips, and I wanted to see at this point how close Angel was to the bar. "B," I continued to try to get her attention. It was my B, but why of all places would she be here? "We really gotta go, B," I gasped, pulling away from her; searching her eyes seeing the want, desire, and love I was used to seeing.

"I know," B relented as she stood and faced Angel, who was now standing over us. Confused, yes; incredibly turned on, hell yea. "Found a new toy?" Angel snapped and gripped onto the handle of a sword. I stood behind her, wanting to step between them. "Not just a toy," she replied, but I couldn't see her face. There was a low rumble from somewhere as we stood at our standoff. Suddenly, there was an explosion outside the room. Dust fell from the ceiling. Angel stood at a crouched stance, focusing in the direction of the explosion. I peeked at the bar, catching sight of an open grate jus a few feet away from us. As I scanned the room further, it flooded with people. Angel lunged for either me or Buffy. I'm not sure, but I didn't care. I pulled Buffy to the ground, scrambling into the grate that was just big enough for us to fit through. Buffy was able to catch a ladder rung as I held onto the outside of the grate and closed it, catching sight of Angel's distorted, angry, bumpy brow. "Faith," Buffy squealed, and I gawked down to see her holding up a pipe. I took it, wedging against the grate and between other holes in the cement around it. Hopefully, it would keep out whoever was up there. Not bothering to use the ladder, I jump down onto wet ground a few feet away from Buffy, who was starring down the hall. "Come on, B, we gotta find a way out of here. We gotta go," I reminded her before pulling her from her standstill. "I don't think there is a way out," she assumed. I stepped to her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close to me. Our breaths meshed smoothly, and hers deepened for a moment. "I didn't run from a mob, knock out Alex, and barely get out of that bar alive for there not to be a way out of here. There's got to be something." I shouted. Her eyes widened; she tensed in my arms for a moment. I hunted around for some kind of sign to tell me that this was another trick. There wasn't any, she was genuinely scared.

I left a chaste kiss on her lips. "B, please," I encouraged her and smiled when I really wanted to shake her out of this trance she was in. "I loathe sewers. Come on, I have an idea," she implied as she turned and started wandering down the dark, damp passage.

The passage was really starting to turn into the basement of the school after a while. The sounds of rats and other critters went away. They were being replaced by machinery, maybe a boiler. "Remember this?" B asked as she came to a gate-like door. "Yeah, B, but I don't think…" She opened it to reveal the seal on the other side before I could stop her. The seal was the same uncovered giant manhole FedEx'd from hell, just like I remembered it. I slowed my pace, feeling a little uneasy about the situation, waiting for something or someone else to pop out from around the corner. B circled around it and knelt down, viewing the seal closely as if she could make out the symbols carved into it. As if she had never seen this particular seal before today. B reached out to it. "B, wait…we don't know…," I babbled in my attempt to stop her. "It's ok," she determined with a simple smile that stopped me in my tracks. I swerved around her as she touched it; It started to move.

Shit. Shit. Shit, uber vamps. It would be just my luck that the last level of this weird video game would be a swarm of uber vamps, and I wouldn't get the dame. The corners of the star turned upward and light shown brightly through the fully open triangles and cracks elsewhere. For what this meant, I didn't want to face what was beyond that light again. As it finished, all you could see was a pool of white light, making Buffy smile. "Got one last fight in ya?" she coaxed, causing me to pursed my eyebrow. "Don't think that's just a good idea, B." "We'll be fine," she sighed as she took up my hand and smiled sweetly. What, does she think I'm suicidal? I watched as B went to take a step off the firm dirt under our feet. I gripped her hand tighter and pulled it back slightly. "Buffy…" The voice was quite and meek, just above a whisper.

We both scanned up to see the Scoobs walk out from the shadows on the other side of the brightly lit hole. "Buffy, where are you going?" Dawn questioned as she held her hand out to B. "Buffy, where are you going, I need you," Dawn cried out. "Buffy, we all need you," Xander chimed in. I could see B's resolve faltering with every word. "Buffy, you promised you would never leave me. You promised you'd always be there. Now SHE'S taking you away from me, I'll never see you again," Dawn whined. At this point, my frustrations with Dawn would come out with her next line. "Buffy, she can't love you like we can. Don't leave us, something bad will happen. She will be the reason, she's bad Buffy. She'll never be good, she'll never be one of us," Dawn continued her rant. Will and Xander standing firmly behind her. Not knowing what to say because with of the points, they were right. I peered up at B. This entire time, I've been trying to save her. Now I wanted to be saved. "She loves me in her own way," Buffy whispered and jumped into the light pulling me with her.


	14. A clean break

**Alex- same night about thirty minutes earlier (arriving home)**

When I pulled up in the driveway, I saw mostly everyone wander outside onto the porch. As I got out, I watched Angel rush past all the mini Scoobs and stop at Willow. He held an orb, a really bright orb. "I got it, I'll be back later on tomorrow," Angel informed her. I took a glimpse over my shoulder to see a limo pull up. Angel walked past the Escalade taking a quick, worried glance at Buffy before getting into the limo in front of the house across the street. I followed Vi and Chloe, who carried Buffy's limp body inside the house.

Just inside the foyer, I observed as they carried Buffy upstairs. You could only guess to her room. Following Willow into the living room, I could see Faith lying in the floor in the middle of a circle and Shay sitting up Indian style next to her. Eyes blacker then night and breathing heavily; she's doing somethin' Wiccan. Shay is nowhere near the level as Willow, but little things she can do easily. I'm just not sure how little this. Out of the corner of my sight, I notice Dawn run upstairs after the girls.

"What is she doing?" I asked, sitting in front of Shay next to Faith. "She's fine; she's just keepin' an eye on Faith for me. We're not out of dark water yet," Will explained. "But her eyes, they don't turn white like yours," I stated. Ken stepped between Will and I a little defensively. "Yes, but Shay's different. She's been casting spells since she before could talk," Ken defended. "And I can still hear you, Alex," Shay said. All of my focus went to Shay for a moment, but I couldn't tell if she was looking at me. I put my hands in the air while backing away. "That's still kinda creeptastic," I muttered.

Faith mumbled then moved, turning her head to the side. Beads of sweat started to form on her skin, and I gawked up to see Andrew coming in her direction with a cloth. Sliding in next to her, I moved out of his way, just to the side. "Is she ok?" I asked Shay while reaching for Faith's neck. Feeling her pulse racing, I gazed back up at Shay. "I don't know. Wherever they are, Faith feels sad and cold. She might be underground somewhere," Shay explained. "Can you tell if they're together?" I continued to question. Shay just shook her head. "Not strong enough for that," Shay concluded, and I sat back then scooted till my back was against the couch. A few minutes later, Vi and Chloe waltzed into the living room. Chloe sat behind me on the couch. I ended up resting my head on her leg as she ran fingers through my hair. In my case, this always puts me to sleep. Only there's way too much going on for that to be possible. Everything settled into a calm aura for once.

Faith moved more so then she has in the past 20 minutes. Without warning, she shoots up right and stares ahead of her for a second. She's breathing heavily and shaking a little. Shay snapped out of the trance she was in and focused on a confused but alerted Faith. We all did. "Faith, you're ok, you're home!" Shay told her in an attempt to coax Faith out of her heightened level of awareness. Will came into the room and knelt next to the both of them. "Remember what I told you. None of it was real; you're safe now. Buffy is safe. You both are," Will claimed in determination to calm the slayer down while smiling sweetly. Faith took a ragged, unsteady breath and focused on Will. "I'm safe... I-I get it...B?" she breathed and moved to stand unstably. Once upright, Faith slightly lost her balance. Will managed to catch her before she could do some damage. "She's upstairs, I'm more worried about you," Will confided to her. Faith nodded her head and took a few steps away from Will, showing she was stable. "How long was I under?" Faith inquired. "Only an hour, but you got to remember your soul vacated your body for the spell. So if you feel extremely tired, that's normal," Will described, easing her way to Faith, who continued to back away down the hall slowly. "Uh huh, whateva, Red," Faith kind of scoffed as she shook her head hard once before stalking around Will and to the stairwell.

I sat up from Chloe's legs. "Think that's a good idea?" I muttered as I shot a questioning gaze in Will's direction. We both forgot Dawn was upstairs. A tired Faith determined now more then ever to get to Buffy just might be a bad cocktail of emotions. Will smiled uneasily then nodded in the direction of the hall. Without hesitating, I took off down the hall and made it to the stairs to see Faith at the top but struggling to get up the last few. Having a little more energy then I should, I took steps two at a time coming to sit in front of Faith. "Get out of my way!" sShe demanded as if she was in a hurry even though she could barely move. "Yea, ok," I said, unfazed by her aggressive gesture. Turning, I walked right to her room. I heard Faith grunt in frustration. Well, she should move her legs faster.

I knocked lightly then pushed the door open. Dawn sat in a chair right next to Buffy, who still lay asleep on the bed. Vi sat in the corner by the dresser, and Nikki sat at their vanity. "Faith is awake," I informed Dawn cheerfully; and she sighed, obviously annoyed, before gazing back at a sleeping Buffy. "Thanks for the introduction, kid," Faith greeted as she appeared at the open door a few feet behind me. "I didn't have music to go with. Sorry," I replied a little sarcastically and she smirked. Dawn glared at Faith the entire time she was in the room as Faith slowly walked towards the bed. I feel like I'm in some dramatic, old western movie right now. Dawn shot a few glimpses of a pissed off face at me once or twice. But once Faith was lying down next to Buffy, she didn't really do or say anything against it like I thought she was going to.

I backed up till I was standing by an empty wall and slid down slowly till I was sitting. I watched as Buffy opened her eyes slowly and searched around the room, not truly focusing on one thing. Dawn smiled widely. After a moment, Buffy turned face to face with Faith. Slowly, they wrapped their arms around each other's waist. Faith closed the distance to her, nuzzling into Buffy's neck. I eyed Dawn, who stood from her chair. They wouldn't hear us even if we wanted them to. "Come on, Dawnie," I suggested as I attempted to sooth her by placing an arm over her shoulder. Dawn went to say something to Buffy. When I peered back at the still silent couple, Buffy was starring at the wall behind Faith. Dawn walked out of the room from under my arm. I tried as hard as I could to forget B's blank expression when Faith's was only one of relief.

As I got to the stairwell, Dawn was already spilling her feeling to one of the girls in a room. I searched down the hall to see if I could tell which room. They weren't really talking that loud I guess. I got back into the living room to see it had mostly cleared out. Will sat talking with Giles and Xander, Ken was in the living room with Shay, and Andrew was trying to but into the conversation. Only he was ignored as usual. "It's going to rain Tuesday," Shay said out of nowhere. "This isn't her time; you have to send her back," Giles directed and Will stared past me in the living room. "It's just…It's so hard she's here. She has so much to learn. There's so much I can show her," Will declared. "So I know you're her mom and all, but I'm pretty sure future you misses her a lot more," Xander commented as I turned and left the Scoobs conversation.

I sat on the couch, facing Shay and Ken while leaning forward. Ken got the drift and knew to lean with me. "So, uh, think tonight is pretty calmed out now?" I half guessed. Shay stared at us both curiously. "Ehh… give it an hour and I can make up some kind of excuse," Ken claimed and smiled at Shay. "Aw, come on," Shay complained out loud. Both ken and I shot a stern look in Shay's directtion. "I might be the younger version, but I can be jus as stern. Future fortune teller or not," Ken advised in a whisper so the Scoobs in the kitchen couldn't hear. Shay chuckled. "Not a laughing a matter," I snapped, and Shay gawked in my direction. "I can't help it. That look, it was so serious for a second there," Shay exclaimed, laughing and rolling back into the couch. Ignoring her, both Ken and I sat up to talk.

"We need to celebrate… You should call Angel," I ordered, and Ken shook his head. "Uh, uh… You're his little pet, you call." Ken argued. "Nice try, I always have to call for some reason. You call, and I'll ask him when Angel gets here," I directed; and she nodded, taking out her phone and walking in the opposite direction. "Later, Alex," Ken said as she departed. A few more minutes went by and everyone left, including the girls just hanging out upstairs. If everyone goes to sleep, I'll be able to make a clean break for it.

* * *

><p><strong>Faith- early the very next morning, Monday<strong>

Today was somewhat normal, beside Buffy sleeping literally all day. It's a good thing Sunday is normally recover day. When I woke up from the coma earlier today, all I wanted do was run and play and get revengefully even. I guess she has all the right to be tired. Arden could have been doing anything. That's the part I try not think about. Apparently, he couldn't feel the pain or senses that any normal person would feel. So I take it back, she can sleep all week if she wants. I'll gladly sleep with her. I'm just glad she's home. I rolled to face her. When I didn't feel B in the bed next to me, I searched the room. When in the hell did she get up, and why didn't I notice earlier?

First thing I feel is the cold draft. I know I had the window closed. The window's always closed; it's one of B's safety hazards. Pulling myself out of bed, I get up to see and wander to the open window. Peering outside to see B; she's sitting on the lower right side roof with a backpack on. We haven't really had a chance to talk, so I guess now was as good a time as any.

"Buffy," I say lightly, sticking my head out the window followed by some not so steady steps. "B...," I continue, trying to take the seriousness out of a possible situation. She peeks over her shoulder but doesn't really move. Without saying anything else, I walk down to where she sitting and plant myself next to her. There are a few memories on this roof, some good and some bad.

"I can't be here," B announced and my brow furrowed. I know it did because now she giving me a slightly stern expression as if I should understand. "What would make you think that?" I asked, acting dumb and pretending that what she went through couldn't have been too bad, but I know it was. I nudge my shoulder into her while playfully smiling. "As many times as I hurt you and the girls, none of you should trust me," B reasoned, trying to go all noble on me like she usually does and pulling away from me a little. "Right, like I haven't dished out my fair share. B, that wasn't you. Ya couldn't have stopped him even if ya wanted to," I told her and turned slightly so I was facing her fully. Only, B looked like she was still ready to jet, on top of the tears that welled up. I'm so used to seeing her so full of determination and strength. I'm a bit perplexed. I want to give her what she needs, but I'm not letting her out of my sight.

"B...I need you, these girls need you. You have no idea how bad it could get with you gone," I exaggerated a bit, but I'm right. If she stays gone, things are going to fall apart, starting with me. I wouldn't last another week without my B. "I wasn't in the dream all the time, I remember some things," she revealed then finally faced me. "If that's it, I can try to help. You'll be ok." I'm doing my best to reassure her from her own doubts. She gave me a strange look and moved to stand. I reached up, grabbed onto her wrist, and pulled her onto my lap. "I'm not letting you get away that easy, B."

B struggled a minute,; but I could tell she was still very tired, so it didn't last long. I held her tightly to me as she sniffled and started to cry. I didn't want to say anything. I didn't want to move, but I knew eventually sometime later in the morning someone would come looking for us. They always do.

B's cries went soft and quiet as we sat there. I rocked lightly as she started to calm down further. When she stopped completely, she sat up and gazed into my eyes. I concentrated "I can't do this, I can't do this," B repeated over and over again. I frowned up. I cradled and pulled her closer to my chest then stood. Thinking for a moment, I walked to the edge of the roof and set B on her feet. "Let's go," I stated, scanning out over the yard to the back of another house. What in the hell am I doing?

"Go? What about Dom and the girls?" Buffy almost yelled as she eyed the house longingly. I joined her, not wanting to leave my son and took a few steps in the direction of his room. "No one will ever let anything happen to him. We'll go just for a couple of days," I reaffirmed and turned back to her. I smirked, trying to show her I was ok with this.

I turned and walked back to where she was standing about a foot away from the edge of the roof. Smiling, I took another step and stepped off the roof, landing on the solid ground. I spotted B landing behind me. I reach back, and our hands find each others as we stalk off around the side of the house. I hit the front yard wishing I would have changed into clothes. Although pj's do make comfy travel duds. We stood there for a moment as B focused on the house. "B, if we're gonna go, we need to get outta here before one of them wakes up," I reminded her as I tightened my grip and walked backwards a few steps.

"They're gonna be kinda pissed," B mumbled as she turned back to me. I nodded in agreement. I would be too; but we gotta have a break sometime, and I want B all to myself. Is that to much to ask? Even when we were sleeping, there was always someone else in the room. I never had moment alone with her.

I heard footsteps come up from behind and whipped around to see Ken and Alex frozen solid just on the other side of the garage. Funny thing is I bet we were both trying to sneak in the house. Prime opportunity to lay into them and rip 'em new ones. Wonder what they drove because Alex still has a suspended DL. They were scheming this because they know the garage door makes too much noise. They were smart about that I'll give 'em that much. Being caught red handed; they stand completely upright and walk in our general direction.

"So uh... Nice to see you up an about," Alex called out as she walked up next to Ken. Her voice seemed a little slurred. It's somewhere close to three in the morning. Getting technical, it's early and late; they are normally already back by now. Alex shoved something in her pocket and left her hand there. "What ya got there?" I asked, taking steps in their direction. B stayed behind me, not saying anything. Normally, she would be the first to jump on them for sneaking in too late. I'll give her a couple of days. B will be B again that's a promise.

"I, uh... Huh? Uh. Nothin'... I ain't got nothin'!" Alex stumbled getting a little upset while trying to come up with an excuse. They assumed we'd still be in bed. They would have been right. "Yeah, right, and I'm the Easter bunny," I taunted, holding out my hand to her. Ken grunted in frustration. "We're busted, ass-wipe. I told you we shoulda parked it in my garage," Ken griped as Alex took out a set of small keys, motorcycle keys. "I'm gonna kill him... I meant it when I said you were grounded," I sneered, taking the keys from her. Angel spoils these girls. "He was here, and he asked us if we wanted to ride for a bit. It's not like I paid for it, go yell at him. Dam... I didn't do anything," Alex ranted and stormed off inside. Ken shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I'll see you later," Ken relented and headed for the sidewalk just on the other side of the fence. "Ken, wait...," I called to her, letting go of B's hand and catching up.

"Ya know I wouldn't have had a problem with Alex getting anotha bike…. Woulda ratha she came to me," I started, and Ken saw that this was an actual conversation. "I know…. I would have normally you know…. it…. I just…. I wasn't sure what you would say about it on top of B bein' back. Less stress from us you know?" Ken admitted, mimicking me a little. "Right, but you are as much of a leader to these girls as we are sometimes. They listen to you," I asserted, and Ken studied the ground. "You know whenever we're not around or one of is indisposed. Everything else falls on you. That's why B chose you. Anyways, we're going to take this with us," I said, holding up the new keys as I headed back towards the garage. "I'm letting her sweat for a minute," I chuckled.

Buffy's hand found mine. "Where you going?" Ken replied as we walked away from herinto the garage. "A three day midnight ride," I confessed as I got on the bike and turned it on. I'll fix this if it's the last thing I do. "I want to survive this trip," B insisted sternly. "Yes, ma'am," I responded as I reached to the shelf and grabbed the other helmet. "Right," B groaned as she took the helmet and put it on. "But it's gonna be a wild ride," I assured b, as I backed out of the garage and took off.


	15. Head over heals amazing

**Alex- later that Monday afternoon (at school)**

As the phone rang through, I gawked up at everyone who eyed me for an answer. It's rude to stare, ya know. When no one answered, I stood upright facing everyone. "What am I, her mother?" I griped as I whipped around agitated and started to walk back to the field. The field was filled with my fellow students. Today of all days our lovely school decided to throw a pep rally for the upcoming football season. Awesome really; but I could honestly care less because I don't watch football. My brand new bike is gone and so are the original slayers, the culprits to my depression for today. I should be more worried about them and less pissed off, but she took my fucking bike. You don't need a license for a bike; I was getting around just fine. No one will ever understand.

I felt arms wrap around my waist as I walked. Holding my arm out Chloe weaves under it and we synced our pace. I got through to Faith earlier; it was right before school. Faith said that they needed a vacation, "Don't burn down the house and look after Dom." Buffy was talking in the background, but it was too quick for me to understand. That was this morning. I heard Will had talked to Faith around the same time; I want to know what was said.

Jus a minute ago Vi, Rona, Eve, Nikki, and Jess was trying to get me to get one of them on the phone again. I tried honest, even called from a pay phone. The phone at that point was off. "I'm pretty sure we'll be fine. They'll call," Chloe claimed, coaxing me down off the edge of anger. "Yeah, but no spending limit... And no one to look after but themselves. Damn, I wish I could get away with some shit like that….I want my bike," I ranted and whined then smiled as I hugged Chloe closer to me as we walked. Taking large steps, she stared up at me. Somewhere in there she snuck a kiss to the bottom of my chin. So I feel a little better.

Coming up into the stadium from the side was a little less crowded. As we made it to the top, I searched the faces of students to find Willow, Kennedy and Shay. I almost don't want to try to move; it's so crowded. "Chloe," someone yelled, and we both turned to spot Will sitting with a bunch of other teachers. So we won't be able to hang out with her if we stay long. On approach, Will stood. "Good news or bad news?" Will asked as Shay and Chloe hugged for a moment. School was different today because of the pep rally and we haven't seen her today. "Bad," I said. Shay shook her head and winced a little. "Buffy and Faith are going to be gone for a couple of days," Will announced and I flinched. I want my bike, I don't know if I can wait three days or whenever they decide to rejoin reality.

"Be still my heart, are you serious?" I scoffed, "Talked to them before school." I finished because of the looks I was getting from the other teachers. I cleared my throat, which didn't help any so I started to search the rest of the crowd. Avoiding the eyes of teachers I didn't want to get to know.

Kennedy wasn't in the group that ambushed me a few minutes ago. The mini Scoobs have tendency to come to me when they think Kennedy is not going to be much of a help. "Good news," Chloe chirped, inquiring curiously. "I found a way back for Shay here, figured I try it out tonight," Will informed us and smiled as she slid an arm over Shay's shoulders and pulled her into a hug. "Let's go now!" Chloe suggested. Shay gawked up at Will, seeming as if she was hoping for her to say yes. Will seemed a little unsure of herself but nodded and stood anyways. As we left, Will called Kennedy. Ken rode her bike to school today. I'm stuck in the Truck. I've had an awesome day.

A few of the mini Scoobs came home from the pep rally. At Ken and Will's place, a few of us sat on the couches and watched as Will, Kennedy, and Shay set up before they sat in a chalk circle surrounded by herbs. There was also this weird looking clay bowl that smelled funny. I sat far away from that. Willow also had this prideful expression while she watched Shay do her part of the spell. After all three started chanting and Chloe and Vi got up and walked into the kitchen, I saw blue smoke and tiny little light balls float around them. Seconds passed and the smoke got thicker. It got to the point to where I couldn't see them and with this small bright light they were gone.

The smoke started to dissipate leaving an empty circle and my heaving chest. Something tells me I should have moved when Chloe did. Couldn't help but be curious. I stumbled out of the smoke coughing to see Chloe already heading in my direction. "Did she say how long they were going to be gone?" I questioned between coughs as my chest settled back to normal. Chloe made it to me, wrapping her arms around my waist. "No, but Will was plannin' on makin' sure Shay got home safely. Assuming we wouldn't be staying in a warehouse, hoping they still lived in the same neighborhood," Vi explained, knowing a little more then we did.

"Will, she won't try in meet herself would she...," I continued to pry. I know I would! I would have rather met the side of me who survived in the world where Arden survived. Just to see how bad ass I was. We headed in the direction of the island in the middle of the kitchen. Vi walked past me a little, and there was this thud sound behind me. Each of us turned slowly to see two bodies lying on the living room floor.

Vi closed the distance between us to them. For sure I could tell one was Willow, Chloe kissed me on the cheek then joined Vi. I moved to gee a better view. I thought the spell would take a little more time then that. "Holy shit!" Vi gasped. I made it to the back of the couch to see Shay lying on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Buffy- the next morning (Tuesday)<strong>

Sitting up I smelt breakfast, bacon to be exact. The room was too brightly lit to really sleep through the day, so being awake listening to Faith move around the suite was keeping me up. At least till I smelled the food. Yep, time to get out of bed. I found my flip-flops at the edge of the bed and made my way to the cabin's kitchen. Standing at the doorway, my heart raced at the sight as simple as the scene was. Faith was wearing one of my t-shirts that's too short to cover most of her stomach with the bikini style underwear, hinting to the daydream playing out in a few minutes if neither of us start talking.

"Hey, B," Faith greeted with a smile as she turned, slightly noticing me standing there like her stalker. When I didn't move, Faith galloped over till she was standing behind me. When I turned to face her, she took my shoulders and directed me to a chair at the kitchen table. Somewhere in there I came to as she sat me down. "For once in my life, let me take care of you. Get some grub in ya," Faith told me, and I couldn't help but smile a little. Faith kissed me on the forehead and pranced around me back to her stove. As she moves she manages to take the newspaper from in front of me; So much for the outside world. I'm pretty sure the mini Scoobs will fill me on the past couple of weeks of drama anyways.

It only took us about an hour, maybe a little more. I don't mind riding a motorcycle, but I still was really tired after. Maybe it's because I'm not used to it. That and when she finally pulled over, it was really late. I was glad at this point I did pack because we would be broke and probably asleep in some crappy motel six. With money she won at a bar being a pool shark, hitch hiker status. So I'm glad I packed. Anyways the hotel is fairly new. The main office was small; the cabin itself has a nice size to it. I haven't really looked around yet. In fact I have no idea where we are.

All day yesterday, we spent in bed, sleeping and other tiring activities. Before I fell asleep, we attempted to have a conversation or Faith did. I fell asleep for the first part then I guess she decided to keep going weather I was listening or not. Poured her heart out, it was something she said that woke me up and kept me awake for the rest of her little spiel. Maybe I should fall asleep on her little speeches more often. She's some kind of head over heels amazing.

"B!" I snapped up to see Faith right in front of me, making me jump a little. She jumped herself. "Note to self, no startling B," Faith noted, placing a hand on my raised fist and lowering it cautiously. I hadn't realized. "You ok?" Faith inquired as she was already turning to the counter, grabbing another plate, and setting it down in front of me. I watch as Faith put the rest of the food on the table. I eyed the bacon, eggs, and French toast as if I hadn't eaten in weeks. That what's my stomach feels like. Slayer munchies could rule a slayer and all her actions while eating.

I glanced up from staring at my breakfast feast and scanned the room for a clock. I know we were in bed most of the day. Spotting the stove top next to a small timer, a clock said 2:00 PM. "Breakfast for dinner, B," Faith let out, sounding a little more excited. "Thanks," I muttered and started putting food on my plate while Faith did the same.

"So where are we?" I continued, chewing around eggs. "Small fishing town off the coast of the lake," she answered after swallowing a mouthful. "I'll open up the blinds and windows in our room so you can see the view," Faith explained. I think I tried to piece together the main building where we paid for the room. It was tiny in front of a bunch of trees. Then we drove down some small dirt road and came to our little cabin. I couldn't tell last night if there was a view, too dark.

I nodded in consent. We finished up breakfast and left the dishes, too lazy to clean them. Faith pulled me back to the room and sat me on the bed. I watched as she opened up windows and pulled back blinds all over the room before tying everything down. The room became well lit, and I was able to see from where I was sitting the amazing national geographic magazine view across the lake. Mesmerized, I sat there while Faith sat behind me and wrapped her arms over my shoulders. "I like playing hooky," I revealed, breaking the silence because I knew we never really got to enjoy our first attempt due to foul play. This time we took it a little further and decided to play hooky from everything and everyone. So ha… I'm not going to let Faith take the blame for this either. She's been through too much for that.

I turned so I was slightly facing Faith. "Now where were we?" I responded, smiling slyly. Faith smirked and flashed me some dimples. I would crumble right here, but I have a feeling I can give her a run for her money this time. "No, I think it's my turn," Faith decided. I shook my head, slowly anticipating and tensing a little in her arms. "No, my turn," I challenged her calmly. Without letting her think for too long, my lips found hers in a serious lip locking, tongue massaging session. My stomach released from knots and tension over most of my body melted off of me.

Not sure how long we stayed joined at the lips. But when we came apart, I realized I had laid Faith onto her back. I could feel beads of sweat form on my skin as heat rose off of Faith and me. If anything the shirt was in the way. I reached for the end of her shirt and pulled it up her stomach as she sat up a little to get it off her head. Tossing hers, I went for my own leaving my hands lingering over the top of my head as we showed off our bare chests to each other. I couldn't help but stare. The woman under me is unbelievably sexy. The body of a goddess I would say.

* * *

><p><strong>Faith- few hours later<strong>

As we traveled along the street close to the beach, I cast a glimpse at B, who moved from small stand to small stand and picked up trinkets and stuff people try to rip you off with. I really got to start rubbin' off street smarts on B. She was fun to watch though. B was excited yet calm at the same time along with this glow I couldn't quite place. It's probably just me, but it feel like she's doing better than yesterday.

I didn't think that the town was this into tourism. Then again showing up in the middle of the night and staying in bed all day would be valid as to why I didn't know this was a tourist town. Shops and stands were everywhere. Someone yelped further into the crowd, and I turned to the voice. When I turned back, I noticed Buffy duck into a small shop. Sneaky, sneaky.

I dodged the few people in front of me to catch up. Inside all you could see was jewelry. Just what I needed, didn't think I would find one of these here. I spied as she searched through a few things then turned to face me. "See anything you like." I implied before taking a slow approach. I focused on her as she pivoted and turned back to the case. A woman sat behind it observing us impatiently while waiting for her to choose something. "Um, no...not really. Just wanted to look at something shiny," she admitted and the lady and I chuckled. I set my water bottle down and strolled to the case to see sets and other different rings. For a small store they import high quality.

I pointed to one only cus it caught my eye. "How much?" I asked, and the woman looked up at me then B. I know that look. It's a very judging "Ya can't afford this." Look. So I don't even know why I'm pullin' this out. I don't like this lady that much. "It's an over ten thousand dollar ring," she voiced, "The gold is imported from Chile; and the diamond, it hand cut in Paris." "Awesome," I expressed. "It's too expensive," B mumbled. As if on cue, the woman put the ring away. "Maybe you would perhaps like to look at a different collection," she directed. "No, that's fine... I wanna go," B pressed, and I nodded. "Thanks," I muttered while walking out of the store and toting B along with me.

B put her hand in my back pocket as we walked and I followed suit. I guess B doesn't want to shop anymore, but I got the inkling. I forgot my water bottle anyway. I would never get a better chance than this. "B... I uh, forgot my water at the store," I exclaimed studying the buildings we left behind. B let go, "Be right back," I promised before kissing her on the lips lightly and strutting back to the store. If this plan works, I'm a genius.

The woman snapped up immediately as the bell rang from me coming in. She stared at me for a moment. If I wasn't still a little annoyed with her awesome customer service earlier; I might have done a little flirting. "How may I help you... Again," she offered with a little attitude. "Yeah, show me what she was looking at before I came in earlier," I insisted and she smiled a little, "I was wondering about the two of you," she declared, and I reared back a little, trying to see where she was getting at. "I have a cousin who is gay... Anyways, she had her eye on these, but I think these are more in your price range," she assumed an see, I almost liked her. I reached in my pocket pulled out my small wallet and the black card B packed. We rarely ever use the card but when we need it. I'd say buying an engagement ring qualifies as such. I got plans, so let's just see how this goes.

The woman stares at the card as if she's never seen one before. It's a company card to be specific. The only thing on it is a small heart in the corner. Not one of those valentines hearts either. It's more like something you see in text books. All the Scoobs have one. "Well, um... She picked out these three... She said something about a long shot it, but I didn't catch what she was saying. She's a very shy girl," the woman explained as she seemed to figure out that she just might make some money off of me.

Inspecting the three rings in front of me, I picked out the one caught my attention. I could so see B wearing this. She it held up, "I don't know too much about this one... It was imported to us from a smaller jeweler then us. We re-appraised it at fifteen thousand five hundred and ninety-nine dollars," she divulged. That should be too expensive, and I shouldn't buy it, but where's the fun in that. "I'll take it," I announced and she smiled, taking my no limit credit card. "Be expecting a phone call," I advised her. The security of the card is so good it calls the store if the purchases are over a certain amount.

"Excuse me," she requested and turned back to me from the register at the same time the phone rings. She went to answer the phone and turned toward me after. "Yes, I believe so... Ok." I observed as she picked up the card and paced in my direction, holding the card, my receipt, and the ring in her hands. "He said you should have another card to match," she recommended, unsure of how to go about the question. "Gotta love protocol," I chuckled and handed the second card to match the one she was holding. "Yes it's her... Thank you, sir," she asserted and hung the phone up. Setting the phone on the case next to the ring she handed me a pen. I signed the receipt and put the ring in my cargo pants pocket. "Thanks for everything." I smiled mainly because of how close B was to the store. Pretty sure I took too long for this to be stealthy. I peeked over my shoulder to see B. All evidence of me purchasing anything was gone.

"What's taking so long?" B complained as she took a few steps inside. I turned and put a finger over my mouth so the woman behind the case wouldn't say anything. "Got lost... Couldn't find it at first," I lied, shyly smiling as I marched the rest of the way to her. We shuffled far enough away; and the buildings are all the same, so the excuse worked. I held up my water bottle. "I saw this really cute shop I wanna show you," B jumped in place once in excitement over the new store. I glanced back at the woman behind the jewelry cases as I followed B out of the store engagement ring in my pocket. Yep, this is turning out to be a good week indeed.

**Back at the cabin, a few hours later**

We decided that we're going back tomorrow. It seems like three days was enough and she wants to get back to normalcy. She even turned the phone back on. A total of 20 missed calls and at least the same amount of voicemails. I turned my head to face her as I heard a familiar name.

"Will left a voicemail," B described. I was lying on the bed as she continued to listen. "Who's Shay?" B quizzed curiously. "Um, she's the reason I got you back," I confessed and B frowned up, still confused. "Who is she?" she pressed, and I guess it would have been helpful if she had actually met Shay before we left. Between B getting better Sunday and us leaving late Sunday night, she never saw her.

"Long story short, she's Red's daughter from the future. Future Red would have came back herself but something happened. Red sent us Shay instead," I explainedin the shortened version, not giving every detail to the last two weeks. "Cool. So she's Ken's too, right? I mean she has to be," B guessed and turned then lay back so she was on her side next to me.

Wanting more information out of me, she pulled down her shades slowly and kinda sexily. Ok, so that was a turn on. She thinks I'm not going to tell her I bet. "Yeah," I let out. B went back to listening to voicemails. I got back to my magazine, not paying attention to the subtle laughing coming from Buffy. "Holy crap... We gotta go," Buffy half yelled. I sat upright quickly, startled at the change of tone. B dialed a number on the phone.

"Willow, are you ok?" B pleaded, and I could tell by the tone she was worried. "I'm fine... I'll be ok. What happened?" B questioned. Ya could see the alpha come out in her manner. My full attention went to my girlfriend on the phone. B got up and began to pace the room. "Right, but... Wow... No, it doesn't matter. You're family, I should be home for something like this," B argued with Red on the other side. "Right, we'll leave as soon as we can," B informed her, and my plans for tonight just got blown out of the sky. "Ok, be safe. I'll see you later." B confirmed and smiled before she hung up the phone. She slowly wandered over and sat in front of me on the bed.

"What happened?" I groaned while only the worst situation played in my head. One of the girls was hurt or worse. It's possible the house burnt down or any other accident. "Kennedy is stuck in the future," she commented, catching me off guard. I should have known it wasn't going be something that simple. "You go check us out, I'll pack up," B indicated and my sight went straight to the cargo pants on the floor. It'll have to wait. I put those particular pants on and checked the pocket for the small felt covered box. I skipped up to B, kissed her on the forehead, and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the update. I'll try to get the next chap up quicker. Please review<strong>.

Props to my Beta_ "__**twin who likes to travel**__"_

_One love- **Ray**_


	16. Fixated

**Kennedy- Tuesday morning, 2019**

Everything was supposed to be set up. This was supposed to be easy. We were supposed to bring Shay back to the future. Tell future us what happened and how she helped stop Arden then leave and come home. All in two hours max and I would have time to eat and shower before patrol. I wish things can go my way for once. So I help what little I can in the spell. When it's over, I stood up in smoke alone, with no idea where I'm at. Luckily I found what is considered a book store for help, even though everything is electronic. It's been fifteen years; everything is so different. I feel lost.

Sitting in the cheap motel room, I fixated on a single spot on the wall in front of me while lightly rocking backwards in the crappy thing I'm sitting in called a chair. There was a knock on the door. The only one I could get a hold of was Angel; no one else answered the phone. Surprisingly, the phone looked a lot like house phones we use, but it was touch screen to dial. I approached the door slowly and stood on my toes to see threw the hole in the door. "This place is a shit hole," someone griped. I didn't recognize any one standing in front of the door. "Back away, girls..." The next voice was male and smooth "Yeah... Ya should back up?" someone else warned, sounded like Faith. Excited, I opened the door without hesitation.

Faith, Angel, and other younger slayers stood at a standstill across the threshold. Faith did a double take. "No fuckin' way!" Faith gasped. I glared at Angel. "You didn't tell her?" I scolded him, lookin' back at Faith and wondering if she was going into fight mode. "I did, but she didn't believe me," Angel defended himself. "I just had to see for myself. This is some wicked shit. B is going to flip," Faith ranted as the young slayers continued to stare me down. "Mind calling off your pack off dogs," I requested, backing into the hotel room. "Yeah, girls back up... Come on, Kennedy. Let's get you to the house," Faith ordered as she pushed her way through the small crowd of girls pulling me out into the hall. "I got the room," Angel called out, marching down the hall. We headed in the opposite direction outside. Moments later, Angel returned and we left.

The house was very big. Much bigger then the ones we live in now. Music blared from back of the house. Faith left me in front of a massive stairwell. Wandering just past the stairs, I took a glimpse around the corner and waited on Faith's grand tour. Leaning against the wall on my shoulder, something hit the back of my kegs hard. I turned, peering down to see a big green eyed, blond haired, little boy. First person that came to mind was Buffy.

"Ha, I told you to stop running in the house," a young male's voice echoed as the little boy stared up at me confused. While searching for the voice, a boy turned the corner. He's quite a bit taller than me, coffee toned skin, piercing green eyes, and the cutest dimples. His hair was cut short so you couldn't see the curl.

"Aunt Ken?" the teen questioned, edging closer to the young boy till he was close enough to grab him. "Yeah," I greeted as he put the lil' blonde over his shoulder. He has to be Dominic. The little boy kicked hard for a minute against his back. "Hey, put him down," Faith instructed, coming back from wherever she disappeared to. "When were you going to tell me about her?" he asked somewhat sternly, gesturing to me.

"If you were payin' attention and with everyone outside, you would know," Faith reprimanded him, "Go make a sandwich for ya brotha," Faith commanded as she pushed his head to the side while passing by them. "Yeah, let's go make me a sandwich," the little boy taunted as they galloped off into the house. Dom rolled his eyes and Faith caught it, so she kicked his ass as he stomped past her.

"OW, MA!" Dom yelped since he seemed embarrassed before he scurried away. "I'm always fighting with that one. He's always been my little man of the house," Faith explained cheerfully, gazing after her boy.

"Who all is here?" I inquired as Faith motioned for me to follow. "Right now, just B, Dom; Brent, who you just met, and Emma. Who is in her room, I think. There is also a few slayers outside that were here for sparring, but that's it. The dinner is tonight, so you'll get to see a few of the girls before you leave," Faith informed as we walked. You could say the house was gorgeous. I put the house up there with some of the better ones I've seen. It's bigger then my parents house in the Hamptons. Faith pulled me into the living room.

"Wow, when you said young, I didn't think she would be that young," Buffy pointed out while strutting into the living room from outside I think. She was wearing gym clothes, so I'm assuming she was leading the sparring class. "You're what, right outta high school? Alex is going to get a kick out of this," Buffy chirped, which caught my attention. "She's comin' here?" I declared, curiously wanting to see how she is. "Chloe just had another kid, so I don't know. She might," Faith muttered, shrugging a little. "Will should..." "If you think I'm going to miss this, you're crazy." I knew the voice better then anything in the world. I turned around to see my Willow standing in the doorway.

At first I wanted to run to her, pick her up, and hug her because I missed my Willow so. "We were returning Shay... Only the spell went wrong," I described. Will nodded and stared off into nowhere for a moment. "Would explain why Shay hasn't been in class at school in West Virgina," Will asserted. Faith leaned forward. "We already know all the details, ya need to just sit back and relax for now," Faith demanded, so I did. My eyes roamed the room to see several family pictures and other large photos with others.

**A few hours later**

I sat on the living room couch in a stare down with Brent while arm wrestling. I guess me and the little five year old are really close with this weird bond. I jus wish future me was here. That's a normal wish. When the door bell rings, we both jump, but neither of us lose grip or force with each other. Scanning the surroundings, Faith greets someone as they all start talking in front of the stairwell. My curiosity gets the better of me as I cue in. My hand gets slammed on to the coffee table. Gazing back at Brent, we both start laughing. "Wow... So look what the cat dragged in." Peaking up towards the new voice, I see Alex standing there with her hands on her hip and cheering for Brent. She's in tight jeans and a t-shirt. Her hair is long, longer then I've ever seen. When I glance down, there's a little girl standing behind her legs, hiding a little. She spies around Alex's leg every so often.

"And who is this?" I ask. Alex pulls the child from behind her. "Go say hi," Alex said, pushing her forward a little. "I'm Jenna," she introduces herself and continues, "I'm nine." Then she smiles at me. "And you're a very pretty girl, you look like your momma when she was younger," I revealed. "I know, Auntie," she states clearly and we all chuckle. There's another voice behind Alex and Faith. "Give me those and that. Go inside and behave, I've had enough of you today." I gawk up past everyone to see a girl stomp in and up to Faith. She looked pissed, spitting image of Alex. She looks to be about thirteen or twelve, but I'm not sure. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Chloe shuffle in irritated with a bundle in her arms.

"Is Emma home?" she questioned through strained teeth. I guess the girl has the same kind of attitude too. "Don't be rude," Alex scolded, turning the teenager away from Faith to me. "Hi, Aunt Ken," the girl replies dryly, and I just smile before returning the gesture. Alex sits down next to Buffy as Brent climbs into my lap. "She's upstairs," Faith claims as the girl turns to take off. I would too; way too many grownups. "This one's on you," Chloe announces, giving a stern side eye to Alex. Alex shrugs and rolls her eyes before paying attention to everyone else again.

As Buffy comes back in, I study all the faces. They're all really young looking for the most part. There's some major maturities going on, more so then I remember. Chloe sits down on the opposite side of me. "So to the matter at hand," Buffy starts. Will perks up. "Right," she chimed in and moved so she's closer to the table. I lean over and pull a little of the blanket away to see a newborn.

"Shay was the first then Emma; Alex a few years later. After her, it's like everyone started having kids using my spells," Will admitted. "Because your bells are cool, Auntie Red," Brent boasted excitedly. "Is your room clean?" Buffy challenges. "No, why?" Brent confessed. "Go clean it before we eat," Buffy insisted, sitting up and forward a little. Brent hugged into me tighter. "I wanna stay wit young Auntie Kennedy," he tries to argue while clinging onto me as he says my name. "Now!" Buffy sternly barked. "No," Brent hissed, loosening his grip on me when Buffy stood. "I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go," Brent complains and jumps off my lap, hitting the ground running. You could definitely tell he was a slayer. Buffy stands and stalks in the direction where Brent ran off to.

"Is he always that clingy?" I responded with curiosity. "You're his godmother. He throws fits when he doesn't get to see you over the weekend. And you've been gone the last two. So this is a nice little treat," Will confirmed. I nodded, wondering what has me and a five year old that's not mine so clingy. Buffy returned to the couch.

"Uh, you delivered him," Faith confides, and I gaped up at her in clear confusion for a moment. "Mind reading thing, I can't really shut it off. The only reason why I know you're you," Faith exclaimed and sat on the couch. "Why, what happened?" I implied even though I knew this was one of those things I wasn't supposed to know. "We were at the school, picking up Shay and Emma. Before now, they used to be on the same break schedule. But Shay was moved ahead a few years after the third grade. You and Buffy decided to stay home. Kinda," Faith chuckled, and Buffy smiled sweetly at Faith.

"What do you mean kinda?" I quizzed, bringing my attention back to them. "Well, Buffy decided that the day would be a good day for some fresh air. So first stop was a bank, and there was a robbery. Buffy was hit by a stray bullet and went into labor. If you hadn't acted quickly and did all of what you did then, she would be dead along with my son. So whatever you do when you start school, don't stop," Faith recommended and added, "Other than that when you're around, he barely does anything we say. It's funny really... Hey, Red, I'm gonna send Brent to live with you." Faith was clearly joking, so Buffy slapped her leg playfully. Faith motioned "What?" as she returned to normal.

"And there's a lot of other things she doesn't need to know. So let's keep it simple. Baby, you know how much they're going to have to go through for us to have our life," Buffy reminded her. Faith observed her warily for a moment, and there was this awkward silence. "Right, so no pressure," I scoff. Will turns to me and hugs me tightly. There was emotion, I could feel it. But the feeling was more worried than anything. Will still didn't say anything, and I felt her sniffle. "All weird silence an all aside, ya just need to take it easy; and you'll be ok," Faith assumed in her attempt to comfort me. Willow went back to preparing the spell. "Ok, I'm done... But there's a few things I want to make sure you know," Will told me, gaining my full focus again.

"Give this to me and tell her this is it. Be careful with it because when I got it, it was half burned. Give this to Shay. Once she says it, she'll come to me. Whenever you see me, brace yourself," Will rambles a little, and I nodded but shook my head in more confusion. "Why, are they being attacked...Is she ok?" I answered because I never thought about how things were goin' at home. That's what I get for getting caught up.

"No, no... We all laugh about it now, but Red over here had a break down. I got there right in time for the good part," Faith assures with a laugh. "It was all together an emotional year," Buffy commented as she leaned and kissed Faith on the forehead. "You two are killin' me with cuteness," I teased; then the baby started crying. "Sorry guys," Chloe apologized as she gathered up the little bundle next to me. Alex strutted over and helped Chloe stand. "You're too young for spells anyways. Be careful, Ken, and get ready for a fight. Don't worry about the details because it's all stupid," Alex grumbles as she helps Chloe into the next room. I glance back at Faith for an explanation. Only Faith seems to be just as bad off.

"Oh, that fight!" Faith groaned as a little bulb went off. Buffy socked Faith's shoulder a lot harder than last time. "Don't...," Buffy voiced in a tone I wasn't used to. It was calm yet commanding at the same time. "Yes, my dear," Faith purred, teasing Buffy a little. "_What fight_?" I screamed in my head, too afraid to speak aloud. "_I wanna tell ya, I really do. But it's something that has to happen for certain things to come about,"_Faith thought and I sat back. "I'll get you as close as I can," Will promised then began to chant words I wouldn't be able to understand.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex- about an hour later, present story time<strong>

I stood there; eyeing the three of them because I didn't know what else to do. Xander stood there while holding a crying Willow. I'd never seen her break down as such. "What... Have...I-I-I d-done?" Will stuttered between sobs. Her body shook a little, in turn shaking Xanders. Chloe stood off to the side, steadily taking steps backward. She had been in her study all day, casting spells from what Jessica told me. Only reason why she came over here is because she needed some salt for their dinner, and now she crying.

The hair on the back of my neck stood up. There was this small, static charge that rose at my feet with a light pull in Will's direction. Rona stood along with Giles, Vi, and even Dawn. We all backed away from Will and Xander, who stood in the kitchen. Giles turned to Rona and I. "DOMINIC!" he screamed at the same time there was this flash of light. I whipped around to see a lightning bolt hit Vi, sending her across the living room and into the far wall. Giles turned and lunged out of the way of another.

Both Rona and I hit the floor hard behind the couch. Wind and paper flew by my head. I pulled myself over the edge to see Willow kneeling alone in the middle of the living room, surrounded by a plasma globe, light show. I ducked back down. "Shit, shit... What the hell is she DOING?" Rona yelled as I hit the floor, chuckling a little. "She's making something, don't you feel it?" I questioned her as she stared at me, perplexed by the answer. We both crawled to the edge of the couch and peeked around the edge to see Will stand and place her hand over an unconscious Vi. Will glowed white. "NO," Rona bellowed as she saw the same thing I did. Rona went to lunge out, but I grabbed the back of her shirt, slamming her into the floor to stop her from going to the other's rescue. "We gotta get upstairs, get Dom, and get out." I argued. Rona shook a little under me but agreed with me.

I gave her a finger then signaled a two, pressing my hand to the floor and hurlin' ourselves up and running. We made it to the sliding glass door that was open, so I only hit the screen. Falling through it, I felt screens scratch the side of my arms. Lightening hit the ground next to me as I gawked over my shoulder before moving to my right and grabbing Rona. She saw us.

Rona's body slammed into mine as we both put our backs against the nearest wall. "What the hell?" Rona snarled, and I scanned my immediate surrounding to see that we were a few feet from the side of the house. Grabbing Rona, I ran to the side and gawked upward. "Jump," I said and we both did. Landing solidly on the roof, we both hit it running.

Managing to open Dom's window, we crawled inside. Dom was howling. Someone turned the light on. Both Rona and I whipped around. "It's me," Dawn yelped as she jumped while realizing she startled us. "Shhh!" Rona growled. Dawn stood there with a diaper bag over her shoulder as Rona went to get Dom. Without trying to comfort him she wrapped him solidly in a blanket. I grabbed Dawn by the wrist and pulled her to the window. Shoving her out, I climbed out behind her. Turning, I took hold of Dom as Rona handed him out the window. I backed away to see a light came down the hall towards the open door. "Rooonnaaa," I warned in a low tone. I spun around to see another rooftop and took off running. In my dead sprint, I glimpsed over my shoulder to see Rona scoop up Dawn. Will was in his room. My foot hit the edge of the roof, and I pushed off with all I had. I closed my eyes for a second before I felt the gravel of the other roof under my bare feet. Rona tumbled beside me at the same time letting go of Dawn. I watched a moment as Rona scrambled to grab Dawn as she slid down the roof's side.

Clutching Dom to my chest with my right arm and lunging to Rona's feet, clutching onto her pant leg with my left hand. I peek over her shoulder to see Dawn slip over the edge, just out of her reach. "Ahhhh." There was a short cry cut off by a thud. Without hesitating, Rona was off the roof. I got to the edge and eased my way off the roof. Reaching the porch railing, I sat on it to see Rona about to pick up Dawn. Ok, common sense here, "Wait... Wait," I pleaded as I view an unconscious Dawn. "Right, shit!" Rona scolded herself realizing. As she knelt down next to Dawn, a light turned on behind me.

We're at Giles, so everything is contained. Thank god. Nikki rushed up to the sliding glass door and opened it. Her eyes were as big as quarters. Before she could say anything I wrapped her up in my arm covering her mouth, not wanting Willow to know we were over here. So I pulled her towards the sliding door. I saw Rona sitting outside next to Dawn. Glancing back, I saw Jessica and Shay walk toward us cautiously. Tired, I handed Dom off to Jessica and let go of Nikki, slumping to the floor like dead weight. Nikki came to her knees beside me. "Shay, help Dawn," I grunted, pointing to the open, sliding, glass door. My chest heaved a little out of breath. As I sat up, Nikki faced me in an attempt to comfort me. Only I didn't need it, didn't want it because I wanted Chloe.

Shrugging Nikki off my shoulders, I moved what body parts I could to stand. "What's going on… What happened?" Andrew ranted as he came around the corner. "Willow flipped out," I groaned, holding onto my ribs and heading towards the front door. Dom has since stopped crying. As I passed him, he laughed and giggled reaching towards me. "Oh you thought this was all fun and games," I murmured and passed him again. He was still half wrapped in the bundle in Jessica's arms. There were some quick feet behind me. Someone grabbed onto my shoulder and side, stopping me in my tracks. One of the hands moved to my ribs as I felt this warming sensation. "I couldn't help Dawn much, but you and Rona will be fine... Get me in that house," Shay whispered in my ear, keeping me calm as she healed me. She knows I wouldn't let her do it if I could watch. We let go of each other and continued pacing outside. Everyone got the gist of who could fight and had trickled into the living room before leaving the house.

Once they were all out, we regrouped in front of our house. "This really sucks," Rachel whined. Both Rona and I stopped and whipped around. "Go BACK!" we snapped at the same time as we sneaked up to the electrified house. Rachel stopped advancing with us and without protest, went back. A few lightning strikes surged across the sky along with thunder that started rollin' in with dark clouds. "It's a theme with us to go crazy, huh?" Rona presumed. The rest of us shook our heads, ducking behind the escalade and surveying the street. No neighbors have come out, so were still in the clear.

"Ok, so I think she's draining power and pulling elements. I can feel it. She's making something, helping it grow. Pulling energy from all kinds of things, people…slayers," Shay guessed while checking on each of us. "Yeah, but is it killing us?" I questioned her. Shay shook her head violently. "There's no way to know... but I… can't. She won't...," Shay babbled she stared at the house, searching for something and stood. "I don't know. I have to try and stop her," Shay decided as she started running towards the house. "Wait," I ordered as I ran after her, scrambling through the grass but being forced to stop. I scanned ahead to see Shay run through the front door. Then I tried to move.

My feet are stuck. I try to move, but I can't, so I so bend over. I search between my legs at the Escalade behind me. "I'm stuck," I sneered. It didn't hurt, it was just annoying. "What... With your ass in the air?" someone half snarled. I stood upright angrily. "No, come help me," I begged and heard feet come in my direction. Nikki knelt down, got a grip on my waist, and tried to lift me up. "Yeah, that's right. Put your back into it," someone taunted as Nikki jerked once more then gazed down at the girl attempting to help me. The first thing that comes to mind is the art teacher's lap dog that's a boy. Not neutered.

"Nikki, Nikki," I hollered, hitting her shoulder. "Look, go help Shay," I demanded, still annoyed. "Suit ya self," she mumbled and ran off into the house. Facing the house, I watched as they all went in save her. I didn't realize it was cold outside. As I stood there, someone walked up next to me. I turned to see Rachel "So that plan worked," she commented then took steps toward the house. I grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back. "Go get Andrew, Dom, and Jessica then go down to your house. Keep an eye out. If it gets worse, get out of the neighborhood and call Angel," I suggested. Her eyes widened and she nodded quickly. She was scrambling to get out of my grasp, so I let her go. Rachel ran off back to the other house.

I could hear screams and shouting sounding like arguing. Then they died down one by one. There weren't any voices at all. Just the cracks lightening and whining wind whipping around me. Just beyond that, I could hear the low rumble of a large sounding motor. I moved my foot, realizing I could walk. I turned and faced the street. Faith and Buffy were pulling up in Willow's truck with my bike in the back. Willows F-150, "Hey, how'd you guys get that too?" I griped as they pulled up just behind the Escalade.

Faith smiled as she hopped out, but that changed as soon as she saw the house behind me. "I didn't do it," I defended, throwing my arms up. "Take a look in the truck," Buffy advised, so I did. Kennedy's body was strewn across the back seat. "Awesome time for you two show up," I scowled as I turned back to Buffy and Faith. "Where's Dom?" Faith grilled as she grasped my bicep. I threw my thumb over my shoulder. "At Red's, he's fine. He's with Andrew and the two newbs. Red, she... Anyone that goes in...," I blurted out, long winded. Faith loosened her hold. "I'll go see Dom," Buffy mentioned quickly as she took off running. Faith focused on the house for a minute. Without saying anything else, Faith begins to stroll to the house. "Are you serious?" I remarked as I whirled and ran to Faith, grabbing her shoulder as she set foot on the top step. "It can't be you," I shouted as I yanked her arm back.

"Move, kid, let go," Faith snarled, but I didn't move. It turned into a struggle; and Faith, knowing a weak spot of mine, she took a shot at my ribs. I keeled over in pain. The shit hurt, but it was enough of a distraction to make Faith stop and help me to the wall. As she helped me lean against the wall, I kicked my foot out. I tripped Faith, slamming her into the wall next to me. She lost her balance and started to fall backward away from me but managed to kick my legs out from under me. I fell on my ass into the railing.

Both hurting and sore, we sit up immediately and glared at each other. A set of legs are standing between us. I scan up the legs to see Ken of course. "You two done," she prodded. Faith and I looked at each other again. Kennedy drifted into the house. I lulled over for a second before I got up. Faith rose and traveled over to me.

"Let me see those," Faith insisted, reaching for the bottom of my shirt. "They hurt, there's my diagnosis," I protested and attempted to scoot away. Faith straddled my thigh and got a hold of my arm as I clenched onto my torso where it hurt lightly. She judged by the faces I was making how much she moved my arm. As she got it to her liking, she lifted my shirt to examine her handiwork. ""Sat-is-fied," I lamented around tears as pain shot through my back and the rest of my ribs. Wiping away the start of tears, I back up to the side of the porch. The clouds dissipate and go away. Faith entered the house. Smoke kinda falls out of it. As Faith disappears into the smoke, Kennedy appears with Willow cradled in her arms. I could see inside. The house was a wreck; a natural disaster of forces tore through the house. I hope my signed hockey stick is ok.


	17. Searched my soul

**Buffy- a week later, Monday evening**

"Yes... And she is recovering well... I'm not sure. I'll have to ask her... Yes. Well yes but... I know that's an inconvenience," Kennedy explained uncomfortably as she gawked at me then turned way, pacing a little back and forth while talking on the phone. "She jus asked me to answer her cell phone, Mr. Hall," Ken expressed as she turned in my direction, fully seeming as if she's about to panic. I scanned the room again and saw all the books, manuscripts, and scrolls. I should have come over here sooner. Will must have gone into super research mode or something.

"Give me the phone," I commanded sternly, unwrapping myself from Faith's arms. Faith whined for a moment. And I would give her more attention, but this seems important. I took the phone and held it to hear him. "Hey, Principal Hall, it's Buffy Summers," I greeted cheerfully even though I'm sure the occasion didn't call for a bubbly attitude, and there was an irritated sigh. "Hello, Summers, this still is not the person I wanted to have conversation with," he started, and I'm used to taking the beating for Faith and Will anyways, so I don't mind. "She's not on sabbatical. I have it showing here she's been out all week. Sick or not, I want to see her here in my office Monday." he ordered. If only he knew.

"Yes, Mr. Hall, she will be there," I announced while glancing up to see a slightly angry Kennedy. "Goodbye," Mr. Hall stated quickly and hung up the phone. "She'll be fine. I won't make her go if she doesn't want to. She can cast a glamour spell and you can go," I suggested, "Whatever," Ken settled as she turned to the fridge. "Thirsty?" Ken asked and leaned into the open door. "Yea sure... Faithy?" I questioned, and Faith only glared at me. I don't think she likes her nickname. Hey, she calls me B like I'm supposed to fly around and make honey for her all the time. She's got another thing coming.

Anyways, Ken comes back with a drink and hands it to me. I take a sip and immediately want to spit it out. Only I can't and I am forced to swallow. I notice Kennedy going through the same thing. We swallow at the same time. It leaves behind this nasty aftertaste. I scrunch up my nose and Faith notices. Ken is just sitting there staring in her cup perplexed. Faith inches closer to me as if to conduct her thorough examination; she can get to protective.

"I'm fine," I claim as I push Faith away by the shoulder. "What is this?" I asked, starring at Kennedy, who was looking past me and smiling? I turned to see Willow. "Yo, look who's come out of the basement," Faith teased. Willow shifted her weight and smirked "Actually, I was upstairs, Kennedy can you grab me the green jug out the fridge," Will requests as Ken turns back the fridge. I watch as she searches through the assortment of foods, liquids, and condiments. "Come on, Kennedy, it should be done," Willow complained, rushing Ken just to get something simple. "Whoa, Will, I need to talk to you anyway," I declared as I stepped in and walked in Will's direction. There are footsteps behind me before Ken passes by to get to Willow with a green jug in her hand.

Will took the jug. "Thanks," Will said sheepishly, taking her gaze to the floor. "I talked to Principal Hall today." I muttered, and Will gapes up in my direction. I have her full attention now. "He wants see you at work tomorrow," I informed her. "No more sick days?" Faith challenged behind me. I twirled around and marched till I was in her arms. She kissed my cheek as soon as I was. "Yeah, we asked for it. For all the combined sick days between us, minus my sabbatical for rehab," I explained with a pang of irritation as I pinched Faiths arm that lay at my waist.

"Ouch," she yelped and let go of me. "Every chance I get...," I teased as Faith backed away from me, unsure of what she did to sit in a chair. "Don't play dumb, you know what I'm talking about," I scolded her playfully. I've been talking about rehab all week in the teachers' lounge. "Will, I was thinking if you weren't feeling up for work, that you could glamour one of the girls and give her a lesson plan." I offered. "I don't... Sounds like a good idea," Will stammered but agreed. Some silent moments passed as Will just stood there. "Ok, well, we're late cookin' dinner, soooo we gotta get goin'" Faith insisted as we stood to move towards the door. "Send the girls down in about an hour, ok, Will," I told her and she nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow," Will reminded me as she paced out of the kitchen, green jug in hand. Ken followed her upstairs.

I turned to Faith, who shrugged giving me the 'What can you do?' look. "I know but... I just wish I could do more." I revealed. "You're doing all you can. Ya can't force the woman to come out of the house," Faith asserted, and I nodded while picking up the cup of the horrible drink Ken fixed me earlier. For some reason, I'm still curious about it. Faith went to grab the cup, but I turned away before smelling it. Surprisingly, it smelled good. I chugged it as I headed over to the island in the middle of the kitchen. Setting the cup down, I noticed there wasn't any kind of after bad aftertaste either. Then I whipped around. "Remind me to get the recipe for punch from Ken," I requested as I glimpsed back at the cup and strutted past Faith.

Outside, Faith lagged behind me as we strolled down the street back home. I turned around and skipped backwards a few steps, still treading towards my house slowly. Faith was thinking, she was thinking hard too. She's been zoning out all day, but she says she's ok so I don't want to press it. I stopped in my tracks, Faith shuffled slowly to me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and at the same time kissed the side of her neck. As I kept up pace with her and laid my head on her shoulder.

"Faithy?" I mumbled. "Hmmm?" she hummed as if it was a life altering question. "Have I told you how much I love you?" I inquired and it broke her blank stare as we swerved onto the walkway in front of my house. I stood at the door and waited to see if she would answer. We don't say it much, but it seems that now more then ever I love her. Even more so then I did Angel. "Not lately," she griped then stopped walking. "Well way more then I did the year before last year," I admitted. As she stood there, I took steps till I was in front of her. Faith furrowed her brow and peered into my eyes as hers seemed to search for something darting back an forth. "You hated me then," she grumbled. "Yeah, probably, but it's not how I feel now. I do love you, Faith," I confessed my utmost deepest emotions, and she smirked. "I love you too, B," Faith divulged and smiled. I whiled back around, and we both entered the house.

**Few hours later after training**

As I pinned Faith against the wall of the kitchen, she grunted. Our lips parted for the moment. I still can't quite figure out what came over me. I want Faith inside me now some kind of way, any way possible. Pulling away slowly, I focus on her eyes. I see the same fire I felt. That's totally normal, right? For even as short of a kiss as that was, I still wanted her so badly. I'm not a nympho, but I feel like one.

"I gave it to her, she said she..." We both pull apart quickly at the voice of my sister. I spun around and wandered to the island as Dawn moved around the other side, like a panther stalking her prey. Got so into Faith I forgot I sent Dawn to give something to Nikki. "I uh... I'm gonna go get Dom bathed an all for ya, B," Faith implied quickly, I turned my back to Dawn, facing a nervous sounding Faith. She looked upset. "Ok, baby. I'll finish dinner," I promised cheerfully. Faith quickly advances to me before kissing my lips lightly as if she was saying goodbye. Letting go, I can't help but feel a wave of butterflies, nausea, and pure want wash over me. I place my hands on the counter to brace myself as I observe Faith's really cute ass disappear around the corner.

"Have you talked to Willow today?" Dawn interrupted. I begin to fight certain urges while circling around to spot my sister standing there. Dawn picked up a knife to help. "Yes," I answered shortly as I immediately went to chopping veggies again. "Well, how is she?" Dawn continued while peeking up from her tomatoes for an answer. I was expecting another long rant about Faith. "Well, she... We talked which is more progress then yesterday. Give it another week, will ya? I'm sure she'll feel better, and she can heal you then." I reasoned, and Dawn's perky mood faded as she stuck a finger down her cast to scratch the dry skin. "Stop it or it will be raw when you take that off," I warned d she rolled her eyes before tossing the knife and walking away. "I wish Shay was still here, she'd heal me," Dawn argued as she roamed into the living room and sat with Jessica and Rachel, our dinner guests for the past week.

As you know, last week Willow was searching for alternative ways to bring Ken home. Only she got a little out of control. So now she won't come out the house because she's afraid she's going to hurt someone somehow. She said she just lost control. Which in my opinion, I think is good that she even owned up to what she did. Dawn is ok. Shay healed all of what she could, so Dawn was only in the hospital for a broken arm as an outpatient. All the slayers were ok too. As for Willow; she's working on something. I can tell you that much, whatever it is. At least she's keeping herself busy; even though it's possible that this can be a very destructive, obsessive, apocalyptic distraction. Ehh, I'm pretty sure Will is past that stage. I just wish she wasn't so hard on herself.

After dinner, I tore myself out of the house away from Faith. I traveled back down the street to Willow to bring her a big plate. I'm sure that they haven't eaten. I would knock, but the door was already open. "Kennedy, Willow," I called out to them before going in. Not hearing anything, I approached the living room to see Kennedy scrambling to cover Willow and herself with the blanket next to them. "So I guess your feeling better," I joked as Willow nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I figured it out," Will exclaimed. "What?" I spoke with genuine curiosity. "I'll let you know when you need it." Will voiced. Ok, wait a minute. Since when does Will not tell me something? She's my BFF. I tell her everything. Last time I checked, she tells me everything.

Glancing back at Will and Ken, it's as if they forgot I was in the room. They weren't doing anything, but the stare they had going in made me want to leave. I was already intruding, but for once I can say it actually bothered me. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Will." I could be persistent with this at the hopes that she feels well enough to finally leave the house. "Yeah," Willow agreed distractedly as she leaned in to kiss Kennedy. When it started to get passionate, I quietly left. Willow is a very powerful witch. Goddess is the proper term. I'm hoping this is her snapping out of her self made guilt trip. With how things have been going, I can't afford her to be out of commission.

As I re-entered the house, I could hear the girls moving around upstairs. Alex barreled past me and upstairs without so much as a 'Hi'. As I approached the living room, Dawn trudged in from outside. "You should talk to Faith," she recommended as she continued down the hall. "Wait... Huh, why?" I grilled her as I turned around. I'm a little surprised they said more then "Hi, how are you doing?" to each other. "Just go talk to her. We'll talk later, k," she diverted and whipped me around. Faith stood just inside the back door. She had the same expression she did earlier when she searched my soul for something. Slowly, I took steps her direction. "What happened this time?" I sighed, wondering if Dawn said something that upset her or worse. "Nothin'... Well, it's somethin'. I jus... Ya know I...," she stumbled, obviously nervous. I closed the space between us until we were mere inches from being face to face.

"Are you ok?" I whispered and she only nodded. "C'mon," she instructed before twirling around and grabbing my hand in one swift movement. She pulled me outside to the back porch and stopped to reach up. Grabbing her supposed hidden pack of cloves, she made her way the edge of the steps leaving me just outside the door. She hasn't smoked in almost two months. Whatever is bothering her… "Marry me," she said simply. My mouth dropped; and I would have fallen to my knees from this head rush, but Faith beat me to it kneeling in front of me. I took a moment to myself to catch my breath. I gaped at her hands as I eyed the ring, I noticed a small chain.

"No, no, not now. I mean I want you to wear this and marry me when your ready." she proposed while standing calmly. "But it's a ring," I managed to get out. "Yeah, B, rings go on fingers. I know this. I love you. And I'm more scared of fucking this us up somehow. I don't want ya to think that ya have to say yes jus because I'm standing here with this ring asking you. You can choose when you're ready to put it on. I jus wanted you to know before something else happened." she described as she slowly got closer to meet me face to face. Our foreheads touched, "Oh, Faith."

* * *

><p><strong>Alex- about an hour or so earlier<strong>

I walked up to the wrestling Faith as she pinned Nikki to the carpet. Nikki came over here about twenty minutes ago, wanting to try a move on Faith because it worked on Eve. It hasn't been very successful. As I watched, I noticed something in Faith's pants pocket hanging out. I reached an snatched the shiny chain I saw. Whipping around, I took off running through the house, gripping the chain in my hand. Hitting the back door, I lunged for the grass while feeling Faith right behind me. This is probably going to hurt. When she slammed into me, I hit the ground hard. It knocked all the air out of my chest. "Give it back!" Faith demanded, scrambling to get to my hand that I had tucked under my back. "What is it?" I yelped, catching a glimpse of Faith's expression. I saw worry an anger. I've never seen that mix on her before. I was expecting anger maybe annoyance, not this.

I stopped fighting her and held the chain up in front of me. As it dangled in front of me, I caught the sight of a small circle at the end; a ring? My mouth dropped as Faith grabbed the chain. Without waiting, she stormed away and started back towards the porch, leaving me in the damp grass to stew.

"So you're really goin' to, you're gonna ask her, right?" I assumed as I got up, but she didn't turn around. "I don't know... I mean...," she confided before stopping. I paced up to and past her, smiling as I reached her beam. Faith just shook her head and took out her lighter, sitting down on the porch steps. I grabbed the pack of cloves I saw her put there yesterday.

Sitting next to her, I extended my hand. After hesitating a moment, she placed the ring and chain in my hand. Examining it, I grinned lighting my smoke. "Looks expensive... Nice rocks," I complimented on the make of the diamonds. "Yeah, but she doesn't want to marry me," she grunted. "Why did you buy the ring then? You make no sense,. You get the girl back, take her on a vacation, that thanks to us is cut short, and buy her a ring. Somewhere in there is a reason why you bought it," I ranted. I studied the ring a little more then gave it back. "Why'd you buy it?" I pressed when she didn't answer.

"It was a spur of the moment thingie. I liked it. I love her, an I don't see myself spending a life time with anyone else," Faith somewhat confirmed. I motioned for her to continue on. "She's not goin' to go for it, I'm too much of a mess," Faith spoke again. I think they're both a mess, but they handle things better then I would have, that's for sure. "How do you know?" I scanned up to see Dawn standing just inside the open door. Noticing the cue for me to leave, I stood. "You an Buffy are the closest thing I have to family. If there's one thing I know, is that you two are meant for each other. I might be a dumb ass teenager, but I know love when I see it." I announced as I left.

Standing just inside the door, I left it cracked it so I could hear from the living room couch. And then went to sit down. "Ok, and…" Faith said shortly irritated, but I was expecting an answer. "I know you're a pain in my ass majority of the time... Faith...I've tried everything... There isn't shit I can say or do to convince Buffy otherwise," Dawn spelled it out for her. I can't believe I'm saying this for this situation. 'Go Dawn!'

"And if there's one thing I know, it is that Buffy is in love with you. More then anything after all that she's been through. I know she's... happy with you," Dawn affirmed even though it sounded like it pained her to say so. Dawn stood, "You have my blessing."

That left both me and Faith wide eyed. "But don't think for one second that I'm letting my guard down. I still don't think you can be tamed, caged maybe but not tamed," Dawn added with a sarcastic smirk. When she hugged Faith, it caught us both off guard and left a hesitating Faith standing on the back porch. They stood there for a moment. Taking advantage of the extra time, I left to go upstairs. I almost ran into Buffy on her way in the door on the way up. I would stop an talk to her, but I know I would give it all away. This is the kind of stuff you're supposed to surprise people with an I suck at lies so...

**Few hours later after patrol**

"Where's Kennedy and Willow?" I asked, jumping down from the platform I ended up on. Glancing from face to face, I could tell no one knew. "C'mon, let's head back to the truck," I ordered. Having taking out a nest of demons, I can see Ken having slayer hornies; but can't they at least wait till we get home?

Chloe marches up next me as we approach the gates to leave. "Do you think she said yes?" Chloe questioned. I shrugged my shoulders, unsure of tonight's earlier events. With the chain, I'm doubting it was an engagement ring. "I hope she said yes," Chloe chirped. "I love weddings," Eve remarked as she joined us. "Yeah, long speeches, but they give alcohol for the drunks like me," I scoffed and Chloe hit my side. "What?" I hissed Chloe just rolls her eyes and moves on with the rest of the girls.

Getting to the truck, the first thing we see is fogged out windows. The rest of the girls stopped. Seein that no one else was going to stop them, I stomped up to the truck door. Standing on the side, I spied in to see an empty truck. "Hey, the keys," Rona mentioned, and I held my hand up as she tossed them to me. "I guess they couldn't wait."

At home, the house was for once quiet. Faith went with the second group. Willow came with us but didn't really fight as much as we did. I'm glad we got our goddess back. She makes a world of difference on patrol. Give her another week, and she'll be cracking skulls in mid air like she used to.

Back at the house, I strutted in to find Buffy on the couch with Dom asleep in her arms. Buffy put a finger over her mouth, so I wouldn't wake him. I sat on the farthest couch, staring at her and searching for the ring. Buffy picked up on what I was looking for and pulled the necklace from under her shirt. "So," I began a little too loud, covering my mouth like it would stop the noise from traveling across the room. Dom squirmed a little before settling back to where he was.

"It's not for sure yet," she exclaimed, and I cocked my head to the side. "Eh eh, no young grasshopper b.s.. Are you two getting' hitched," I whispered. Buffy chuckled. "Yes, Alex. But you know we have to do the thing called an engagement first," Buffy rationalized as if I was a two year old. "Save the explanation, I'm hungry," I replied as I made my way to the kitchen to raid the fridge.

* * *

><p><strong>Faith- next morning<strong>

Somehow, I'm not tired. B is passed out though, leaving me to bask in what happened last night. I didn't sleep; I don't think I will till she says yes. But I swear if this happens every time I gave her something epic, I plan on doin' it a lot. I didn't think she would be good with a strap on, but she proved me wrong I guess.

I got up only because I could hear Dom moving around. My baby boy needs his mama, so it's mama to the rescue from the boring crib that's lined with all kinds of toys and hanging ornaments that would keep any other normal baby occupied. Like every morning if I don't get him within a few minutes of him waking up he flips out.

Making it into the nursery, I smiled as Dom smiled back at me while sitting up on his knees and holding the few bars of his crib that has nothing on them. I see no fault or no wrong he could ever do. Grabbing a diaper on the way, I picked up Dom placing him on my hip. I started humming my favorite, slow Manson song to him as I moved to his changing table. Then I changed my son.

"Ahhhh!" someone screamed as I finished the last latch on his diaper. Not having the chance to put clothes on him I picked up my boy and headed out to the hallway. Alex stood at her door half dressed herself rubbing her eyes. "You ok?" I wondered. She nodded her answer, even though she looks like she's still asleep. Further down the hall, Dawn walked out of her room and into mine. "Kid?" I questioned. Alex gazed up at me through tired, sleep deprived eyes while still unable to form words. "Hold him for minute," I order to Alex, handing him to her before she could protest cause she's tired. Alex grunted then sighed in frustration before walking back into her room with Dom. I trudged on to my room to see Dawn bent over, looking at B's back.

"Everything ok in here, B." I guessed. Dawn spotted me over her shoulder. "No, come here," Buffy demanded, frowning a little. I traveled to the other side of B. "I was looking at my ass when I saw it," B starts. "Conceited much?" Dawn teases. I elbow Dawn and examine the skin further to notice the large spiral protruding from under her skin. "What is it? Is it a ring worm? What?" B prodded nervously, not being able to fully see it with us in the way. I pushed Dawn slightly to the side, so I could get a better view. Dawn growled and stood up right.

"B, I don't think it's ring worm," I decided as B walked over to the mirror. She rotated and lifted her t-shirt. "Yea but... What the hell?" she snapped. "Dawn, call Willow. Maybe she can do a spell on it or something an see what this shit is," I insisted and Dawn left the room. "Does it hurt B?" I responded as I curiously took steps to her. "No...," B assured as she touched it lightly, "No, it doesn't, but it feels weird. And it's all soft and squishy." She moved to fully face me. "Maybe it is a huge, ring worm." I taunted, laughing a little. "Not fucking funny," B whines. "No, it's not. It could seriously be life threatening, and I shouldn't be laughing at you," I scolded myself. B rolled her eyes an got back to her spiraled backside. "It's just so gross!" B half yelled and ran back into the bathroom.

After all shock of having a spiral on her side blew over, I was able to finish getting Dom ready. Downstairs, I sipped on coffee while Dom played with his cheerios. "Little man, you're supposed to eat those," Alex reminded him as she walked by Dom, taking an O off the highchair plate. Getting to the pantry, Alex pulled out some breakfast for herself. "Want one?" she encouraged, holding up a pack of pop tarts. I shook my head and got back to my paper. "So what was all the fuss about?" Alex questioned. I glanced up to see her take a bite of a pop tart. "Buffy got somethin' on her side." I revealed. "Eww... Is it bad?" she continued. I shook my head no again, so she wouldn't worry about it jus in case it is.

"Hey, Faith," someone screamed outside from the foyer. Getting up, Alex followed me to the hallway. As I reached the archway, Jessica and Rachel stood just inside the door. "What?" I muttered as the two new slayers paced in my direction nonchalantly. "Willow said you and Buffy should come down there," Jess informed me. "Ok," I relented as I headed upstairs.

At Willow's, we filed in and sat in the kitchen. Rachel came with us because she forgot her book but left. I don't know what's so god damn important that we're all going to be late for work. I don't think that's going to look good for us the way Principal Hall has been lately. Red walked in from downstairs. I could hear a shower goin', so I'm guessing Ken woke up late. She's going to be late either way.

"Let me see." Red asked reaching for B's shirt. Once Red saw it, her eyes widened. "Shit...," Red gasped. "What... What is it? Is it ring worm? Is it bad?" B overreacted a little. "No, it's not bad... Though it's not good either, depending on how you look at it. I mean it could be a very good thing..." "Oh, just spit it out, Red, will ya," I demanded, being pressed for time. Red sat on the stool. "It's an oops," Red declared and smiled. "Oops... What kind oops, Red?" I inquired. "I swear I didn't mean for it...," Red gazes up when Ken walks downstairs, still wet and wrapped in a towel.

Ken walks past me to B and lets a little of her back show. B gawks for a moment. "Red, what's going on?" I growl impatiently. "I made a potion," Red divulged, and I focused on Kennedy. I moved the towel a little further away from the spot she was exposing. The same spiral rested on the side of her lower back, just like B's. "I just put it into the fridge for it to cool, didn't think anyone was comin over. I didn't think it would speed up the finishing touches to it either. Which is supposed to make it work…I don't know if it works yet. So don't panic, but it's a conceiving spell…," Will confessed, babbling. All I could do was stare at Buffy and try not to panic.


	18. I got a itch

**Alex- same day later that night (on patrol)**

"What's my count?" I asked as the dust from the vamp blew away from me for once. "Six," Vi answered, marking the ground we were using for tally marks to keep score. Faith told me she will have Angel get my license and give me back my bike if I beat her in a game of "Who can kill the most vamps". In the beginning, I was definitely game on. But now I have no idea how many Faith has killed, and I've only done in six, ugly faced vamps.

"Six, is that more then usual?" I questioned as I moved back to the bench and sat next to Kennedy, who was blank faced like she has been all day. Somethin's up. "Ehh not really, maybe we should go to the sewers," Vi suggested. "I bet that's what Faith is doin'," I muttered as I played with my stake in the fresh grave. Now that I think about it, I hang out to much while patrolling in a cemetery. "Let's go," I chirped, and I don't chirp often. The fact that I'm getting a chance to get my bike back and my DL on the same day means I'm going to make the most of it.

Both Vi and I stood to walk away. Turning around, we both see Kennedy still sitting there staring off into nowhere, completely zoned out. She didn't even notice we left. Stalking back to her, I wrap my arm around her neck tightly. "Your next move will be your last!" I made my voice low and deep. Ken grunted in frustration. "Let me go," she requested plainly. So I did. "What's with you? You're all like 'Someone killed my imaginary cat.' Depressed," I teased as I sat next to her. "Spill it," I demanded. I'm the BF police; I'm good at fixing my BF's problems. Kennedy huffed, rolled her eyes, and gazed away from us. Ok, so this is either Willow or her, but I can't read her mind when she won't let me. "Fuck, what happened?" I commanded her attention as Vi joined us.

Ken turned and lifted up her shirt. "Woke up with this," Ken revealed before directing me to look at her back. Glancing for a moment, I didn't see anything. Then Ken ran her fingers over the area and a spiral rose from under her skin. It looks like an implant. One of the ones people put under their skin. The lizard man has 'em. I've seen him on tv.

"Whoa, I want one. How'd you do that?" I replied and ken let her shirt down. "No, you don't, and I didn't...," she started but stopped. I glared at her. She only glared back, standing her ground on this vow of silence. "Ken, come on, what is it?" Vi chimed in perfectly, and Kennedy sighed as her vault was broken open. "I drank one of Willow's experimental spells," she relented. Will is being self destructive ands staying in the house, creating all kind of wiccan havoc. I've avoided that house for that very reason.

I motioned for her to keep goin'; only she didn't really want to. But shoot, if the spell is what I'm thinking, this is huge and they're trying. "That's awesome, right," I claimed. Ken rolled her eyes before staring off into space again. After a few, silent moments, she spoke up and sighed heavily, seeing I wasn't giving up.

"Lesbians shouldn't have to worry about this shit. I don't... But I do. I don't know anymore. She's better, and I don't want to tell her that I don't want to do this with her. She'd get really upset, ya know?" Ken ranted. I sat back, giving her the little room she probably needed. "So how does it work?" I inquired when no one said anything.

"It, um, changed me, so I can accept her …juices," Kennedy explained uncomfortably. "See. You're goin' to laugh!" she blurted out. "No, I'm not. This is surreal," I responded in the hope to make her feel a little better. "How long does it last?" Vi said curiously as she caught on. "Until I conceive, then it goes away. I'm…," ken mumbled. "Prego," I chuckled. "I'm not pregnant yet, asshole. I'm jus gonna avoid my girlfriend's pussy for a while," Ken exclaimed, sounding a little bent out of shape. I huffed. "Yeah, right. You're a nympho. I highly doubt you'll last a week," I stated and Ken gawked at me. "Well, here it is. You don't even know if this spell would work. Wait an see. So you get to have a kid with your girl. Last year, you wouldn't have been able to really even imagine doin' anything like this," I babbled, sitting back on my arms. "Got the spell from the future," she divulged. Oh, super serious then.

"You have no idea how bad this sucks. I wish she would have told me it was going to be this soon," Ken complained and stood before walking away. I thought but didn't catch the reason for not knowing and it being to soon. "Right, so I don't, but think of it this way. Better to know an have one now then later. Get it out of the way," I commented while running after her, along with Vi. "Whatever, I'll use protection."

Somehow, we all managed to arrive back at the house at the same time. After the talk, we ended up in the downtown sewers. I didn't run into Faith. But by the appearance of their shoes, they've been hanging out down there also. "Slim Pickens tonight, kid. How'd ya fair?" Faith challenges as her three man, dream team struts towards mine. "Eleven," Vi called out. Faith smirked and shook her head while sticking her hand into her pocket. "Nine... And I spent most of the time in the sewers. I shoulda made the time limit longer," Faith muttered as she smiled and tossed me the keys. I caught them and closed the distance between us.

"Let me catch you runnin' from cops again. I'm gonna beat your ass an end up in their with ya. I don't think ya cut out for lock up, kid," Faith guessed as she placed an arm over my shoulder, hugging it around my neck. "Can't do that, who's gonna teach Dom how to annoy the Buff and the G man," I mentioned as she pulled me into a head lock. "Oooo, come on, Fai...," I began to scream, but my voice was cut off by a sharp jerk. "Shut up... An get down," Faith ordered as she pulled me to just behind her Escalade. When she let go, I sat up to see Vi, Rona, Kennedy, and Xander fall in behind us.

Faith herself stood on alert, which put all of us on a high. "What is it?" Xander asked curiously as I scanned the grounds to see if I could sense it. Buffy isn't here and neither is Dom. I could feel that, so what's in the house? "Faith, where's Buffy?" I whispered because the last time I checked, we left her at home. "At Red's," she informed the rest of us. "What is it?" Vi questioned impatiently, shifting nervously behind me. "Nothing," Faith said as she rose and strolled onto the front yard. We all hung around in a confused daze as we watched her change back from her fight mode to relaxed.

"The door is open," Faith warned as she peeked over her shoulder to the rest of us, who were still hiding behind the escalade and waiting for orders. Faith indicated for us to follow, so we all did. They're gone. Go check your room to make sure nothing was taken," Faith insisted as she moved on into the house. "I'm going to go check on Will," Ken declared whiles she took off down the street. After peering off at her, I focused back to Faith. Xander being the "I have to be macho for something." held his bat in a swinging position as he paced into the house in front of Faith. She didn't say anything, she jus marched in behind him. He's got to be good for something, right?

I shuffled in right behind everyone. On first glance, I can see most of the mess was in the living room and kitchen. They were searching for something, "Go check your rooms," Faith repeated after spying over her shoulder at us, realizing everyone was still right behind her. We all dispersed into different directions once we saw that we weren't needed. Vi kept pace behind me as I made it to my trashed room. "Where's Chloe?" I stated as I spun back to the door to see Rona standing in the doorway.

"I guess she's with Buffy," I assumed before I started to pick up some of the clothes that had been thrown across the floor. Rona sighed and decided to move onto her own mess. I continued to clean up the room to find that nothing was taken.

After I finished cleaning, I made my way down stairs to find Buffy, Willow, Giles, Xander, and Dawn sitting around the table for a Scooby meeting. "Since they didn't take anything, it was more along the line of a threat," Buffy concluded. I leaned against the wall closest to me jus inside the dinning room. "Did they leave a note?" Buffy groaned. "No, but I'm sure we'll here from them again. I wish they would leave a note, it would make my job easier," Xander guessed, and most everyone started having little conversations. "Maybe we should get an alarm," I told them and they all whipped around.

I reared back. "No, they're too expensive," Buffy hissed, even though I know we could get a cheep one somewhere. It's the USA, there's got to be some kind of knock off brand we could find. "What about a dog?" Faith asserted with a smile. "That's something to consider for each house. Animals are very aware of their surroundings even more so then slayers," Giles determined. "A watch dog? To watch over us while we're…distracted." Faith continued as she exchanged looks with B. Seeing how unimportant the meeting was, I left and traveled into the kitchen.

I dug into the fridge, glad they didn't get to the food. I felt Buffy come into the kitchen behind me, so I stood upright grabbing the container filled with sliced ham. "Get a plate." Buffy grumbled as I was opening it. "You're such a mom," I joked as I wnadered toward the cabinet. Getting a plate, I made my way back to the island where I pulled out pieces of ham. Feeling being watched, I peered up to see Buffy just observing me and standing there as if she was wanting to say something but didn't.

"Cat got your tongue?" I taunted, hoping for a witty reply and a match of insults back to me. I need new material for school. Stacey the Dragon has won the last two rumble matches against Kennedy because of her distracted condition. I need backup, "No…I just….I'm not a mom. I mean I am to Dom. But I'm not a mom, and I won't be for a very, very….long time," she whined as if she was trying to convince me of it. "Ok, spaz. So you don't want kids. I'll do my best to be a slayer instead," I conceded as I grabbed my plate to walk away. "I want kids…," Buffy confided, and I turned around. "Faith wants another kid. I just don't want one now," she confessed quietly as she headed to the fridge. "Ok, Buffy, I'll be a kid jus for you. See ya in the morning," I affirmed as I left and went to bed

.

* * *

><p><strong>Kennedy- Monday (at school lunchtime)<strong>

"You didn't do it, did you?" Alex interrupted as I shied away from her and back to my bag of fruit loops. "I didn't soo…I can handle it. I'll be ok. I jus have to concentrate," I confirmed, knowing that by the end of the day I was going to end up in the gym showers with or without Willow. "Yeah, like that's going to work out," Rachel scoffed, and I glimpsed up at her. "Dude, you've been all 'I got the itch.' all day like crazy. Concentrate my ass, you better go takes care of that now," Rachel instructed. "Aren't you a little young to be so well versed in this material?" Alex claimed and shifted to fully face her.

"No, my mom was a porn star. She explained the birds and bees a little early," Rachel admitted Rachel explained and got up. "I'm hittin' some weights, see you guys later. Good luck, Ken." I stuck out my tongue because I knew she knew I was going to fail. I have had an itch I can't scratch ever since I drank that damn potion, and it seems to be getting worse. I wonder how Buffy is doing. She's probably all calm and collected like usual. This potion wouldn't make her panic. I'm not panicking before you even think about it.

I stood along with Alex and a few of the other slayers. The bell rang, causing the rest of the students in the courtyard to leave and find their way back to their lockers. I gaped off in the direction of my Will's room, wanting to go to her because the class she has now is mostly empty due to the sophomore, field trip. "Ken," someone announced as I scouted for the voice it came from. I twirled around to discover three girls standing about ten feet away. Alex found my side along with Rona. The three girls stalked in our direction. I don't think I've ever seen them before, and they don't go to this school. They were wearing all black, piercings everywhere. They look like they belong to a mosh pit more so then in a high school. We approached, still skeptical.

"Stay out of the east side," one ordered, crossing her arms. I felt the demon in her or something very evil at least. "Says who?" I dared, fishing for info as the bell rang. Between the three of us were probably about to get detention but this jus irks me. "We do… Stay out of the fuckin' east side of town, and we won't have any more problems," the same one of the three sneered while the other two kept their spot beside her. "Jump frog, please… I been.." "Not here, they got all the backup they want," the one in the middle cut in and scolded the other. "GIRLS!" someone yelled sternly. I whipped around to see a teacher, "Look, stay out of the east side, or we'll be back. And yes we will know if you do," she growled and stomped off in the direction that she came with her little crew.

"What the hell?" Alex griped, and I shrugged my shoulders. "How many cemeteries are on the east side?" I asked the girls, unsure, "Four, why?" Rona answered. "Because we don't go over there every night, we need to check those three out. Sure they have friends, I wanna know how many," I replied to the two of them as strutted down the hall a little. Glancing at the clock on the wall, I figured it would be best to see Buffy before class, so we don't get in trouble.

Walking into Buffy's office, I saw the freshman that normally worked in the afternoons. "Aw, still playing desk jockey?" Alex taunted, and the freshman rolled her eyes before getting back to her notebook. We trudged on to Buffy's office. Getting there, we noticed the door was open and the office was empty. "So what now?" Alex questioned while crossing her arms. "I'll talk to her later. Go to class, I'll see you at training," I ordered, annoyed that she wasn't here for once. "Whatever, I got a test in that class. I'm not going. I'm going to Will's classroom. Later, Ken, Rona," Alex said as she left. Rona sighed and exited the office, slowed paced and defeated.

I took off and ventured right to the gym. If anything, I'll make up the class work later. I know Faith has to have some idea of how to get rid of this itch. Reaching her office, I saw the door cracked, so she was more than likely in there. When I heard a light but contained moan, I rushed to the door and pushed it open a little. Just what I thought, the funniest thing about me standing here is that they don't even know I'm here. Buffy sat on Faith's lap, moving up and down slowly in nothing but her bra and skirt. "Busted… I knew it. I knew you would give," I stated, and they both eyed me in surprise.

There was this gasp of relief as Buffy got off Faith's lap and straightened up her shirt before buttoning it. "I tried ok," Buffy insisted, coming down off her cloud. "Right, you tried real hard," I muttered; and Buffy stared at me, wanting to say something but didn't. "It's ok to have a little relief. Red said you could go into shock," Faith declared and was about to laugh. "Are you serious?" I inquired, crossing my arms and wanting to know more. "Yeah… so you have to, at least a little. Light fingering never killed anyone," Buffy implied as she passed by me. "I'll see you later, baby." Buffy promised as she left. I guess I'll just have to ask Willow.

As I watched her leave, I thought about the three girls that visited us. "Wait, B…you probably wanna hear this too," I presumed, getting Buffy to stop in her tracks and turn. "Well, what happened?" Faith snapped before approaching me, and I jumped. "See, now go get that taken care of. You already can't concentrate on shit." Faith demanded, and I huffed. "No… god not right now…but you guys, there were these three girls," I started to describe,. "ok, seeing as how we're in a high school, there's bound be other students here," Faith quipped and back tracked to her office.

"No, I've never seen these girls before. They were all dressed in black, gothic style more so then Jess does sometimes. Anyways, they said stay out of the east side. Do you think…," I gasped. "That they trashed our house? Maybe, it's possible it could be the same girls," Buffy decided as she walked back to us. "So we go to the east side and show them peace?" Faith inquired, "I don't think so, they seemed a little demonized, but don't take my words for it." I suggested and took steps backward. "Demonized, possessed girls. That's awesome," Faith muttered before stepping into her office.

**Later- at Buffy's house before training**.

"I need to hit something, Willow, please move," I requested as kindly as I could. Her standing in front of me is not helping. I was practicing on the bag. I've been trying to distract myself all day, but everything I thought of brought me right back to my Willow and our very now comfortable closet. "Baby… you have time," Will argued, approaching me. "I know I jus…I," I started as she stepped closer to me. She was about a foot away, and I could smell her arousal over mine. "Oh my god, you're not helping," I half screamed. "Kennedy, talk to me," Will pleaded, and I wanted to. I really do, I just can't tell her.

"I'm fine. I'll take a extra long shower," I said while closing the distance. "Besides, I want all I got for my girl after training," I continued, whispering in her ear. She kissed my neck which sent shivers and chills down my back right where I didn't want to go. Not being able to stop myself, I found my arms wrapped around her waist. Everything I thought about today came down on my shoulders like a bag of potatoes, and I didn't care. I felt myself giving in as our lips met, leaving the air around us heated. Sexual tensions aside, I feel like I'm about to explode if I don't have something inside of me.

"Baby, we should really go," Will encouraged while pulling away. She could probably sense how I feel. "Uh huh." It took me a moment after to collect myself, but I was able to respond. "Ahem," someone cleared their throat. "We got training," Alex reminded as she held in a smile.. "I should probable leave," I mumbled as I gripped onto Will's, and I felt a warming sensation flow through my body. She is honestly not helping. Alex paced in our direction. "Yeah, you should take care of that. Don't need you wiggin' out on me tonight," Alex advised and crossed her arms. I came to, catching the comment.

"I wouldn't wig out; chill, you goof. I'll see you girls tonight," I scoffed as the rest of the mini Scoobs walked into the training room behind her. I smiled at Will, and she shot a devilishly cute half smirk in return as we rushed out of the house.


	19. Good or Bad It comes in three's

**So it's been a while. I hope you enjoy the update. It's a long one. Review, review, review**.

* * *

><p><strong>Buffy- a few weeks later, Halloween.<strong>

I hopped out of the shower and tiptoed to the closet of this small bathroom. How we ended up in here in the middle of the morning is a long story. I guess we just got into it, seems to be all we do lately. Today we lost all track of time. "I can't believe they don't have any clean towels in here," I griped as I turned back to Faith. She's still dripping wet and not really even trying to air dry herself off like me.

"Come on, lets make a run for it," Faith suggested, pulling me towards the closed door. "Yeah, and run naked through the house… great idea," I scoffed, pulling my hand back. "Fine, stay naked in the bathroom," Faith replied as she stuck her head out the door. I huffed. "Oh, come on, B." Faith said as she reached back and yanked me out of the room. I couldn't help but laugh, which was a dead giveaway. I felt someone opened their door behind us.

Still running, Faith started to laugh, too, as she reached the room first. Faith looked back and smirked before darting and closing the room door behind her. I could easily break through the door, but then it would have to be replaced. "FAITH!" I screamed as I felt a mini Scoob walk out of her room. I glanced over my shoulder to see Chloe and Alex. Chloe made eye contact with me, and I shot her a stern grimace. I watched as she wrapped her arm around Alex's neck and pulled her back into their room. "FAITH, open the DOOR!" I screamed again while knowing I was only attracting more attention.

"Or you'll what?" Faith asked. She wasn't standing against the door, but I couldn't tell how far away she was. "Really, stop playing around please; it's cold," I whined, hoping I would touch her more sentimental side so she'd feel bad. I should have known. "Hmmm." "You're thinking about it!" I blurted out as I heard the lock turn, and the door swung open. I darted inside past a half dressed Faith. She chuckled. "So not funny," I complained. "Oh yeah, it was. I wish I had a camera in the hall," Faith responded as she tossed me a towel.

"I'm making our bathroom off limits to the girls. So that doesn't happen again. No clean towels! Are we living in a mad house?" I questioned and stared up at Faith. Faith shrugged and nodded her head yes. "I'm going to go get Dom dressed," Faith explained as she walked up to and slightly past me. She grabbed a T-shirt off the dresser top put it on and smiled as she left the room.

By the time I was dressed and sitting down at my vanity, Faith walked back in with Dom on her hip. "B, watch this. He was standin' in his crib," Faith boasted excitedly as she set Dom's feet on the floor. He gripped onto two of her fingers while she held onto his hands. Watching him, I could tell he wasn't really using Faith's fingers for any kind of help and barely griping onto them. Dom's tiny feet set firmly on the ground. I smiled.

"Let him go," I instructed and held out my hands for Dom. He giggled; Faith gave me an 'I'm crazy.' expression. "Look at him; he doesn't need help," I continued and motioned for him to walk to me. Faith let go but stayed right above him as he took small, unsteady steps towards me. "Oh, my god," Faith murmured as she stopped and knelt behind him. Dom sped up a little and stumbled into my arms. "Good Boy…Such a big boy…," I bragged in his ear, and Faith walked over to us and tickled Dom lightly.

"What am I gonna do? He's walking. He'lll start running and than playing football. Slaying, B. He's not going to need me after a while," Faith stated and appeared a little panicked. I think she just laid out his entire life. "He's almost one. You'll still have time," I assured while lifting him up by his arms, holding him out towards her. "I'm not potty training him," I confirmed as I stood and walked back towards the bed.

"Right, your not going anywhere, your my lil' baby boy," Faith mumbled before she nuzzled into his stomach then tossed him over her shoulder. He giggled and waved his hands in the air, "Come on, let's go show Aunt Chloe and Alex," she asserted as she strolled with Dom out of the room. Having the time to myself, I finished getting dressed. Dom is walking.

Downstairs, I started on breakfast. Organic eggs, apples, and bacon, probably the only unhealthy food; but hey, I like bacon so I'm not going skimp on it. Wheat toast with whatever they wanted on it, butter or jelly.

A few of the girls trickled down. Chloe with Dom on her hip followed by Alex and Rona. Rona pushed Alex into the kitchen. "Watch it, girls," I scolded as I moved around them with a hot frying pan. "She's getting fresh with me… I oughta take her for a spar. She thinks nobody can touch her," Rona challenged, slightly angry. This is just what I need to top off my morning. "You wouldn't last five minutes…" "Baby, chill out." Chloe grabbed Alex'a arm and pulled her to the other side of Dom's chair. Then Alex helped her fasten Dom to the high chair. "You will settle this at training. Eat quick, we can't be late again this week," I ordered as I poured the eggs onto a plate in the middle of the island.

Setting the pan in the sink I gazed up to see a fully dressed, smiling Faith enter through the dinning room door way. I would smile, but the tensions started to rise when I noticed Alex staring down Rona on the opposite side of the island. Faith took in the scene then caught on to Alex before she went to say something. Faith grabbed Alex's ear, forcing her to stand. "Grab your plate," Faith insisted. "Ow…Let go," Alex cried and tried to swing backwards. Faith caught her arm, twisting it behind her back, and directed her out of the kitchen.

Everyone turned to watch. "What the hell is going on?" I inquired while grabbing the cheerios atop of the fridge and Dom's highchair top from the side of it. "She's got my top," Rona affirmed quickly and started eating. Attaching Dom's high chair top to the seat, I poured a little bit of cheerios on to the trey. Dom started eating. Chloe huffed, "And those are your pants, right?" Chloe claimed then Rona huffed. Vi and Dawn walked in next, but they seemed to already know what was going on. Dawn hugged me before fixing her food. "So give 'em back… Your get your top back. I thought we were going to try to be adults," I reminded as Dawn and Vi moved around me to fixing plates of food.

After leaving the island, I made myself some coffee. "Right, we are… but it isn't just about the clothes. It's a dominance thing. She always thinks she's like second or something. I thought we didn't have rank here," Rona argued before getting off her stool. I sipped my coffee. They do have rank; it's not said, but the best fighters lead. It's always been like been like that. "Then challenge her for it. I said we'll settle this at training, and we will," I demanded as Faith walked back in with Alex.

"She started it…" "I'm finishing it. Eat so we can go," Faith commanded sternly, putting her hands on her hip as Alex walked around the island and back to her seat. Faith sat next to me. "Kennedy stepped down last night," Faith revealed before leaning on the counter. I turned and set my plate down then grabbed a mug to pour Faith some coffee. I offered cream while knowing she would turn it down.

"Doing this at training today," I informed Faith as she sipped from her mug. "Ya hear that, so no skippin' classes, you two. If one of ya is expected to lead," Faith declared. A memory of last night flashed, and I had almost forgot myself. Some of the kids at school planned a skip party out by the lake for after lunch. I'm pretty sure there's more too. Faith knows the details. I'm not sure which ones are going, but I'm sure Alex was one of them. I chuckled as Alex pretended not to care about what Faith said, but glanced up at Chloe smirking. "_What about the party?" _I heard Chloe whisper. "S_hhh,"_ someone shushed her, not thinking I could hear.

"I got papers I need to work on…I'm leaving in ten if you wanna get to school early," I offered as I shuffled out of the kitchen with my mug.

**At school, Faith's office-**

"It just feels like yesterday I was trying to get him to crawl," Faith revealed as I put on my blouse. I peered down and smiled as she leaned onto my thighs, I slid down off the desk a little. "It's ok. Soon we'll l get do it all over again," she added and moved to my stomach before kissing it lightly. If I was excited about being pregnant I probably woulda said something cute just then. "Another little boy…or a girl maybe." She half whispered. Pulled back a little. All I could think about was how much I was going to change. Faith turned into something completely opposite of herself when she was pregnant.

"Yeah, that would be great," I muttered as I buttoned the few bottom buttons of my shirt. "You're going to keep up the healthily food craze thing," Faith warned as she moved back into her office chair and pulled up her jeans before buttoning them. "Of course…gotta keep the baby healthy," I claimed and smiled. Faith stood rolling the chair back and paced up to between my legs. She held the side of my cheek, and we gazed into each others eyes for a moment. Then there was another kiss. I was losing myself in it as I felt myself heat up again. "I feel like a dog…." "A dog in heat?" Faith interrupted. "I'm really not complaining." Faith confessed between kisses as I chuckled. When she didn't stop kissing me, I pushed her back a little.

Faith smirked trying to keep me on the desk, so I slapped her arm. She smiled sweetly and reached around me before putting her hand in a desk drawer. I didn't really pay attention to what she grabbed as I took a few steps out from behind the desk straightening up my skirt. When I turned back around, Faith was kneeling in front of me. "Thought this would be as good a time as any," she announced as she held up a ring in her hand.

"You're it for me, B. I don't see anyone else, and I know I want to spend the rest of whatever I got left with you," Faith confided and my heart dropped. "Shit…," I gasped. "Sooo, she voiced as if her whole world depended on it, and I believe every word she spoke. "Yes," I answered softly, and she bolted up from where she was kneeling to kiss me again. I felt her arms wrap around me tightly, using the free space in her office she lifted me up and twirled me around. My hands rested on her shoulders, and I laughed a little before she set me down slowly.

Faith held up the ring, and I held my breath as she slid the ring on my finger. I think my heart just stopped as nothing or no one could upset me at this very moment. She let her fingers linger, holding my hand ever so gently. "We don't have to have the wedding soon. We can wait till after the baby," she decided; and I nodded, forgetting all about the famous baby I was supposed to be having. Only thing is we've been trying, and I just didn't think it would be this hard even with my reservations.

"Ok," I agreed as she let go. Faith checked at her watch, "Do you have anything left to do today? Ninth grade has that field trip," Faith asked and smiled widely, showing off her dimples. "Not really, I finished everything early. But…the girls," I claimed. She started to pull me towards the office door. "They'll be fine. Let's take off; go get some grub. Willow's got the girls on lo-jack. She'll know if they leave," Faith reassured and I nodded. "Sure, why not then," I relented before as we left. Engaged.

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe- same moments, hallway<strong>

Alex was out in the middle of the hall, away from a wall of lockers, and still dancing. The hallway was full of students, and she was attracting verylittle attention for no reason. "You're such a goof," I yelled then pulled her out of the way of a teacher pushing a cart. "But they're gone…We should all be dancing…I'm not going to training. Rona wants to beat my ass," Alex reasoned. "What do you mean left…like they left the school?" Kennedy clarified. "Yeah, as in I saw Buffy and Faith get into their truck and leave. I'm going to the party," Alex stated confidently, knowing that we will all suffer when we get caught.

"And we won't get caught," Alex chuckled, reading my mind at that moment I wondered if she was actually reading my thoughts. "Why does Rona wanna fight you?" Kennedy grilled. Alex turned to her as if she should already know. "Cause you stepped down," Alex griped when Kennedy starred at her confused. "I didn't have a choice; ya'll have fun," Ken said as she sounded a little more down then normal. "What was that about?"" I asked Alex while we watched Kennedy walk away. "She doesn't want to get pregnant. I bet that's what she's mad about. She's just playin' it safe, maybe a little too safe," Alex rambled a little before she closed her locker and grabbed my hand. "If we leave now, they won't notice," Alex determined, pulling me toward the large double doors.

We rode Alex's bike to the lake and had to walk from a nearby random parking lot because Alex didn't wanna take her new bike on the dirt road. Neither of us had costumes with us, but I bet most of the people out here won't be in costumes 'til tonight. We just reached the field and can finally see friends from school.

"Are we really stayin' out here 'til the end of the party tonight," I groaned as I marched past Alex a little. "Yeah, but I've got a surprise for you," Alex divulged as she galloped up to me and picked me up. "What?" I questioned as I laughed. Alex stumbled over something, almost dropping me but catching before I could fall on my ass in front of the rest of the senior class. I hit her. "It isn't a surprise if I tell ya what it is," Alex insisted as she pulled me towards the crowd down by the dock.

Surprisingly, no one was swimming. Some of the guys had on swim trunks but none of the girls were in swim suits. "ALEX" a guy shouted and waved us down like we would see where he was standing in the crowd. Alex half spun around. "C'mon, babe," she encouraged with excitement as she pulled me over to the crowd of jocks. I didn't mind them. They were a lot more laid back then the preps; and most of them smoked pot, so they never really argued about anything either. Unless we all got into a heated debate, but that was rare. It's a good thing they probably already smoke cause I really don't like weed.

"Alex, wanna beer," Mike guessed as he held up a Bud Light and Bud Light Lime. She took and both and held them up for me to chose. "Thanks," she stated and pulled me around to the side of the dock. Mike and a few of the other boys followed as we found a bench at the very end. She opened mine and then hers. "So what are you going to be?" Mike replied while sitting to my right on the dock itself. Chad sat on the bench behind Alex and Tyler, Vi's boyfriend sat on the railing of the other side.

"I was thinking a jazz musician," Alex condifed with this dreamy eyed look on her face. "I got this sweet vest," she continued. "Wow, I didn't know that, Alexis?" I teased, using her full name. And here I was planning on being Betty Boop. I got a corset and everything. "You going to look like my pimp," I responded softly, soft enough for the guys not to catch. "What was that?" Chad ainquired and Alex smiled. "So I'll walk around with a fake sax," Alex decided. "Right…" "We can look like Bobby and Whitney," I joked and the rest of the guys busted out laughing. Alex just shook her head, "That would be totally awesome." Mike claimed, cheesing something wide. "I bet you guys would love that." Alex scoffed and started to chug her beer.

"Hey, how'd you guys get here?" I looked up to see Lucas walk in our direction as I put a voice to his face. "I didn't know you were back. Does Dawn know you're here?" I challenged as he approached, Lucas put a finger to his mouth. "Damn,, is she here yet? I'm trying to surprise her," Lucas described as he leaned on Tyler's shoulder. "She's coming With Vi tonight…I'm not sure how many of us escaped the confines of school." Alex muttered as she gripped onto me tightly from behind. "I guess I should probably slow down the drinking then," Lucas grunted and handed his cup off for someone to take.

Alex went to reach for the cup. I smacked her hand. "OOOooo," a few of the boys taunted as she shied away from me for a moment forcing Mike behind her to stand. "You're not getting too drunk. I'm not babysitting you," I gowled, laying down the rules at the same time. Alex made a whiney face. "Really, I honestly don't party that much. Come on, just one night," she dared; and I put my hands my hi,p hoping it would be a stern enough stance. "Ok I'll be somewhat good, but I'm not making any promises,' Alex relented, and I knew this meant she wasn't really going to drink heavy. But she was going to get at least get a little bit drunk.

After sitting and talking for at least another hour, Lucas caught us all up on what his collage life was like. I could tell Alex was getting a little antsy, and she kept studying her phone. "Baby, what's up?" I asked while turning to her a little. Alex sipped her beer, "Wwanna see your surprise…we gotta walk though; I can go get the bike later,' she announced, and I agreed because I want my surprise so we left.

"I would be irritated if I wasn't in shape… I hate the woods," I pouted as I followed behind Alex. "C'mon, the cabins are up here," Alex impled in an attempt to coax me into remain following her. "Cabins? What cabins?" "Ooops," Alex gasped and quickly glanced back. "I, uhh…" "That's the surprise isn't it….a cabin for Halloween?" I asked as I stalked up to her and pinned her against the tree. She nodded her head slowly. I pushed her around the tree. "Well come on what are you waiting for!" I half yelled and stumbled before continuing on.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex- A few branches later<strong>

As we trudged along, I saw how close we were getting to the cabin. I can't believe I slipped like that. I can't ever keep my big mouth shut. I'm surprised I was able to keep my cool in front of everyone this morning. I grabbed Chloe and spun her around toward me. I wanted her to be blindfolded because this cabin really is great. It's huge. As I blindfolded her, I smiled.

"Ok, so Angel gave the same card to Dawn that he did Faith and Buffy. It's because she's eight-teen I know it. But this cabin was pretty close I figured the party would end up here," I explained and walked 'til I came to the base of the cabin. I observed its massive walls and glass side paneling. No limit cards rule I thought as I pulled off the blind fold.

Chloe's eyes widened and her mouth dropped a little. "Are you kidding, what did you do, break into this place?" Chloe teased as she swung at me. I caved inward a little. "No…Dawn got it for all of us. We're here firs," I called out as I pulled Chloe inside the basement doors.

Even the downstairs was all done up like a small apartment. "I think Kennedy will come out tonight, even for this." I assumed as I led her to a stairwell and the main level. In the living room, everything looked normal. There was even a flat screen TV. "Wow, you guys really went all out," Chloe commented as she ventured away from me and began to explore. From where I was standing, everything was just as we left it. "You're the one that doesn't like the woods. This is going to be the best Halloween ever," I mentioned as I joined her in the kitchen.

There were a few boxes stacked in the corner. Dawn must have been here earlier today to put the beer away. It's too bad she doesn't know Lucas was here. I'm sure he'd be here hanging out with us. There were stacked up cups and ping pong balls plus some various snacks and chips left in the kitchen. "At least we won't get hungry," I said as I picked up a bag of chips to open it. Chloe grabbed the bag and put it back. "Why did Dawn buy these?" Chloe asked. "For the party,' I answered because there wasn't any other answer. "Right, not for you. You know she would have a fit if you ate al the snacks for the party," Chloe warned. I peeked at the bag longingly; the sour cream and cheddar chips were calling my name slowly catching onto the joke. "Ruffles," I muttered as I set the bag down on the table with the rest still unopened snacks.

"I'm going to take a shower. You should go get the bike," Chloe ordered; and I sort of snarled because if she was taking a shower, riding a bike around the lake to here was the last thing I wanted to do. "Go," she added and I turned to walk away. "Alright, I'll go," I consented as I left out of the front door. "Don't get off without me," I advised under my breath. Chloe glimpsed over her shoulder seductively as she traveled around the corner explored the rest of the cabin. I lingered and watched as she headed upstairs then turned and left.

When I got to the bike, I heard a something howl in the distance coming from the woods. Not in the same direction as the cabin but not that far away either. I couldn't tell what it was so I started the bike and took off. By the time I got to the cabin school, was let out. I'm sure everyone knows where we went. The field by the dock is probably filling up with people too. I heard someone invited a few of the juniors and once you invite one they all show up. I'm sure I'll even see a sophomore or two but I really can't complain because I remember when I was doin' that shit.

As I pulled into the driveway on the bike someone pulled in behind me. I stopped the bike and took off my helmet, Kennedy jumped out the passenger side along with Eve, Nikki, Vi, and Rona. "Well look what the cat dragged in?" I said as she walked from around the SUV and to the cabin. I pulled the bike up farther.

"I think we should do this tonight…We don't need refs," Rona snarled as she walked past me. "To the death!" I teased in a low, aggressive tone as I hugged Rona tightly from behind. "Ugh, you're such a freak," Rona yelped as she kicked back, kicking my shin. "Oh, that was a punk move," I taunted. "What the fuck ever… move," Rona snapped as she stormed away from me and galloped up the few front steps to the porch of the cabin. "Feisty…like it."

"They didn't put all of this in the magazine," Dawn noted as she passed me, carrying a suitcase. I trailed to the back of the SUV and grabbed the overnight suitcase Vi helped me pack. "Have you seen Tyler yet?" I jumped and stared up to see Vi standing next to me while retrieving her bag an someone else's. "Yeah, he was at the field earlier. Don't tell Dawn, but Lucas came back for her," I told her, and she shook her head. "Tonight should be good. Your costumes are in the other bag," she revealed as we both set our bags on the ground and reached up at the same time. Seeing that I could handle it, she grabbed her suitcase and walked in with everyone else. I followed after I closed the trunk.

I listened for the music knowing Chloe had an IPod and our room had an IHome in it. Right on cue, I heard it change to one of my favorites. As I got to the door, I noticed it was closed. Opening it, I busted through the door singing.

"And I-II...I WILL always LOVE you. Aahhh. I will always..." Chloe jumped and turned from the vanity mirror as I kept singing along with her IPod. She laughed a little as she looked at herself in the mirror because she made a stray mark of eyeliner across her cheek. I dropped the overnight bag and skipped to her side, still singing as I came to a kneel at her side. She gazed down and choked back a laugh. "I will alwayssss love you," I half sung. "Promise you won't join a choir," she requested as she kissed my forehead. "Yeah," I conceded, and she kissed my lips. "Hurry up and get dressed. We'll miss the games," Chloe demanded as she took off her shirt. I continued to kiss her as I stood and had to tear myself away from the girl to go take a shower myself. Most of the rooms had a shower in them. The two little rooms downstairs didn't. I grabbed my toiletries and made my way to the shower to take one.

Standing in the bathroom, I heard the howling again. Sticking my head out the door, I saw Vi standing at our open room door. "I thought you were getting dressed?" Chloe questioned. "Yeah, but ya didn't hear that?" I inquired and Vi stepped into the room concerned. "No, what was it?" "I don't know; it might have been stray dog or a wolf…," I guessed. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure it'll get scared off once they start playing music in the woods. Anyways, can you believe Kennedy came?" Vi babbled as she got back to her conversation with Chloe. I went to back to taking my shower.

A few hours later back at the field, Nightfall-

Everyone waited for each other. We were all going down to the field together. I think the babies were scared to walk by themselves through the woods in the dark. As we reached the edge of the trees, I saw the crowd of people partying and dancing in to the music in the background. I wrapped my arms around Chloe as she strolled up to the crowd. "I don't want to stay out here long," Kennedy declared aloud. I glanced over in her direction as we trekked across the field.

"I figured you would be the party pooper," I joked as I lspotted Rona. We still haven't had out little duel yet, and she's bent on thinking she can lead better then I can. "No, I'm not going to sleep or anything. I just wanna be outside all night. We can bring some of the party back to the cabin, right, Dawn?" Kennedy rambled in her defense. "Yeah, we could," Dawn answered as she placed an arm over her shoulders. "Willow knows you're here, doesn't she?" I added because she was acting way too safe. Too safe for my Kennedy at least. "Yeah, but she promised she wouldn't tell. She's takin' the newbs out patrolling, so she doesn't have to be around Buffy and Faith," Kennedy explained. "Oh, ok, whatever… I guess you're babysitting then."

"LUCAS!" Dawn shouted, and we all looked up.

Lucas was standing at the edge of the crowd half turned to us. Wow, she's got some good eyesight. Dawn took off in a sprint towards Lucas. Lucas turned and received Dawn with open arms. Within a few moments, the rest of us joined them as they continued to make out.

"Mind getting a room," I growled as I passed them. "Oh, I got several," Dawn informed while watching Lucas. "Eww," Ken mumbled as she skipped past me on the way to the cooler. "Reading my mind," I replied, letting go of Chloe and following Ken. Ken opened up the cooler, surrounded by students not caring whos the cooler belonged too. She reached in grabbed several drinks then stood up. The ice that clung to the cold bottle slowly fell off. Those looked really good, and I want one. "The Scoobs would flip if they knew what we were really doing," Vi chuckled as she spotted Tyler. He made his way to us as I took a couple of bottles from Ken.

Ken handed everyone a beer but didn't grab one of her own. That's weird; she's normally the first to grab a drink. I gave her puzzled a expression as the rest of the mini Scoobs took off in different directions, enjoying the company of the party. Ken glanced up at Chloe then back to me. "S_he's going to figure it out."_ Chloe thought, and she thought that I wouldn't hear. "Kennedy!" I hollered sternly Kennedy starred down at the ground and away from me. Chloe wrapped us up both up in her arms and directed us away from the crowd a little.

After a few steps, Kennedy mumbled something; and since I ended up in the middle, I put my arms around their waists. "What was that?" I asked while leaning into Kennedy, who looked up at me finally. She seemed a little angry so I swayed to Chloe side a little. "I'm pregnant," she admitted simply. It didn't even take a second to click. "Holy… hit…Really? Are you serious? You're kidding right?" I babbled. I guess it came out wrong because Kennedy swung from out and under my arms, storming back towards the party. "Asshole," Chloe sneered and left me too. "What?" I called out.

I jogged up behind them. "Right, so I get to be the god mom, right?" I suggested as I scooped up Kennedy and spun her around, trying to show her that I was a little happy for her. She smiled a little. "Yeah, I guess. God, I want a beer," Ken whined as we rejoined the party.

The party went smoothly and calmly, I don't wanna call us cliché, but Chloe and I ended up on the dock making out like all the rest of the couples. But now its' starting to get crowded out here. "Two hours till the witching hour…. AHHHHooooOOOOOOOOO!" a boy howled at the moon. I saw some kid standing on top of a cooler. "Is he serious?" Chloe murmured, eyeing the same thing I did. "Totally," Lucas confirmed with him and Dawn standing next to us. There was another howl. A separate howl that sounded a lot like the ones from before, only this time there was more dog or at least it sounded like it.

"Did you hear it that time?" I asked. "Yeah, that kid is pretty good," Vi complimented as she walked past me. "No, I heard it too," Chloe divulged and I felt her doing the feeling thing because I felt warm and tingly. "I don't think they're close, baby," she attempted to comfort me, but I was already on edge. "I know, but maybe we should go back to the cabin. Anyways, it's getting late," I suggested and everyone looked at me. "Alex, you scared of a couple of dogs?" Vi challenged from the edge of the dock. I stood and Chloe followed. They don't know I got in a fight with Cujo when I was little. I won, but it came with a few stitches. "No….but I just don't wanna be out in the middle of the woods drunk when I can be in a huge cabin drunk," I argued. "Good cus we're gona to wrastle." Rona said sounding a little country and drunk. "Oh, you're so going to lose," I bragged as I grabbed onto Chloe's hand and we made our way through the crowd.

Lucas came up next to me as I got to the last cooler and grabbed a few beers for the trip.. I handed one to Chloe. "I gotta go get my truck. We'll meet you there," Lucas told us as moved past us. Chloe and most of the rest of the group turned to head back through the woods. "Hey, babe, text everyone and tell them we're going back," I advised and checked to see Vi and Rona behind me. I'm sure everyone else will end up staying a little, so this works out for us and makes for a smaller party crowd. Less of a mess to clean up at first. I'm sure they'll trickle down to the cabin in a bit anyways.

It didn't take long for Lucas to pull up with Dawn in his truck. When he turned it around I immediately noticed to the two guys he had in tow. "What the hell?" I quizzed as I stood and took a step down towards them. This was a private party. The guys looked like they had been running through the woods. They looked like they just got back from hell itself. "Don'tt you two look like a pile of shit…. Lucas, what the fuck?" I hissed as I spotted Lucas getting out of his truck and traveling around to me. Chloe rushed to the back and opened it. "Found them on the dirt road," Dawn affirmed while coming around to the back. Gawking back at the guys, I saw there was a chain between them attached to their wrist. "Hmmm….whets you story?" I asked one of them. Only one looked up.

"I don't know…. I think I'm in some game or something. There's dogs chasing us, but we can't see them," he explained in his short version. "That explains things," Chloe muttered before taking a few steps towards them. "My nose itches,"" Chloe claimed and turned back to the house for a second. I motioned for the guys to scoot forward and they did. I grabbed the chain and broke it swiftly. They gaped at me wide eyed. "Don't ask," I ordered as I whipped around and stomped back up the porch. "Come inside so you can get a shower and some food," Chloe directed as she brought the boys in behind me.

We lead them into the living room and sat them on the couch. "What are we gonna do with them?" Vi grumbled pacing up behind me, Rona and Lucas stood off to the side discussing the situation. "What do you think, Rona?" I asked and she snapped up, facing at me. "I think its time to go patrolling," she asserted as she took steps into the middle of the living room. "They said there were dogs," Chloe added. "What kind of dogs?" Rona inquired focusing on the guy on the couch. Eve entered with two water bottles and a big bag of chips. "What?" Ken snapped as the rest just stood there shaking their heads. Eve, Nikki, and Tyler trekked into the living room.

"I was thinking food; they look hungry," I responded as I buried my face in my hands. "I'll go make something, baby," Chloe offered as she kissed me on the cheek and left. I sat and thought for a second, I could leave with Rona, but I'm pretty sure our heads would clash like titans on that field. Since we have a situation, I don't wanna fight one of my own. "Rona, why don't you take a team out. I'll chill here. If you need me, call me," I recommended and Rona took a step back then she seemed to slowly agree. "Ok. Get dressed, let's go!" Rona commanded, and the few that had just gotten back to the cabin went to go change out of their costumes.

I sat on the couch opposite of the guys and kicked my feet up. Ken sat on the arm of the couch. "Well handled," Ken complimented, and I glimpsed at her. "I hate dogs," I confessed and observed the guys as I sat up. "So when you said you couldn't see them, was it too dark? Did they move too fast?" "Are there others like you two out there?" Kennedy jumped in, which made the guys perk up.

"Yeah, there were four groups. We only saw them for a few minutes then they let the dogs loose. We were running with another two guys and they…. fell behind. The dogs got 'em,"one described before sitting back. "I looked back I swear something was there but it was invisible…. I know I sound crazy, but I'm not." the other exclaimed. "You got names?" I cut in. "I'm Kevin, this is Derrick," Kevin introduced.

All of the attention soon came back to the living room. There was a full attendance of all the mini Scoobs, plus Tyler, Lucas, and our two guests. Rona stood over them behind the couch aggressively, Chloe had just handed them each a plate full of breakfast food. What? We were going to just eat and leave in the morning.

"Lucas, what direction were they coming from again?" Rona questioned from behind the back of the couch. "From the north," Lucas replied, crossing his arms, "You sure you don't need help?" "No, we got it; it's what we do. We'll be fine," Rona stated while taking a glance at each of the girls. Dawn stood and stepped over to Rona with a bag of goodies. A few metal pieces clanked inside the bag and caught Tyler's attention. "Baby, I'll be fine. This is why you always had to leave before nine. I'll be back. You better be here still," Vi whispered into Tyler's ear as she stood. The rest of the girls all seemed pumped. As they all paraded out the door, Chloe came to sit on my lap.

"Your not going?" I asked as I shifted my weight so I can see her. "Naw… I wanna hang out get to know the boys." she claimed and Kennedy rolled her eyes before standing. "I'm hungry… be back later." Ken said as she skipped to the kitchen. Tyler and Lucas stalked back in from the foyer, both standing there with there hand in their pockets. Looking lost and not knowing what to do. "Come on Boys I got some explaining to do." Dawn said as she wrapped an arm under Lucas's and eased him towards the back porch.

Chloe sat forward. "So, do you remember seeing anything else …or meeting anyone else?" she pried. Kevin stuffed his mouth full of eggs, so he didn't have to answer and nudged Derrick's leg. "Don't know, we were either blindfolded or knocked out. He was the first person I could put a face too." Derrick confided while nodding in Kevin's direction. Kevin didn't say anything for a moment then sighed after swallowing.

"I was with this one guy before Derrick, his name was Tony. I don't know why, but they separated us. I saw him just before we all ran off into the woods," Kevin said. I sat back. "Did he tell you his last name?" I interrupted just out of curiosity. "Marcello." My breathing deepened, and I slowly slid Chloe off my lap. "He's alive," I announced before standing and moving to the end of the long couch. Chloe stood while watching me. "Baby, what do you mean?" Chloe chirped and I traveled to the coffee table in front of the boy and sat down. I had to be sure.

"Over his eye, was there this really bad scar that kinda came down his cheek?" I interrogated Kevin and silently started praying to myself. I could feel this slight anger build because of what could have been done to my brother.


	20. This was all to familiar

**Faith- Same moments**

"There" B half moaned as I shifted my weight on the lower half of the bed and continued to lap at her juices. "oh Faith" she cried an I knew at this point she was cumin or was about to. Movin my tongue little faster and pumpin my fingers harder into B as her leg started to shake. I could feel her fingers snake into my hair and grip as she came into my mouth. I kept on to draw out her peak as long as possible.

B breathed hard she as tried to pull away from me but I didn't stop until I felt a slight tingle on the back of my neck. I know that's not normal. We've been in our room for the past three hours without interruption which is unheard of in this house. I moved to lay on top as B as her slick body convulsed under mine. Once her breathin slowed there was a bright flash of light. "Great I can't fucking see…Fucked me blind …damn." B complained breathin hard as I glanced up quickly and saw Red standin at the foot of our bed. At least its her an not a mini scoob or Dawn.

"I wish... But we got some company." I claimed and B finally glanced up lazily before lettin her head flop back to the pillow. Red stood there agitated seemin as if she was about to cry. "She's pregnant." Red said simply standin there fiddlin with her hands assumin the she was Ken I turned over rolling off of my B. I guess she would be celebratin but its as if the works of the world knew but her. This is about the time where you keep talkin. "And..." I egged her to continue. "She went to that Halloween party. I would have went with her but she said she need some time to herself. She won't talk to me, I don't understand." Red rambled a little as she sat on the edge of the bed.

B whipped her face a little more then necessary and sat up further holdin the blanket up to her chest. I kissed her neck lightly and "hmmm" B hummed as she rolled her head then gently pushed me away. I couldn't help but giggle, B gave me a cute little side glance. "How do you know? And did you ever think that it might have bothered her?" B exclaimed an Red lit up as if a light bulb went off. "Chloe just texted me… I don't understand why didn't she say anything?... I could have stopped it. I could have waited for her; if that's what she wanted. I can't do anything now. I would though." Red ranted, "If you do, you won't have Shay. So bad idea." B asserted. Sittin up further an reachin for her bra at the edge of the bed. I searched for mine; normally B throws it across the room. When I spotted it next to the closet I shrugged not caring Red was sittin there.

Gettin out of the bed I looked back at B to see her roll her eyes and smile. "I want to go to the cabin." Red stated. "Um no... We'll go." B overrode her without hesitation. "What, why?" I complained turnin back to the bed quickly, with my hands on my bare hips. Fustrated and pickin up my bra I could only think. Even though I'm sure if Red wasn't upset she would read was I was thinkin.

Really uncle Giles is watchin our Dom for a reason. We've already patrolled tonight and everyone will be gone till tomorrow. Giles hung out with us and watched a movie while we gave candy to the trick or treater's but it late now an Uncle Giles gladly took our Dom. So can ya say perfect settin. "Don't give me that look." B said as I huffed rolled my eyes and walked into the bathroom bra half on. I swear sometimes, B knows me to well. "I had another three rounds in me. I think she can totally take out a couple a teens." I scoffed the last little bit as I walked into the bathroom.

I started the shower as Red an B continued to talk. "Ken left me directions. I think you should be able to find it easy." Red said. "Its ok, I'll go get her and it won't seem so bad. I would've told her she couldn't if I had known." B comforted.

**A few hours later arriving at the cabin. **

I pulled into the driveway and immediately wanted to lay down some on a whoop ass of whoever was in the cabin. B always said her Halloweens were jinxed and also jus because we have to be here. Red's truck is here as well as Lucas's. "Did Alex ride her bike?" B asked and turned to me as I turned off the SUV "yea" I answered and got out. As soon as I did I smelt the small amount blood in the area. Walkin to the back of the truck I saw the fresh stains. B followed as we trekked around the Red's truck and inside the cabin.

Everyone that was talkin stopped as soon as they all noticed me and B. Lucas, Tyler and Chloe few of the boys from my school were standing off to the side talkin. Two other men sat on the livin room couch looked like they'd been through hell. Kennedy came around the corner pullin Dawn who had her nose in a book. "Dawnie, Ken what's going on?" B asked as she moved further into the large livin room.

Dawn walked up to B grabbed her arm pulled off into the house. I followed, " I didn't have much to research with." Dawn started as she set a old book down on the counter on the other side of the kitchen. It's very homey, good choice if there hadn't had been some kind of problem.

We both had a feelin of something but I wasn't about to hinder their partying when I knew they were going to find a way to go anyways. Then I talked B into it, using flirtatious talents. But since there actually something going on I'm not glad but rather be here them they be in some sort of shit they can't get out of.

Ken stood on the far side from us with her arms crossed over her chest. "It's a kind of hell hound. They were hunting these guys Lucas picked up. They're in a pack." Dawn explained as much as she knew. B turned the book towards her to read. I gazed up at Dawn then back at Kennedy who at the moment I could tell wasn't givin us the full details.

"Spill it chick." I questioned, "Alex left after she talked to the guys out there." Kennedy stated. "and the rest of the girls." I continued to question. "Haven't gotten back yet from patrolling." Dawn added. "Where's the truck keys, I'll get the girls. You find Alex." B ordered and Dawn moved out the kitchen but was back with moments with the keys. With that we left. I pulled the SUV keys out and watched as B took out her phone and dialed someone.

I followed as she walked back towards the living room. "Hey Giles its Buffy… had to come to the cabin that Dawn rented. Can you look up 'hell hounds' for me, get me anything." B requested. She turned to face me and stroked my arm lightly. After mouthin 'I love you' she turned back to the phone. "ok I'm going out and so is Faith… text us whatever you find." B stated and hung up the phone. "Come on baby lets go get our girls." B said as she kissed me on the cheek and walked out into the livin room to the front foyer.

"WAIT…" an unfamiliar voice yelled. "You don't know these people. They're…" "Nuts right…I think I can handle myself." I boasted turnin to the guy standin beckonin us to stay. "Which way did ya come from?" I questioned takin a slow step in his direction. "North." he claimed and I nodded the walked outside behind B.

This dirt road is probably the longest road ever. There's nothin out here. Literally. I've been drivin for at least an hour and I still haven't seen anythin or anyone. I would have thought by now that I woulda least ran into one of the girls patrollin. Then again these woods are to vast to take on by foot without a headin.

"_STOP_" someone yelled, so I did. "_ALEX_" I answered. "_help me please_." she continued she never asks for help.

Glancin up into the rearview mirror I saw her standin in the middle of the road holdin someone up by their shoulders. Another girl walked out of the woods. Puttin the truck in reverse I backed up till I reached them. Jumpin from the drivers seat I ran back to her the rest of the way. Alex collapsed exhausted to her knees and dropped the man behind her. I knelt down next her an noticin the gashes in her back and shoulder first. "Come on we gotta get you back to the cabin." I claimed and Alex jus shook her head. She sat there for a second as I looked to the man behind her to see he ain't breathin. Feelin his wrist I felt no pulse. Great.

"This is Dee. Take them back I'm gonna find these mother fuckers." Alex said her voice low and angry. I know that tone better then anyone. I've had that tone. Its scary now that I hear from someone else. Alex stood and moved her shoulder in a circle then turned to walk away from us. "Alex wait." Dee said as she took a step in her direction. I followed, "_Ya not goin alone._" I thought, "_Watch me._" Alex stated and continued walkin. "Alex" I said aloud and she turned to me. Just as she did before she could react I punched her full fledge knockin her out. Catchin her as she fell I picked her up throwin her over my shoulder. Givin Dee another once over I motioned for her to go to the truck and she did.

"Ya always pickin up some kind of stray." I said as I carried Alex back to the truck and set her in the back seat. I went back to the body and put him in the bed of the truck. Once inside I left.

Buffy stood out on the porch of the cabin watchin as I pulled down the driveway. "You found her?" she thought, "Yea and a girl named Dee." I explained and she galloped down the steps to the back door of the truck. Openin it up Dee sat there with Alex's head in her lap. B motioned for Dee to move, B picked up Alex and carried her inside. Dee and I followed.

"Who's in the back of the truck." B asked and I shook my head. B took a deep breath and sighed looking down at Alex apologetically. The kid been threw it tonight, I almost don't wanna be there when she wakes up. As she carried her inside I looked up to see the rest of the scoobs return. Rona carried somethin in brown potato bag over her shoulder. "Go with her." I turned and said to Dee as the rest of the mini scoobs slowly walked in my direction. "So what happened to the calm Halloween weekend you promised me Rona." I gretted as she approached me and dropped the bag. It started movin violently and she kicked it. Whatever was inside whimpered.

"Got a new pet out of it. I'm sure these hell hounds are trained. You should see them in a pack." Rona described, I went to grab the bag but she pulled it away. The rest wouldn't really look up at me. "Lets get this in a cage first. Its only baby but I had already under estimated the thing." she claimed. "Whatever… put in a closet." I explained and motioned for everyone to go inside the house. I took the bag from Rona, she glared at me but I knew that was all she would do, she's to much of a softy; all bite, if ya ask me.

As I walked inside with the bag I peered up to see Dawn comin down the stairs. She was holdin a few wet bloody towels, "Got a closet." I questioned and Dawn jus pointed to a door. I turned to look to see one a little off to the side and down a hall. I didn't want everyone to know one of these things were in the house but I wanted to keep it for now.

I felt hands wrap round my waist as B laid her head on my shoulder. I gripped onto the bag tighter not wantin it to open . "Is that one of them in there." B said as she let go of me and opened a door up to a solid room, no windows or other doors. I took a step and tossed the bag inside. It landed with a soft thud and rolled till it could stand in the bag. Shuttin the door quickly I turned to face B. She smiled and glowed a little. Ya know that golden hue she would get if she turned in the light just right. All problems aside, when ever I see her smile, I smile. Jus can't cant help it. See I literally forget what I was doing when she comes around.

B gripped onto my hand as she lightly touched my face then somethin hit the door behind me. "feisty" she said calmly in my ear then let go of me and continued holdin my hand. I felt her fingers intertwine with mine and didn't feel the ring I put on it this mornin. I guess she doesn't want to tell them yet. That's fine, I don't mind. She should pick a good time to tell everyone.

I followed B foot to foot into the large kitchen. Most of the mini scoobs sat in the dinnin room talkin now that I'm closer, I can hear them arguing. Kennedy turned out of the room and leaned on the wall just behind the door. Wanting to ask her what she was thinking. She rubbed her head as if to get rid of the headache. I nodded motionin my head in the groups direction.

"Rona and Chloe…Nikki is defusing the fight. I think Nikki should take over for me for a while." Ken described, she knew that as soon as we would have walked in they would stop arguin. "Thanks" B said as she walked through the threshold and the room fell silent, like I called it. It's a wicked effect if ya askin me.

"So you caught one… I think that might be the only good thing to come out of this." Buffy affirmed as she walked up to the table. "I'm going to go help Dawn with Alex." Ken said as she left. With that I walked into the room and leanin against the wall. I'm waitin for one of them to pop off somethin smart and staring at my fiancé's ass.

"Why didn't you call me?" B questioned. "Didn't have much time. Figured we should act on it. I knew Dawn would call you guys anyways." Rona claimed and crossed her arm. She's got a lot of alpha in her. "But it isn't up to Dawn to take inchoative and she didn't call me… but you really got to step it up when you know your in over your head and call." B's voice was low and commandin at the same time. All of the girls dropped their heads to stare at their hands and things other then B who went into scold mode.

"Any one of you could have been hurt a lot worse then Alex. I think you got lucky, and I'm not proud of it. Going out into the middle of the woods without researching what your chasing on top of everything was dumb and you all know it." B said and I turned and left the room heading back for the stairwell.

As I got to the top step Kennedy rushed past me and swiftly turned into a door a few feet down. Curious I walked in the bathroom behind her. Kennedy keeled over the toilet huggin it and upchucked the contence of her stomach. I leaned in to look at her side to see the spiral that was once residin the spot, gone. "Kennedy…oh ken" I said as I knelt down behind her and pulled her hair out of her face. Ken continued to throw up into the toilet not really carein I was there.

Once ken stopped she rested her head on the bowl. I flushed the toilet so she could feel the cool air from the water. Which gave me an idea, "Where's the lins so I can get ya a cold cloth?" I questioned. Ken went to talk but it looked like she was going to throw up again. "I got it." I claimed not wantin her to move as I walked out of the bathroom to the nearest smallest door. This was all to familiar.

Openin it I grabbed a small cloth and then went to wet it while Kennedy continued to flush the toilet over and over again. I wet the cloth then rung it out to walk over and leave at the base of her neck. She sighed in relief sorta and sat back to the tub. "It was just too much blood." Ken claimed grabbin the cloth and holdin it to her lips.

"Since when is it too much blood for ya," I jus had to ask. Ken looked up at me and rolled her eyes. I pulled the seat down and sat on the toilet. "Ya haven't told Red yet?" I claimed and she shook her head. "I didn't want her to worry to much she has a lot going on." Ken said as she sat up further, "Well your one of the things going on and I would have felt better with you home. I'm pretty sure if ya woulda talked to her. Or told her. " I claimed and Ken nodded. "Yea it happened a few days ago, I guess I was jus thinkin to hard about it all. I shoulda stayed home but its my last party… I didn't expect there to be hell hounds. Let alone injuries that I can't even really do anything about. I can't do anything about anything anymore. Can't patrol, can't spar. I can't even really work out with the girls" " Oh my god you turned into Red. Yeah your so pregnant it's way past funny. Been here member." I said standin and holdin out my hand to help her stand.

Kennedy gazed up at me at first surprised but took my hand anyways. "Besides the real torture is the cravings and B was makin me eat healthy." I added. "Oh please don't talk about food." Ken moaned and went back to holdin her chest as if she was bracing herself for the mother of all blow ups.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex- same moments<strong>

Opening my eyes I wanted to immediately close them again. Dawn sat to my right working on my shoulder that throbbed in spots others I couldn't really feel. I was facing the door, "OUCH" I said as I felt a needle pierce the sore skin around what is probably a bunch of cuts. One of thoes hell hounds got ahold of my shoulder. Claws an teeth, not fun. I moved or tried to but someone else was holding me down. I'm on my stomach, its uncomfortable too might I add.

Peering over my shoulder I saw Faith. "Awe she's awake… mind explainin ya self." Faith ordered off the bat. I moved so I was a little more comfortable. "Mind getting off fat ass." I growled, "See as how your already hurt, I'll let that one go." Faith claimed as she moved giving me a glare, I'd much rather stay conscious so I guess I'll play nice. Even though it's the last thing I wanna do. I owe her one but I'll save it for training.

"Dawn I wanna sit up." I ask but neither of them move, so I huffed. "Please." I asked nicely. Ugh, "_Who called you?" _I questioned Faith. _"No one called but ya didn't seem to be complaining when I picked ya up."_ Faith claimed. I rolled my eyes, "_Wasn't planning on being here right now either." I_ stated. "Would you two quit, that's really annoying." Dawn complained and we both looked up at her.

"Whatever. If you were me you would be the same way." I continued, starring Faith down. I don't know why I'm here the stitch job shouldn't take this long besides most of the time I was knocked out. "Why is that? Who was that guy?" Faith asked digging a little further. "My brother." I mumbled and starred down at my hands. "didn't expect that one…" Faith said as she took out her phone a fiddled around with it. "Don't… If I would have known…" I continued hoping she didn't text Buffy. "Ya wouldn't have delt with it alone…" Faith continued, I huffed again. I sat there silent for a moment and a few things sunk in.

My brother is dead for one. There's people out there that did it and I can't do anything about it at least not right now. With that thought The General Buffy walked in. I didn't look up to see her face but I can tell because her hands are still on her hips. Lecture mode.

"Don't need a lecture." I spat quickly before Buffy could say something. "I think I'm done lecturing for tonight." she said rolling her eyes and she stood behind Faith. I guess she dished it all out downstairs. "Her brother is outside." Faith added, "the stiff…" Buffy started but didn't finish. "shit ok… so damn Giles needs to hurry up." Buffy stated and placed her hands on her hips. Starring up at her I wanted to jump out of the bed. If there wasn't a needle half in my shoulder I would've.

"Almost done…would you sit still." Dawn complained as she tugged on the string pulling the sore tissue. I hissed, "Ouch… gee I would. C'mon slayer healing can finish it." I complained. "Quit being a wuss…. Did you see anything while you were out there?" Faith asked as Dee the girl we brought back with us walked in the room.

Dee was with my brothers body, I don't know who she is. I didn't ask, there's something about her but I can't quite place. Buffy turned to her then slowly walked up to her. "Another one." she said under her breath. "Another what?" Faith asked turning to the both of them. "I think I know who's behind this now. Member Britta?" Buffy questioned, "Yea." Faith an I answered at the same time. Dee stood there confused.

"Dee, do you remember where your from?" Buffy questioned. "done." Dawn said behind me as I glanced over my shoulder as much as I could. That's going to be a wicked scar. "Yes… I'm from Florida." she informed us. "Britta didn't, I guess after time memory returns. What about anything in the past few days. Who you were with?" Buffy continued to question. "I don't know." Dee said as she took steps backwards out of the room.

"Your ok here." Buffy tried to comfort her as she backed against the wall. "B she's been through a lot. Here come with me, I'll get you some food." Faith said seein how on edge Buffy still was. "Great, another sheltered slayer." I said as I sat back on the head board.

**Next day later that afternoon-**

I laid in bed starting at the ceiling wishing Willow was here so she could put me to sleep. Chloe fell asleep pretty much right after we got home an settled. I was sentenced to my room along with everyone else. At least Until the originals feel like letting roam. A little much, I totally think they could have thought of a better punishment that didn't include me. This is worse then Buffy beating us into the ground during training. Most everyone is going to sleep all day anyways. I didn't do a damn thing but go to the party. Then Find my brother.

Chloe rolled over an snuggled into my chest. "You should really get some sleep baby." she mumbled, still half asleep. "I have." I muttered back, glancing down. "liar..." she claimed as she rubbed her eyes. How'd she know that, "slayer healing works better if sleep baby. Those cuts are pretty deep," she continued sounding a lot clearer. She doesn't know, no one knows except for Buffy, Faith and I think Dawn. I fought with myself trying to decide if I should tell her. If it would be easier, I just don't want her to worry. Which is one thing I know she'll do anyway.

"Baby please go back to sleep." Chloe repeated as she sat up over me a little. Sitting up she rolled me and laid at my side. Chloe huffed, laying back on her pillow. "I jus…I can't… I'll be back." I muttered sliding to the edge of the bed and standing. Chloe sat up to follow, "What's wrong?" she questioned concerned. I should say something, I really should. Because that's what people do in relations ships they talk an tell each other, they say pretty much everything on their mind or at least I do. "Nothing I'll be fine." I said plainly leaning backwards kissing Chloe on the lips lightly then smiled. She's reading my emotions I know she is. I have to act like I'm ok, even though I know I'm not.

Standing again I turn away from her before she could read into the kiss. I don't think she's sensed anything yet. I grabbed a pair of pants and a Tshirt. I'm going to go find them.

"I'll see you later, I'm goin out for a ride." I said walking to the door of my room. Chloe turned on to her stomach, still starring at me creasing her brow a little. I kinda knew this would piss her off but I couldn't just lay here. "Be safe." she whispered and I turned to leave. Walking down the hall I tiptoed past the doors of the other mini scoobs. I heard faith in Dom's room and that's behind me, Buffy must in their room. I stopped to listen and Buffy was asleep so I slipped by unnoticed easily.

Downstairs I grabbed my favorite knife and jacket out of the living room. Then headed for the garage, my boots were still out here from a few nights ago. I rather wear those then sneakers. "hmm now I wondered what you were doin awake. Seein as how you got half a shoulder, I know your plannin on ridin. Kid, today is not the day." Faith said standing behind me as I kept lacing up my boots.

"I'm not a kid." I muttered tucking the knife into my boots and standing myself. Faith huffed but I could feel a strange sense coming off her. Antsy almost, "brass balls, ya might wanna rethink this. It's a dark and cold road your heading for." she said placing her hand on my shoulder pulling me back as I went to take a step. I jerked forward, and turned to face her. I couldn't tell if she was mad, or disappointed or maybe a mix of both. I raised my hands palms out and walked backward towards my bike. "Shoulder isn't that bad." I stated as I grabbed my helmet off the shelf and put it on.

As I tightened the straps on my helmet I gawked up to see Faith grab hers and put it on. "What are you doing?" I asked sitting on my bike. "Ya's a good tracker but ya need work. If we're after who I think we are then you'll need my... " "Help." I finished intrupting. Faith smirked only cuz I caved a little cus she's right, I do suck at tracking and my cheek is still a little sore.

"Besides ya not as stone cold as ya think ya are." Faith said as she started to roll her bike out. I followed, "Numb is more like it." I claimed walking next to her. "It's not your fault. Ya couldn't have known." she continued. "right but we've been lookin for the guys for forever. An they jus keep slipping in and out of Cleveland. We should've done more before." I complained a little. Gazing back I saw we were far enough from the house that we could take off with them notching to much. "I was gettin bored in there anyways." Faith said as she turned on her bike and took off ahead of me.

**Hour or so later in the woods.**

"I'm not taking my bike on that." I yelled and Faith glared at me. "Then get on." Faith yelled back motioning for me to ride bitch. I huffed, "Yea right." I said as I took off down the dirt road in front of her. She caught up pretty quickly, and passed me but I didn't tell her the route to take from when I found my brother so it became a race. I thought to swing once but there was a low branch and I had to duck.

Right after the branch there was the turn off, I pointed of ahead of us right before I turned and she followed. The dirt road ended and soon after and we came to a halting stop. She almost hit me, but know it was more for show. Honestly that's jus Faith.

"So where'd ya go from here?" Faith questioned as she took off her helmet. I took off mine and got off my bike. "That way." I said and walked into the woods. Faith followed and grabbed my shoulder for me to slow down. "Where'd did you meet up with the hounds?" she said as I turned to face her. "Not until I found him, but there's a couple of bodies out here his was the freshest." I explained, "I didn't look around for any others after I found him and Dee." I continued as we walked.

We must have walked for another ten or fifteen minutes and it was getting dark again. "This is it. I found on him back over there." I described pointing to a spot on the ground a few feet away. Faith patted me on the back, then looked around the area. She knelt to the ground a few feet away from me. "Small animal tracks there leading to…." Faith pointed out as she stood looking for me to answer. I glanced at the tracks she was examining. "There" I said as I stood behind her and walked past her following the animal tracks that fell into and on the human tracks. "I don't know how you found those." I questioned, "Ya jus gotta know what your lookin for." she claimed as she continued to walk.

Following the tracks for another hour we came to an open field. They must have only been there for a few hours. No camp fires so its jus a stomping ground for when they out here. The field was littered in a tire tracks of small and larger vehicles, a few bikes as well. They jus drove through the forest to the field on a road they made on their own. Eventualy we followed that out to the road that only lead back to the dirt road we were on coming out here. Once we found the one with our bikes we got on em and left.

Stopping at the light just before the highway I lifted my helmet. "Lets check out down town." I half yelled and Faith nodded, then took off when the light turned green. She taunted me the entire way back Cleveland racing me here and there and beating me most of the time. I don't like going between Mac trucks, she seems to not have a problem with it.

Back in Cleveland Faith lead the way through downtown at stopped across a hotel at a garage. We parked somewhere on the second floor facing the taller hotel building, a Hilton I think it was, I didn't see the sign. I got off my bike and joined Faith at the railing over looking the street.

"Why here?" I asked, "got a hunch… these boys are a bit skittish they like public places. We'll jus look for someone or something out of place." Faith explained walking away. As I glanced over the railing again I saw a young girl walk into the main lobby. She was dressed in gothic clothing you could get from Spencer's or Hot Topic but what caught my eye was the gun that shown when her jacket lifted and the knife in her boot. Not a normal teenager. "Think you got a good hunch." I said catching back up with Faith.

We walked out of the garage and across the street. Walking into the Lobby I didn't noticed anyone out of place. Faith glanced up when some thing cross her vision, "C'mon I need a drink." Faith as she pulled me towards the hotel bar. Great I don't have my ID, I could use one myself.

Walking into the dimly lit hotel bar a few of the guys looked up. At this point I was glad I was in a baggy jeans today cus Faith got all the smiles. There was two girls sitting at a booth in the corner and glanced up an starred till I turned their way, then they looked down or elsewhere. Faith walked right up to the bar and got the bartenders attention. "Double shot of Jack." She requested an sat on the stool next to her. I joined.

"Saw the two in the corner?" I questioned as the bartender brought back her drink, "an for you Mrs." He asked, "coke." Faith answered for me. "Yea, plus those two, they're britts." she added an I turned to look but she hit my leg. "I really gotta work on you." she said as she sipped on her jack. A girl came and sat next to me. Not on of the ones from the booth but she was still Hot.

"You're a little young to be in here." she asked and Faith looked over her shoulder at the girl but didn't say anything. "I'm not that young." I stated and slightly turned to her. "Right, but you do have a baby face." She said touching my cheek lightly with the back of her hands they were soft too. "Who's your friend?" She questioned. Faith was talking to the guy next to her, any other time I would play wing man but B and Faith been getting really close lately. I doubt she'd stand a chance. "She's straight." I lied, and the girl pouted a bit. "Shame. You stay cute tho." she said shuffling my hair and getting off the stool to walk away. I watched her, the cock tail dress was a nice fit an if I was her age then yea definitely.

"Thanks." Faith said behind me and pulled my shirt as she stood. I turned and followed her. The girls was sitting in the booth behind us was gone, along with the two guys that were at the end of the bar. I followed Faith to a door on the other side of the bar. It led to an alley.

I stood behind Faith as she cracked the door and looked out. I tried to see, I think there was a truck, I could hear a few people as well. "Wait." Faith whispered, holding her finger between us. Once she heard a door shut she opened the door and slipped outside. I followed and we knelt behind the dumpster out of the view of the driver who looked into his rearview.

The truck was military like and sat high off the ground they haven't even started it yet. "Go back to the house and get Nikki and Rona, we'll need them. I'll text you when ever we get where we're goin." She ordered, starring at the truck I stood. "No, I'm going with you." I said as I went to push past her. "Alex no." Faith said grabbing onto my shirt and pulling me back. Then she grabbed onto my shoulder and I felt a few of the stitches tear. There she goes again, she always does that shit. "You may be little faster then me but your not gonna be able to take an ambush or hold onto that truck. Go!" she half yelled, then took off to the truck an rolled under it as it started up. I watched as she reached up then lifted herself till she was holding onto bottom. I stood and shook my head as the truck pulled off. This is going to be fun.

**TBC...**


	21. B loved those jeans

**Kennedy- an hour later**

I starred out my window towards Buffy's house. Willow totally freaked out on me when I got home this morning. We've been 'discussing' situations all day. I guess I jus didn't think the weekend through and its only Friday.

After there was a lot of rambling, and a lot of 'I'm sorry if I pressured you into this' and 'I don't have to go through with this'. I've thought about doing that too, then Shay came to mind. Which don't get me wrong having a little me running around might be fun. So i started to say 'I'll look at the positive side'.

Well my Will feel asleep in my lap about twenty minutes ago. We're on the day bed upstairs in the guest room by the window. So I've been sitting here staring outside thinking. Which in my case right now is probably a really bad idea. Its all easier to think about it all when I have someone to talk to. As I starred into the boring neighborhood, Alex pulled up on her bike. Not wanting to move jus yet I pulled out my phone and Dialed her as she parked.

"What are you doin?" I asked as she answered. "Nothing… I can't talk, favorite TV show is commin on." Alex said in a hurry which was a dead giveaway. We only have one Favorite Tv show we watch and it comes n tomorrow. I know my best friend, she sucks at lying. " Yea right, I'm coming with you?" I whispered. "Fuck no, after what you said last night. Are you serious? I'm hanging up." Alex said briefly, jus before the click. So no talking her into it. I know for a fact if they were going to take one of the SUV's they would have done so already. She was in too much of a rush and B would notice since she's sneaking out.

I glanced down to see Will's F-150 keys sticking out of my loves pocket. As I eased them out they jingled before I clenched them tightly. Will mumbled and rolled over a little. Not much wakes her she's really tired. I know she's gonna be asleep for a while because she was pretty worried even thought she honestly shouldn't worry that much. I wouldn't take it to an extreme.

Before she stopped moving I slid from under her and pushed a pillow into my place. She didn't notice I was gone as she settled again. "I might be Prego…but babe… I'm not one for sidelines." I whispered as I kissed her forehead then stood. With my phone still out I text Will that I went out with Alex. Hey! I'm communicating, there nothing wrong with wanting fresh air. Beside till I am bed ridden by a doc, I'm going out. We didn't say anything about driving today; I still don't know how that was left out. Everyone hates my driving.

I got in the truck and drove down the street to Buffy's. Alex was heading out the door with Nikki and Vi in tow. She gawked up at me and shook her head as they jogged in my direction. "What about 'not after last night do you not understand'." Alex stated sarcastically, coming to a stop by my window. "Never said anything about driving." I pointed out, "You got thoes keys?" I questioned Alex. She looked back at Nikki and Vi who shrugged their shoulders and got into the Truck. "I didn't but this it Not my idea" Alex scoffed walking around to the other side and getting in my passenger seat.

Alex took out her phone first thing and put it to her ear. "Kennedy's driving." she said dryly and looked up at me. "Yea, sure I remember. But the construction site right…we'll be there in a jiffy." Alex stated and hung up the phone. I pulled away from the house, "Go to the construction site on the eastside of town." Alex claimed and I took off knowing exactly where I needed to go. "Faith is there we got a lead on a few counsel members." Alex explained a little further.

As I pulled up to the construction site all I could see was this massive building was being worked on. Then I could hear the screaming. Alex didn't even take a second look as we all barreled out of the Truck. "Kennedy." Nikki yelled and I whipped around to her as we stopped but her eyes were wider then I had ever seen starring past me. I turned around to see the frame on the outside of the building start to fall. Nikki rushed past me following Vi and Alex who ran into the Site head on. The building continued to crumble as if something hit its base taking out part of the main structure. I walked in a little further but didn't see anyone. Any normal slayer would run head on into the fight if there was one. I git close to doing so I guess I jus got excited. I'm not getting back in the truck, gotta stay aware of all my surroundings.

I must of waited for another ten or fifteen minutes until Vi came running back to the truck. "GET IN GET IN" she yelled an I ran back and hopped into the truck. "What?" I asked as I turned on the truck and reversed to pull out. "NO… that will take to long they ran out through the other side of the site. Lets go." She explained hitting the dash board and I took off into the construction site ahead of us. There was a gravel road that lead through it to I stayed on that.

"They made this demon I think…but its huge. It came out of the wreckage and jus took off running. Alex chased it and Nikki followed." Vi spoke up, I guess I looked pretty wide eye'd at the moment. Vi jus starred at me, "Pay attention." she shouted an I swerved cuz I almost hit a tractor. Note don't stare at your passenger while driving fast on a gravel road. I'm glad Will decided to go with four wheel drive. We headed out the back gate of the site. There was a wreck of a stand of some kind and lamp post that had been ripped from the cement. Getting a look at where we were I think we are headed out of the city.

"Look there." Vi pointed out and look to my left seeing Alex and Nikki running along the street. I came to a slow stop, Alex glanced up and saw us. "I thought you'd never show up." Alex panted as she got in the truck. Nikki hopped in quickly behind her, " It cut between those buildings Go left." Nikki demanded and I turned into the alley. I almost cliped the wall but I jus missed it. Who's got skillzs? "Where's Faith?" I questioned, gawking back an forth from the rear view to the solid walls an almost no road. They didn't say anything.

There was fence half torn down but it was a fence still blocking the way. I slammed to a stop and Nikki jumped out. "Come on Alex before we lose it. Call Buffy." Nikki ordered. I glanced back but she was out of the truck. Alex was already half over the fence. "There was another alley, jus back up." Vi explained. I turned so I could see what she ment, then reversed into it.

"All this looks familiar." Vi said as I saw her pull out her phone we came out onto a road. She dialed Buffy, "Buffy, yea... Well we're chasin somethin, I haven't seen it yet but Alex says its huge... Faith uh... Still at the construction site. She wasn't in the building for what we saw." Vi explained an there was this long pause. "ok... Ken's driving, Nikki and Alex are tracking it... I think we're headed towards the docks." she added I half expected Buffy to be yelling but she wasn't.

There was another short pause, then she hung up the phone. "she'll tell Will that you left with us. She said she'll buffer a little too. We gotta meet her at the end of the docks, before we go find Alex and Nikki." she instructed and I took off towards the far side of the docks.

"So you really are pregnant. What's it like?" Vi asked, I glanced up from driving. She was serious about the question. She was too quite I know she was curious, "I haven't ate much. Faith said this was jus the start, then the all day sickness. After that it's cravings. I can't wait for... " "you've turned into the babbler. Alex was right." Vi claimed. "Who didn't she tell?" I half yelled as we pulled up to the back side of the docks.

Moments later Buffy pulled up next to us, at the same time Alex called me. "It jumped into the river!" She said as I answered. "Where." Buffy asked appearing the window. I pointed to the phone, Alex heard Buffy an was mumbling to herself. "Alex." I called out to her. Then clicked over speaker phone. "right by the freights but it's gone. There's no way I'm getting in that cold ass water." Alex screamed as she walked. Buffy huffed, "I'm heading over to the construction site to see if I can find anything myself. Take them back to the house and carry your ass home." Buffy demanded and turned her SUV back on. She had Rona and eve with her, I bet my Will is back at my place all of what I need. Hopefully Buffy told her enough to keep me out of another all day discussions. Which is pretty much us arguing but thats not what she wants to call it.

At Buffy's house Willow wasn't there to greet and Buffy got here pretty quickly after. "Did ya find anything?" Alex asked as she rushed past me to Buffy as she headed for the hall. Buffy looked like she was thinkin hard. "No just a half collapsed building. There wasn't anything, a lot of it was destroyed but I didn't sense faith either." Buffy described as she calmly walked past Alex towards the living room. The rest of the girls stood around and watching but know one said anything. Buffy walked to the living room couch and sat down. Buffy closed her eyes an sat there for a minute. "She doin the tracking thing. That would be a good idea about now." Alex stated as she leaned against the wall. Nikki shh'd her, "Go to your rooms. I jus need to think….I can feel she already close." Buffy said calmly whispering the last part i barely heard it. I could tell she felt there was something wrong with Faith. Will does the same with me at times. Buffy hugged herself as if she was cold.

Before any of the girls could protest Nikki was makin everyone leave the living room. I'm tired and I wanna go home anyways. I walked out toward the front door and opened it to see a Faith. She looks like she's been through hell.

* * *

><p><strong>Faith- Same moments<strong>

Ken didn't move she just stood there. Everythin is still a little hazy but manageable, I jus want some sleep. "Yea well jus stand there while I freeze my ass off." I quipped and Ken stepped out of the way. B came around the corner with a blanket, thats what you call in tune. "Took ya long enough." B said as she came closer. "Come on let's get you outta these clothes." B demanded wrappin the blanket around me and helpin me upstairs. I can very well walk on my own but B seems to have other ideas. We walked up stairs and to our room.

My clothes feel a little lose, but its probably because they're wet. B maneuvered her way up an down my body. I guess checking for injuries but there wasn't any. Then before I could blink B had me out of my clothes down to my undies. Did I mention I was really very cold. Turnin B got back into the blanket with me again. We hobbled to the bed layin down, I'm glad it's the weekend.

Somewhere inbetween there I guess B got naked to. Spoonin an cuddelin is always fun with B. ya know whats funny I never really like it before. "So what happened?" she asked. In all I knew that was comin. "I was walkin and I bumped into this ladder, somethin spilled on me. The next time I looked up the buildin was comin down." I explained, so far it's all I can remember. Even how I got home was a blur. "How'd ya get wet?" Buffy questioned and I shrugged my shoulders. "hmmf... I was worried but I wasn't, it's weird." Buffy muttered. I could tell she was fallin asleep, I think she was a little more worried then she wants to 's fallin asleep an she's the one holdin me, I snuggled closer to her turning my nose into her neck. "I hope we can always stay like this." Buffy said clearly.

**Next morning-**

I grabbed a pillow and covered my head as the curtains to my room were being opened. Light flooded the room blindin me. "Ya got to be kidding me." I muttered into the pillow. "C'mon… we should go for a run." Alex suggested kneelin on the bed. I sunk to her an she bounced a little. Why does she have to be so damn annoying this early in the mornin?

Alex kept on bouncin, "It's Ten, you've been asleep all morning." she announced bouncing a little harder. I gripped the end of the pillow, which would be her que to stop fucking bouncing… but she didn't.

Whippin the pillow around I used most of what I had swinging the pillow up into her solidly into her chest. Somethin erupted from my throat sounding like a primal growl on making contact. Alex flew into the wall a few feet away landing hard.

Alex sat there wide eyed and dazed for a moment then popped to. "Gaaahhhh did you have to put slayer strength in it... Ass." Alex scoffed as she stormed out of the room. Serves her right. B walked to an stopped at the room door. Alex stormed out hittin B's shoulder on passin. Alex muttered somethin but I didn't catch what. B turned and grabbed Alex's shoulder. "Go running." B ordered calmly. Alex nodded and left.

B was dressed in a sports bra and a pair of my basketball shorts. That's always hot, her hair was pulled back neatly sure she's probably fixed it a few times already. I'm kinda surprised she let me miss training; its normally at 8. I wasn't maimed in any way, I've came home in worse shape.

"Morning baby." B greeted walking towards the bed. Yea, I'm gonna marry this woman. I love how she can go back an forth from general to fiancé. "ey Babe." I answered and laid back down as B sat on the bed. She placed hand on the other side of my waist leaning over me. "Feel any better?" she questioned, movin stray hair from my face. "Like sunshine." I smiled and B leaned in kissing my lips lightly. She lingered for a moment, then sat upright again. "Get up then, it's a nice day." B smiled back tuggin on the comforter down to the blanket I was still slightly wrapped in. I'm honestly really comfy, I don't wanna move.

"No" I wined playfully. B kept pullin on the blankets, pullin them off me till I was completely uncovered. "yummmm." she purred starring at my tits for a moment, "but get up." B said rollin me off the bed catchin me off guard. I landed on my feet some how, I'm glad our bed sits up high. Any shorter I'da fallen on my ass, balance is on today as well. Nice.

"Best be gettin dressed then huh?" I agreed spinnin on my heels and walkin to the dresser.

It didn't take me even take me five minutes to get dressed and she was already rushing me. "Snap snap... I wish I had a whip." she rushed and chuckled a little. At that point I was hoppin and tryin to put on my shoe only I tripped over the blanket on the floor and started to fall helplessly towards the dresser. B reached out and grabbed on to me, catchin me before the floor hit my face.. "Yea so... While your down there." B quipped still holdin me at her legs and I glanced up then stood quickly. "Right." I laughed wrappin my arms around B's waist and liftin her every otha step down the hall way.

With my arms around her waist I held her up a little as I walked. B laughed an tried to get out of my grasp. Now, I'm running this show but when we got to the steps I let go trying to hold a smile back. B half turned lookin jus over her shoulder smilin then laughin as she hit my arm lightly before she turned back to walkin down the stairs.

Vi sittin in front of Dom in the kitchen at the island, Dawnie sat on the counter behind her. There was few mini scoobs in the livin room probably left over from trainin. "How's my big boy." I baby talked and Dom lit up excited to see me. He slapped his hands on his tray in front of him sendin Cheerios onto the floor. I laughed, an Dom kept on further emptin his tray. Dawn tossed me the mini broom next to her and I started to sweep them up.

As I finished I kissed him on the forehead, turned to see B talkin to the scoobs in the livin room. "Goin out for a bit. We'll be back later… Bye my little man." I said as I set the broom by the fridge and walked to B.

"It's your case, if you want to find this thing you got to put in the research." B lectured. The girls wined, I feel their pain. "We've have been, there's nothin here." Eve claimed closin a book jn front of her. "I'm goin back over to Giles." Nikki claimed standing walkin towards the back hall. "Common girls." she ordered. The rest sort of stood and followed sulking out behind her. B and I followed then to the front door.

"See ya later." I said running past B and the mini scoobs and jumping over the railin on the porch landing in the grass well past the shrub. B followed laughin. Once she caught up with me in the road, we slowed pace jogging close to the side. Our breathin was even paced and calm. Our steps were pretty much rhythmic and together. This is comfortable.

"Your pants are ruined." B claimed. I glanced up at as we turned down another street still in the neighborhood. Three laps around the neighborhood is five miles. "Damn... Where'd we find those at?" I asked already wanting another pair. "Those were your dudechick pants, got em from Abercrombie." B explained thinking out loud. I nodded as B took off in a sprint down the street ahead of me at first but I caught up quickly.

"Anythin else?" I asked, "Yea, chucks were pretty bad. It's like you walked through a shredder soaking wet." she described and glared up at me questioningly. I wished I could remember at that moment why they would be like that. B loved those jeans, I liked em cuz they were comfy. I only have one pair now. "It's still foggy." I claimed not knowing what else to say.

We ran in silence for a few minutes. Till I saw B smile out of the corner of my vision. "What's so funny?" I questioned chucklin, "You got your ass beat by the demon we're chasing and you don't wanna admit it." B exclaimed quickly. One explanation, but I don't know. I didn't say anythin.

"It's ok baby, we've seen worse. We'll get this thing!" B encouraged, I forced out a smile as we kept on runnin. That's my girl always leadin.

**A few hours later patrolling**

We combed the docks there wasn't anythin out there. Wantin to salvage the night and blow off some steam I took my group of mini's into the sewers close by. Always gross but always crawlin with somethin to slay. I had Chloe, Eve, and Alex with me.

I could feel them they were close only I let Alex lead in tracking. She's gotta learn I know she's got it in her. I let her lead so I took up the rear. Alex glanced back as the wide tunnel became smaller one. "I'm not goin threw that. There was a left back there." Alex said as she stood up right and tried to get past eve. The left would take us out of the way for sure. "Yea yea, take a shower when ya get home." I ordered pointin towards the tunnel she was goin to crawl through behind her. Alex's shoulders dropped and turned back to the fun size hole in the wall. She muttered and cussed as she crawled up into to the tunnel that was all off a few yards long.

"That wasn't so bad." Eve stated climbin out of the tunnel in fornt of me. Jumping down I felt the nest nearby. Picking up their trail was easy but Alex didn't catch it. " Come here kid." I said motionin for her to come to me. "Feel that…Funs this way." I directed pointing to the tunnel I knew they we would find them in. Blood hound nose at best here.

I lead the girls down the tunnel and heard jokin around beyond us. As I rounded the corner I stepped out in plain view of about five vamps. "Can we join the party." Alex asked wakin up next to me as the vamp realized what we are. I scanned the room to see a man layin in the corner, probably dead poor gus. This is that pesky nest, "Been lookin for ya for a while, I'm faith." I greeted politely as I walked towards the one standin confidently in the middle while pullin out a stake out of the back of my pants.

Fightin broke out around me. We were outnumbered by one but I took out this first guy pretty quickly. My skin grew hot, and I could feel my slayer grow angrier with every punch. I caught sight of Alex gettin jumped by two, well one was the man in the corner earlier. As I went to grab him another grabbed me and threw me into the wall. It caved with my impact an I continued through it. bricks fell around me and I hit the floor slidin on concrete an metal sure my back was probably cut up. I stood furious, and took a step towards the hole I made. This fucker is mine.

As I walked my ribs shifted, I should let the pain fuel me. Without warning Long jolts of pain rocked my body as my insides twisted into what felt like knots. What the hell….

**Alex- moments later**

I keeled over as I took one to the stomach. Where the hell did this second guy come from this is some bull. Swinging upright I caught on in the jaw sending him back, giving me time to hit the other behind me. He opened up and I staked him without hesitating. Poor guy didn't even get a first bite.

The one I was fighting originaly jumped up, "Arrgh" he yelled like a pirate as he came at me again. I heard the swooshes of other vamps being dusted. By the way this one was an idiot. I took a step back and jabbed the steak into his chest. All the vamps were gone, I turned to Chloe and jus as I did the wall explodes. Something big ran by me in and out of the dust. I couldn't get a clear view. When I glanced up again Chloe was helping me to my feet. "Was that it?" she questioned and I only nodded as I took off running down the sewer hall after it.

Damn this this is fast. Eve was right behind me along with Chloe but no Faith, awe we can catch up with her later she probably trying to cut this thing off. She's a freakishly good tracker.

Way out of the dust I caught glimpse of this demon in the moonlight from the streets holes above. It's clothes we're barely hanging on, as most muscles bulged out of the tears. Its skin was this weird metalicy dark grey color. I bet its skin is rock hard. It booked a left and I almost passed it when I saw it turn it slipped a little. I'm glad he not as agile.

Within two feet of him I jumped sendin us both flying into the wall. As we landed somehow it got its hands on me, with a good grip it pulled and slammed me into the wall next to it. I blacked out rocked by the impact. It all happened to fast.

When I gazed up again the thing was up an gone. I couldn't even hear it running because my ears were ringing. Eve ran past me, "you ok." Chloe asked stopping at me, "yea... Go it went that way." I demanded pointing holding my shoulder. She nodded but had this worried look on her face. "I'll be ok." I coaxed as I stood, I started jogging pushing Chloe ahead of me. I know she's jus worried but my shoulder will be ok. Chloe did run to much farther ahead of me.

"I'll call Buff an see what we should demon came out of nowhere, Faith had a good hunch." I stated and Chloe nodded before taking off in the same direction as Eve. I took out my phone and dialed Buffy.

"Hey what's up?" Buffy greeted an I could tell her demeanor changed when she heard my labored breathing. "What's up?" she questioned again quickly before I could respond. "we ran into the demon down here. It's huge and really fucking strong." I described and Buffy paused waiting to hear more. I looked at my watch with a built in compass. "east somewhere, we got in at Sampson." I described and Buff said something to the girls around her. "Alright we are pretty close we'll help and cut it off for you." Buffy said simply and hung up the phone. So all we had to do was keep chasing it.

Moments later the sewer opened up into a larger room. Buffy and the rest of the mini scoobs had caught up pretty quickly cuz I spotted them on the other side. I tried to get a good look at where its face would be but it was covered by long matter black hair. Nikki went after it first and It took out Nikki with one hit sendin her flying backwards into Rona. Rona caught her and they both went back at it head on followed by Buffy. Screw this damn shoulder. I ran into the fight but it seemed like every hit it took it seemed to be ill effected by us. It batted all the mini scoobs away like we were flies then went after Buffy as she went to stand.

"BUFFY!" Chloe screamed from the corner. Buff caught sight of the thing comin after her an took steady steps backward. The thing slowed its pace and stopped growling waking towards Buffy slowly. There was a lead pipe next to me, I picked it up and stood. As it got closer I snook up behind it with the pipe and swung, "B" it whispered as I made contact with the back of its head.

The demons body fell limp between us in a heap. Buffy gazed at me slightly horrified and confused. I heard what it said but I was in mid swing . As we starred at eachother jaded then down at it. There was small sounds like bones cracking. As I watched the muscles started to shrink and skin lightened possibly softened. It was as if it's insides shifted till the huge mass looked like a frail heap. Buffy knelt down an pulled some of the curly brown hair away. "I knew I recognized that jacket." I claimed as we all starred at Faith who laid in a not so fragile heap of a mess in front of us.

**Next morning**

I starred through the window into the training room. Faith was still passed out. Buffy argued against it but Giles made it a point that it was for all of our safety till we knew what was going on. Faith sat in a chair in there with her hands and feet cuffed.

"She's probably wont wake up till late with a headache and pissed." Chloe said as she placed her hand on the window. "You can tell." I questioned, Chloe shook her head, "she was mumbling earlier." Chloe claimed with a smirk. I slid my arm around her waist and walked across the living room. Tomorrows Monday, so I hope we can fix this today. I know either way Buff is gonna make us go to school and we have finals this week.

Making it to the kitchen I immediately raided the fridge. Buffy leaned on the island behind me sipping on a mug of Jo. I pulled out all the workings for a couple of sandwiches. "Want one." I asked Buff setting the materials between us. Buff sat up and backed up to the counter behind her. "Sure." she said crossing her arms. She was concentrating hard on something. I would ask but that might lead to me hitting the books so I shall gladly stay quite this time.

Finishing the sandwiches I grabbed mine and headed for the living room. I sat on the couch and sunk into it, Chloe landed next to me. "BBBBBBB..." Faith yelled, I could barely hear her through the door. Buffy headed for the training room door. Taking a bite of my hot mac, ham and cheese sandwich as Buffy gawked in the window before opening the door. "Real Kinky Babe, get me out of THESE." Faith called out, cuffs are in her top ten of her 'all that I hate list'. "Can't do that jus yet." Buff claimed an it sounded like it almost pained her to say so. She stood just inside the door at first.

All eyes were on the training room door as more slayers came into view from around the house. "Ok yea ha... Funny joke. Why am I cuffed up?" Faith questioned a little angrily. "Yea we found out where that demon came from." Buffy described as she took slow steps towards Faith closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Got some good ideas coming into play. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, hit me up with some reviews. - <strong>

**One love- Ray**


	22. I have faith in Faith

**Buffy- Early the next morning **

_As I walked down the stairs all I could hear was this pain riddled scream. The mini scoobs are taking turns watching Faith from outside the training room. I'm not sure who's on rotation to sit with her they've been switching every two hours so they don't miss out of too much sleep; I hope their okay. Everything around me became fuzzy while rushing down the stairs. Then I felt the walls shake one hard time around me, as if something hit it hard. The stairs are partly over the training room Faith's in. As I rounded the corner I sprinted down the hall into the living room to see Alex backing up towards the back door. She was shaking and looked slightly mortified. _

"_What did you say to her?" I questioned as Faith hit a another wall shaking the house again. I hope one of the other girls grabs Dom out of our room. "Nothing… she jus sat up and started arguing with me, honest." seeing the sincerity in her expression I motioned for her to come over and she moved closer to me. "Its ok, the room is reinforced with one of Willows fields." I explained. Alex stared at me confused, and then back at the door. _

"_What?" I questioned and jus then Faith yanked the door open. Catching my attention as the metal door slammed against the wall shaking knocking most of the pictures off the mantle on that wall behind it. Faith's alter ego Hyde stood there breathing hard, head bowed, hair flowing in front of her face and muscles bulging; tearing out of the tank top she was in. Its good thing she was in basket ball shorts. I'll have to remember they are that stretchy._

_There's no shimmer from the field like the one I saw earlier because she was so close to it._

_Taking another slow step towards a changed Faith ,she huffed. "BUFFY!" Alex screamed from some where behind me. Faith's body jerked and immediately rushed towards me. The floor seem to shake with her step as it all seems to go in slow motion and blur together. Looked up I see Faith reach out and all I feel is this enormous hand across my chest. Before I can do anything about it my back is being slammed against the wall. Air rushed out of my chest and I heaved trying to breathe in but I couldn't as I fell to my knees. _

_Crawling almost and reaching my hands out in front of me, I pulled myself to a standing position using the couch. Faith was on top of Alex laying blows down on her. As the first spray of blood hit the wall next to them; I launched myself at Faith's back. She only seemed to fall forward a bit not at all disturbed with my piggy backing. I wrapped my arms around her neck tightening my grip and in all it felt like I was hugging a tree. Her neck was so wide and her skin felt like sandpaper on top of that. I could already feel the sore areas on my arms from them rubbing raw. _

_Nothing was working and no one came downstairs. Everything went into a sort of slow motion again as a large hand grabbed my bicep. There wasn't anything I could do, she pulled me off of her effortlessly tossing me into the kitchen in front of her. _

When I hit the floor my eyes shot open and I was starring at my ceiling in my room. I know this because Faith hung a Bob Marley framed picture over our bathroom door last week. She said it was for Zen, I sighed relieved it was a dream and sat up peeking up onto the bed. Dominick was awake, I must have woke him up falling off the bed. I couldn't stand sleeping without Faith so Dom slept in our room with me. He tingles are a little different from Faith's but still comforting.

Glancing at the night stand I saw it was either really late or really early. Three thirty, not excited about that but my nerves are to raddled to fall back asleep. Dom rolled over on his stomach and crawled across the bed in my direction. I put him in a cream yellow pooh bear onsie. One of the ones with the Footies already attached. Its really cute and seeing him smile makes me smile. Standing I picked Dom off the bed placing him on my hip. "Glad you a morning person too." I said cuddling into him. He giggled as I slid my feet into my slippers and walked out of the room. That was a super crazy dream.

Giles had the research crew over here last night. They're all camped out across the living room. Giles sat at the dinning room table with a single lamp on and a old book. I sat down in the chair across from his with Dom in my lap. Seeing one of Dom's toys on the floor from last night I grabbed it so he'll be distracted for a few minutes. Not much holds his attention; which is a major slayer trait. Most of my mini scoobs are very hyper active themselves.

Looking at Giles he's really focused on what he's reading, "Have you been to sleep yet?" I asked not being able to help to interrupt. I have a legit reason, I wanna know what's wrong with my baby. "Yes, I went to sleep early because I have a flight in a few hours." Giles explained. My eyes widened, I'm probably playing fly catcher as well. "Why? Where are you going? How long?" I battered him with questions. Giles sighed took off his glasses and pulled out his hanky from no where like he usually does to clean his gasses.

"Because the potion that spilled on Faith is made with slayer skull bone. As of now the only true slayer cemetery is in England. I have to go there for the antidote, I'll only be gone for a few days. Latest I'll be back is Friday." He says and I sorta lost it. "That's not a few days its Monday." I argued strongly panicking because he's become such a father figure to me more so now then ever. "Giles what am I gonna do till then?" I wined. "What if Faith goes all Hulk on me and we can't control her before you get back." I ranted in my head started swimming with visions assault teams swarming our neighborhood chasing after Faith alter ego Hyde.

Dom started playing with tank top strap breaking me out of my train of horrific thought. He yanked on it hard once, then again. I pulled his hand down and gazed back up at Giles. "I honestly do believe you can keep the situation under control. Jus keep Faith calm, her trigger is anger." Giles said calmly. I took a deep breath and adjusted the onesie on Dom to calm myself. I smiled as remembered Faith doing it whenever she holds him. I'm only twenty four and I'm already a mother.

"So what's it for?" I asked Giles coming too. "It's used to enhance a slayers abilities. Given in a small managed amounts its completely controlled. It was only experimented with once before, she ingested a large amount. Come to find out it has the same effect absorbed through the skin." Giles explained and I nodded. "I want to hold the baby. Go check on Faith." Giles demanded with a sweet fatherly grin cathing me offgaurd by the gesture.

I calmed down from the dream but now I'm slightly disturbed by all the new information, I kissed Dom's forehead. Giles picked him up, "He's gaining quite a bit of weight and solid too." Giles described. I smiled knowing he had a small pack forming. Weight I couldn't really tell because he's as light as a feather to me. You honestly don't realize how active this kid is. Giles held giles kind of examining him also, Dom only giggled in his arms.

Giles motioned his head out of the dinning room, "I'll feed him, I have time." Giles claimed as he turned and walked into the kitchen. I waked though the living room stepping over sleeping bodies that must of have been kicked to the floor. As I got closer to the training room door where Alex sat asleep in the chair; Faith stepped into view. She had the biggest smile on her Face, I got all dimples and rose's.

I knelt picking up Alex off the chair and cradling her in my arms. The recliner was the only thing that wasn't taken up. To think I was going to make Faith get rid of that thing. I still am, its old and raggedy and makes the living room look horrible compared to the rest of our furniture. I hope its gets some stinky Demon blood stain on it so I'll have no choice.

Laying Alex in the old ratty recliner I turned back to see Faith still standing at the door. As soon as we made contact she started giving me a puppy face with her big doe like eyes and I melted inside a little. I grinned an walked over to the door. Giles had Willow put a Field around the training room. Its reinforced for situations like these but he wants to be sure. I get the 'just in case' but this is killing me because I can't go in and she can't come out. I'm making Willow take this down, I have faith in Faith.

"He's leaving for England in a few hours." I said tilting my head a little for a bashful for effect, and she started smiling again once what I said clicked. Then her eyebrows creased, "What's in England?" she questioned, "slayer cemetery, long story short. We need bones for the antidote. He'll back Friday." I exclaimed and she nodded. I sat down and Faith followed; we both sat in Indian style.

After settling I reached up and palmed the field in front of me, it tingled an felt like little pin pricks. I put my hand down and Faith did the same. I starred into her eyes and it was as if we were having a wordless conversation but she wasn't even projecting telepathically. Kinda hard to explain if ya know what I mean but I liked it. We both slightly grinned and put our hands palm out to the force field. Between the pricks of the field and Faiths beast of an alter ego presence; made for a hell of an electrifying charge between us. If I could bathe in this feeling I would.

As the field shocked us we both pulled back quickly. "Woah" Faith gasped and we both chuckled a little. "so were jus going to sit here starring at each other." Faith blurted out, I started laughing. "way ….to ruin the moment." I claimed as I caught my breath a little. "Well…" she continued and I jus shook my head. "wanna meditate?" I suggested shrugging my shoulders. "Ooo Fun." Faith said detached from the statement. "Come on we don't do it together much." I insisted she sighed heavily slouching. "Ok ok…Jus this once." Faith said grudgingly. I myself sat up straighter and put my hands on my knees. Peeking one eye open I saw Faith close hers and mimic my stance. "Baby we've got till Friday, your mediating all week to keep this temper down." I ordered her. For the first time in a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Kennedy- a few hours later.<strong>

I don't know how I got stuck on dirty diaper duty. I came over to help the girls get ready not baby sit but I guess that's my job now. Dominick giggled and kicked as I pulled his pants back up over the diaper. The kid wears better clothes then me, he's a shoe in for baby Ambecrombie modeling with those big blue eyes. I'm pretty sure that's Buffy buying him these clothes, she's the shopper. Faith's like me, we go for one thing and leave. The girls like to window shop like crazy which turns a one hour trip into six hours.

Finishing I picked up Dom putting him on my hip. As I started walking he laid his head on my chest. I couldn't help but awe at the cuteness of it. Ok maybe babysitting isn't so bad.

"Practicing." Alex said quickly as she walked by me to the stairs, I followed. "Maybe." I claimed an she spun around taking the last step backward to the bottom. She starred up at me "Woah, can I make a wish now on the rare occasion." Alex announced, "Whatever get over it. I had time to reflect." I argued as reached the bottom of the stairs and walked by her. She followed, I glanced over my shoulder to see her making faces at Dom. He squirmed jus right hitting my boobs and god that kinda hurts. I turned down the hall, "Alex take him." I half cried wishing my tit could go back to normal.

Alex stopped next to me and relieved pressure to the area. I keeled over for a second grabbing jus under my chest. "You ok." Alex asked sounding genuinely concerned.

"Yep." I said popping up right. Alex and I continued walking into the living room. Giles stood in the middle talking to Buffy. I kinda stood off to the side and watched.

"I must implore you to keep this shield up and around her while I'm gone. The risk of exposer is to great." Giles said sternly to Buffy. She only starred up at him, she appeared to be thinking really hard. I glanced up at the training room/cage to see Faith pace back and forth in front of the door. "Buffy, here catch… trucks loaded and ready for you two." Willow announced walking into the room and tossing Buffy her truck keys. I guess we're taking her suv to school.

Both Buffy and Giles turned for the door, Buffy took a long stare at Faith. I could tell that she didn't wanna leave her in there by the way she was hesitating to leave. Willow waited and walked with Buffy towards the door. Being nosey I walked up to them. "I'm _not leaving her in there, meditating worked till she over heard him on the phone_." Buffy projected walking behind Giles through the hall. "_Are you sure? I think I should leave up for a kittle bit longer or maybe until she calm down_." Will answered. "_She is calm_" Buffy argued. As Giles stopped at the front door and turned back to them.

"Ah girls don't forget about the BBQ tonight over at the Konalies house. It's one they throw every year for our street you should go." Giles suggested, "the grey house right, they have a really nice porch set up." Will stated perking up a little. "I'll go for a little bit." Buffy stated. Giles motioned for Buffy to lean in closely to her. Willow couldn't hear but I could. "No sexual acts between you two. I mean it." he said and Buffy pulled away. "I know, I know." she complained briefly before walking out the door.

"_Kennedy Willow watch Faith for a few minutes. I'm going to call you when I'm leaving the airport. Your going to let her out of the training room and put up a field around the house before you go to school._" Buffy ordered us silently. "_Ok buff I'll get the girls goin_." Will said standing at the door as Buffy walked across the lawn and got into the truck.

Will closed the door and strutted in my direction swaying her hips in exaggerated steps. I grinned as she reached me kissing lips lightly but briefly. "C'mon." she said takin hold of my hand an pullin me behind her to the kitchen. I glanced into the dinning room to see Dawn putting together her book bag. "Did Giles debrief you on this text?" she questioned as she made eye contact with Will. "An older form of Latin, come to my Fourth mod class and I'll go over it with you." Will ordered Dawn smiled and nodded then walked past us.

"Alright girls first trip is goin early." Dawn yelled as she walked towards the front door jingling key's in the air. The was a rush of feet from several different directions. "Shotgun!" someone screamed as they headed out the door. Sounded like one of my newbs.

Some of the house cleared out, other filtered downstairs into the living room and kitchen. "When are we leaving?" Rona asked, "About twenty minutes, why you in a rush." Will questioned. I hopped up into the counter behind me sitting on it. "No, it's jus Faith is throwin mad vibes through the house. Makes me actually wanna go to school getting me all antsy. I jus didn't wanna ride with all the newbs." Rona explained, I did feel the vibes but I'll admit that I've been ignoring some of em. Maybe she should do the same.

I watch as Rona opened the fridge and in the moment I couldn't help but wince at the smell that hit me. Willow backed up and leaned between my legs so I couldn't run. My stomached churned a little but thankfully she only took a glance closing the door uninterested. I took a deep breath to calm myself but the feeling didn't go away. As I felt my breakfast eggs creep their way back up. I pushed on my Will lightly till she was far enough for me to get down. As soon as my feet hit the ground I ran to the downstairs bathroom.

It took me about twenty minutes to up chuck my two eggs, bacon, biscuits and orange juice. Doesn't taste as good coming up as it does goin down by the way. After washing my face and using enough mouth wash; I left the bathroom to find Will already working her mojo on the field around the training room.

There was a shimmer in the field as it disappeared, Will took a step aside as Faith rushed out of the training room door. "that's crapy, don't do that again." Faith ordered she honestly looked upset. Then I thought of the lock-up stories she would tell us. Will shook her head an walked in my direction. "I didn't even really get to say good bye." Faith winned as she walked into the middle of the living room and flopped onto the couch. Dom left with Dom and the news for daycare already. Willow wrapped her arm under my waist as we headed out the front door. "Don't try an leave." Willow muttered but I'm pretty sure Faith heard her. I glanced over Will's shoulder as we walked. Faith stuck her head up and she looked slightly pissed.

As Will and I walked out the front door she half turned back to the house. "Vext ti cust." Will chanted waving her hand in there air in a circular motion. Faith stormed down the hall. "Red... I coulda swore ya said..." Faith questioned but stopped at the front door's threshold. She ran into the field biting her tongue, "Ooorrrr" whatever came out her mouth turned into a full on growl as she slammed the front door. I stopped in my tracks watching Faith, Will gripped my side a little. "come on she'll be fine." she stated coaxing me to the Suv. Agreeing I got in without protest.

* * *

><p><strong>Faith- Same Day after school<strong>

I sat a few steps up from the bottom of the stairwell. They jus got home, Finally because I've been bored all day long. An goin crazy without them. B text me but you jus don't understand lock down is hard no matter where you do it. I hate being trapped against my will.

Alex filed in the front door carryin her duffle bag along with Chloe's possibly. "Whipped." I whispered, she looked up and glanced over her shoulder at Chloe. Chloe wasn't payin attention to us. "what ever… she's wrapped round my pinky." she boasted movin one little finger in a circle the air as she passed me going up the stairs. Violet came in carryin Tyler on her back, "Hey no horse play out here, take it to the livin room!" I scolded them, "He didn't think I could carry him inside without holding him up." Vi explained as Ty let himself down. I think they told the boy what we were at that party.

I watched out the front door as B and Red came walkin down the side walk. I would run out to her if I could. "Vext ti cun" Red said holdin her hand in the air. The field came down. 'YES!

Red stopped them at the base of the porch steps. "But Buffy I jus think we should give her a few days to adjust, its a lot…" Red tried to finish. I stood and walked in their direction. "No she's got this thing under control, I don't think her other side can hurt me anyways. Its like she recognizes me." B claimed and Red looked up at me now a little wary. Moments later Ken walked up with my little man and stood jus between them. I walked the rest of the way outside to them.

Ken handed over Dominick and he smiled and started jabberin as soon as I put him on my hip. I guess he feels like tellin me about his day. B turned and took the diaper bag off Ken's shoulders. "Baby, go take a shower and get dressed we have a BBQ to go to." B stated confidently unhindered by Red's slightly disturbed body language. "Ok Buffy, We'll see, I jus wish you would think about it ok." Red said soundin a little agitated. B jus smiled an reached over to Dom to straighten out his shirt. "He's so cute."

**Hour later -The Konalie's.**

B and I followed Red and Xan-man to the Konalie's. Apparently they have one of these things every six months or so. B wants us to be more involved with the community. I think we're plenty immersed in the community. If ya wanna get serious they have a private patrol that protects the neighborhood but we can't tell them that.

Red turned and walked up the drive way of a grey house. The house looked to be about the same size as ours. Getting onto the porch I glanced over to see a rockin chair like the one I have in Dom's room. They might have kids or a teen since its out here. The porch is grey too, they could have color corindanated.

Xander rings the door bell and it take about two seconds for someone to answer the door. This muscular sweater wearing, probably golf playing husband type guy is standin in front of us. "Wait wait… I know all. I think I talked to your Father the other day to get you to come." He claimed, "Your Alexander, Willow, Buffy and Faith." He stated confidently without a hitch and smiled satisfied with himself, "Good memory." Red said as he motioned for us to walk inside. "Well We've been here the longest so we tend to hold most of the functions, and neighborhood meetings. I make it a point to know my neighbors. My names Kirk." Kirk introduction for himself while closing the door behind us and walkin us down the hall slightly.

The house was very modernly styled for our 'Leave it to Beaver' neighborhood. I feel like it belongs out of a downtown loft. That jus goes to show how much of a mixtures of people are here on this street. "So Willow, Buffy most of the ladies are outside on the patio. Food should be done shortly but help yourselves to the coolers back there." Kirk announced and directed for B and red to walk down the hall. I peeked around the corner to see where and the hall lead right outside.

"Faith, Xander." Kirk said motionin to walk through he dinning room. "Most everyone calls me Xander." Xander said as we walked. "Sure, Faith you got a nick name too?" Kirk asked politely. "Yea Faithy." Xander Joked as we walked, I turned and hit his shoulder. "right I jus wanted to make it clear that I know who the men or women of the houses are and we welcome all to this neighborhood. Last year we had a male couple, they were very nice people. We had a lot fun." Kirk claimed as if he had to as he walked to the bar at the other side of the living room. We walked to catch up.

On the wall in front of us there were various glass bottles of clear and brown liquors. My kind of guy. "Whiskey or Vodka." He questioned motionin to the wall. "Whiskey… got any old scotch." I asked, "Oh yes I do, Bowmore." Kirk claimed as he grabbed a few shot glasses. Turning to the counter he grabbed a bottle removed the top and poured the shots. "I'm guessing you do this quite often, like a tradition." Xander asked. Kirk didn't say anythin he jus nodded. "To new acquaints" Kirk said handin off the shots and holdin his up. I took my shot followed by Xander's and Kirk. Xander coughed and Kirk and I jus shook our heads. "shouldn't have held ya breath…later Kirk." I said as I walked in the direction of the hall to go outside. As I stepped onto the back porch I spotted B standin off the patio talkin to some women I didn't know and Red. I spotted the cooler by the BBQ pit grabbed a beer, then joined B and her circle.

B was holdin a cocktail, Red had a Bud Light. Some of these house wives looked pretty young a few looked a little older but not by much. One unparticular gave me a once over as I approached them. "Ahh Baby, we were jus talking about you and Dom. Lana has a boy about his age." B Stated turnin to the girl on her right Lana. I smiled, "Isaac is getting so big I don't know what I'm going to do. He said Mama a few days ago." Lana stated. I wonder what Dom's First word will be, 'Vamps' maybe.

" And Willow says her significant other is pregnant. James's and Ronald's wives are also expecting. Further along but having a bunch of new baby's; its going to be great. We can all have play dates." Lana continued and they all laughed. Looking slightly horrified at the Prego girl talk I took a step back to turn an leave.

"Babe" B called out after I got a few feet away, "Ya hun" I said turning quickly. "where ya goin?" B questioned. I stood upright. Shruggin my shoulders a little because I wanted to avoid the wifey girl talk as much as possible. "to go find Xander." I claimed comin up with the quickest thing possible. I'm good.

"Ok baby, I'll see ya in a little bit." B said all cute and smilin. I smiled back takin a sip of the beer I was holdin and headed back to the patio. "Wow where can I get one of those." I heard one of the other women say to B as I walked away. I shook my head and continued walkin now glad that I left their little desperate housewives circle.

Xander sat at a table with a mix of guys girls. As I walked up to the table someone grabbed my arm. I turned to a male an he let go quickly raisin his hands in a surrenderin gesture. "Greg, I'm um…not sure how to ask you this." He introduced himself holdin out his hand to shake. "Faith… and normally people just ask." I stated chucklin hopin it wasn't another 'I'm cool with gay people talk.' Why can't people jus be normal about it. "Right so my son claims he was bit by a strange dog at a party." He stated. Okay I wasn't expecting that one.

I remember the Halloween party a few weeks ago. "There was a Halloween party a few weeks go. A pack of dogs attacked some men in the woods. They probably jus looked weird because they were wild if it was the same dogs" I said trying to divert from an supernatural subject. Greg jus shook his head.

"No this was a few days ago and my son said he couldn't see it." He continued, the stories didn't match up. I turned takin Greg by the arm and walkin off into the yard a little. "Where was he?" I questioned. "at a house party on the east side." Greg claimed, "What is it that you and your girls do… I work for a security company and I have to watch different places in the city. I always see you or your girls out and about at all these odd times of the night." He exclaimed I sat back. "can't tell you but um we'll fix it." I stated pattin him in the back. I turned to walk away, changin my mind I turned back to Greg who still stood there. "Thanks for the tip, Greg." I thanked him then walked away to Xander. I'll mention this to B later.

**TBCS...**.


	23. I hate this

**Chloe- Tuesday after noon (after school at home)**

Alex stood on the other side off the training room next to Kennedy away from all of us. Buffy and Faith started sparring after regular training an well we all stuck around to watch.

"Day three… and your still holding back. B your not going to piss me off…. FIGHT" Faith half yelled pushing Buffy back down to the ground as she stood. Buffy sat up on her elbows glaring at Faith as she gave her room to stand. "I've been meditating all day B." Faith declared holding her hands out in the Hmmmm position. Faith glanced back to Alex; its some kind of bro code. No girls allowed. I could see Alex smile from here, "this is gonna be good." Rona said as she sat against the wall. "But your cross over has always been weak." Buffy taunted an walked towards Faith.

Buffy threw a few light punches till Faith got tired of them and grabbed Buffy wrist. As Buffy went to swing Faith grabbed the other one. Spinning Faith had Buffy hands locked behind her. Holding both Buffy's hands in one, Faith used her free hand to move Buffy's hair aside. Slowly Faith ran her nose along the line of Buffy's shoulder. I could feel the room start to heat up. Distracted for the moment Buffy was able to get out of it and they started going at it blow for blow.

Kick here, punch there and it seemed with every strike they got more and more into it. I bet to them we weren't even here. I always loved watching them spar. Alex says 'it's the closest thing some of the straight mini scoobs will ever get to a lesbian porno.' I believe her since most of them are straight. The next time I glanced up, Faith had Buffy pinned to the mat, they love glare going. I could feel it from here. Nikki had stood and was starting to usher us out of the training room. I got up before she got to me and walked over to Alex. "C'mon…these two definitely need some alone time." I stated as I approached my girl.

I started starring over my shoulder at the two original slayers to see they were in this locking stare. "It was jus getting to the good part." Alex complained as I turned her away from them and towards the door. She stumbled as she walked out into the living room. I caught her arm and she leaned against the wall. I pressed my body against hers, "think we could manage a quickie." "You two…ha.. Good one." Faith interrupted as she walked by us totting Buffy. We stood and both watched as they got to the hallways but stopped walking abruptly.

Most of the other mini scoobs were sitting around in the living room, some I think went upstairs. "B… C'mon." Faith beckoned, "Faith we can't." Buffy said meekly as she backed away from Faith. Faith steped back out into the living room into view. Her brow creased together, "B…" "I'll be up there in a little bit." Buffy claimed as she bowed her head and turned to walk away. Faith didn't say anything before she canvassed the living room and left walking upstairs. She was upset, angry, turned off within seconds. Buffy was the same in all it seemed forced. I could tell she didn't want to. After she walked Faith walk down the hall a little she turned and went into the kitchen.

"Geez, ya don't think they're fightin?" Alex ask curiously looking in the direction where Faith once stood. "I don't think they're fighting. Buffy isn't pregnant yet…oh snap that's gotta suck." I said coming to realization that Buffy wasn't going to sleep with Faith till she was cured of the her latest aliment. That's an ego killer if you as k me. More then anything its probably hard on both of them. "Come on, I'll explain later." I said pulling Alex away from the wall we planted ourselves into.

Sitting on my top bunk I watched as Alex pranced around the room. Who would have thought she would wanna marry someone, even me. "So we'll do it. Get married after collage and have kids. And our own mini scoobs to train." Alex said excited as she pranced around the room. She laid out our life but it was jus like the Original slayers. I don't think I want a bunch of mini scoobs butting into my every day life. I'll have to talk to her about that one.

I jumped down to the floor. "Yes I would marry you if we're still together after collage. Tell me this why wait till after we're done with school? You think you'll fall out of love with me." I questioned and she shook her head no quickly. When she was done she strutted in my direction confidently. I love it when she does that.

"Its collage, anything could happen. I don't wanna put any more of an weight on you, then you do on me. I don't want us to grow apart, I love this what we have. Its fun and I've never met a girl like you that make me feel this way. But things happen." Alex said taking steps towards me then back away again. "So our love would put weight on your shoulders." I claimed and she whiped around. "that's not what I said." She stated and I could feel her become a little angry. "well help me understand." I said. "You don't have to complicate it, its jus life." Alex tried to affirm. "Anf we're going to spend the rest of our live together." I reinstated.

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn- same moments downstairs<strong>

I walked from the living room couch to the kitchen. Buffy was throwing around and pots and pans; I missed something today. She's normally a little more contained, one of the quiter slayers in the house. "hey Buff…uh you ok?" I questioned lightly. "Yea why?" She answered. "The pans may have a couple of dents." I stated and she stood up right. "Oh was I that loud?" She said with a slightly guilty expression. "and muttering." I added as I recalled the last five minutes.

"I um… jus wanted to get dinner started." Buffy claimed and put a few pans back before taking a big one out. "Here let me cook tonight, I need practice anyways." I stated, walking a little closer. She deffintly hasn't taken a shower yet. "Go take a shower you reek." I ordered as I pointed out of the kitchen. Buffy smirked, and started to walk away. "Talk later." I asked all perky and excited. She smiled something small and nodded, "I'll come back down after the shower. You can cook whatever you want to." Buffy exclaimed and she continued to walk down the hall.

"Dawnie… Oh Dawnie…" Rona called out from the couch as soon as Buffy was pretty much gone. "What?" I questioned as Rona and Eve got up from the couches and strolled into the kitchen. "Ok so you know how Buffy has had us on a healthy food kick for some time now. You jus got a free pass?" Rona pointed out. "duh…" I said as I turned away from them to the pantry. The first thing I spotted was hamburger helper. Picking up the box I read it as "Cheese burger" flavoring. "Awesome… I knew I liked you for a reason." Vi stated as she turned and pranced back into the living room. "I'll help till the ' Junk Food Nazi' comes down." Rona claimed as she moved to the fridge and grabbed the raw meat.

Another fifteen minutes later Buffy straggled back into the kitchen smelling better but her demonor still the same. I stood in front of the pan where I was cooking the meat. Rona stood upright from the island. "did you make any sides." Buffy asked and I shook my head no. "What are you cooking?" she questioned, I knew that was coming. " a Mstery concoctions of epic proportions." I exclaimed standing as tall as I can; strong on the point that we weren't eating completely healthy tonight. Excuse me a teen has needs. "uh huh…" Buffy muttered and moved to the fridge. So much for a non healthy meal; I'm sure Buffy Is going to add some kind veggie. But I know Buffy's upset, I could feel the fumes coming off of her as she moved around the kitchen and I don't even have slayer senses. I know when there's something bothering my sister.

"Buff why are you so mad?" I questioned turning to her, "I'm not mad." she pouted softly. "Yea right." I claimed as I grabbed the box to look at the instructions again. "Is it Faith? Cus I swear if it is her then I'm gonna… " "Dawnie!" Buffy interrupted my tangent expressive rant. Buffy continued to stare at me, I wasn't that animated, "I'm jus sayin someone's gotta look out for you, an I'm Family so it should be me." I claimed turning back to my part of the dinner. "What ever, its not her fault. She can't do anything about it all so I jus gotta deal. Besides Bob is working jus fine." Buffy explained. I sat upright, "Ok that was a little too much… If it was sex why didn't you jus… oh shit that does suck" I blurted out at the end realizing Buffy's libido has been on over drive without sex.

Buffy stood on the other side of the counter with her hands on her hips. She glanced into the living room. As I did all the girls went back to whatever they were doing really quickly. "Ok and Thanks… she going through the same thing thank you, its not as easy as it looks." Buffy explained. I nodded feeling a little bad I was so abrupt. I don't know if I'm okay with it either if that's what your wondering. They aren't even engaged, people don't normaly do this. But who's to say we're normal. So she has to avoid her for a few days, won't it make it that much sweeter. I've been sleeping pretty good that last couple nights for a reason.

By the time I had the Cheese Burger Hamburger Helper finished Buffy made a tossed Salad and steamed veggies. I guess most everyone smelled food; mini scoobs filled the kitchen. Buffy scanned all the faces of the girls as they walked through the kitchen. Faith didn't come downstairs.

"casual night, you don't have to eat in the dinning room." Buffy announced as she moved to the front of the kitchen and walked down the hall to the stairwell. .

After dinner I took my cell out and walked in the direction of the stairs. Lucas texted me while I was eating and said he was coming back in town for the weekend. I know he was jus here a few weeks ago but I'm excited I get to see my baby. Looking at my phone I saw Lucas texted me telling he'd be there within twenty minutes. I got the text before I started eating but I didn't feel it vibrate. Oh wow so he's probably close. When I glanced up the doorbell rang. Yea' he's really close.

I walked to the front door to see Lucas looking in the window. He smiled as soon as he could see me coming down the hall. I tucked my phone back into my pocket and opened the front door. Lucas stumbled backward, an he smells like straight liquor. Great, if Buffy see's him like this she'll never let him come over again. Lucas went to take a step inside. Hearing Buffy come out of her room upstairs I wrapped my arms around his waist and pushed him back onto the porch.

" I kinda wanna sit down a second… catch my breath. Hey aren't you going to tell your sister I'm here." He complained as I walked him back down the porch steps and towards his truck. He smelled even worse then I thought, jack to be exact. Good thing he doesn't drink with Alex or Faith. "I'm sure they can manage without out me for a few hours." I claimed as I opened the passenger door. It was like something in his head clicked realizing he was standing next to his truck. "No you can't come with me, I jus wanted to say Hi." he exclaimed drunkenly trying to unwrap himself from my arms. "I'm not letting you drive…come on you can take me home when you sober up." I ordered putting my hands on my hips. His jacket fell a little and his shoulder was bandaged.

"What happened to your arm?" I questioned him, he starred down then lazily shrugged. "C'mon, get in baby." I demanded as I pulled him around the door and helped him up into the truck.

I pulled into the park and parked in a small lot far away from the entrance. I think the ride sobered him up, he's been jamming out to rock music the past ten minutes and hasn't really talked about anything unparticular. Boredom is one definite word that comes to mind. "Are you going to tell me what happened to your shoulder?" I questioned, and he turned to me quickly. "That got your attention." I stated and sat back. "I was running and something pushed me off the path. I musta fell cus I woke up ina hospital. Never saw what it was jus had this nice little scratch on my shoulder. Its gonna be a nice scar." He explained and exhaled as if he was holding his breath. "But I feel great…Better then I ever have in my life actually honey, but I could sure go for a very rare steak." He said excited like no other.

"Alright well I only brought my cash with me. Um will a burger do?" I questioned and he shrugged then nodded. "Lets get you some fresh air first then food." I said as I opened my door. Lucas followed and we started walking through the park.

"So you look like something is botherin you?" Lucas questioned as we walked down the trail. "I'm alright… my sister isn't." I stated reaching out for his hand. "She's a big girl… I'm sure your Older sister can handle whatever it is herself." He asserted, "demons an monsters and creepy crawlies she can handle. If it was about that she's be golden." I explained and he sighed, "well then wa… No don't tell me you getting between her and Faith again." He said, "No… I'm not honest I'm jus worried. They're moving so quick and not planning. I know Its jus going to all end in disaster. All of her break ups do. You shoulda seen Spike. He turned into stalker Vampire boy." I said half turning as we walked.

Taking a good look at Lucas I could see he was sweating hard. "You ok babe." I asked, it isn't hot out here an I know a walk should be sobering him up. "Yea I'm fine I jus feel a little sick." He said, I starred up at the path to see a bathroom. "C'mon." I demanded pulling him along behind me. "Really I'm not that bad." He complained as I pulled.

We got to the bathroom and I opened up the door and pushed him inside. "I'll be right here." I claimed and stood outside the door as it closed. "ok" he answered.

Standing outside waiting I didn't hear anything. "you ok in there." I asked an turned back to the door only to see him open it really quickly. Lucas stood there, "False alarm." He declared and smiled. Before I could say anything else Lucas pulled me into the males bathroom. I gawked up at him surprised as he walked me backwards towards the wall. "I swear I'm sober-er then I was." he breathed into my neck as he pinned me lightly against the wall. I heard him lock the door. "I don't like any of the girls at my school." he said sounding like he was staking it against everything. Its probably the sexiest thing I've ever heard him say.

* * *

><p><strong>Faith- A few hours later<strong>

I stood leanin against the wall in the hall over lookin the livin room. The girls are goin to check out the east side neighborhood where that boy was bitten a few nights ago. B is gonna let them go alone jus cuz its on;y recon. Starrin at B I couldn't stop thinkin about things I shouldn't be thinkin about. She's only wearin tight work out pants, a spaghetti tank top and her hair in this really tight pulled back bun. Mainly because her hair is probably still dryin.

God B why do you have to stay home tonight of all nights. She expects me to be good.

Mad at the thought, I turned and stormed down the hall. At that moment B dismissed the girls and they came walkin down the hall behind me. As they all went out the front door I went upstairs to Dom's room.

Walkin in the room Dom was on the floor playin with the Trucks I got him yesterday. I sat down in front of him. Dom glanced up at me and smiled as he leaned forwards again pushin the toy truck around on the floor. His eyes are so much like B's, I wish she was here now.

"Why'd ya leave?" B said as she walked into the room then around Dom and I to sit behind him. "Findin it hard to concentrate." I articulated, B laughed a little. "I'm not findin this funny. Fingers only go so far." I stated my voice crackin and B started laughin harder. "Now that was funny, I love it when you make that voice." she explained breathing hard once and calming herself down. I leaned in closer an so did B but as our lips went to touch she stopped. Put her hand on my shoulder and pushed me backwards a little. She kept me at a arms distance from her.

"What is it?" I questioned tryin not to sound irritated but I'm pretty sure I did. B didn't say anything she jus dropped her hands to her lap and started fiddlin with her fingernails. She took a deep breath, "B…" I breathed. "I know… I 'm killen us its jus that I think till we should wait till Giles gets back." she said meekly with her head still bowed. Did she think I was going to be mad about her tellin me that.

"Okay, we should wait. We should be careful your right, we want this baby to be ok." I exclaimed reachin out to her chin and liftin her face up so I can look into her gorgeous eyes. "doesn't mean I can't kiss ya." I said softly as I leaned in all the way and kissed her lips lightly without using tounge. I pulled back after a minute of lingering to see her eyes were still closed.

"you okay B…" I asked, she jus nodded then opened her eye and grabbed cheeks pullin me back to her into a searing kiss. One hand reached across to the back of my neck snakin her fingers though my hair holdin me there. I didn't want to move, I could feel all the want and need fumin off of her. Oh how I wanted to tend to her needs. Then she jumped backing away and music started playing. B reached into her back pocket pulled out her phone and Dom started to giggle beside us. I watched as he stood usin his hands and hobbled over to the toy chest Xander built him. B stood to talk.

"Well don't go in there… I don't care you don't have enough girls with you and you don't know how many are in there." Buffy warned. She was quite for a minute and I watched intently.

After Dom grabbed another toy he hobbled back over to me. B turned to me, " Hold on. The girls found a house, the garage is fill with cages with hell hounds in them." B stated coverin the bottom of the phone. Dom started makin a lot of gibberish noises, "Don't go in there… I'll go out tomorrow and we can check it all out together" Buffy ordered walkin out of the room holdin one hand to her ear because I guess she couldn't hear. I glanced up at the clock.

It was about nine thirty. "Ok little man time for bed." I said as I stood pickin Dom up. I lifted him above my head and Smelt his bottom. Thank god it was clean but I still don't let him go to bed without a clean one on so I changed him anyways. When I was done he was in a blue onesie with little Sponge Bob's and Patrick's all over them. One of my favorites B doesn't like this one too much. She doesn't t like much of the new cartoons, apparently they don't teach enough value. B thinks Dom is going to love classical looney tunes. Road runner and Wile E. Coyote was pretty hilarious.

As I finished puttin Dom to bed I stood at the door watchin him move around in his crib. It normally doesn't take him long to go to sleep but the past couple day its been takin him a little longer or that what B tells me. I've been to skittish to be around him by myself. it's a legit fear.

Walkin into our room I saw B layin ontop of the covers flippin through a folder. She had her brifecase out from school. As much as she works I really think she should take a break from it at home. "Your work to hard." I said closin the folder and movin it out of the way takin its place sittin in front of her.

B pushed up usin her arms and sat in front of me. I wanted to kiss her, every bit of her. Only I know in here I would be able to stop myself and we would take it to far; or at least to far for her.

B sighed heavily and moved to the top of the bed. "I hate this." she muttered and pulled the blankets back. I followed her to the head of the bed and did the same slidin under the huge comforter. "babe its only a few more days we can hold out." I tried comfortin B, as my legs slid against hers she brought her back up again. Tingles fueled my insides as I strived to contain myself. I rolled to face her and she didn't same intertwinin her legs further into mine. "We shouldn't." she whispered. "Yea we shouldn't." I answered and rolled back onto my back. B rolled onto her side away from me. Damn, why the hell did I of all people have to be turned into some hulk like freak. A few minutes later I think we fell asleep.

I woke up to see B straddlin my waist, her eyes full of all kinds of want and need from earlier but worse. "couldn't sleep." she breathed hard as she leaned for a kiss that was unlike anything I ever felt from her. I coulda swore it was the Fourth of July in my underwear. "We'll be fine… as long as we don't ya know…" B tried to state her case. Who was I to argue, her need to be satisfied. I got needs too. "Its ok Babe, we can be careful B." wow datin a girl I never thought I'd say that.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like the update, stay tuned for more. Reviews reviews reviews. plwease-<strong>

**one Love -Ray**


	24. Never to me

**Alex- Thursday night**

As I walked down the street behind Buffy and Vi, I stared through the hedge fence to study the layout of the house, just like I had a few nights before. Buffy didn't want us snooping around two nights in a row. Understandable and even better because there's a bright moon everything is so well lit.

Buffy stopped abruptly; and I ran into the back of her, so Rona and Eve ran into the back of Chloe and me. If Buffy wasn't so damn solid, I wouldn't have fallen, taking Chloe out with me. Rona and Vi helped us both up, and I checked out the wall to see we were still fully behind one. No gate yet, "What gives!" I whispered harshly. We mini Scoobs have a system of signals, and they come in handy. Buffy whipped around, grabbed my shirt, and pulled me through the hedge wall. I remember this spot this is where we came through the other night. "Break in the fence you mentioned," Buffy said, pointing back to it. I brushed the gravel off from my jeans. "Leave one and bring the rest," she ordered, so I turned and walked back through.

Spotting "The Newb" standing behind in the back of the group, I motioned for her to come to me. "Rachel, stay out here and watch. Take my phone. I'll call you from Buffy's if needed," I explained. "Aw what, No fair…I…" "Stay out here, Rach, you're really not missing anything," Nikki coaxed, interrupting Rachel. Rachel sighed and Nikki walked by her through the hedge fence. Nik is so much better at coaxing then me. One by one, we all followed just to stop on the other side. Buffy indicated for everyone to get low.

Kneeling on badly kept lawn hurt my knees. Buffy must have seen someone coming. From where we are sitting, you can only see the back side of the house. We all watched for a moment, waiting until Buffy signaled for us to run to her then took off in a sprint across the lawn quickly. As we reached the back of the house, Buffy was already walking around the side towards the front. One by one, we all filed in behind her.

The night before, we didn't go this far, jus to the back side of the house. We had to come back; this property reeks of supernatural. As we all got to the front of the house, the garage, sitting just off to the side, came into view. It's a pretty big house, kinda back woods creepy lookin' if you ask me. You could see the garage wasn't attached to the house from here and there was only a light in front of the garage, probably lighting a driveway.

Buffy ducked and started to make her way to the other side of the house. She would have to duck under two windows and past a front door I think. "The garage," Buffy thought quickly. Buffy makes it look like a piece of cake. I wish I could project that far. Moments later, she waved behind her for us to follow.

Going under the first window, you could see the light on; but the room was empty. At the front door, there wasn't any windows or walkways, just decorative tiny bushes and steps. The second window was blackened by blinds so I couldn't see inside. If the wall wasn't brick, I might be able to hear if there was someone in the room.

I darted to the back of the garage first, following Buffy to the far side. We both sat and waited for the rest to catch up. Buffy stood, leaving us all and walking to the front of the garage. Nikki stood above the group and waited for the all clear. Buffy whistled; I've only seen her do that once before. She's trying to get someone attention. We all approached Buffy from behind slowly as she slinked around to the front of the garage. I heard footsteps in gravel and watched as Buffy seduced or tried to seduce a guard. She's off her game as far as guys go.

As soon as I could see the dude's shadow, Buffy took one good jab, knocking the unsuspecting poor guy out. He fell into Nikki's and my arms, so we laid him down on the ground beside the garage. I stood and caught up with Buffy in front of the garage as she smashed the light. "What? Couldn't find the switch," Buffy claimed in trying to make up an excuse. I doubt she even looked for one.

There was a small truck I recognized parked next to a big, white van. If they had other cars, they weren't here. Buffy walked into the open garage while I followed closely. All I could hear were these quick heartbeats. There was little light from outside because the moon is facing the back of the house. I slowly walked towards where I could hear the heartbeats coming from. The closer I got, the louder they got along with what sounded like metal doors clanging against locks.

Buffy took out her phone next to me and shone it in the direction we were now both facing. The cage rattled and all I could see were several sets of red eyes staring back at us. I recognized the hell hounds immediately and everything in my site lit up red. Turning to the front of the garage, I started to march out. I was going to get to them and let out every ounce of rage I had one the people of that house. They're one in the same.

Before I could get out of the garage, I was grabbed and wrapped into a headlock. Buffy's arm wrapped around my neck tightly and pulled me out of the garage. "Calm down." Buffy's voice was calm and comforting, but my inner slayer raged, clawing to the surface. The hounds started barking loudly. "Oh, shit," Buffy muttered as she still held a steady grip on me but started running between the trucks. "Let's go," she whispered, and I heard a group of feet follow. Eventually Buffy let go of my neck and pushed me ahead of her hard, but not enough to knock me over.

I glanced ahead to see an open gate and another dirt road beyond the hedge fence. I stopped at the road; and Buffy continued to run and grabbed my shirt as she turned onto the road herself, pulling me along with her. Everything in me was telling me to turn around. We all ran a few more yards and stopped after we passed what looked like the road Kennedy was parked on. Chloe ran up next to me, and we slowed to a shuffle. Her hand touched my back; and I felt a warm, calm, soothing sensation. Still pissed while taking a deep breath, I braced for the possible beating I was about to get because I felt Buff coming up behind me.

"Chloe, can you give us a minute?" Buffy requested. I lost it and I was still angry. I want to go back to the house and rip heads off. He was my last bit of blood left alive on this planet. Pretty sure sweet revenge isn't happening any time soon. Buffy draped her arm over my shoulders. "I know that was hard, and I sense how angry you are," Buffy started, "but for this we need more time. We need to keep off their radar as much as they've tried to stay off of ours," Buffy informed. I sighed heavily. "Trust me on this one, ok," she suggested before she dropped her arm and strolled a few feet ahead. I watched as she took her phone out and slightly turned to me. "I gave Rachel my phone at the opening," I stated and Buffy nodded. She then dialed my cell.

"Hey…yeah, it's clear. Go back to the SUV and tell Ken to drive straight and turn left; she'll see us walking," Buffy commanded then hung up the phone.

About five minutes went by before Kennedy came rolling up slowly behind us. From there, we hauled ass out to the main road. I sat in the back between Rona and Chloe, Buffy sat in the middle seats along with Nikki. Vi sat between them on the floor, and Rachel was in the front, passenger seat. The car ride was silent til Buffy's phone started ringing. She answered it.

"Hey, babe…" She was a little startled at whatever Faith said at the same time and shook her head with a smile. "Faith… she's just a teenager; they go through… yes, but…yes," Buffy sorta backed off a little and continued to listen. "What all did she say?" Buffy asked with concern and began to sink into her seat. By now, we were all leaning forward, trying to listen to Faith's side as well. I couldn't hear anything but a ranting mumble. "You did what? Baby, I…No, I didn't tell her. Haven't said anything to anyone," Buffy insisted, "No, not even her. Faith, Baby, would you calm down please," Buffy pleaded this time, choosing her words very carefully. "Faith, don't…Faith, don't hang up," she begged before eyeing her phone.

Buffy sighed heavily and wiped her face. I couldn't tell if she was pissed or upset. What was it that she hasn't told any of us? With them two, it could be anything. What could be that big of a secret? "Kennedy, get us home quick." Buffy demanded softly. Ken peered up into the rear view mirror, and her cheek bones rose. She was smiling.

Kennedy started driving like a bat outta hell, and Buffy constantly tried to call someone back home. I saw Willow flash on the screen, as well as Dawn. She dialed Faith one more time but there was no answer. Buffy put her phone down and gazed out the window. "Try again, Buffy," Nikki advised, and she dialed her phone again.

* * *

><p><strong>Faith- before the argument.<strong>

Walkin' into the hall, I shut Dom's door lightly behind me. I called Red earlier and had to leave a message, so she's just now callin' me back. It's a good thing Dom is already asleep, so it didn't bother him when my phone went off for a second.

Dawn's been actin' weird all day long. "Red, can ya come ova now?" I blurted into the phone before she could say anythin'. "I just got out the shower, Faith, what's going on?" Red questioned. "It's Dawn... she's on edge. There's something up. I swore I've seen this before somewhere," I replied. "Where is she?" Red asked. "Downstairs"; she can't decide on what she wants to eat, and she doesn't want anything cooked," I described. There was a pause over the line. "I'll be there in a few, go check on her," Red responded and hung up the phone. I trekked downstairs and through the livin' room to the kitchen. I really don't wanna check on the brat either.

Takin' a glimpse into the kitchen, the first thing I noticed was a steak bone pretty well cleaned off and layin' in a small pool of blood on a plate. The little meat that was left on the bone was definitely uncooked. Gross. I searched around the very empty livin' room. I then spotted the brat sittin' outside on the back porch, starin' up at the moon. Sighin', I opened the back door and paced out there toward her.

I reached up to the beam over head, grabbin' my cloves. After I opened the pack and saw a few missin', I shook my head. When I get my hands on that kid, I'm going to do to her what my Dad did to me when he caught me with his smokes.

I lit the stick and sat down next to Dawn. "Eww, do you really have to smoke that nasty cancer stick around me?" Dawn sassed and I reared back, scootin' over closer to the railing. "Something's really up ya ass tonight... Check the attitude," I growled. Dawn only huffed. "Just back off, I'm not Buffy. You might be able to convince her you changed, but not me," Dawn ranted, I didn't do anything; I just sat there. I seriously thought we were past all this. I couldn't help but grow angry.

"I don't have to convince B of anythin' because I have changed," I argued, I know this for a fact. B and I wouldn't be together if I hadn't. "We both have," I added. "Whatever, you can take the snake out of the jungle, but you can't take the jungle out of it. They shoulda took you back to the prison when they had chance," she declared as she stood up and over me. My vision flashed red for a moment before I stood to face her. "You won't ever be good enough," she scoffed while walkin' towards the door. I took a deep breath as my heart started to race.

"We're getting married," I revealed, and she turned around, jus before headin' inside. Her eyes widened. I don't think I'd ever seen the brat so pissed. She didn't say anythin'. She simply grinded her teeth together and practically ran into the house, slammin' the door behind her. I'm surprised the glass didn't break, but I followed.

"OH, NOW YOU AIN'TGOT NOTHING TO SAY?" I screamed. "YOU RUIN EFERYTHING!" Dawn shouted from somewhere in the house. I stood there in the livin' room, fumin'. I probably shouldn't have said that. But still, who does she think she is? B is her own woman.

"FAITH!" Red hollered. I didn't even hear her come in. "Faith, you've got to calm down. Try calling Buffy," Red instructed. My skin felt like it was on fire, but Red's right. B would help calm me.

I dialed B, hoping they would be on their way home. "Hey, babe…" "Babe, I'm fuckin' freakin' out," I interrupted before she could greet me. "Dawn's gone all psycho on me twice tonight." "Faith, she's just a teenager; they go through…" "Hormones, whatever. She said I was ruining everything," I explained. B sorta backed off a little and started to listen. "What all did she say?" B asked me in concern. I stopped pacin'. "She said a lot of things, B. She really hates me. I told her that we were getting' married," I confessed, slowin' down the last part of my rant. "You did what? Baby, I…," B almost yelled. Oops. "You didn't tell her?" I nearly spat. Dawn shoulda been the first person she told. "No, I didn't tell her. Haven't said anything to anyone," Buffy confided. "I can see ya not tellin' the brat. What about Red, Babe? WHAT THE HELL!" I quizzed. "No, not even her. Faith, Baby, would you calm down please," B pleaded.

When I looked up from the ground. Dawn was stormin' back into the livin' room. "She's back for round two," I confirmed. "Faith, don't…Faith, don't hang up…," Buffy begged into the phone loudly. My hand dropped to my side, and I hit the end button. I'm ready for round two. "WHO the hell do you THINK you are? YOU'RE ruining EVERYTHING! You're gonna ruin her whole life," she snarled, and her face was turning red. I'm sure at this point mine was too. "DAWN... NOT right now.. Go upstairs," Red commanded. "Some best friend you are. I'm not going to let Buffy marry this trash," Dawn stated, and I lost it.

* * *

><p><strong>Buffy- a few moments later<strong>

"Kennedy, hurry!" I half yelled, leaning forward between the front two seats. I had been trying to get in touch with Faith or anyone left at the house, but no one is answering. "Ken, it's late, no cars... SO DRIVE!" I snapped, meaning for her to drive like she means it. Something's wrong; I can feel it.

As Kennedy was about to turn into the neighborhood, something barreled through the entrance sign, hittin' the SUV hard; and we spun on screeching wheels til we stopped. We all gawked out the windshield to see Faith's alter ego running away from us. Great.

"GO, GO, GO!" I screamed and picked up my phone to dial Willow again. She answered this time. Kennedy chased after Faith.

"Will, what in the hell happened?" I inquired before she could say anything. "Faith, she... Because Dawn. I think you need to have a talk with your little sister, and Dominick is fine," she answered, knowing my next question would be about him. "We found Faith... How long 'til Giles plane lands?" I challenged as Kennedy ran lights to keep up with my monster of a fiancé.

"More then a few hours... plus making the antidote. Buffy, I don't know about all this. We don't have enough time," Willow whined over the phone. "We'll make time." I assured. "She went right," Alex exclaimed. Kennedy turned the SUV right suddenly. "Why tonight?" I groaned. "It's just the way it happens, Buffy," Will affirmed and kept going, "It all had to come out sooner or later." "I would rather the later next time," grumbled and hung up.

After we turned again, we lost sight of Faith. Even just driving a block down the street, I didn't see her; but I could still sense her close. Kennedy slowly rolled to a stop and all the mini Scoobs jumped out of the SUV. "Get Willow back on the phone. If you can't within ten minutes, go home to her," I ordered. Kennedy grabbed my hand as I went to jump out. "What about you guys…How…" "I don't think we're going to find her quickly," I determined as she let go, and I got out. "Go home, Ken,"" I called out while walking away. I didn't want her out here anymore then Willow does.

I jogged to catch up with the rest of the girls as they crowed around a manhole opening. "I bet you ten bucks," Alex gambled towards Rona, and a few of them chuckled. "Well that's why we didn't see her," I griped as I moved through the group and scanned down the hole. When I saw a solid cement walkway, I stood upright and stepped into the hole.

Landing easily, I peered up before walking out of their way. Alex, Rona, and Vi jumped one after the other. I saw a part of a wall missing on one end of a small tunnel; so naturally, I went that way. They all fell in behind me. We kept finding things broken here in there 'til we saw a whole wall missing. Stepping through the hole, we traveled out into a subway tunnel.

"Anyone got any bright ideas?" I grilled as they all fanned out, looking around. "We're closer to the city," Vi added. "She went this way," Alex directed as she pointed to our right. "How do you know?" Rona asserted. Alex pointed to the loose gravel, "Big set of foot prints," she concluded and took off in a sprint. We all chased after her.

After a few minutes of running, I was starting to hear this steady, loud pounding ahead of us. When we came up on the noise, there was this louder crash. As dust flew out into the subway tunnel, a figure plowed through the wall. Running through the dust, I began coughing a little. Getting to yet another hole, I glanced in. More long tunnels, this time they were walkways.

Regrouping on the other side, I checked over the girls. They were breathing heavily, all of them tired. "Let's take a minute," I suggested, spinning in the different directions, but I wasn't getting anything. There were three different halls.

Alex perked up. "No, we don't have time," she assumed, and I stretched for a moment. The girls watched me. "Alrighty… split up. We'll cover more ground," I ordered as whipped around and started marching down a walkway. Most nodded and we all took off in different directions.

**Some odd hours later-**

I walked to the end of the road as I noticed Willow and Kennedy pull up in my SUV. As she stopped, I opened the back passenger door. "We've combed this part of the city… Will, I can't feel her," I complained while getting in and Chloe moved out of my way to the back with Xander. "Well, we have to try,"" Giles encouraged. I gaped up at him and leaped in his direction, hugging him. His flight was supposed to arrive later. "Everything was going great until Dawn and Faith got into an argument. How are you?" I rambled. "Yes, I heard…I caught an earlier flight. You're lucky none of the ingredients had to be cooked. I was able to make a dose on the way; here," Giles replied before handing me a large syringe filled with black a liquid. I took it, inspected it for a long moment, and then put it in my inside coat pocket.

"You say you can't feel her," Giles began before focusing on Willow, "Have you tried to sense her?" "Still schooling us, huh, old man," Xander tried to joke. Giles didn't find the humor in the statement. "I'll see," Willow offered and closed her eyes. We all sat and watched as the roots of her hair turned a glowing white. A few moments passed, and she opened her eyes. They were white for a second but turned normal. "She's on the water, in a really tall, glass like building," Willow announced. "I know where that's at. Faith talks about the building every time we drive by. It's been going thru renovations; Ken, let me drive," I commanded. She moved pretty quickly out of my way as I planted myself in the driver's seat and took off.

It didn't take long to get there. I parked across the street and scanned up, more of the building was finished. "Hope she didn't go up to far." Ken grunted. "Call the rest of the girls and let them know where we're at," I demanded before getting out of the SUV. "Buffy, wait," Giles warned and I stalked back to him. "From my experience, there is always two types of monsters. The ones who can be redeemed or for the most part, they want to be. Then there's the others who can no longer respond to reason or love," he stated. I've heard him say this once before. "I can do this. This is going to work, right?" I asked. "It could possibly take a minute, but it's a strong dose. If that doesn't work, I don't know what else to do," Giles explained. I nodded as I turned and headed to the building. The mini's that rode with us got out and followed.

The building was all kinds of secure. Walking around it, the only way into the building that we could find was what should have been a door in this alley. Faith must have taken it out. I felt for the syringe in my pocket then took off running down the empty hall. Most of the building was still under heavy construction. It must be a new, office building. As I ran, I could see a door ahead that was half torn off its hinges. Getting to the door, I moved it so we could all get by easily.

Glimpsing up, all I could see was stairs. "Great, this is what I get for not working out with you slayers," Xander moaned from behind me. "C'mon on. old man," Vi teased as she strutted up to Xander and threaded her arm into his. "Ya sure Ty's ok with this," Xander challenged as he pointed out the fact that they were arm in arm as they started to jog up the stairwell. The rest of us followed behind.

About halfway up Xander slowed down to a pace from our steady jog up the stairs. I stopped with him motioning for the two girls to continue. "I think we should have waited for the others," I relented as we continued a slow climb. Xander breathed hard, trying to catch his breath. "Either way, I still would've croaked on the way up," he joked, and I chuckled. "Go…they're gonna need you," he insisted, and I hugged him. "Hurry up," I declared with a smile and jogged up the stairs behind Chloe, Vi, and Rona.

On the way up, I discovered that the walls weren't painted. After a few more floors, there wasn't even dry wall between the wooden beams. I have to stay aware for my baby because I know she can't right now. I was so focused, I ran right past where there should have been more wooden beams. Faith made her way through these, avoiding the door on the end.

Stepping through, I took in all the plastic and random wooden beams followed by half done walls. Spotting Vi first as she moved in front of me, I darted in her direction. "She's in here somewhere; I can feel her," I thought, Vi fixated ahead of her. As I caught what she saw, we both took off running. Rona and Chloe were fighting Faith, holding their own but it wasn't going good.

I slid in under some plastic as Faith had a wide swing aiming at Rona's chest. I round housed her ribs and took steps back. Rona ducked out of the way in time, and Vi came in for the same area, landing a solid dropkick. Faith stumbled backwards, but only huffed while growing angrier. I could see her muscles bulk up again from here.

She charged us, and Chloe turned with me and jumped to the drywall behind us. Faith plowed through the wall. As it fell, we jumped down and took off running. After shaking it off, Faith steadily caught up to us. When I could see a glass wall ahead of us, I slid to a stop. Bad idea.

Faith barreled in my direction; and with one swing, I was sent flying in sheets of plastic 'til I hit a solid cement column. The wind got knocked out of me. After a minute, I sat up and regained my composure. I observed as the three mini Scoobs were all batted away like flies. Jumping to my feet, I ran at Faith's alter ego. She stood so close to the glass all I could see was water behind her.

Faith weaved as soon as I reached her, throwing a punch. I ducked and moved; but as I did, she caught me off guard, hitting my side. Before I could react, I felt a massive hand around my throat and squeezing tightly. Pulling her massive hand while opening my eyes, all I could see was hers, just under her mange of hair. She still had the soft doe gaze I love so much. Faith lifted me just off the ground so my feet didn't touch. That doesn't help at all.

"Faith!" I strain to say. She gripped a little tighter. I tightened the muscles in my neck for a moment. "YOU CAN'T KILL ME! DAMN IT, FAITH…I'M YOUR B," I shouted with all had. She tightened her grip more for a moment, and I felt like I was blacking out. Is this what Giles was talking about? Were we too late?

I gasped for breath. Every time I did, her hold became tighter. Faith's brow softened then she just let go. I dropped to my feet and wanted to collapse but was able to stay standing upright. I stumbled backward, only to feel an arm wrap around my waist. I gawked up to see the gentle eyes of my lover. With one hand, I reached up towards her cheek. The other went into my coat pocket. Faith's massive jaw line turned away from my hand. "Monster…," she growled as she stood upright, let go, and took a step back from me. "Not to me, never to me," I whispered while closing the distance between us. I could see all her muscles tense, but I know I can do this.

I reached up, wrapping both of my arms around her neck, grabbing the large syringe in one hand. I could see the girls behind us, but they stood their ground. They saw the needle. If I don't do this quick, this could be bad. I felt her muscles loosen as I held her. As she took a breath, relaxing, I stuck the needle into her neck and emptied its contents before quickly letting go. Faith let out this curdling scream and thrashed wilding, trying to find the needle in her neck; I wasn't quick enough. Her massive arm swung, hitting and throwing me. I was able to grab onto her arm just as I hit glass. Feeling the glass shatter, I watched as I saw Faith's massive body go limp. Looking down, the glass building slanted but not by much. It's so high. as Faith fell next to i grabbed onto her massive arm. It was to slick, there wasn't anything I could do as we both slid the few feet of glass. I tried to stop us, but Faith was to heavy so we just continued to fall.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, hope you like the update. I'd like to give props to my awesome beta "Twin who likes to travel." he writes for fanfic an has a BVS going so go check out some of his work. Leave me some love in a review. Look out for the next chap, coming to you soon. <strong>

**one love- ray**


	25. Bound to happen sometime

**Thanks goes out to who read an reviewed, hope you enjoy this update. Its inspired by another TV show; let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kennedy- Moments later, three am, Friday<strong>

I stopped playing drums on the dash as I felt my phone ring. Taking it out and answering it, I put it to my ear. "BUFFY AND FAITH FELL OUT OF THE BUILDING!" someone yelled. I got whiplash throwing my arm out and holding the phone away from my ear. What the hell? I hit the speaker button and held it out for everyone. "What?" I questioned even though I'm pretty sure I heard what was said. I just wanted to make sure. Whoever it was took a breath.

"Buffy and Faith fell. They're around the back of the building by the water," the voice was Vi's. "Where are you?" Giles asked. "Coming down the stairwell. Hurry up, it was a long fall!" Vi half yelled; and in no time, we all got out.

"There," Willow pointed out as she walked around the SUV. It's the same alley Buffy lead the group into. We all followed Willow through the alley to the other side of the building. There was a river and about ten feet of walk way between. I stared ahead into the dark to see someone trying to stand. "BUFFY…," I called out as I ran in her direction, seeing her before anyone else. They followed silently.

Buffy attempted to stand up off some wooden crates that must have broke her fall. She was bleeding pretty badly. There were small cuts and scrapes everywhere. "Woah, woah," I said while reaching out to her. She looked up then took my hand. Slowly, I stood her upright. "Faith…," she whispered, turning around and walking away from me a little. I didn't see Faith anywhere.

Buffy gazed at the water and slowly took steps towards it. Everyone else walked up behind me. "What the hell, Buff?" I yelped as I grabbed her shoulders. "She could be hurt," she protested softly. "Right, and you're going to be able to swim and find her," I declared as I spun her around and pushed her towards my Willow and Giles. A few of the mini Scoobs ran to us.

Nikki, Alex, and Eve finally joined us. Xander made them keep their distance from Buffy as they passed. The girls all strolled up to me as I searched over the water. The surface looked like black tinted glass. "So what do we do?" Nikki challenged, and I glanced at her. "She thinks Faith fell in the water," I claimed. "I doubt it, she probably hit the ground and ran," Alex stated. "No, that antidote knocked her out; she fell. She would be here," Vi whimpered as she started to cry. Alex walked away from the group, and I followed.

"Where are you going?" I quizzed as I caught up. "We're never going to find her. I'm going to tell Will," she exclaimed as she ducked into the alley. I watched as Alex took off into a sprint. Not seeing the need to run, I jogged through the alley.

As I reached the road, I could see Alex talking to Willow. Giles and Xander were speaking to Buffy, who was in the back seat. I marched slowly, noticing Buffy come in and out of consciousness. Xander stepped to the side as I approached. "Hey, Buffy, can ya look at me?" I asked her and she did before she passed out. "No time. We gotta go!" I half shouted as I laid Buffy's seat back a little. Willow shifted in our direction and handed Alex her phone.

Willow got into the driver's seat as Alex closed her door. I moved around to the passenger side and got in myself. Xander and Giles filed in as well. "After they start searching for Faith, get to the hospital," Willow ordered. Alex nodded in understanding, Willow then took off.

* * *

><p><strong>Faith- Same moments<strong>

I sat up when I heard someone comin' down the stairs. When I sensed it was B, I got up off the couch. She musta hit the last step runnin', so I decided to wait 'til she got to me. She came barrelin' into the living and stopped when she saw me standin' there. I shuffled over to her and hugged her.

"Why are we home?" I questioned, confused as to why we were at our house and not halfway to downtown with the girls. "I…," B started to say but didn't finish an just looked around in confusion. I dropped my arms from around her waist furrowin' my forehead. "I'm trying to remember what happened," B kinda snapped. "Aight," I replied as I backed away a little and glimpsed at the back blinds. They sorta lit up a little; that's funny, they didn't do that before.

"You got into an argument with Dawn and went all beastly. We were able to track you 'til you got into a sewer. You got all the way to the subway and took off. We had to split up. After a while, Will caught up with us and led us to a building," B explained as she paced to the other end of the living room. I traveled in her direction.. "When we caught up with you in the building, we all duked it out. Once I got you to myself, it took you a minute; but you recognized me, I know it," B confirmed in determination for me to believe her. I believe her; I love her too much not to.

"What happened next?" I responded as I headed towards the back door. "I gave you the antidote and we fell," she answered, but it was shortened. She was leavin' somethin' out I know it. I didn't say anythin'. I just kept walkin' to the back door.

I stood there gawkin' at it for a moment before I reached for the knob. "I hope this is a dream," B whispered and continued as she placed her hand in mine and spun me around, "Wait. What if you don't come back?" Her whole body was tense against mine. I put a hand lightly on her cheek. "I just wanna see…," I muttered then lightly kissed her lips. Her eyes were still closed as I pulled away, and she nodded. "Stay here, okay?" I requested. She nodded again, and I whipped turned around before leavin' through the back door.

Instead of steppin' onto my back porch, loud ass sounds flooded my ears; and people rushed past me in blue scrubs an long white coats. A hospital, really? This is some messed up dream. As I walked, I noticed Giles standin' out in the middle of the Hallway. Excited I waved, "G-man!" I called out, but there was no response. There was no response from anyone standin' around me. This is a weird dream. Some teen walked backward out of a room; and when she turned to face my direction, it was Alex.

"Hey, kid," I greeted, and she just walked through me. My arm went up in a smoke figure then reformed back to normal. This shit is wicked! Alex swerved down a hall and practically ran to a set of elevators. "Shit, shit."

Shakin' off the funny tingle in my arm, I continued to strut down the hall to see Giles still standin' there. He took his glasses off and wiped them down. As I got closer, I peeked in the glass of the room he was standin' in front of. There was a door on the other side of Giles.

Walkin' inside the room, there was a series of beds. Some had people in them, others didn't. There was one in the very back with a crowd of nurses and doctors around it. They rushed to different positions around the bed. Kinda reminded me of havin' Dom. "Mrs. Summers….Mrs. Summers," one of the doctors repeated, and I then rushed to the end of the bed.

"Initiate," the same one ordered. I glanced up at the monitors, I didn't understand them, but they were beepin' pretty fast. Then they forced B's neck straight and slid a tube down her throat. "B," I called out to her, and she shook once, just as they pulled part of the other tube out. There was so much goin' on. I couldn't really keep up but slowly her heart beat slowed down. I think they had her breathin' through a machine. Some of the nurses backed away. When I finally got to see B's face, I was taken aback by the bruises, scrapes, and cuts. Not bein' able to watch, I twirled turned around and quickly paced out of the room. Hittin' the wall on the other side, I slid 'til I was sittin' on the floor.

Burin' my face in my hands, I thought to flashes of what happened; and why she was here. I fought her then I knew her for a moment. After a moment, there was this flash of fire coursin' through me. I threw her out the window. I did this to her. "Faith." I felt hands on my arms. "I did this…this…it's my fault," I stammered. "Faith, no…it wasn't you. Faith, look at me," B demanded. I lifted my head, and she placed her hands in mine. "I threw you into the water," B revealed and sat back. She smiled. "Ghosts, huh?" B said softly. "The otha you's heart is still beatin', probably limbo," I described, pointin' one finger out past B's shoulder.

B stood from her crouchin' position, focused on the glass window, and stood next to Giles. "Where is everyone?' she mumbled and gawked at Giles and then faced me. "I don't know. I saw Alex then Giles. Then the other you and…that's it," I confessed. "C'mon," B insisted as she stalked to me and grabbed my hand, forcing me to stand.

As we walked down the hall, Vi and Nikki came in our direction. Of course they didn't see us as we stepped out of the way for them to pass by. I stopped Buffy in her tracks and watched as they trekked up to Giles. "Rona said they found Faith down the river," Nikki asserted as she approached Giles. Giles took off his glasses again and wiped them off. "Hopefully, she's in better shape then Buffy," Giles grumbled as they all spied into the window of the room Buffy laid in.

**An hour or so later-**

We found the rest of the mini Scoobs in a lounge downstairs, close to the ER. Buffy's floor is in the ICU for close monitorin'. The girls weren't talkin'. Normally, I can't get them to shut up. "B, can we leave?" I groaned because I really couldn't stand seeing them like this. I'm used to the 'Happy mini Scoobs'' unaware that life could actually be hard. "Not yet," B warned, and we both gape up at the ER doors as several paramedics rush in pushin' a gurney.

"She's stage three hypothermia," one of the men informed as they rushed past us. I caught a glimpse of my socks. I watched as a few of the girls stood up from their chairs and rushed to the door. "It's Faith," Alex divulged as she ran past us. Both B and I trailed behind. Only I couldn't make it all the way to the doors. I didn't want to. But B went, so I joined her.

I watched as they raced around the bed and stuffin' big bags around me. "Come on, her temp has to come up." "I don't understand how she survived," gasped another. Nurses took the paramedics' places. I didn't want to see anymore. "Let's go, B," I commanded as I reached her and took hold of her hand. She glanced at me, smiled, let go of my hand, and wrapped her arms around my waist.

As we left, I pushed open the giant ER doors and led us to my favorite place in the world. "What, wait," B yelped and let go of me to walk around. "I've never been here before," B exclaimed as she dodged around a few of the headstones away from me. "I used to come here when I was a kid…My dad died, and I watched my mom drink herself away. So I would come here. I could be with him, and it became one of my hang out spots," I confided. B breathed hard, still not saying anything as came back in my direction. It was an older cemetery, so there were a lot of shrubs and bushes to stash stuff in.

"I've been wantin' to tell you about this place for a while now," I declared. B smiled as she pointed down at the stone I was standin' in front of. "Is this pops?" she questioned. That was really hot. "Yeah," I relented. B kneeled down in front of the stone. "Hey, pops, just wanted to let you know we're engaged. She's awesome, and I really love this woman," B boasted while peekin' over her shoulder to make sure I was watchin'. I just shook my head and smiled. B stood and trudged over to me.

"We're going to make it through this," B encouraged. Okay I wasn't tryin' to be morbid. "But…" "No Buts…we're slayers; we heal fast. Tomorrow we're going home," she assured with a smile, "Come on, this place is gloomy doom. Show me when we wake up if we get time."

B twirled around and slinked back through what was the hospital doors. Walkin' back down the halls of the hospital, I could see a few hours had passed. "Time flies, huh, B?" I commented and pointed out a window to show her daylight. "We'll be fine," she reminded me. I wish she would stop saying that. I looked into the room where Dawn was sittin' down and talkin' to Buffy. "I'm going to go check on the other you," B decided as she let go of my hand and went down the hall. I strolled into the room interested at what was being said.

A doctor walked in behind me, "Your sister's CAT scan is back from the morning, and I have some good news," the doc announced. Dawn glanced up and smiled. "Ok, what is it?" the little brat quizzed. "The swelling in her head has gone down; she should wake up, but that's up to her," doc described, but it seemed as if he had more to say. "And the baby should be fine. I'm going to recommend the pregnancy be closely monitored. You're going to be an aunt," he congratulated excitedly, and I could see Dawn's eyes widen. Even through she was smilin', I could tell she was furious. I didn't care because we really did it.

* * *

><p><strong>Buffy- a few moments later<strong>

Alex sat on the edge of the bed. There was a wrap around Faiths head, and she was wrapped from head to toe in blankets. She wasn't breathing on her own either. "Look, you can't do this shit…It's not fair," Alex commanded as she started to move some of the blanket. As I moved closer, I got a good look at Faith. Her lips were blue, and she was paler then normal. "I thought that when I lost my brother, I lost it but you were there…," Alex continued as she took out a stick of chapstick and rolled it across Faiths dry lips around the tube.

"This is nothing Faith, you've been through worse. I know; I've been there. Faith, you can do this, you have to wake up. I know you can," Alex reassured as she sat back and took hold of Faith's hand just outside of the blanket. I turned and exited the room to discover Giles advancing in my direction.

I perked up and went to say 'Hi', but he strolled right by me. I don't like being invisible. Not really wanting to go in my room, I searched around for Faith. When I found her, she was sitting alone in an empty room on a bed. I strutted in and sat next to her. Faith glanced up and smiled with full on dimples.

"What?" I inquired after chuckling., "Nothin', just content I guess," she claimed, biting her bottom lip. "I wish I felt content, I feel like shit," I complained before rubbing my head. "I didn't know spirits could have headaches," I griped. Faith reached up and cupped my cheek. I leaned into her palm. "It's cuz ya gonna be okay. You're gonna wake up," she chirped. How does she know, and why is she so happy about it. "Yeah, and you're gonna wake up too." I added, but she shook her head. "Buffy, you're goin' to be fine," Faith guessed and stood off the bed. "I'll be ok if you're okay." Faith claimed as she whipped around and walked out into the hall. I jumped down and followed; but when I walked through the doorway, I was back home.

Faith wasn't there, I scanned around the house, feeling weaker by the moment 'til I found her in Dom's room and playing with one of his trucks on their favorite rug. Faith got him a rug at a garage sale. It has roads, big red stop signs, and other smaller roads signs. I thought it was stupid because it's so unrealistic. But she really likes it, and so does Dom. So I haven't the heart to trash it, as old as it is. "We're going to wake up, and this is all going to be like a bad dream," I stated. "Yeah, right. Look, B, you have to wake up. I feel great, ya know why? It's because I'm supposed to be here in this limbo." She seemed to explain like some kind of punishment.

"Ya have to wake up. Ya don't have a choice in this because you're getting better, B," she demanded as she got up and shuffled out of the room. I shook my head no then followed. "You gotta be kidding me, right?" I screamed, coming out of the room and down the hallway. Our room door was open. I entered to see Faith lying with her head hanging off the bed. Her hair is so long, it touched the floor. "I don't wanna wake up without you," I told her. She didn't say anything and barely looked at me.

"Stop, just stop this, okay? You're going to wake up," I ordered while sitting next to her. Faith rolled on her side, sitting up on her elbow. "I can't do this alone, Faith," I muttered under my breath. "Who says ya will, I'll never leave… You will always have the best parts of me," Faith claimed sweetly, pointing to her heart and sitting up. "This, whatever this is, wherever this is it's not where you're supposed to be. Ya getting weaker cuz the other one of ya is getting stronger. I want ya to live," Faith asserted with a smile, trying to convince me that this was ok. She wouldn't have said this when we were in high school. My Faith has changed. But it's not okay, "I want you to wake up too. Faith, this isn't fair. We didn't even get a chance," I half cried. "Don't ya cry for me, B. We got more of a chance than I could have ever wanted," She insisted, and I closed my eyes tightly. What about my chance?

"B, open your eyes," Faith ordered. "No…I don't wanna leave without you," I cried. I could feel the tears roll down my cheek. "B, you have to open your eyes for me…For Dominic and for the baby," she pleaded. "Wait, what baby?"

**Saturday morning-**

The room was dark but the light coming in from the blinds was brighter then it should have been. I really don't like hospitals too much. My vision blurred in and out, and there was tingling feeling all over. Aside from the pounding headache, I'm not as tired as I thought I would be. I closed my eyes again and checked the rest of me. Someone was holding my hand. Glancing down, I could see Dawn with her head resting on the edge of the bed. My head is really foggy.

"Dawnie," I managed to get out. I didn't even recognize my own voice. Dawn sat up slowly and smiled. "Buffy… you're awake…wow," she spoke a little loudly, so I squinted. "Quietly, Dawn, I bet her head isn't quite back to normal," Giles suggested as I shifted to find him sitting on the other side of the bed, holding a newspaper. "Oh, right, sorry, Buff. I'm just glad you're ok," voiced softly, and I tried to think back to what happened. "Yeah…um," I hesitated, scanning around the room. It was my own room, no other beds. "I'll get the doctor," Dawn offered as she perked up. I watched as she sat up fully, stood, and then galloped out of the room.

"Does she have to be so perky?" I grunted before Giles leaned forward is his seat. "We're all just glad your okay," Giles mentioned, and I half smiled. "What about Faith?" I inquired as I tired to sit up, but it hurt too much to do so. Giles didn't say anything. Like always, he took off his glasses and cleaned them. "Giles, where is Faith?" I continued a little more sternly. "Buffy, I really don't want you to stress yourself out about Faith right now. You need to recover. As of right now, she's stable. Her condition hasn't changed," he lectured, and I saw my old watcher come out in those last few sentences. Not wanting to argue, I settled back into my pillow. Moments later, Dawn came back in with a doctor in tow.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex- Saturday night<strong>

Buffy's been awake for the past couple of hours, and no one was going to tell us. If I hadn't overheard Xander, I wouldn't have known. That's bullshit, so I left on my bike. As I stormed down the hall on Buffy's floor, the first person I saw was Dawn talking to Buffy's doc. I gotta bone to pick with her for arguing with Faith, but that can wait 'til later. I settled down a few feet away, Dawn gave me a 'How did you get here' expression, and I just smiled. "I don't want to add any needed stress. I want to you wait to tell her," Dawn requested. "In some cases, it helps recovery. Give them something to fight for more than their lover's life," the doc speeched. Go Doc! Dawn didn't say anything. "What would stress Buff out?" I challenged. They turned to face me. Dawn sorta nodded. "She's family." Dawn stuck up for me. "Mrs. Summers is pregnant. Even with her recent trauma, the baby is ok," the doc declared.

Inside, I lit up as I tried to keep it contained and hugged Dawn. "You're gonna be Auntie Dawnie," I chirped as I let go. "Wait, Buff don't know…Oh…Dawn, you better go tell her right now," I advised. Dawn gave me a stern glare. "No, fuck that. This shit ain't right. They're not supposed to be together. This should show how irresponsible she is," Dawn ranted. The doc sort of slid away as he saw his chance. I watched as he ducked off into another room. Dawn was still yelling by the way.

"I don't see what everyone sees in her that's so effin' great!" Dawn spat. "She…she… who are you talking about?" I questioned, confused at the moment. "FAITH!" Dawn shouted, catching me off guard so I jumped. A few of the people in the hall were gaping at us now. I pulled Dawn over to the nearest wall, "Yeah, so…this doesn't make her irresponsible. She's been under that potion crap," I argued. "Right, so every other time she blows up, it isn't as bad as this. She just so happened to actually put them both in the hospital again. Oh and by the way, what kind of problems is that baby gonna have. She been on this potion crap?" she shot back.

"She could have been Prego beforehand and just didn't know," I debated. "Yeah, right. She told me she's so stressed about it and checking every morning since Ken found out. Buffy is going to have a hulk, demon baby. Watch, it's gonna come out with an eight pack and red eyes," Dawn was spouting major shit. Where did she get this ammo from? I chuckled. "No, it's not, shut up! God, you're so mean. What's gotten into you?" I hollered at her a little, trying to defuse her tensions.

"Look, you gotta lay off Faith. It's what they wanna do. You can't do this to Buffy. Can't you see she's happy?" I growled. "I know Faith isn't right for her. I just know it, feel it," Dawn reasoned. "Well, I'm going to go tell Buffy the good news, so it'll help her feel better," I taunted, and Dawn just shook her head. "Yeah, whatever, I'm going to go get something to eat," Dawn scoffed as she whipped around and walked away.

I headed for the door and paced into Buffy's room. I could sense Willow and see Giles sitting in chairs on either side of Buffy. They were all just talking. Willow smiled when she saw me but gave me a stern look as to why I was here. I get that look a lot. Overheard a little too much maybe. "_I'll deal with you later," _Willow projected. My brow shot up and I guess I forgot to think less around her. "Hey, Buffy," I greeted as I meandered the rest of the way to the bed. "Hey, Alex, what are you doing here?" she started. "Yeah, um…heard you were awake. Thought I'd come entertain ya…figured everyone was gonna bore you to death eventually," I blurted out trying to save my ass. I pulled enough stunts this week.

"Got a point, Will and I' are not going shopping anytime soon," Buffy complained, pointing down to her knee, it had a brace on it. I could tell she was a little messed up from whatever is in the IV. "Might wanna get a wheelchair and start early the way you shop," I mumbled. Both Willow and Giles shot side glares in my direction. _"Don't tell her she's prego," _Will projected. She knows I know. "_No, fuck that…she should know_," I protested. Willow appeared like she wanted to pull me aside to the corner of the room and turn me into a toadstool 'til Buffy got better.

"Willow, where's my doctor? These meds are too heavy, and they're getting annoying," Buffy scowled as she went to try and pull out her IV. Willow stopped Buffy from pulling out the needle. "He was out in the hall last time I saw him," I revealed before pointing back to the door. _"I'm telling her; it'll help more than It'll hurt,"_ I thought in a rant. Willow continued to glare at me, and Buffy was too interested in the button attached to her bed to pay attention to the glares we were shooting each other. I'm glad Ken isn't here, or I'd definitely lose.

Moments later, Buffy's doc came in, leaving the door wide open. "You rang?" he joked, marching right up to Buffy's bed and leaned in. "Before you ask, I'm going to check a few things while I'm here," he told her as he held up a light in front of her eyes and held her wrist. "How do you feel?" he continued. "Like shit, take these IV's out. I don't need the drugs," Buffy snarled while waving her arm not attached to meds. "Ok, but are you sure, Mrs. Summers?" He leaned in closer. Buffy sat back. "Yeah," she scoffed. "Buffy," Giles scolded her. "No, this sucks, I don't need it," B whined. Giles backed off, but you can tell he didn't agree.

The doc nodded, messed with the IV machine, and took the one off the hook that was still more then half full. The doc threw it away and came back with another one. Too bad they don't know too much about slayer healing. "I said no more drugs." Buffy repeated and pouted. I couldn't help but chuckle. "It's not drugs. It's something to help rehydrate you. Let me know if you need anything else," the doc instructed as he bowed out and departed the room.

I stepped up closer to the bed, "Buff, can you turn on your side," I quizzed; and she started to, but it was the wrong side. "No, other side," I mentioned, remembering where the spiral was. She rolled over, and I pulled down the thin blanket covering her. Her hospital gown fell open a little, and I didn't have to say anything else. "What are you doing, it'…," Buffy began to say but quickly felt over the area of bare skin where there should be a spiral popping up. "I, uh…I, um…Where's Faith?" Buffy questioned, forgetting for a moment that Faith was in another room. Giles and Willow just sat there with this annoyed smile. They were so focused on me, I'm pretty sure they didn't even see how happy Buffy was. Then she started crying. Dawn strolled into the room, eating a bag of chips but stayed by the door. No one else noticed her.

"Oh, I knew we should have waited. She wouldn't have noticed," Willow said, jumping up to Buffy and wrapped her arm around her. Buffy kinda gazed up at Willow. "I'm not crying, crying. Happy tears!" Buffy informed and pushed away from Will a little. "If that's what you guys didn't want to tell me…" "It was bound to happen sometime, you two fuck like rabbits," Dawn interrupted as she stalked to the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Big shout to my Beta 'twin who likes to travel ' ... Thanks for the reviews Bex,<strong> **Dalin Asher Shongili and Faith's Fangs s. **

**TBCS...**

**One love - Ray **


	26. Young grasshopper cryptic

**Faith- early Sunday morning**

I sat on the back end of the bed with my feet crossed over the blanket. B is sleepin' peacefully and so is G-man and Red. I didn't know Giles snored. He sounds like a train. Not being able to stand much more of him, I spun around slippin' to the ground. I walked over to B, who was still asleep and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm still here, B," I whispered, and she moved but didn't wake. I'm getting' bored cause I think I've been in there for the past few hours, so I left.

I got to my room pretty quickly because the halls were still a little empty, not much for distractions. I guess it's still really early. Alex is passed out on a hard plastic set of chairs outside the room. Teenagers can sleep on anything. I'd have all kinds of cramps. The other me is still in ICU, so I don't think I can have visitors all the time like B. But I'm glad Alex is here. She probably snuck out of the house or somethin'. If I wake up, she'll tell Buffy quicker then anyone else will.

Sittin' in the chair next to her, I watched as people walked by; some aimlessly, some with a purpose in mind. It's weird not bein' seen and kinda lonely, but I take in a lot more. There was just a shift change too as new nurses took places of ones that were here all night.

"You just going to sit here all day long?" someone questioned. The voice sounded chillingly familiar. I didn't want to look at him; because if I did, I would have to admit he was there. "Your going to give me the silent treatment now, Firecracker?" he asked. This smell crept under my nose, and I leaned away from him. He smelled like smoke and rotten meat. "What do ya want? Ya reek," I claimed, complaining, "It's hell, Firecracker, the smell of burning flesh. Get used to it now," he advised, leanin' in over my shoulder. I reared back away from him. "What the fuck?" I snapped, flinchin' forward, but he put his hand up in my face. "Don't stake the messenger, I was sent by them," he said, pointin' down to the floor. "Them, who's them?" I questioned. I thought he could be The First, but somehow I know it's not.

"Let's just say my new bosses for now. You'll meet 'em soon enough," he assured. I shook my head. "I don't have time for this," I scoffed while standin' annoyed. "Well, that's interesting. By the looks of it, you've got all the time in the world right now. They saw that you were in an in-between and decided to take the opportunity. We're making the most of the situation. C'mon let me show you something," he insisted as he draped a smelly arm over my shoulders and directed me to walk down the hall.

I didn't say anythin'. I just picked up his hand up off my shoulders by a finger, lettin' go of it off the side. He walked ahead of me a little pushin' open a set of doors. We walked through the doors onto a large, lush, green yard. The street along with drive way is full of cop cars and fire trucks, and two ambulances jus pulled up. It's my house. I'm standing in the middle of my yard. "What happened?" I growled and spotted Giles, so I waved in his direction. He was on the sidewalk talkin' to a cop. "They can't see you. This is only a glimpse of what's to come."

I stared up at the doorway and watched as I came strollin' through the huge, front door. A cop held my shoulder. As I walked past with the cop holdin' my arm, I noticed the cuffs around my wrist. I was only in basketball shorts and tank top. "What the hell is this?" I ranted. "Look," he ordered as pointed at the front door. I ignored him, watchin' myself instead. I couldn't help but watch in awe as I was bein' searched roughly over a hood. I looked like I wanted to kick his ass; but for some reason, I did nothin'. Wonder what I did?

"MAMA!" a kid screamed. I whipped 'round to see a little boy barrelin' through the front door. Before he could hit the lawn, he was grabbed up by someone. A bigger, female cop came into view, walkin' out onto the yard with a young blond boy under her arms strugglin' so hard it was hard for even her to hold him. The boy reached towards me by the cop cars. The cop carried him to another civilian car in the driveway and forced him into the back seat.

Flashbacks of southeast Boston and the day I left home weeded their way to the surface of my memory. It wasn't anything like this, but I know I didn't want to get in the car with All-American Foster Creeper Mr. Jones. "I wanna leave," I mumbled and turned around. "Ah Ah, we're jus getting to the good part," he taunted, turnin' me back around to face the scene. A man walked out next, carryin' someone in his arms; the body hung limply. I didn't get a good look, but there wasn't any blood thank god.

Buffy came runnin' out after that and was tackled by two policeman on the grass. One pulled a gun. Surprisingly, she didn't fight them; so they just left her in the grass while standin' over her. My B. "My future?" I muttered. "This could be an outcome of your choice," he said, which kinda pisses me off because he's way past being young grasshopper cryptic.

"Cut the bullshit, why are ya showin' me this?" I asserted, getting' right to the point. "You're only going to make their life harder. Why not stop this all now?" he explained. I took a deep breath. When I looked up, there was a woman walkin' across the lawn. Walkin' right for us. "No…" I said before backin' away. "C'mon, Faith, you don't want to put your precious B through this pain. Look at her," He demanded, pointin' in B's direction. The woman continued to walk towards us. She became increasingly familiar as well.

"Joyce?" I called out as she approached. I'm really happy to see her. "Hello, Faith…and haven't you people bothered this girl enough? My grandchildren are going to have a chance," Joyce sassed then snapped her fingers in the air and Finch disappeared. Joyce turned to me, "Thanks, so um…is this real?" I had to ask meekly. Joyce spun me around, "Yes, something like this might happen; but the future is subject to change, you know that," she described as we walked. "Let's go to some easier scenery," she suggested and I blinked. We were in a white room. "Great! A white room; I'm gonna die?" I guessed as I faced her. She chuckled.

"That's up to you. Life will go on with or without you there," she confirmed, "By the way, your children are going to be beautiful….and I can see how happy Buffy is with you. Don't worry; you have my blessing because I know how important my grandchildren are, just as much as you are. You all deserve a chance but… If you wait to long, your choice will be made for you." "But I kinda like it here, can't I just stay here for a while. Ya know, get a break from all the craziness," I pleaded. "The choice is by your hand."

* * *

><p><strong>Buffy- mid-day<strong>

I sat up when Giles walked in carrying Dominick. Giles walked right up to the bed and set Dom on the edge by my legs. When I smiled. he didn't hesitate to crawl the rest of the way to me, stumbling over my legs. Looking into his soft doe eyes, I saw so much Faith in him. He definitely has her attitude; he'll make an interesting teen.

"How is she?" I grilled Giles while straightening out Dom's disheveled shirt because he tends to army crawl sometimes. "Buffy…" "I don't care, I feel fine. Tell me what's wrong with Faith," I argued. Dom stopped playing in my lap and glanced up at me. Willow noticed my change in demeanor and paced up to the bed, picking him up away from me. There goes my comfort.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, annoyed by all of what has been going on. I'd say I'm pretty stressed out already. With Dawn and her sudden bullshit, not being able to see Faith or even know how's she's doing. I just wish someone would listen to me. After a long pause, Giles sat down on the empty bed next to mine. "I might have given Faith too large of a dose of the antidote. The antibodies that gave her back to us is now attacking the rest of her organs and slowly causing them all to shut down. The doctors don't understand of course, but I do. For the sake of you and future slayers, I can not tell them anything about her. I've already had to have Angel's people wipe three red flags" he informed, and I sunk into my bed a little. A nurse walked in and we all got sort of quiet.

Giles saying, 'I might have given.' always means I gave. "Buffy, there's still a chance she can pull through," Will encouraged me. I gawked up at her. "Is there anything you can do?" I begged and my best friend shook her head. "I'vee already tried," she stated while shifting Dom onto her hip.

"I wanna see her," I commanded. "I'm not sure if that's wise as of now, Buffy, you're still recovering," Giles lectured. "And he is right, Mrs. Summers, I would much rather you have your rest," the nurse butted in from the background. I gave her the 'who asked you?' glare, and she finished what she was doing before leaving quickly. She probably wasn't even a nurse.

A few hours passed, an eventually I was able to get Willow to give me my phone. Right after she did, a doctor came in and asked to speak with them in the hall. They've been gone ever since. So I texted Alex; and she said that they weren't in Faith's room, so that's where I'm headed.

I entered the room, and Alex stood up from the side of the bed. "Hey, Buffy…Take it easy," Alex advised as she pushed a wheelchair in my direction. "These things aren't toys?" I scolded her, knowing the only reason why she had it. "Eh…it's no fun alone," she wined as I sat down and was pushed to the side of the bed. "I'll uh… be outside," she announced before taking steps backward towards the room door.

There were two more machines in here than in my room. She isn't breathing on her own, and she's a little paler then normal. I slid my hand under hers easily because of the IV needle in her hand. I just sat there gazing at her. I didn't know what to do or say. God, so much has changed.

As I went to say something, Alex came back into the room. "Buffy, someone is here to see you," Alex declared. As she did, Robin Wood and Spike strolled into the room and around her. Wood was wearing a black suit, blue shirt without a tie, and Spike was in his usual long, black, trench coat; black-tee; and bad looking, leather pants. "What are you two doing here?" I challenged, smiling even though I wasn't really happy to see them. Spike headed closer to the bed, Wood kept his distance a little.

"Here on a kidnapping case, Angel put this team together," Wood revealed. I nodded, "So what is it that you guys do?" Alex quizzed. I gave her a stern look, "I just wanna know why they both had to come here of all hospitals." "We are 'fhe guys without names' in situations like these and a bit of a clean-up crew," Wood continued while stepping closer to us, checking over Faith then me. Here comes the questions. Annoyed, I jus buried my face in my hands.

"We wanna know what you saw at the house. We know you were there," Wood interrogated. When I didn't say anything, Alex stepped forward. "A garage full of cages. The room I looked into was empty," she answered. "That's it?" Wood nearly spat in my direction. "They were filled with hell hounds," I further explained and Spike nodded. "Bloody hell, where do they find this shit?" Spike ranted. "You probably know just about as much as we do. Will you help us?" Wood requested. "Sure, as soon as I get outta here," I relented; and I'm probably going to regret helping because of Wood, I know it.

Spike turned to Wood. "I'm gonna split; work on the case a spell. Later, Buff, hope ya feel better love," Spike concluded as he touched my back, sending cold chills down my spine. Then he left the room, thank God. "Stayed with Angel longer then you planed. Guess you like it, huh?" I asked, thinking corporate anything was more up his alley anyways. "It's been a ride, enjoyed it so far…It's a different life," Wood confessed and I nodded in agreement. "It's good to see the two of you are taking care of each other. I would of thought she would have taken off by now," he assumed. I crossed my arms under my pits and thought, 'Do I tell him about us or should I let Faith do the talking?' I want him to know before he tries anything.

"Nope, she's stuck around," I divulged, grinning something devious. His pocket vibrated and he took out his phone. Putting it to his ear, he turned to leave. "We'll catch up with you in a few days, Buffy, to brief you on what we know. I'll check in on Faith from time to time as well," He declared as he marched out of the room. I'll have o talk to him about that. We really don't need help if that's what he's thinking.

Alex stood in the back corner of the room. I didn't even notice she was standing there. She slowly ambled over to me. "That can overload anyone. I'm hungry, I'm going to go find some food. Talk to Faith, it will help you feel better," she spoke as she turned to leave. "Hey, Alex,"" I called out to her before she got to the door. "Hmm," she replied; she hangs out with Faith too much. "Grab me a burger or something solid," I requested and chuckled. "Here we go with cravings again," she said, twirling around to leave. So I cleared my throat. "You better not be an emotional preggo," Alex muttered as she got to the door. I peered up but didn't say anything.

I whipped back to the bed. Back to my lover, back to my Faith. "Okay, alright, baby, wake up. Please…I need you … This is just too much," I trailed off. What am I doing…Faith? "Baby, I love you," I said, gripping onto her hand; and she gripped back. I glimpsed down at it, hoping she'd do it again if I squeezed her hand a little. "Baby, I'm right here," I reminded her pleadingly as I leaned forward onto the bed. "Faith," I repeated, and she sort of blinked her eyes open slowly.

All my worries and fears left me as she opened her eyes. She didn't open them much, but she opened them and looked right at me. "Faith, babe, I'm here. I love you so much," I responded and she squeezed my hand again. She closed her eyes again; and not wanting to be as far away as I was, I stood and laid onto the bed next to her.

**Hours later that night, back in my own room.**

I love my mini Scoobs. I don't know what I would do without them. Graduation is right around the corner, but I have a feeling one or two of the seniors will stay with us a little longer. Vi brought me a bag of clothes. I just stopped checking myself out of the hospital. I finished buttoning my shirt and slid into my jeans. Willow shuffled into the room. "Oh no. You're not leaving, Buffy," Will warned. I didn't say anything, I just reached forward and grabbed one of my sneakers, putting it on. "I'm not leaving the hospital. They won't let me sit in Faith's room if I'm a patient," I reasoned. "The whole point of recovering," Will added. "I feel fine," I griped as I slid in the other shoe and stood, picking up the backpack. Little, white lies don't hurt.

Willow followed me all the way to Faith's room. As I headed in, the first thing could I see is Alex popping a wheelie in the wheelchair. She dropped the chair to all four wheels. I heard Faith chuckle, and I forgot to scold Alex on playing around in one of those things again. I glanced at my baby. I feel like I'm melting all over again. "Hey, b," Faith greeted asshe rubbed her eyes a little. I didn't expect her to wake back up for a while. "How long have you been up, baby?" I inquired. "Like ten minutes. I told her you've been in an out of the room. Since then, she's been all perky," Alex mentioned. I set the backpack on the floor.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Faith held my gaze for long moment. "Where's the doc so I can get outta here too" Faith muttered before peeking over at Alex. Alex shrugged her shoulders, wheeling away from us. "I'll go see if I can find him. C'mon, Alex," Willow offered, grabbing up Alex by her arm as she left. I sat on the edge of the bed again.

"Where's Dawn?" Faith started. "I think she's back at the house," I assumed. "She's…" "An angry hormonal teenager…," I interrupted. "She takes after ya, that's for sure," she teased with a small smile. "Wood is in town," I voiced quickly, hoping Faith didn't catch the statement. But she did. Faith didn't say anything; she just bit her lip and glanced away from me. "Was he here?" she murmured. "Yeah, earlier today. He's working a case on the new Watchers Council, same house we were at," I explained. "Aight. Now, I really wanna leave," Faith determined while pulling the blankets off her and sliding off the bed. She stumbled getting to her feet; but once she was she stable, she motioned for the backpack I tossed it to her, and she set it in front of her. She started digging though it. I wanted to tell her to sit back down, but she continued to go through it. She looked like hell froze over. Once she picked out enough clothes, she began getting dressed. I looked over my shoulder after a doctor walked in. "Oh no…You're staying at least one more night," the doctor instructed.

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn- Exactly a week later, Sunday<strong>

The light coming in my room didn't allow me to sleep any longer then nine. So I'm laying here awake, starring at Lucas. I watched as his eye lids fluttered, and his eyes darted from side to side. Makes me kind of wonder what he was dreaming about. The light bathed his tan skin in a golden hue. Strange, I never thought I could be so infatuated with someone. I'm so glad he's back home; he just does something to me.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! "DAWN…WAKE UP…. DAWN!" Buffy yelled as she pounded on my door. Lucas woke up, KNOCK! KNOCK! "DAWN!" She kept yelling. It was as if everything clicked at once. Lucas and I rocketed out of bed. "WHAT…I'M UP!" I yelled back, trying to sound more annoyed. I could hear a baby crying. Lucas started grabbing clothes off the floor to put them on. I grabbed what was closest to me. "DAWN, I NEED MY KEYS…It's ten o'clock, and I wanna get over to the hospital before the lunch rush hour," Buffy snapped. It's been an entire week, and everyone's precious Faith is still in the hospital, recovering. I don't know how, but they convinced her to stay. I'm over it. "Give me a second, ok?" I tried to talk, pulling up a pair of PJ pants. Scanning over at Lucas, he just had his pants and socks on. Buffy doesn't know he's here. At least, I don't think she does.

Buffy started to turn the handle of the door. "Dawn…I know we need to talk. There's just been a lot going on; and more then I anything, I think we both just needed our privacy from each other," Buffy rationalized as she opened the door a little. I rushed to it. "Yeah right, privacy; like what I should be getting right now," I scowled as she opened the door further, holding a very upset Dom on her hip. I spied over my shoulder quickly to see Lucas was gone. Good he got out of sight quick. Buffy adjusted Dom on her hip as she indicated for me to take the crying, baby boy.

As I took him, Buffy traveled to my desk and grabbed her SUV keys. I hummed as I started rocking Dom side to side. Buffy woke this baby up wrong. How is she going to take care of her own? See, another reason why those two are a bad idea. He sniffled as he stopped crying and started rubbing his eyes. "Has Faith told Wood about Dom?" I questioned because he hasn't been to the house yet. Wood has been here a week, scoping out the watchers house with the mini Scoobs. While Buffy takes care of a hospitalized, yuck fiancé, and they still haven't told him. I wonder if they will tell him.

"That's none of our business. She'll tell him…eventually….I'm pretty sure he broke her heart, Dawnie," Buffy scoffed the last sentence as she trekked back in my direction, putting the keys in her pocket. I hate it when she calls me that. "Right, because she loved him," I uttered coldly as Buffy took hold of Dom and placed him on her waist. She didn't say anything; she jus starred at me for a second then Dom started full on crying again. I don't know how I got him to stop. Maybe he senses her vibes like slayers. "Shhh shhh," Buffy mumbled as she bounced Dom a little, trying to calm the baby down, but it wasn't working. After a few moments of that, she left.

Once Buffy was more than halfway down the hall, I whipped around slamming my door. Lucas popped up from the other side of my bed. "That was close," Lucas whispered, breathing a sigh of relief. "Right, but you need to go before she comes back wanting to talk," I warned as I took steps in his direction. "I really don't want to, but I will.. Hey do wanna come out tonight? I was thinking we could go to Budweiser lake, meet a few of my friends," he questioned while beckoning me to say yes. "Ummm…I don't know. It's's a school night; and even after Buffy gets back from Faith, she'll be up because of the girls sla…" "So…it's a full moon anything is possible," Lucas interrupted me. He gave me a puppy dog face and I melted. "Fine…you have to come get me early though. Buffy stays at the hospital pretty late, but not late enough. I want to leave before she gets home," I ordered.

Lucas took a step towards me, closing the few feet of space between us. "I love you, too, babe. You'll see, it'll be fun." Lucas was so close I could feel his heartbeat. "No, you have to go," I stated before pushing him and his little friend away from me. He laughed as he grabbed his shoes and heading for the window. I mouthed 'I love you.' as he slid into his always tied kicks then opened the window. I admired the muscles on his back as he climbed out then I meandered to him. After Lucas put on his t-shirt on, I leaned out the window. "Call me," I said then he kissed my lips lightly. "Yep, later," he reassured and disappeared.

**Later on that night, at the end of a jog**

I jogged up the sidewalk and practically in the house through to the foyer. Now I'm hungry, I don't know why, but I'm really hungry. I walked into the kitchen to see Buffy making a bottle for Dominick. Didn't think she'd be home anytime soon. Every night she's been at the hospital till at least nine. I wasn't planning on having to have to ask her if I could leave.

"Hi, Dawn," Buffy greeted as if I wasn't going to say hi to her. I wandered to the fridge, heavily sighing because I wanted to avoid this conversation. "Hey, Buffy," I responded back as I opened the fridge. What is she doing home? "How was the run?" she continued, attempting small talk. "Easy…," I chimed in, grabbing what looking like meat. I turned back to the island. Buffy stood on the other side, shaking up what looked like some weird milk. "I'm going out tonight. I'll be late, so don't wait up," I informed her quickly. She stopped shaking the bottle. I bit into the cooked meat, having enough time to chew and swallow while Buffy processed what I just said. By the way, the meat was gross.

"No, it's a school night," Buffy commanded. I shrug my shoulders, not caring that she disapproved. I have perfectly good counter, "Whatever, the mini Scoobs are always out 'til all hours of the night. I'm only going out with Lucas for a few hours," I argued then turned to leave but ran right into Faith. "If ya sister said no, she means no," she almost snarled, walking around me into the kitchen in a set of PJ's and holding Dom. I gawked up at Buffy mainly because she was silent. Great, Faith's back. "It's a school night and the mini Scoobs are slayin'," Faith kept going.. What right does she have to say anything like that? Who does she think she is? "Uh…you're not my mother, and I'm about to turn eighteen," I scoffed, throwing the nasty, meat-filled, plastic container down on the island countertop. I huffed then stormed off before she could say anything else. I can't believe Buffy just let her do that, not saying anything.

I made it to my room and slammed the door. Standing for a minute, I searched. Luckily, I found my phone quickly. It was only six. I'm not sure if Lucas would be ready this early. Wanting to get out of this house, I dialed him anyways. After two rings, he picked up.

"Hey, babe." he acknowledged. "What are you doing?" I rushed out. "Just got off the phone with a boy of mine, getting ready," he claimed. "Good, hurry up because I want to leave here so bad," I complained. "What happened?" he questioned, worried finally. "Faith is being a bitch. I don't wanna be here, so hurry up and come get me," I wined. "Ok, I'll be there in twenty," he confirmed. "Ok, see you in a few," I finished as I hung up the phone. I didn't realize I was pacing. I'm still really hungry.

By the time I was showered and finished getting dressed, Lucas was here. He didn't come to the door, so I just walked out the house without being seen and we left. Budweiser lake is a small lake just outside of the city. A kid stole a Budweiser truck one night for a party. At the end of the night, he drove into the lake, sinking it to the bottom. They didn't think it was that deep. It's a nice and secluded area from what I heard, so I bet it's a good place to party.

As we pulled up to the side of the lake that I could barely see because it was already dark, I could make out a few cars and a small crowd of men and women who stood about ten yards in front of us with other cars behind them. Lucas put the car in park and gazed up at me, smiling. "I know they are going to like you. We treat each other as family. You'll be welcomed," he described, instilling some ease in me. "Ok, baby," I half whispered. We got out of the car and strolled over to them hand in hand.

As we approached them, the guys started cheering. I couldn't help but smile. "We've been waiting for this. It's about time he brought you around us," one yelled. I laughed as we stopped a few feet away from them. "She's here just in time too. Good job, boy, she's cute too," another man welcomed. I couldn't help but smile again and look up at the moon as they all did. "Oh, you marked her well."

Looking back at everyone else, they started taking off their shirts, getting undressed. "I'm not into orgies under full moons," I declared, taking a step back. "Who said this was an orgy?" a girl giggled as she began removing her pants. I gaped up at Lucas, confused and lost. He just smiled eerily. "Everything is going to be ok," he affirmed, but it wasn't comforting at all. "Ugghh" Lucas groaned and grabbed his stomach, bending over as he took off his shirt. "Are you ok?" I quizzed, putting my hand on his back. He cried in pain again, something inside him moved, and tiny hairs began to sprout all over his skin. I took steps away. "No fucking way," I gasped, spotting the rest of the people ahead of me. The same thing was happening to the rest of them too.

I checked back down at Lucas, watching the features in his face change. His nose extended to a snout then his eyes flashed and quickly switched to yellow. He opened his mouth wide as sharp teeth grew from the originals. He was in a lot of pain as he changed. I whipped around and ran to the car, getting in the drivers side. As I got in, I locked the doors and reached for the ignition. "Shit!" I screamed because I didn't have his keys. I gaped up at the now fully changed pack slowly approaching the car. "No no no" I cried as I reached for my purse, quickly grabbing my phone and unlocked it to find I had no signal out here. Fuck, what the hell do I do now, panic? Now would be a good time for a mini Scoob to show up. For once I wouldn't mind if they crashed a party.

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the update, keep a look out for more. Hit me up with some reviews. <strong>

**One love- Ray**


	27. Its still in my night stand

**Faith- a few hours earlier same night.**

Buffy and I sat in the couch. She lay back on my chest and my arm rested just over her shoulder. I was already dressed for tonight. I'm jus waitin' on Red. We're helping' Spike and Wood take down that house and all who's in it. Wood is hopin' to find live hostages, like the last Watchers' cell he took down back east. I'm not takin' any of the mini Scoobs. I have my reasons and Alex is one of them if you're wonderin'. From the way B described she reacted pretty badly seein' all the kennels in the garage. Which is exactly what I don't need tonight. I want this to go smoothly.

B's whole back was a getting' little tense layin' against me. "I'm gonna tell him, B," I declared and B sniffled. I figured that's what she's been all antsy about today. Dom needs to know who his father is. B is right. "Tell him what?" she quizzed as she took a deep breath, holdin' it for a moment. "About Dom, we've been talkin' about him all week. I'm pretty sure I'm okay with it," I explained and she nodded. B flipped through a few channels; she wasn't sayin' anything' else. AS if she didn't have an opinion. She's been all about this subject with me all doped up in the hospital. And here all I get is a nod.

"B, what's up with ya?" I asked, shiftin so I could see her facial expressions. "Nothing. Let's go make sure you have everything," B said while sittin' up and standin' up off the couch quickly. "It won't be long before you can't do that," I quipped. B smirked at me over her shoulder before turnin' around. She reached out for me, and I took her hand as I stood. Ya could hear the mini Scoobs talkin' at the top of their lungs while comin' down the stairwell. B let go of my hand and walked ahead, grabbin her SUV keys off the hook in the hall. I slowly followed to the foyer to B she was talking to Nikki. Probably giving her the layout of where she should go with the mini's for the hundredth time.

I leaned on the wall and watched as B handed Nikki the keys. Alex slowly trudged across the tile floorin' to the door, glancin' over her shoulder at me longingly. I know she's pissed at me, but it's for her own good. I nodded for her to leave with the rest of the mini scoobs. Alex frowned up and trekked out the front door draggin' her feet as loud as possible. I bet she'd rather stay home. I know too well that would be way worse.

Slowly, the house cleared out as B and I were left alone, at least downstairs. "Got your pointy?" B questioned before turnin' and walkin' towards me. I nodded. "Favorite knife?" she continued to quiz. "Yep," I answered. "Cell phone?" she sassed because I usually forget it. I felt my back pocket as she wrapped her arms around my waist. "Got it," I stated, kissin' her cheek quickly. Pullin' away to gauge her reaction, I could tell she was still upset.

"So what else should I tell Wood?" I sternly muttered with B still wrapped in my arms. She just glared up at me, mainly because she couldn't get away. I can't help it. I need help with this, whatever it is she's mad about. "Us, baby…," she suggested softly, and I leaned back a little. I didn't think even think about telling him about us, I was so wrapped up in Dom. Realizin', I snapped back to reality with B. "I'm sorry, babe." I continued huggin' her and got lost in the moment. "Ehhhhhemmm."

I gawked up to see who was clearin' their throat. Red stood just inside the front door with Ken directly behind her cheesin'. "Hope we're not interrupting," Ken announced as she stepped in around Red and strolled in our direction. "No," B claimed as she let go of me. "C'mon. I got a catalog," Ken whispered as she got close. "I'm going to go check on Dawn first. Be safe, baby," B asserted as she kissed me before turnin' to the stair well. I marched backward out the front door and watched as B headed upstairs. Then Red and I left.

It didn't take us long to get to the house. Red had to park pretty far away, as to Wood's instructions. He told us there would be at least three other men with him beside Spike, which is the rest of his team. We've counted twelve people that actually live here not guaranteed to be here right now though.

"So what was wrong with Buffy?" Red cut in as we walked. I glanced up, not really wantin' to answer. She just smiled. "I thought it was more important for me to tell Wood about Dom then about us," I revealed, sweet and simple. Red nodded. "I think she wants the confirmation of it, but he already knows," Red exclaimed. "That's what I was thinkin'," I ranted. "No, really, he told me yesterday…and I just couldn't hold it in and told him he was right. I didn't tell him about Dom or anything; I swear," Red blurted out. "It's fine. Ya got me over the part that I hadn't practiced all week." I admitted and smiled as she turned to me slightly. The sigh of relief came over her, and we kept movin', not really sayin' anythin'.

As we approached the guys, I noticed two extra men Red musta been talkin' bout earlier. "Fashionably late as always, pet," Spike noted and I hit shoulder. He stumbled forward a little. "Ay, lay off the threads, doll," Spike complained, spyin' over his shoulder. "Well, let's say we get a move on, huh," Wood ordered while standin' and handin' Red and I each a nine mil. I hesitated before taking it. "Relax, they are all tranq bullets," Wood assured and added, "Angel wants these guys back in L.A.. They've caused the most damage that we've seen so far." This wasn't a part of the plan before, but I can go with it. "Gotcha," I agreed, followin'.

The two extra men and Spike took off towards the back of the house. I followed Wood up the hedge fence to the garage. There wasn't a guard out front, so we moved to the front door. "Go in on 3...2...1," Wood demanded into his earpiece and then kicked in the door. "There are four downstairs," Red confirmed trailin' in behind me. Two men came out of the hallway; Wood shot both. "I told ya I don't like guns." "Look out!" Red shouted interuptin' me and shootin' a guy comin' through a random door. I heard it go by my ear, "Thanks," I grumbled. "I'm going to clear the kitchen; check out upstairs spike will meet you." Wood commanded. I nodded as I turned back for the stairwell. "There's more, I'm coming with you," Red insisted. I shrugged and stormed up the stairs. Red really comes in handy.

As I got to the top of the stairwell, an arm slid towards me along the wall. I grabbed it, twisted it, and forced the girl to lean forward in my direction. "Red," I called out, and she shot a dart in the girl's back. "There's slayers up here. I was only looking for men," Red informed as we sat on the stairwell, watching the hall. Red did her mojo thing and sensed the area. "One is human, the others are slayers," Red described. "I got the girls, ya get what's left of the men up here," I replied as I moved forward. The male came around the corner pretty quickly, and Red shot him as where he stood in the hall. I put my ear against the door to hear a heart beatin' somewhere in the room.

I turned to the door fully and kicked it in. It slammed onto the floor flat, and I entered slowly. At first, I didn't hear anything' but then snifflin' and a little mutterin'. Starin' at corners of the room, I noticed a closet door slightly open on a near wall. I pulled it open and the small girl inside jumped. I put my gun down and paced back to the empty doorway. "Yo, Red," I groaned as I reached the hall. "What did you find?" Red responded as she traveled in my direction. "A little girl, this is more ya area," I mumbled. Red came into the room and went to the right to the closet. I stood in the middle of the room and watched.

"Hey there…I'm not going to hurt you. See…," Red greeted, showing' her empty hands, "My name's Willow, would you come out?" This little girl kneeled as she stepped out of the closet willingly. Red held out her arms, and the little girl climbed up into her lap. "Aw, aren't you sweet, your safe ok." Red murmured as the little girl wrapped her arms around Red's neck and buried her face in her hair. "C'mon, let's get her outta here," I said as I shuffled up to the door and Red followed closely behind.

The little girl was frail and looked like she'd been here a while. I strolled down the stairs behind Spike takin' out my gun again. "It's clear, the rest were put to asleep. We should tell Wood to call in the clean up crew," Red determined, and I put away my gun. "Tell him seven unconscious, four dead," Spike talked on the phone as he stalked around he corner. Was he talkin' to us? "No, it's not the whole cell, but they'll scatter once they see all the bloody commotion. And here we go again," Spike complained. Wood wandered ked out of the kitchen, stoppin' me and Red from movin any further. Spike strolled out the front door while still on the phone.

"Where are the bodies?" I questioned. "In the basement, you don't wanna go down there," he advised. We both turned and walked back towards Red. "Found one…We normally find maybe one or two if we get there early enough. The little girl will go to the new school in South Florida; it's brand new," Wood described. Glancin' out the front door, I could see blue lights and trucks of all sizes pull up and into the yard. "She'll be fine," he concluded as we went outside. I guess they were already close.

Men in paramedic suits walked up to Red and took the girl. As the house filled with men with Wolfram & Hart uniforms to clean up the little mess we made and the bodies, Wood led us to an SUV sittin' off to the side on the road, away from most of the commotion. I watched as they swarmed in an out of the front door all with different outlooks. "I see you've gotten better about not using to much of your magic," Wood commented. I could tell he was wantin' to get us out of the way. "It's been hard, but I've managed," Red confessed. He didn't say anything' else after that.

Reluctantly, I got in the SUV. Robin waved as he went to close the door, but I put my hand out, stopping it. "Robin, wait," I butted in before he could say bye again. I reached back into my back pocket and took out my wallet. "Ya left before I could get the nuts tell ya." I started flippin' to the most recent picture of Dominick I had. I took it out and handed it to him. Wood took the picture and stared at it for a hard second. "He's yours," I declared simply, tryin' to gauge his reaction because there wasn't one. "You didn't read the note I left," he challenged after smilin' a little. I probably never will read it. "He's got my lips," he stated. "The letter…it's still in my nightstand," I told him, and he gazed up at me. "I kept my old cell phone for eight months even though I said I was keeping' it for only six. Why didn't you read it?" Wood argued and Red got out of the SUV to give us a little needed space.

"Ya left just when I was about to give you every part of me. Ya just up and left. I lost it I guess. If it wasn't for Dom or B, I'd be…well, I don't know where I'd be. Ya can't get mad at me for that. I've never been dumped. I didn't think I'd ever see ya again," I growled. "Ok, so now you and Buffy expect to have a safe, functioning enough, family household to raise a human boy?" Wood dished out, thinkin' Dom is human. "I knew ya were goin' to say somethin' like that." I scoffed as I scooted back into the seat a little away from him, wantin' the conversation to be over.

"What? It's the truth. You two are slayers, even if it does end up working for you two. You're going to raise him in a demon filled life? Where he sees you get hurt over and over. What about another apocalypse? Going to put him in the middle of that too? I don't want him to have to life that I h…" "Whoa, slow ya roll; I'm pretty sure B and I can handle it. We're not the only chosen. Didn't ya say that to at me once…By the way, Dominick isn't fully human," I answered as I crossed my arms. "Those green eyes aren't mine or yours. They're B's," I pointed out. "When I can I meet him?" Wood questioned. I gawked at him for a long moment, wondering if it would be good for Dom this soon. Quickly regretting my decision for a moment. But B is right, he needs to know who his father is. "Come over tomorrow afternoon."

* * *

><p><strong>Alex- Same moments<strong>

"This totally blows…Let's go to South St," I suggested as I galloped ahead of everyone. It's about one. We have another hour before we have to go home. Tonight totally sucks because there wasn't really anything to slay. There were a few vamps in a small nest, but that was it. No major demon or other evil, gothic slayers to tango with. We're stuck out here while Faith and Will get to have all the fun with Spike and Wood. The house that we the mini scoobs staked out all week while she was in the hospital. I'm not jealous, really. I can't stand Spike. I'll use that as my excuse.

"No, there's nothing out there but woods and a stupid lake," Rona argued, and I turned to her. "Right, where someone is most likely to be drinking. I heard Dawn talk about going out there this morning," I explained. "Who's out there?" Vi quizzed. "A bunch of Lucas's new friends," I confirmed and Rona nodded. "Come on, Nik, I know you're just as bored…ya know you wanna," Vi tried to coax Nikki into my little plan. Leave it to Vi to want to party. My partner in crime that one since Ken is out of commission. "I don't know…," Nikki started as she looked at me then Vi. Rona stood behind her and shaking her head. Nikki turned to Chloe. "What do you think?" she inquired. I glared at Chloe. I know she likes parties, just not outside ones.

"It might be fun," Chloe encouraged. Go BABE! Why did I ever doubt her? "See…," I continued in the hope to convince her. Nikki took one last good glimpse at everyone. "Yeah, sure….but only for an hour, we're leaving at two," she ordered. "Yes, Miss Nikki," I teased, Nikki slapped my shoulder in retaliation. "Hey, be glad I agreed," she snapped and I continued to patrol on. A good thing this so called Budweiser Lake was only a few miles away.

Walking up, I didn't hear music or people. "They must have left already," I guessed as I circled around some tall bushes. I saw Lucas's car along with a motorcycle and a few other cars. I stepped into the middle of them. "I don't think Lucas would just leave his car out here," I stated the obvious. Off to one side of the smaller cars were piles of clothing everywhere. "Weird," Chloe whispered as she paced up to me. I glimpsed at the ground. There were paw prints everywhere too. "Hold on…" I bent down and examined them to see that they sort of lined up and walked in the direction of Lucas's car. At a glance from a distance, I didn't see anything inside the Jeep.

Running over to the jeep and opening the front door, all I found was some shredded clothing. Putting my hand on the window, I noticed it was busted out because I cut myself. "I don't know…," Nikki groaned before staring off into the woods. "What's with the clothes?" Chloe griped. "Hey, guys, did you here that?" Rona cut in. She was standing in the mist of all the piles of clothes. We all hiked closer to the dense forest. "Are we going in there?" Rachel quizzed as she came up between us. "You can stay out here if you like, but this is just too good to pass up," I chuckled as I strolled off into the woods. It wasn't long before I heard footsteps behind me.

Maneuvering in between the trees and around shrubs through the woods, I heard it. "Those aren't hell hounds," I warned being familiar with the small dogs, I put my arm out to prevent Chloe from getting ahead of me. "Trail takes off in all different directions," Nikki divulged, I glanced down to see what she was looking at. "We're not splitting up," Nikki ordered. "Never even crossed my mind," I relented as we continued to travel through the woods. I took out my large hunting knife and noticed everyone else did about the same. If not a crossbow or an axe, Buffy let Nikki use her sword.

"Don't move," Nikki instructed, crouching, As if everyone was reading her mind, we all crouched with her. "There," Vi directed, and we all turned right quickly to see several, large dog looking, demon things running. I couldn't tell exactly because they were so far away, but that's what they looked like. "Moving parallel, think they know were here?" Rachel asked, "SHHH!" a few of us scolded. "Now I know why we don't take newbs out ever," I complained in a whisper. "There's too many of them. Come on, let's get outta here," Nikki demanded as she stood, turning to run in the opposite direction.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" We were all headed out of the woods as we heard a woman scream. Stopping in our tracks we knelt down again. "She's dead already," Rona assumed, sternly trying to get us to move. "What if it's Dawn?" I quizzed everyone and stood. "AHHHH!" The scream was shorted, but she's still alive. I took off running in the girl's direction, hoping it wasn't Dawn.

As we continued to run to where we heard the scream, the howling got farther and farther away. "Do you think we scared them off?" Rachel asked as we slowed. "I don't know," Nikki answered and started searching the area. I spun with Chloe and started to go through the brush. Chloe took a few steps ahead of me and moved some brush. "Oh my God!" she said whipping around quickly to me and into my shoulder. I held her as I gawked over her shoulder to see what she saw, but it was only a foot. What else did she see. "Did…" "I'm pretty sure she's dead," Chloe spoke interrupting me, shaking a little. I leaned to the side, barely letting her out of my grasp, veering my head to see a severely mauled body of a girl I think. "I gotta look and see." I managed to coax Chloe out of my arms as I took steps towards the body.

"Who is it?" Nikki asked as she approached. "Not Dawn," I said, standing because whats left of the body was too wide to be Dawn. She's a big girl. "Call Faith," I ordered and Nikki took out her phone. "Put this on the list of worst shit I've ever seen." Rona griped while stepping up next to me. I walked back to Chloe, and we began to leave the forest. Nikki and the rest trailed behind. Even though I'm pretty sure they're all gone, we moved very cautiously.

* * *

><p><strong>Buffy- at home<strong>

I rolled over on the couch as I heard the front door open, Ken and I were both sprawled out on the couches, waiting for everyone to get home. Faith already told me she had a successful night; she even saved a life. I wish the girl was old enough to stay with us, but she isn't. I glanced up to see Faith strut in the room and examine the couches. Alex and Vi stood behind her. I sat up so Faith could see me.

Willow wandered in from the hallway and went right to the side of Ken's couch. "I didn't think you'd all be home at the same time," I responded, sitting up fully. I could feel Faith's libido on overdrive; she didn't get to take her frustrations out. I'm guessing the house wasn't as much action as she thought. Surprisingly, she was keeping herself in check; but I felt otherwise.

"I had to meet up with 'em…there's some kind of pack runnin' around Cleveland," Faith explained, which completely woke me up. "Of what?" I challenged. Faith pulled Rona down to sit on the couch next to us. "What did you see again?" Faith quizzed. Rona sat up; then as the light bulb clicked, she turned to me. "It was weird. I think it was a werewolf, but it didn't have long fur. It didn't stand either, it walked on all fours like a dog. Maybe, it's a different breed of werewolf?" Rona inquired with the last bit. "When we would watch Oz, all he ever turned into was a caveman/half dog, but he would walk on two legs and run on all fours." I described. Faith nodded along with me, remembering our old friend.

"There was a lot of them., Um…Dawn was supposed to be out there; we searched everywhere after we found the body, but we didn't see her," Alex informed, rocking back on her heels and sticking her hands in her pocket. I could tell she wasn't trying to cover for her I already knew she was gone. Alex was probably jus trying to check up on Dawn. "They probably left," I guessed, figuring Dawn would have been bored with a place like that anyways. "No, the jeep was still there," Rona added. I stared up at the mini Scoob and wondered where my little sister could be. "Great, now she's never going to go to bed," Faith complained. The way she worded it and the way it came out had two totally different meanings. I glanced up to see Alex with a disgusted expression, and the rest of the girls just looked worried.

"Gross," Alex scoffed and walked off. "Alright, everyone go to bed…I'll wait up for Dawn," Faith insisted, and all of the girls started to whine. "I wanna know what happened at the house," Vi argued as she treaded towards the hallway. "I'll tell you at PE tomorrow," Faith promised as she pointed towards the hall. It was too cute how they all obeyed and filed down the hall and upstairs. I'm loving how she's taking charge.

When all the girls were gone, Faith plopped back down on the couch next to me. Willow was still gently waking Kennedy up. Somehow, she just slept through all of that. I wish I could sleep like a rock. Faith brushed some of my hair behind my ear. "I told him to stop by tomorrow afternoon after school," She blurted out really quickly, as if I wouldn't hear the entire thing. I did though. "Ok," I sighed. "He already knew. I didn't have to tell him, but I told him about Dom. That was interesting," she revealed as she stood an twirled turning back to me. We sat there talking for a bit.

"C'mon, Dawn's waiting for the sun to rise before she comes home; if she comes home. Let's get ya to bed." Faith commented as she reached out for my hands. "Get used to being boss, baby, it looks good on ya," I complimented as I took hold of them. Faith stood me upright, "Let's just go to bed." Faith suggested for the second time as we shuffled down the hallway.

**Next day after school-**

Faith sat next to me on the couch, shaking her leg and the rest of the couch like a vibrator. Dominick played on the floor in front of us. I don't think he's used to being home this early. He has more playtime to himself without the rest of the teenage girls to keep his attention. I get the feeling he doesn't like preschool too much. "Did you see Dawn when she got home?" Faith muttered and I nodded my head no. "I don't think she came home, but she was at school," I told her because I checked in on her third morning class when I had a break. "I guess that's a good thing she's bein' somewhat responsible," Faith replied, and I snuggled into her. "Um hmm," I mumbled.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! "That's him," I announced as we both sat up. Faith went for the door, and I knelt down to pick up Dom before sitting back down on the couch. He kept a firm grip on his fire truck, so it ended up in my lap too. I could hear Faith in the hallway talking to Wood. Dom gazed up at me then tilted his head and faced the hallway with a curious gaze.

Faith appeared first; and as soon as Dom saw her, he got this huge grin on his face, just like Faith would get. Dom slapped his legs and the truck. "Hey, little man, I got someone here to meet ya," Faith divulged in a baby voice. Wood stepped out of the hallway and came to a stop a few feet behind Faith. I took the fire truck out of the way as Faith picked up Dom, who kept on giggling and laughing.

Faith knelt on the floor with the rest of Dom's toys, and Wood Joined them. I sat back and watched the cute family scene unfold in front of me. "Ok, ya two, now play nice," Faith instructed while sitting a few feet away from the two of them. Wood reached out a hand. Dom hesitated but wrapped his tiny hand around Wood's finger, stood, and paced a few steps closer to him. "I heard you like toy trucks and cars," Wood began as he reached in a pocket with his other hand and pulled out a toy. The wholes scene was so cute; I was jealous. "Oh god, another truck," Faith grunted with a smile.

A few minutes went by, and the three of them kept on playing. I turned on the TV, but kept it low to not disturb the family setting. "Lehane, what have you been feeding this boy…my son?" he corrected himself, lifting Dom into the air. Dom giggled as Wood double checked what he thought he was smelling. "I don't do diapers," Wood groaned as he held out the baby like he was a wet puppy. Faith rolled her eyes, taking hold of her baby boy and got up. "Wanna see his room?" Faith offered to him. "Yeah." Of course he would say yes, that jerk.

TBC...

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the update. <strong>

**one love- Ray**


	28. My entire body began to itch

Dawn - Same moments

I had been missing in action the past couple of nights. I'm sure I'm about to get an ear full beyond the tenth degree. I just don't know how to explain this change delicately. Buffy is probably going to kill me. I can hear her now, 'You're just so young, Dawnie…' I can so handle this; I've been through worse.

Lucas pulled into the driveway and shut off the jeep. "Want a bodyguard?" he asked, placing his hand on my lap. I covered his with mine. "No, you'll get all the cannon fire. I get can get in and out quicker by myself," I claimed and he nodded. I turned, opened the door, and got out of the jeep to walk to the house.

There was an extra car parked out on the side of the street. I wonder who's here. Walking inside, the only people I could really hear were younger slayers. My hearing is a little different. For once, I have an advantage even though it's all going to wear off a little. At least that's what I've been told. Just until the next full moon; then all the little perks come back.

Not wanting to explore to see who's here I galloped up the stairs. Buffy and Faith's room is the first door on the right, which is normally open during the day so they could hear rest of the house. I darted by their door and down the hallway to my room quickly. As I got to Dominick's room, I heard Wood and Faith laughing. Glancing in as I passed, they made this perfect family picture. The way things should be for Faith and Dom.

Making it to my room, I dashed in and closed the door quietly, hoping no one heard. I know that's a long shot. I ran around the room and collected a few things to wear because Lucas thinks I'll have to stay out of the house for at least one more night. It happens for a total of three nights before the full moon.

I picked up a pair of jeans and turned back to my bed when my door swung open. I froze 'til I saw it was just Alex. "Uh huh…Where have you been?" she questioned. I continued to stuff the clothes in my overnight bag, ignoring the question. "Out," I responded and grabbed a pair of socks before zipping up the bag. "Right…and if Buffy wasn't so damn into herself right now, you'd be so busted. Why I outta…," Alex grinned and turned as if she was going to walk down the hall. "Go ahead. I'm out the window," I asserted then turned my back to her. Grabbing my bag, I took a few steps to the window. "Wait," Alex beckoned and sighed before ambling in my direction. "I'm actually kinda worried about you. You've been actin' funny. Buffy is probably just worried too. That might be why she seemed so mad. Ya should talk to her," Alex tried to compromise. I shrugged as she took a step closer to me.

"I don't think that'd be a good idea today. I'll be ok. I'll figure it out eventually," I stated, and Alex took a long step 'til she was right in front of me. I could tell she was just trying to save face by not taking sides. I watched as she took a large unneeded breath of air and started wrenching up her nose. "What is that? Did you shit and roll in it?" she quizzed and backed away a little while seeming disgusted and wanting to keep her distance. "I've been camping, and Todd's dog slept in our tent last night," I disclosed, hoping she wouldn't notice the bold face lie. "Oh," she let out before dropping her guard and shoulders. Hey I'm getting good at this fibbing thing. "I'll see you at school tomorrow. Cover for me," I demanded and headed for my door. Alex nodded then took a step away from me as I passed and left. This is going to get interesting.

As I walked down the hall, Faith walked by me without saying anything. I heard her stop, but I kept walking without looking back at her. I felt Faith's slayer senses churn inside her as I passed. She can tell something's different about me. I glanced up before the stairs. I saw their door was wide open. There was no avoiding Buffy as she paced up to the doorway of her room. She wasn't looking at me at first; either way, she didn't look happy. "Where are you going?" she grilled while placing her hand on her hip and leaning on the door frame, somehow still looking concerned. "To play tennis," I lie,d continuing to pass by her. I got to stay consistent for this to work. "When you gonna be home; it's a school night?" she continued. Buffy's been with Faith for too long. "'Gonna' is not a word. I won't be out late," I scoffed as I continued to trek down the stairs, knowing I was going to be out all night.

Constantly moving should have worked, but Buffy still hasn't lost all of her slayer powers. Before I could get down the first two steps, she was standing in front of me. I stopped abruptly, thinking how easy it would be to just push by her and keep going; but I didn't. "Where have you been?" she challenged sternly. "Out. Lucas took me camping. Now, he has tennis practice, and we're going to play a little after. I should be home later tonight," I explained calmly, trying to sound nonchalant even though I'm not coming home. I'm a senior. After this month, I'll be eighteen and legally an adult.

"It's a school night, Dawnie, come home…and at a decent time. I'm going to have a talk with Luc…" "No," I interrupted because this could go into a lecture. I really don't feel like staying long enough for that. "Who are you to say who I can and can't date?" I growled. Buffy took a step down away from me, a little more angry. "IG just think you should slow down; you're so young, Dawnie," she said. Told you so. "Whatever…and stop calling me Dawnie," I muttered as I took the space she gave me with a step to the side and ran down the stairs. As I got to the bottom step, I gawked up. Buffy heaed up the stairwell without looking down at me then slammed the door to her room. I didn't wanna stay to see the aftershocks from that, so I high-tailed it out the front door.

I ran down the walkway to the jeep and practically jumped into the passenger seat. "GO, GO!" I shouted as I eyed the front door. Lucas took off without question. I gazed back at the house now blending into the rest of the houses on the street. "What happened?" Lucas inquired as he drove and slowed down down. Thhank god no one followed. "Ran into Buffy; it got heated, but I know she's not all mad at me. It's partly Faith too. I could tell. This is going to suck, Lucas," I ranted as I pouted and sank into my seat a little further, now out of breath.

"You won't have to deal with this much longer. She's just worried about you; that's all. This isn't the best way to show independence. It's part of what she's sensing too. Anyway, this is the last night; and you can stay home until the next full moon," he reaffirmed what he had told me so many times before. I'd much rather stay with him. I don't want to go home at all. Nnot if I have to see the two of them together. I'm hoping Wood is here for more then just Dom.

Getting to know all of his new friends has been interesting. I met Todd first. He is one of twins. He has three older sisters too. Todd told me he was forced to leave home right after he turned sixteen. He's twenty-two now. He turned Lucas himself accidentally. Once a pure bread bites a human, they have to kill them. Lucas said it's one of their laws. Since Lucas got away and survived the bite, he was forced to join the pack. I was turned on other easier terms.

The trip didn't take us long to get to wherever. We're not at Budweiser Lake, but another part of the woods. This place is a lot further outside the city and more way more secluded. The sun has been set for a few minutes now. I wasn't completely lying to Alex when I said we were camping, and Alex of all people knows I don't camp.

Lucas pulled up to the rest of the cars parked at the edge of the tree line. Most everyone gazed upward before standing to greet us. As he turned off the jeep, we both got out. I walked towards the small group of people. The night before, I only got glimpses of faces before they turned into wolves. "Come on. If you can change fully and quick enough to night, you'll be with me forever," Lucas revealed, like I'm not already totally creeped out by this situation already. "Right." I sighed and avoided a lame, love line.

"She ain't gonna flip out on us and run tonight is she?" One of the guys groaned. All together, there was five other people here beside's me, just like last night. I slid my hand into Lucas's, "No," I declared and continued. "Last night was justifiable." "Get used to your new life." one of the girls advised as she took off her shirt. Everyone else started to follow, and I watched as Todd left the group. "What if I don't?" I hissed. Then Lucas turned to me. "It's ok; you will," he reassured me while touching my back lightly. I followed along with everyone else and started to undress myself. I guess they all pulled a Bruce Almighty because everyone else was naked.

I was still fumbling the latch on my bra as the first jarring bolts of pain vibrated though my body, dropping me to my knees. On my left, Lucas was already in mid shift. I was almost jealous he was able to change so quickly. It was hard to move my limbs once my shift began. I could only ride the waves of pain or let them ride me. I don't like this at all. I wonder how anyone could ever get used to this.

My knees popped and I groaned. Pain echoed the length of my legs, radiating outward from inside my bones. Everything around me seemed to stop in time. My ribs moved and ached fiercely as they accommodated my new layout of organs, slowly forming into something very different. I starred at my hands splayed out on the ground watching them change into nubs for my paw and claws. They seemed to plump almost.

My heart rate doubled and pounded in my chest. I could hear my pulse echo in my ears. I was able to turn my head to see everyone else through the last phases of their shifts. All I could hear was sounds of growls that came from half shifted throats. I dumped the extra adrenaline my nerves spawned from my shift. Using most of it to start forcing my body through the paces faster and faster, so I could catch up to the pack. My entire head ached with pressure so severe it felt like my skull would squeeze my brain out my ears. Instead, my face started to lengthen and pain shot down through my jaw. My cheek bones stretched and came with the long screeching sound heard only in my head. As my ears traveled up and widened, all outward sound was temporarily gone. I could feel bones set and lock into joints all over my body. My nose flattened, darkened and a long bare muzzle now is taking up most of the bottom half of my vision; I still think its weird seeing it there. But whatever, I'm almost there.

I became acutely aware of Lucas standing next to me, fully shifted. He stood between me and the rest of the pack, protecting me. He stood between me and the rest of the now fully changed pack with very large teeth and claws. The same way he was last night. I'm still in a little shock this is happening.

My entire body began to itch as fur sprouted over my skin. I could hear them growling at him. I pushed harder and felt the fur began down my spine and flowed to cover every inch of me except for my palms. My teeth jutted out so quickly, my jaw shot open. I almost bit off my tongue as backward facing barbs suddenly sprouted all over it. Not long now. Short whiskers shot out of the sides of my new muzzle, each stark white against the dark brown blur of my fur. I'm almost done, just waiting on my claws. As i thought about them, my fingernails hardened. Finally, I'm done.

Starring at my paws again, I sheaved and un-sheaved them a few times, now fully changed and not helpless. When I looked up, I was face to face with Lucas. How I was able to tell it was him I don't know.

Next morning

I could feel Lucas's arms wrapped around me as I was nestled into his chest, both stark naked. Someone else's back was pressed against mine. I remember this scene from yesterday morning. Only this time, we feel asleep in a field instead of lakeside. So no sand thank god.

I wiped eyes then my mouth but felt something had pretty much dried on to my skin. Rubbing it off, I checked out my hand to see it was dried blood. Jumping up, I woke up Lucas.

Lucas face was covered too, worse then mine. Glancing around at everyone else they all had blood on them. "What happened? Are you ok?" He " he questioned quickly. The others started opening their eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine," I I tried to wipe off the rest of the blood. Lucas noticed and started on his own face. "You did good last night." He encouraged me, "AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" one of the other girls screamed. Almost everyone sat up quickly and turned to her. There was a body a few feet away from the group. I could tell who it was even with the distance. I watched as Todd and Lucas stood to march over to the body.

Two of the other girls moved backward towards me. I was just starting to recall a bit of last night. Immediately, I remember seeing this same man. I think he was a hunter because he shot at us. I don't know if anyone was hit. As the man was trying to reload, we attacked. The body over there is what's left of him, which isn't much.

My hand flew up, and one of the other girls turned to me. "Calm down; it's going to be ok," she suggested in trying to comfort me. "Look, Dawn, I'm Alezea. This is is Isabeu. We didn't introduce ourselves because we didn't think you would last another night. It's happened before," Alezea described during the introduction. "Half right, I knew she would do it. I've heard about your sister from Lucas," Isabeu stated sitting back. "They don't call me a Summers for nothin'. But, um... Do you guys ever remember what happens when...when...you know?" I muttered. "Yeah, all the time. Right now, you're still mostly human. After your next couple of new moons, the wolf won't take over completely; and you'll have more control over the wolf as well," Alezea explained. All these new rules, all this new weird stuff I have to learn. Why of all things do I get turned into a werewolf? I hope I'm ready for all this.

"Ok," I replied while seeing all of the guys carry the body into the tree line. I didn't want to look at it. The girls all sat there a minute before a few stood. "Let's go get dressed; the boys will take care of him," Isabeu insisted as she held her hand out, and I took it. She helped me stand as we started shuffling back to the car lot, which is in no means close.

"So what happens now, am I like in the pack?" "Woah... Yeah, um you got to finish school. You'll graduate the month after next and be able to leave then. We try to make it look somewhat normal." Aleazea ordered. "Right, normal," I mumbled, kind of disappointed.

The three of us got dressed, sat, and waited on the boys. "So how did you and Todd meet?" I began because she really only talked to him so they seemed like a close couple.

"He's my younger brother," Isabeu snapped, "Oh, so you'rer all related?" I tried to piece it together. "Definitely not," Alezea chimed in. "I left with Todd because of my father. I didn't want to be a walking incubator for the pack. My father brain washed Julia after my brothers were born. I ran away with him, and I'm secretly becoming a killer, ninja assassin," Isabeu described and smiled after. "How many kids did your dad have?" I asked. "Let's let see. Julia, Kayla, and I'm the youngest girl. Miko and Todd are the twins. Unfortunately they're both boys so the youngest was exiled once he could live on his own," she informed. I gave her a puzzled look. "They would have to…both heir to the…it's complicated ok?" "We'll explain it to you some other time," Alezea divulged and nodded in the direction behind me. I saw the guys travelling in our direction. "Let's get the youngin' to school," Todd commanded, approaching the jeep first. Lucas slid into the driver's seat fully dressed, but I wish he wasn't. Everyone pulled out lot at the same time each going in different directions.

* * *

><p>Kennedy- same moments.<p>

As I sat on the floor against the bed, I stared at the mess around me. I couldn't stop trying on clothes and nothing fit: none of my jeans, most of my skirts, and all of my favorite tops. Faith's tits didn't get big 'til after she had Dom. Mine are huge; and they hurt so bad, it's hard to even wear a sports bra.

Someone entered the room in the middle of my thoughtful rant. When I noticed the familiar tingle of my love, I gawked up at her. Will smiled sweetly and knelt down next to me. "Honey are you ok?" she pried. "Does it look like I'm ok?" I snapped, whipping away tears. Will surveyed the rest of the room further. "I missed a fashion show," she playfully quipped. "A very unsuccessful one,".I commented with a sniffle. l'm getting fat, "You're supposed to gain a little weight baby. We can go shopping; you can get a whole bunch of cute dresses. To be honest, I bet you won't show for a while because your so small," Will babbled, and I smiled. I love it when she does that, but I wish she wouldn't read my thoughts. I rolled my eyes a little. "Everything is going right to my ass," I spat. "Oh… baby, come here," she instructed and directed me to stand. We each took a step back together and sat down on the bed.

Willow wrapped her arms around my shoulders and pulled me into her for a tight embrace. We didn't say anything, just sat there entangled. Before I could even get comfy there was a knock on the door. I didn't wanna move, gotta love slayer households.

"Is it important?" Will grumbled. "Yeah," she mumbled. I could sense she was a newb. "it's open," Will stated as she unlocked the door then opened it using her magic. Rachel came into the room. Her eyes widened at the assortment of clothes thrown across the floor. "Uh... Faith called your cell," Rachel announced and regained composure slowly as she held out my baby's cellular. She must have left it downstairs.

Will kissed my forehead before standing. "I guess I'll pick some of this up," I noted, staring at the expression on the newb's face as Will stood. "No tossing anything," Will demanded, smiling as she left. "You'll be back in that slayer bod in no time," she determined. I held her stare, and we held hands for a few more moments before she walked away. I'm still not sure about being a mommy. As she left, I started to pick up the clothes.

After I finished, I threw on an old pair of basketball shorts and a T-shirt. I feel like crap, so don't judge me. As I stalked down the stairs, I knocked on each girl's door, letting them know I was on my way out. Unlike Buffy's house, the master bedroom is at the end of the hall way on the second floor and there's no second stairwell.

Downstairs, the living room is covered in books. Half of the books are on pregnancy and the other half is Wicca or demons and other supernatural minions that we deal with. I'm done with the look of an overgrown library with a selection of oddities to read. Willow strolled over to me hanging while hanging up her cell phone. "Faith is freaking out because she can't multitask. I'm going to go help her. Come over when you're ready, ok?" Will mentioned before sliding the phone into her pocket an heading for the front door.

"Where she goin'; we don't leave for another twenty minutes," Rachel pried and trudging into the living room. "Over to Buffy's to help Faith," I answered. "Ok, we're pretty much ready; can we go too?" Rachel added. "Sure, fine," I relented as I turned and walked towards the front pickin' up the truck keys on the way.

At Buffy's place, it's a mad house as usual. For some reason, I think Will underestimated the severity of the situation. There were slayers running in every direction. It was so loud I could barely hear myself think. As I stepped into the foyer, Buffy barreled past me and towards the living room, holding her mouth. I planted against the nearest wall. Moments later, Faith paced behind her slowly as she passed me. "Hey, Faith, where's Will?" I quizzed. "Kitchen, findin' me somethin' silver," she explained, and I arched my brow. "What for?" I continued to ask, Faith glanced over her shoulder in the direction she last saw Buffy. No one was in earshot of the convo, I bet Faith's tuned into thoughts too. "I think Dawn is a werewolf." Her conviction in the finding was strong enough to feel the slayer trying to claw her way out at the mention of Dawn. Caught off guard, I didn't say anything.

"I'm pretty sure of this. Anyways, if silver burns her and I'm right, I still don't know what I'm goin' to do," Faith complained, "Don't tell Buffy. Oh god, she would flip. She doesn't need the stress right now," I commanded. Faith nodded in understanding. "I got it. Let's go to school, girls,"" Will called out as she stomped in our direction, grasping onto something. Faith and Will both latched into each other's arms, paced out the front door together, and discussed how the test was going to go down. Alex strolled past me with Dominick in her arms, followed by the rest of the mini Scoobs. So I joined the group to go to school. Looking back into the house, I saw Buffy travel back up the stairs slowly. I guess she's coming to school late.

At school, I stood against the locker as the dragon bitch cheerleader strutted by. Stacy eyed me, and if I wasn't eating for two I'd... "What the hell are you lookin' at?" I snapped loudly and took a step closer. I really couldn't help myself. Alex stepped in between us. "Ok, so I know she's not number one on the list of your favorite people you've ever met. Pounding her face into the ground is probably on your bucket list, but today isn't the day for that." Alex distracted me by bobbing a little. I chuckled a little then leaned back on my locker again. "See, and she's already more then halfway down the hall," Alex pointed out. I stared in Stacey's direction to watch her disappear around the corner. She went away and Faith came clearly into view. I noticed Faith moving in Dawn's direction, but Dawn didn't see Faith. At least Dawn came to school.

Faith heade directly toward Dawn. Dawn continued in her conversation with a few cheerleaders, oblivious to Faith coming in her direction. As they passed each other, I watched Faith nick Dawn's arm with a shiny, small point. Slayer vision, gotta love it. Before Dawn could turn to see who did it, Faith already vanished. The bell rang, so everyone dispersed. Dawn stalked off and around the corner holding her arm. I hope Faith is wrong, but I wonder if we should follow Dawn.

Later that day at lunch

I sat down at the table last. Everyone was already involved in their own conversations. I just dived into my bag of Honey Nut Cheerios I packed when Dawn sat down in front of me. "Hey," I muttered, Dawn held her arm than stretched her shoulder upward. I didn't smell any blood;, I expected too. The way Faith stuck her arm you would think there would have been a lot of blood. "Have you seen Faith today?" Dawn griped. "This morning, once, but I didn't stop to talk," I answered. "Still fighting?" I continued. "I really don't wanna talk about it." Dawn argued. "I think you should just talk to Buffy instead of arguing with Faith," I recommended. "I'm just tried of it," she sneered and glanced away from me.

"She's goin' through a lot too...," I started to say and would have kept talking but Dawn's nose started bleeding. "Hey, your nose," I pointed out and she wiped it then gawked at her hand for a minute after. "Watch my stuff and don't tell Buffy," she requested as she held her nose, stood, and ran inside the school.

Alex watched me curiously from the other end of the table. I motioned for her to come over here. Alex stood once she saw Dawn running, glanced down at me, and then came to kneel at my side. "Her nose started bleeding," I described as she twent to stand and looked around. Alex has no finesse. "I'll go check on Dawn. Go see if you can find Faith," ordered, standing as well. We both went in opposite directions.

Inside the building, it seemed to be only crowded in the cafeteria. Once I got past the large group of kids, the hall was pretty much cleared. I spotted Dawn duck and run into the girls' bathroom; so I sped up, following her in.

A door slammed shut as a few girls filed out by me. I could hear toilet paper roles spinning fast. A lot of it fell to the ground. "Dawnie, are you ok?" I challenged, placing a hand on the door. "I'm fine; go away." Dawn pleaded and threw some paper in the trash. "Let me help," I offered. Not all of it fell in, "No, go away. I don't need help. It's just a nosebleed, I'll get it to stop," Dawn cried. I didn't wanna leave though. "Don't tell Buffy and just leave. I'm fine." Her voice was muffled, and I could tell she was trying to plug up her nose. I reached down and picked up a crumpled up piece of toilet paper, sure that her back was turned to me.

Takin' a few steps back, I opened up the crumpled toilet paper. Instead of seeing blood, the liquid looked like watered down charcoal. Crumpling it back up, I tucked the napkin in between my book. "Dawn, are you sure..." "Damn it, Kennedy, I don't need your fucking help. Just go away," Dawn snarled. I took a few more steps backward. "Don't tell Buffy, ok? I'll be fine; I'm sure of it," Dawn finished the almost apology, so I headed for the door.

The bell hasn't rung yet, and I bet Faith is goin' to want this I hope Alex found her. I'm not telling Buffy; I'll keep my word with that. I went straight to Faith's office. As I got there, Faith was just opening it back up. "Yo, Faith, wait up," I called out from a few feet away. As she opened the door, I rushed in and turned to face her. "Lock the door," I demanded. She noticed the look on my face, but did so anyways. "Alex said you were lookin' for me, what's the sitch, Ken?" she began. "Dawn got some kind of weird nosebleed, but it wasn't blood," I exclaimed, reaching for it the crumpled up napkin in my book.

Handing her the napkin, she acted as if I was handing her a dirty diaper. "Sorry, not big on supernatural blood," Faith revealed as she started to open it up. She made a disgusted face once she caught sight of it. "Why didn't you take this to Red? She's our resident science geek," she complained. "Got class," I reminded. Seeing Will during school only turns me on. It's really naughty to date a teacher. Faith rolled her eyes and unlocked the door again. Then I left.

* * *

>Newly updated, grammar fixed version. Thanks to 'Twin who likes to travel'. Enjoy.<p><p>

One love- Ray


	29. I'll go

**Dawn- during lunch as her nose starts to bleed.**

As Kennedy continued to talk, I glanced around the courtyard looking for Buffy and Faith. They aren't out watching us here like they usually are. I glanced at my arm that still throbbed with pain, someone stabbed me with something this morning. I'm pretty sure it was Faith but I didn't exactly see who. "She's going through a lot, too..." Ken began again but stopped staring at me slightly horrified. "Hey, your nose." she pointed out. My hand flew up instinctively whipping my nose, I held it away just a little to see a dark black muck. It's more like tar, not looking red blood. Sure that Ken noticed, I stood still covering my nose. "Watch my stuff, don't tell Buffy." I demanded as I turned and ran away, making a B-line right for the cafeteria doors.

The cafeteria wasn't as crowded as earlier, making my escape into the bathroom easy. I launched myself into a stall reaching for tissue. I must have undone half the roll just to clean up my face. I couldn't get the bleeding to stop. A few girls starred as they walked by, so I slammed the stall door shut irritated. I could hear them talking as they left. This is going to get around school. Great. They probably think I'm a coke head like the rest of the cheerleaders. This is just so weird.

Tissue's landed everywhere uncontrollably, "Dawnie, are you okay?" It was Kennedy. She followed me inside, what the hell? "I'm fine; go away." I declared angrily throwing another wad of tar filled tissue paper in the toilet now aware of the mess I made. "Let me help." she offered. "No go away, I don't need help. It's just a nose bleed. I'll get it to stop." I tried to coax her away but she wasn't leaving willingly. She probably feels as if it's her duty. Slayers.

"Don't tell Buffy and just leave me alone, I'm fine." I claimed as sternly as possible whipping my nose again. I noticed Kennedy set my purse on the floor just below the stall door. "Dawn are you su.." "Damn it Kennedy, I don't need your fucking help. Just go away." I snapped, I felt a growl with the last word leaving my lips. She didn't do anything, maybe that was a little too mean. "Just don't tell Buffy okay?" I pleaded with her as she left the bathroom. The door closed behind her without another word. Will she tell?

I reached down and dug into my purse and got my phone to call Lucas. After a few rings to many he picked up, I could hear the wind through the phone so he must have been driving or outside. "Hello." he greeted, "Babe it's me," I answered. "Hey baby, aren't you at school. Why aren't you in class?" he questioned, "This morning someone pricked me with something. I felt funky ever since and my nose started to bleed just now at lunch, I'm in the bathroom now cleaning it." I explained, as there was a sigh. "Did anyone else see it?" he asked, I wish I could say no. "Kennedy saw, I'm not sure who else did." I replied, "I'm across town so I won't get there till after school is let out. Does someone need to come now?" he questioned. "Yes please come get me." I asked. "Okay, hold on Dawn," he requested. He started talking to someone else. He must have covered the phone because his voice was muffled. Moments later he returned. "Dawn, someone's going to come'n get you. I'll call you when they get there. Don't leave that stall, don't let anyone else see you," he ordered. I nodded as if he could see me. "Dawn?" he questioned. "Yes, I'm here." I answered. "I love you." Lucas said. That's a first. "I love you too...just tell them to hurry up." I demanded.

As we hung up I started to pick up the tissue. Then I sat there and twiddled my thumbs for the next five minutes. When my phone rang, I didn't recognize the number. "Dawn?" a females voice questioned. "Yea." I answered. "Come outside. We're breaking you out." she continued. "Awesome, be there in a sec." I replied and hung up the phone. I stood, made my way to the door and peaked out. The halls were empty for the most part but for the few stragglers here and there. I made a mad dash outside. Once I saw Isabeu's car I bolted for a passenger door. Getting in I saw Alize in the passenger seat and Isabeu driving. "Here let me take a look at your arm," Alize asked. "Now we gotta get outta here before someone see's us. They'll rat me out I swear." I complained and Isabeu took off. We didn't talk much the whole way to the motel. The rundown old, smelly, roach infested motel it is honestly gross in this room that we stayed in.

"Now let me see your arm, I'm good with this kind of stuff." Alize explained taking hold of my bicep gently. She lifted the short sleeve, "We need to get this cleaned before it gets infected. It looks like you were stabbed with silver. I'm pretty sure they know what you are now. You can't go back and you shouldn't go back." Alize explained as she dug through her purse taking out a small first aid kit. "Was it a slayer?" Isabeu questioned, she looked mad. "Yea, I think so..." I said. "It's up to you kid, but you go back, your life with us is over. I've never had to fight a slayer but I've heard about them from my father they are feisty." Isabeu continued. "You don't have to stay with us, we're leaving though. Lucas wanted us to tell you before he got here." Alize claimed. "I thought we were waiting till I graduated?" I questioned, or at least that was the plan. "We don't have a choice. We can't stay here, the slayers are hot on our trail. They've tracked us one time to many. We don't want a fight with them. We know we'll lose not being able to shift into wolves . Now they would prob kill us just to cure you." Alize explained. "I don't want that, I'll go."

Just as those words left my lips the door to the room flung open and a girl was thrown on to the floor in front of me. I could tell right away by the short boyish hair cut that it was Alex. Tom and Lucas strutted in the room behind her; I stood. "Alex." I gasped, she gawked up placing her palms on the floor in a slight push up position. Alex didn't say anything, she glared around the room taking in every face. "One of them?" Tom turned to Lucas questioning him. "Yea." Lucas nodded and put his head down. "I'll be right back." Tom said and left the room. They all watched after him, I starred at Alex hoping they didn't hurt her. Was she alone?

Everyone left in the room stood over Alex. This was making her uneasy, she looked as if she was getting angrier by the sec. "How'd you find her?" I questioned Lucas, "Tom did, he said he heard her on the phone talking. He felt her slayer, too." Lucas explained easily. "I can't...I can't feel her slayer." I complained, "I can't either, it comes with age." Lucas muttered walking to the chair and sitting in it.

"So this is a slayer, I thought they would be bigger." Alize noted, "Doesn't matter how big they are, they can all hulk out. Without turning big and green." I explained. Alize nodded, smiling. Alex moved so she was sitting up against the bed. "They won't hurt you." I said as softly as I could. She glared up at me shaking her head. "You should come home. We can help you." She tried to plead but I shook my head in protest. I'm not going back, "Not happening. I like it here." I stood and walked over to the window opening it slightly; Tom was walking back to us with a big roll of duct tape in his hand. Moments later he opened the door.

Tom strutted in the room and tossed the roll of duct tape to Lucas. Tom continued walking as he pulled out a pair of cuffs from his back pocket approaching Alex. "Make it easy or hard. I'll cuff you with your hands in front on you, if you play nice." Tom offered. Alex rolled her eyes but held her wrist out. Tom put the cuffs on Alex then picked her up, "You're light kiddo." He complemented and Alex only huffed. Tom motioned to Lucas, "Up boy." He ordered, "The chair?" Lucas asked and Tom nodded. Lucas placed the chair just in front of Alex, and Tom made her sit in it. Than Lucas duct tapped her to the chair, Alex didn't struggle.

Tom made everyone else leave except for Lucas and myself. I sat on the bed closest to the headboard. Lucas leaned against the wall. "Are they far away?" Tom asked Alex. She chuckled, "If you leave now you might get a head start." She sassed. "Right." Tom said and paced the room. "They do live pretty far from here, it's going to take them more than a few minutes to get here." I explained. "All the same we should leave now." Lucas added. "Well then load up. You two go find everyone." Tom ordered but I didn't want to. "Uh, can I sit and talk to Alex and you guys go. Just knock on the door." I smiled wondering if he would let me. Tom nodded and left with Lucas in tow. I scooted down the bed till I was almost in front of Alex. I dropped the cuff keys on the floor. "Those were mine." I said pointing to the cuffs. I sat back on my elbows.

"Look at Dawnie all big and bad." Alex taunted, "You would have to drag me back to that house. Just let us go, they could have killed you but they didn't." I ranted, "What do I tell Buffy and Faith, this shit is so wrong. We can help you." Alex repeated. "Nope, not this time. They didn't kill you so don't follow us. " I reaffirmed then picked up the duct tape and lifted a piece to tear off. I tore off a piece jus the length of her mouth and put it over her lips. There was a couple knocks on the door and I glanced up. "Bye Alex." I said as I left.

* * *

><p><strong>Faith- a hour later<strong>

"We're getting closer, … here." Red pointed out, i glanced up to see a parking lot on my left. "Really, this place is more me then Dawn." I claimed as I pulled into the lot of an old one story motel. The buildin' was run down, there were only a few cars, the main office light was on but barely any room lights. "Can you tell which room?" I asked, "I think it might be a little obvious." Red stated and pointed to an open room door. We both got out.

Earlier at school Ken brought me some supernatural blood in tissue and I took it to Red to test it. The test took a while but when we were done it came out pretty conclusive. My assumptions were right. As I was leavin', I ran into Kennedy who was pullin' 'into' the parkin' lot. She told me she took Alex to get her bike and that Alex was goin to try and get Dawn. Which is nuts, so that's where I'm at now.

Gettin' to the open door I didn't sense anythin' else in the room. Alex was taped to the chair with her head down. It is cold outside, I'm surprised she lasted this long, I watched as Red felt for a pulse and smiled. "She'll be fine." red claimed. Then usin' her mojo, Red warmed Alex up till she woke up. I pulled my knife out and began cuttin' the tape around her chest. Red pulled the tape off her mouth. "Ouch..." Alex yelped. "What happened?" I asked takin' in the room because it was clean for the most part. "I was sneaking up on them, one of them must have heard me, this big guy clocked me over the head. I woke up in here with the pack and Dawn...They all left. Dawn said not to come after her. That they could have killed me." She explained. "Great, how long ago did they leave?" I continued to question. Alex glanced at the clock behind me, "A hour at least." Alex replied. "Damn...alright go home." I ordered because I membered passin' her bike on the way in.

"ahh C'mon really, can I jus..." "No, go home." I demanded, pointin' out the door. Alex stood and sulked out the door draggin' her feet as loud as she could. I shook my head and grabbed the bridge of my nose. "What should we do? Should we track Dawn and bring her home?" I questioned. "Are you ready to fight a pack right now" Red asked. I glared at her, "Zap Dawn back here Red, use your goddess powers to fix this." I complained because I didn't want to go home to B not having found Dawn. "Doesn't work like that. Dawn would be here now if she wanted to comeback. She had to have known we were coming." Red continued on, "and B." I mentioned. "Buffy is a big girl I'm pretty sure she can handle it." Red claimed. I heard a motorcycle turn on in the distance and peal out leavin'. "C'mon let's get outta here." Red stated placin an arm over my shoulder walkin me out the door.

Pullin up to the house I saw that Alex beat us here she had to park behind Wood's car. I didn't know he was comin over today. I glanced at my watch, the rest of the mini scoobs should be home soon. This gives me a little time to talk to B. "I'm going to go tell Giles, I'll see you in a bit." Red stated and got out on the other side. I walked inside the house. I could hear the livin room Tv on, so I walked back there first. The back door was wide open. B was on the couch watchin TV. "Hey babe, you're home early." she greeted glancin up from her show. "Yea, somethin' came up." I claimed as I strolled to the backdoor and peeked out of it. Wood was outside playin with Dom in a sand box. "When did he get that." I asked gawking outside at my baby boy. "He built it today while you were at school. Wanted to surprise you." B explained, I wrenched up my nose. "Dom is going to have sand everywhere. Bad idea." I complained. B chuckled, "I told him you would say that." she replied and we both sort of laughed.

I came to sit beside B and she sat up, "I gotta tell you somethin..."I started but stopped, "What?" she questioned, "Dawn is a warewolf." I told her, she took a deep breath. B looked away then focused back on me. "How the fuck did that happen? Where is she, do we know who did it?" B fired off questions. "No, no and she's gone." I said shortly answerin' her. "What the hell happened?" B yelled questionin' me, "Calm down." I ordered, but she didn't. I reached out but she moved back and stood. B's a little more mad then i thought she would be. "We have to go get her. Where's Willow?" B demanded. "I don't think she wants to be found." I explained, "Faith this is Dawn, my little sister. She doesn't know what she's doing out there." B claimed. I went to reach forward but she pushed my hands away. "No..." B said backin' away. "How long have you known?" B asked and I didn't say anythin'. "Answer me." B demanded. "For sure since yesterday. I don't know how long she's been turned." I tried to explain. "She's gone B." I stated.

"I'm not lettin her go, she's just a girl." B cried, I glanced up to see Wood standin just inside the back door. B turned and glared at Wood and walked off down the hall. "What was that about?" Wood asked, "About Dawn...I gotta make sure she doesn't leave." I said and then turned to follow B upstairs.

Our room door was open and all was quite till I heard something crash in the bathroom. Runnin' to the door I got there pounding on it. "B you okay?" I yelled, hitting the door again. When she didn't say anything I rammed my shoulder into the door. It busted open, sendin small pieces of wood from the hinges that came off everywhere. B was on the floor, I wanted to run to her but I slid half way instead. The floor was covered in blood. I got to her and pulled her up on my lap, "B...B wake up." I shook her a little but she didn't move. "Faith." someone said walkin' into the room. "Call 911." I screamed, Vi appeared at the door. "Oh my God." Vi gasped, "Go." I yelled. Vi ran from the bathroom and I could hear her dial the police. "Yea galmora...I don't know, she's pregnant, and there's blood all over the floor...no she's not." Vi walked back to the bathroom door. She stepped lightly as she hung up the phone.

"They're coming." Vi said kneelin, "What in hell happened?" she questioned. I just shook my head no, I shouldn't have even told her. I stayed quite, knowin what this had meant. For us, for her. I sat there in silence gently shakin B every few minutes till i heard a loud commotion down stairs. A few mini scoobs who were in my room were told to leave as Emt's rushed into the room. "Check her pulse." One said, I went to move out of the way. They picked up B and placed her on the floor of the room. Another Emt was talkin' to Vi. Everythin' kind of blurred together. I can't believe this is happenin'.

Moments turned into minutes, minutes felt like it turned into ten, I zoned out. When I looked down again they had an Iv goin and was placin B on a brace. I walked with her to the door of the room and watched as the two men picked B up and carried her out of the room down the stairs to a gurney than i guess a ambulance outside. I went to follow, someone grabbed my arm. I glanced up to see Giles. "Maybe you should change first." Giles suggested. I gawked down at myself, I was covered in blood. "Right." I said turnin' back into my room takin' off the current shirt I had on. I used a towel to clean myself off them put on another T-shirt and left.

Walkin downstairs Wood met me at the door. "Want me to watch Dominic?" he asked holdin him, while I reached out for my baby boy. "No you should go home, there's a lot goin' on." I stated and walked out the door with Dom in my arms. Alex and Vi stood outside on the front lawn. I watched as the ambulance doors closed and then it took off sirens blarin'. "Did anyone go with her?" I questioned the girls. "Willow." Alex answered. I reached in my pockets and grabbed the Keys, and tossed Vi the SUV keys. "You're drivin Vi. Alex, later when you come bring me Dom's baby bag."

At Memorial hospital I walked in the main doors of the emergency room. Vi followed, It was a bit hectic. I glanced around for Red till I could see her talkin to a doctor in the distance. "watch Dom for me." I asked Alex, she nodded as i handed her Dom. Than I made my way to them as fast as I could dodging gurneys, nurses and doctors. This place was a mess. What the hell is wrong with these people. The doctor walked away as I walked up, Red turned to greet me. She managed a weak smile. "Buffy is gonna be okay." were the first words that left her lips. "The baby." i muttered, Red just shook her head. "This is all my fault. Everythin' that happened." I claimed, "No... it's not, not this time. Her body couldn't take it, her uterus wouldn't expand so her body expelled the baby. they're going to do more test." Red explained, it didn't feel like it was sinkin' in. "It could have happened any time. Faith it's not your fault." Red continued, I nodded. Just because I wanted her to stop sayin' that. A nurse walked up to us, "She's awake." she claimed, it took me a second to respond. The nurse turned and motioned for us to enter a room. I stared into it, it was dimly lit and empty but for one bed. I slowly paced inside.

B starred out the window, there was nothing out there but a wall. "B" I whispered, she didn't turn.

* * *

><p><strong>hey btvsff readers im Back on nightshift. Sorry its been so long for this story. I hope you enjoyed this new Chapter, keep lookin out for the next. Hit me up w some reviews. Input is always welcome. Thanks for reading.<strong>

_**one love- Ray**_


	30. By her Hands

**Buffy- Moments before Faith walks into the hospital room**

Whoever wrote the line 'hell on earth' should be staked because I guess this must be mine. Every time I start to think 'I get to be happy for a while' something takes it all away. Putting me back in a downward spiral into an endless dark hole it takes an army to get me out. I laid in the hospital bed thinking trying to remember the one time I actually felt at peace with everything. Heaven. I had forgotten what it was like and I would rather be there right now. I'd rather be there then have to go through anything else here on earth.

"B." I heard faith say softly, but I didn't turn over. I laid there on my back starring out the window to the wall of the next hospital building. There was a walk way between the two buildings a few stories above us. I wished, at the moment, I could give my love a warmer welcome but I really didn't even want her to see me like this. "Buffy." she said a little louder, I could feel her hand slide into mine as she gripped it tightly. Without saying my name again Faith laid down next to me. I bet she won't give up anyways. I glanced at the ceiling then at Faith. Without saying anything I turned on my side so I was facing her and put my head in nook in her shoulder. My arm rested just below her breast and I snuggled into her. Faith kissed my forehead and held me tightly. "I'm here B. I'm not goin anywhere." Faith claimed and I knew that.

"I don't think I've eva seen ya this quite, B." Faith muttered, "Ya tryin to make me inta the jabba mouth?" Faith continued. When I didn't answer she stayed quite for a little longer and I just listened to her heartbeat. The beat was a steady 'ba bum, ba bum' and it matched the heart monitor hooked up to me. I started to notice how warm Faith was compared to the skimpy blanket that came with the cold room. That's just how everything is here: Dark dingy and cold. I want peace again, warmth.

Faith moved and I woke up. I didn't mean to fall asleep but with Faith here I feel somewhat comfortable enough to do so. "B" Faith muttered and I glanced up at her, noticing the long white lab coat next to the bed. I didn't even notice him in the room; meds. Faith rubbed her eyes; she must have fallen asleep too. "Hello I'm Doctor Strickland, how are you feeling?" Dr. Strickland asked, "Groggy, too much medicine." I replied. "I would expect that, I'll turn down the IV a little. Let the nurses know if you feeling any pain." he instructed leaning forward and shinning a flash light into my eyes. I like the way he didn't make Faith move off the bed to do so.

"Your body expelled the baby because it couldn't take it. Upon examination, another doctor and I could only come to the conclusion that your body has sustained too much damage over the last few years. Not knowing enough about your history we cannot pin point exactly what. May I ask what you do for a living?" The Dr explained and questioned. The one question I couldn't answer, "Security, we are both Contractors for a security company belonging to Wolf Ram & Heart." Faith jumped in answering. I breathed a sigh of relief because my brain wasn't working enough to think of the excuse myself. My baby really steps up.

"Yes, I've heard of them. I always assumed it was a law firm office." Dr Strickland claimed. "Naw... It's a bit more than that." Faith stated, I gripped onto her shirt and she cleared her throat. "Okay, well that said I have some bad news to go with. This trauma unfortunately has taken away your ability to have children..." the Dr. continued to talk, but I had stopped listening. I didn't want to hear it, I just wanted peace.

"Buffy... Buffy, do you have any questions?" Dr Strickland questioned sternly, I shook my head against Faith's shoulder. Faith looked down at me concerned more so then before. She must have been paying attention, hanging on to his every word. "I do, can we talk outside." she requested Dr. Strickland nodded turning and walking towards the door. "Babe, I'll be right back I jus wanna know somethin okay. Want me to send Red in here or G-man?" she asked I just shook my head again. With Faith the world is a little less darker. Nobody could ever mimic that.

**A day later later at home in the living room. Evening.**

"Buffy we should go to bed so you can rest... They wanted ya to stay anotha night." Faith argued standing just at the hallway with Dom on her hip, "Why? So they could do some more tests? I don't think so. I just want read this section then I'll go to bed." I declared Faith took a deep breath. Dom playfully tugged on Faiths hair. "I'll be upstairs, see if I can get Dom to calm down." Faith claimed and walked down the hall than upstairs. The medicine was never really turned down, so I can't hear her walking. Everything is quite because all my senses are still dulled. Willow and Giles are hosting sleepovers for the next couple of nights so I can get some quite time. The Mini's weren't happy about it at all. They could've stayed because it won't matter. I'm going to go looking for some peace.

I closed the old supernatural encyclopedia and set it on the coffee table in front of me. It's only been about fifteen minutes, but now I know where I need to look tomorrow. I guess I should go off to bed, but I'm not tired, I've practically been asleep the last few days and in bed ever since I got home this afternoon.

I stood at the door and watched as Faith held Dom close to her chest rocking him. When she noticed me, I paced over to the side of the bed and sat next to them. Dom's legs hung bobbing over her arm because he was still wide awake. He giggled and smiled at her, she smiled back. "I've got an idea." Faith stated as I lay down next to them. Faith continued to rock Dom; he was fighting sleep at this point. "What's this idea?" I asked, "When I talked to the Doc, I was askin him about your eggs. He said your eggs should be okay that they would have to do more test to find out." Faith started to explain but stopped to gauge my reaction, which was nothing. The non-reaction keeps her talking as well as the mad reaction. "Well, I was thinking when we're ready and really really wantin to have more kids that I would jus carry your egg. But not anytime soon, this twenty-three year old still got alotta struttin to do." Faith declared, I smiled. "there's my B." she continued. "Yea like down the isle." I foretold. "Yea like down the isle." she repeated.

We glanced back down at Dom who was asleep, I reached out for him. "B...ya know I think of him just as much yours as he is mine. Right?" she questioned and I nodded. We had this convo before. "Your blood, my slayer." I added rocking him as he opened his eyes when I fixed my grip but closed them again. "Good because this is our Family this right here, us three will never change. I'll always be here B." Faith explained and leaned in for a kiss. My roses.

For the next few minutes we just laid there staring at each other. Dom was fast asleep. "I'll put him to bed." As she picked him up I made myself comfortable then watched as she strutted down the hall gracefully. Once she entered the Dom's room I turned over. Even though I had my back to the door, I heard Faith as she walked back in the room. She slid under the covers and wrapped her arms around me; I entangled my legs into hers making myself more comfy, "I love you B." she pronounced you and said it perfectly. It took me a moment as I wanted to jus bask. "Love you too." I said. Right then and there I got this warm familiar feeling of being wrapped in and lying in clouds. A pure peaceful bliss and I remembered.

The next morning I woke up to a cold bed. The room door was cracked open, I could feel other slayers in the house but it was silent still. My senses are back to normal. The hangover from the meds was bare-able and I wanted to know who was here so I got up. Just like I always did when I notice everyone else is up. Fuck bed rest, I want peace and I won't find it in a bed. "Quite." someone said and glanced up to see Kennedy standing just at the top of the stairs. I walked the room door and opened it, "What's all the hustle about?" I asked, "Shit." Ken muttered, I chuckled. "You're supposed to be asleep. We were told to get in and out of the rooms a few at a time so we wouldn't wake you. Everybody else is downstairs." she explained, I nodded. "Go downstairs, I'm up." I declared and then turned back into the room. I glanced over my shoulder to see Ken giving me this look before leaving the doorway. I got dressed.

I walked downstairs, right to the kitchen feeling every eye on me. Faith put down her mug, "Oh no ya don't. Back upstairs my love." Faith ordered, I shook my head in protest. "I feel fine and don't give me that look." I stated, Faith's big doe eyes never helped in my protest against her wishes. "Baby please, just one day. I'm sure ya Slayer healin kicked in and is helpin but ya might feel it later." she determined, "Yea I might and might not. Babe I'll be fine, besides I'm never going to find what I want at home." I declared, Faith pursed her eyebrows. "Promise me one thing." she requested, "okay".

"Promise that ya will take it easy. If not for yourself, for me." Faith demanded, "Yes, baby I will." I stated, and I will. I didn't lie about that, I'm nowhere near in any kind of shape. "Hell no, these girls could probably box me into the ground right now." I declared, Faith chuckled, "all but me." Ken claimed walking by to the fridge and opening it. "No snacks, you girls are seriously slacking over here." Ken complained. "You forget, the rest of the us girls are on a diet." Alex argued, Ken stood. "Right, bet I got someone to solve this though... Will ...baby!" Kennedy screamed walking out of the kitchen. I shook my head, glanced up at Faith who eyed me, it's cute how she still tries to figure me out. "Baby we're leaving early. Anyone want to go to school now, I'm leaving." Ken declared yelling and stood at the threshold of the living room demanding answers. She was going to leave weather she had company or not. Willow and the newbs joined Kennedy as they left, a few of the mini scoobies followed.

I turned back to Faith, "I bet I would've been a mean prego chick anyways." I stated smiling, Faith handed the mug she had been sipping on. Then started to clean up Dom's highchair table top, the girl makes a mean espresso when she wants to. "oh yea." Alex muttered as she picked up Dom. "I'm going to go get him dressed." she continued walking away quickly, I sort of followed. Faith continued to clean. Slowly pacing into the living room, I walked towards the old book on coffee table. After starring at it for a moment, I picked it up and opened it getting lost in it again.

"Buffy...Buffy, it's time to leave." Vi said standing next to the couch. The house was empty. I didn't even notice everyone left, "I'm coming." I said. Vi left and I followed.

At school I couldn't concentrate on work but had brought the book with me and I know the other ones I need are in the library. It's been like an itch I cant scratch. I know what it means if I go on a search to find peace I just can't help it. The bell went off, a girl walked into my office "Mrs. Summers." she asked and I motioned for her to sit down in the chair in front of my desk. She was small so she must have been young, possibly ninth grade or tenth. She hah short cute haircut that looked as if it was freshly done. She's quite a preppy kid but somewhere close. I've talked to her before but right now I cant remember her name for the life of me.

The girl was starring at me strangely, I glanced down at my desk to see it covered in old books that she would never recognize. "Research..." I explained stacking the books on the floor next to my desk. Once I sat upright placing my hands on the desk. "What's going on?" I questioned, "Well where to start? I don't know it all just happened so fast and I now it's everywhere." The girl started to explain. "Is there a rumor going around about you?" I asked, she shook her head but stopped. "Well kinda yea, it's on the internet. On MySpace, my boy...ex-boyfriend posted a picture I let him take a few weeks ago." she explained I nodded slowly understanding a little of it. She was talking about a social networking site that I have heard a lot about. This makes me not want one, almost. "Well there has to be a way you can report him." I stated as if I was reading a law from a book. "It didn't work. He just made a new page and posted it in his pictures." she explained, "Ok, the next step here is to report him. It's possible he could be suspended for a week and this will go on his record. Do you want me to do that?" I explained to her. She took a moment to think. "Yes. I just want him to leave me alone. He's a mean guy it's why I broke up with him." she explained further. "Okay I'll make the report and give it to the principle." I explained. "Thank you Mrs. Summers." she thanked me. "What is his name?" I questioned. "Austin Jacobson. I want to remain anonymous." she said then left the room. I don't think there is much I could have said more than that to help the girl. It's just something she'll have to learn the hard way.

I finished writing the report and put the file on the principles desk with the one student's name. He wasn't there so I decided to take an early lunch break instead of sticking around to explain the report. I grabbed the few books from my office and headed to the library. When I got there ,I saw it was empty. No students, any librarians and best part is no other slayers. Faith and willow should be teaching class so they won't come looking. I walked to the isle where I know I would find the 'Book of Shadows' I needed that Giles hid amongst the other older looking books. You just have to know his system, for its easy. Humans wouldn't know what kind of book they were looking at it was sitting on shelf by itself starring at them.

I picked out the last few books I needed and found a quiet corner to get lost in them. Within no time, I found what I needed jotting down as many notes as I could on the note pad. Time faded and passed quickly, I didn't start to pay attention to my surroundings till the lunch bell rang and even then the library stayed empty. It wasn't until I felt Willow come closer then inside the library. As she was looking for me, I put a few of the books under the cushion. She'll piece together what I'm doing. I don't want her to - at least not yet.

Willow walked around a book case and I smiled, "Damn lo jack, ya found me." I stated smiling again. "Yep, Faith's looking for you at lunch. You didn't show up so she sent me lookin. I thought you might have been in here training not reading." she explained and I nodded. They love to keep tabs on people don't they.

"Yea well, figured it wouldn't hurt. Tell faith I'll catch up with her later. I think I left my phone in my office." I continued. "Okay, another thing. I think I might have changed the future when I messed up and sent Kennedy back instead of Shay...is just something as simple as that something changed everything. Ken told me that you had a little boy and another girl." Will babbled and continued on. "It's my fault Buff, I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Will ended and I starred up at her. "I didn't know about the little boy, but its ok...I'm going to fix it." I muttered the last part very quickly. "If there's anything you need..." "Willow stop we're best friends that's all I need. Oh and the occasional goddess sidekick." I added in and she smiled. I glanced down at my notes and Will's eyes followed mine. "What's this?" she asked turning the book to her.

"This blessed curse. I was researching to see if slayers can cast spells. " I determined, only telling a part that she could answer some questions about. "Right like you can't materialize like I can but some spells and potions work. Did you find that?" she questioned. "No...where is it?" I asked and Willow turned one of the books I left out in her direction. "Here." She said pointing to a section in the book I hadn't gotten to yet. Great she just saved me a ton of reading. "Thanks Willow." I thanked her again sitting back down. "I guess I'll go let Faith know you're okay and you're researching." Will described and I just nodded. "Bye Willow." I stated slightly annoyed she hadn't left yet. "Bye Buffy." She departed and I picked up my mess and put up the books quickly. I grabbed the list of ingredients and stood feeling to try and locate where most of the slayers and Will was at the moment. The bell hadn't rung, and no one would notice if I left right now. No one was around so I did.

It didn't take long to pack up and walk out of school. I would have enjoyed doing that if I was still in school but I'm not. I'm going to go save myself. I stopped at the local magic store, "Hey Buffy, haven't seen you here in a while." Jimmy the hippy store attendant greeted me as I walked in. "Yea, was outta of the game for a while." I claimed pacing towards the isle where I knew where to find my list. "Oh well it's good to have you back, Mrs. Rosenburg's order came in this morning take it to her for me." he requested from behind the counter. I stood up, "I really don't want anyone to know I was here. It's a surprise for them." I declared wondering if he bought it. "Wow, what are you going to do?" he questioned eagerly, "Just a little traveling." I mentioned and got back to what I was looking for. "Cool, I bet they will all love it." he determined. "I bet they will."I muttered. Its time to set things right to the way it should have been. With me dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Faith- earlier that same morning <strong>

Dominic is cryin'. Dom almost never cries, unless he needs somethin'. For the past few mornins' he woke up cryin' his eyes out. Without much hesitation I rolled out from under B slowly, turned off the baby monitor and slipped into a pair of sweat pants. Walkin' down the hall I glanced out the big front window down stairs to see the sunrise. I rubbed my eyes annoyed at how early it is and than I heard somethin'. Sounded like somethin' shuttin'. I jogged the rest of the way to Dominic's room and stood at the open door flippin' on the light switch.

The chair in the corner by the window is rockin' and Dom was cryin' really hard at this point. I got to his crib and went to pick him up when I noticed his eyes where a lit up like little lights. Just as quickly as I caught it, his eyes started fadin' back to normal. I shook my head wonderin' if I really just saw what was there and picked him up. I listened to his breathin' which was pretty much normal but for the cryin'. "Shhh..." I tried to sooth him, "It's okay Dom... You're okay." I said warmly wonderin' if he was. I started humming, it normally calms him down. Slowly but surely he stopped cryin'. I held him upright and started to look him over. Everywhere. I wanted to know if someone had done somethin' to my baby boy. _'I bet those damn watchers are back'_. I thought as I continued to look at his back. Then his legs but I couldn't find anythin'. Not blemish, scratch or mark in him. Still unsettled I changed Dom out of his diaper and into some clothes he could be comfortable in until after breakfast.

I picked Dom up and tossed him in the air a few feet to try cheer him up a little more. He giggled, "Well I'm glad you're feelin' better. Shh... Don't wanna wake B." I whispered as I walked back into our room. Dom nuzzled into my shoulder. I left our room dark as I walked to the bed. I set Dom at the end of the bed close to B's legs. "Stay put." I ordered him and walked a few feet away to the dresser to grab a pair of jeans and a Trake High shirt. I looked back to see that Dom had crawled towards the end and I lunged to him, stoppin' him at the edge. Once after turnin' him around he crawled up towards the headboard and pillows.

Changin' out of my night clothes I watched as Dom stared to pull the covers off of B' slowly. I sorta giggled. B' surprisingly stayed asleep. I buttoned my jeans and walked over to the bed. "What are ya doin?" I whispered just behind Dom and his little body jumped. He tried to look over his shoulder at me but he couldn't. So the most of his whole body turned in my direction. Dom starred directly at me reachin' for me with his eyes lightin' up just like before. He has slayer vision already. I turned the lamp on and he started cryin' again almost immediately. I picked him up off the bed and rushed him out of the room closing the door behind me. I'm still in my Pj top.

Dom continued to cry till I got down the stairs. I started lookin for the house phone. Red might be able to find out what's been goin'on. As I dialed Reds number, Dom calmed down an nuzzled into my chest. "Hello." Ken answered after a few rings'. "Ken wake Red up." I requested. Then I remember Red she mentioned someone came to the house yesterday mornin' but I was so worried about B' it didn't take till now. Red also said she didn't sense anythin' close. Then if they are human and breakin' into the house we wouldn't sense them anyway.

"Willow baby wake up its Faith. Bea..." Ken muttered in the distance. "Hey..." Red greeted quickly, "Doms eyes are glowing when ever I turn off the lights and you're right about someone being in his room." I explained, "Do you think it's his slayer vision." I stated. "Um I don' know I'll have to see him... Uh I'll be there in a few. Make me a pot of coffee please." Red ordered. "Got it." I responded, "Okay see ya' in a bit." Red said and hung up. Just then someone knocked on the door.

I got to the door and looked out the window. All of the girls were standin there shiverin. "Get in here." I snapped laughin. "Shh...B's still asleep." I mentioned, "Some of us forgot bath stuff... The rest of the other stuff." Nikki half explained. They had this pleadin look about them. "Ok ok, two at a time and no talkin." I comanded walkin back to the kitchen.

Vi, Rona, Chloe and Eve didn't make it up stairs so they ended up in the kitchen munchin on breakfast foods mostly snacks 'cus B' isn't here to stop them. Rona helped me set out Dom's high chair and I placed him in it. Someone gave him some Cheerios and I stood there watchin'. "Faith..." Chloe asked and I snapped out of my thoughtless day dream. "Yea what's up?" I questioned, "Nothing you just got all quite for a minute. Zoned out." Chloe pointed out. "I'm Five by five chica." I said and turned to make a pot of coffee. I cleared out the old grinds, replaced the filter and added coffee. A hand reached across mine, "What does this button do?" Alex asked pressing the button pouring cream all over my wrist. "Get outta the kitchen." I hissed holding my cream covered arm out towards Alex. "Ahhh" she shrieked and leaned backwards "new shirt…ugh but sorry" Alex stated, backing away from me. She handed me a paper towel but it was still sticky.

As Alex rounded the corner she almost hit Red, "Hey" Red yelped. "C'mon everybody keep it down." I warned because B was still asleep. As long as they're being quiet upstairs, I'm good. "Morning." Red said leanin on the island. "This is probably the most quietness I've ever heard from these girls. "They're worried about Buffy too." Red mentioned and I nodded, "Show what you were telling me earlier because I didn't see it yesterday." Red claimed, I walked over to the wall and turned off the lights in the kitchen. I stood there for a moment while I waited for Dom's eye to light up and they did. I left the lights off, "Now you said he cries, do you think it hurts him?" she went on, "Yea, but I can't tell how much." I claimed, "now watch." I flicked back on the light.

We all watched eagerly while his eyes stayed lit up then slowly faded back to normal. He rubbed them but didn't cry. "Strange he was crying earlier." I mentioned. "Maybe he's adjusting." Red determined, "But none of our eyes ever light up...Why is he different?" I questioned, "He the son of an original slayer, possibly the first male slayer. It's in his blood and linage. You should expect the unexpected. Turn the lights off again and leave them off for a little bit." she requested babblin' and I did so. Dom's eyes lit up immediately.

I could see him laughin' and starrin' at one of the girls. I leaned around the wall to see Alex makin' faces at him. Shakin' my head, I stood back upright from leanin' on the counter. "Oh yea he can definitely see in the dark." I determined, not sure why I needed to know if Dom was ok. I freaked alright it's my little boy anyone would have. I flicked the lights back on and Dom didn't sniffle or wipe his eyes. No cryin, so he's ok I jus wish it didn't hurt. "I'm going to go finish getting dressed." I claimed, "I'll watch him." Red said as she walks over to Dom and picked him up out of his highchair. "We need to talk about this." Red said as I left. I gave her a thumb's up and kept walkin'.

Upstairs I tiptoed into the bed room past the bed and back to the dresser grabbin' the t-shirt I left on top. Walkin' into the bathroom I glanced at B. She hasn't really moved since I left the room with Dom earlier. Normally I would wake her up gently, if she was already up at this time. Only I want her to sleep, I want her to rest more then anythin'. I'll do anythin for B', she's only family I've ever had. Somthin jus seems off but it could jus be the hormones; plus drama. I'm over thinkin it all I know it.

I paced into the bathroom and washed up, then put up my hair in a pony tail. Once finished I applied a little make up, changed shirts and walked out of the bathroom. Buffy was tossin' in bed probably havin' a bad dream. "Shhh..." I whispered in her ear leanin' onto the bed. B rested onto her back so I leaned in and kissed her lips lightly. Before leavin' the room I closed the blinds further. Leaving, I gazed back at B sleepin'. I left leaving the door cracked.

Standin' at the top of the stairs, I was greeted by Kennedy who was walkin' towards me. "Do us a favor?" I whispered. "This is goin' on numba two for the day?" she questioned, "stay up here and make sure these girls are quiet so they don't wake B." I requested and she nodded, "Yes general." Ken kidded and I jus shook my head an walked down the stairs.

Makin myself comfortable in the kitchen again wasn't as easy as I thought it was going to be. Everyone wanted some Jo the way I make mine. After I made four mugs of Jo, I made my own. Ken walked into the livin room, mostly everyone was dressed so I didn't say anythin to her. Most all the younger slayers were here and being as quite as possible. Everyone sat around practically whisperin to each other its actually kind of cute.

Noticin the newspaper hadn't been touched I grabbed it to see if we missed anythin not patrollin last night. Starring at the paper I felt B walk up. I set my mug down on the marbe couter, it clanked hard. I hope its not cracked cus this mug it my favorite. B stood at the end of the island fully dressed for work. "Oh no ya don't back upstairs my love." I said soundin as sternly as possible but I'm pretty sure she only saw concern. "I feel fine and don't give me that look." She demanded. What look, I have looks? Either way I thought she would have slept in till at least ten. I jus wasn't expectin to see her up. "baby please, just one Day. I'm sure slayer healin has kicked in and is helpin but ya might feel it later." I glanced at Red in the dinnin room hoping she would hear me and come help me convince B. What ever I'm doing its not workin. "yea I might and I might not. Babe I'll be fine, besides I'm never going to find what I want as home." Buffy explained. Everyone else starring at her, there's somethin' off I juss can't place what and she's got me kind of worried. Do I say anythin' about Dom's eyes? "Promise me one thing." I requested. "okay"

"Promise that ya will take it easy, if not for yourself for me." I tried ro protest but nothins workin I don't want her mad at me for somethin' as little as this so I'll give this once. "Yes, baby I will." She claimed but I didn't believe her, I know she's going to be hittin the bag later on today. B glanced at me, "Hell no, These girls could probable box me into the ground right now." B declared. I chuckled, "all but me." Ken muttered in passing walking to the fridge and opening it. "No snacks, you girls are seriously slacking over here." Ken complained shuttin the fridge door. "ya forget the rest pf us girls are on a diet." Alex argued. Ken stood, "Right. Bet I got someone to solve this though…Will…Baby!" Ken yelled walkin towards the livin' room. "will baby we're leaving early. Anyone want to go to school now I'm leaving." Ken demanded standing at the threshold to the living room. I glanced over my shoulder into the dinnin room to see she had moved and shook my head turnin my attention back to those in the kitchen.

"I would have been a mean prego chick anyways." Buffy said sighin, I glanced into my mug and tasted it. "oh yea" alec claimed. After makin the four mugs of jo I ran out of some of the flavorin'. So there's only one flavor in this cup. B is like me and doesn't like all the extra crap like the girls do. I handed B my cup of coffee that was still pretty full. Then I turned and started to clean off Dom highchair. "I'm going to go get him dressed." Alec stated and left with Dom. B followed and walked out to the living room and sat on the couch starrin at this old supernatural encyclopedia for a few minutes. Before she picked it up. I watched her for a moment, because she looked so focused I didn't bother her and decided to keep cleanin' to keep myself distracted.

**Later that day just before lunch at school **

I love the fact that gym students have to go get dressed back out for class. After they all get dressed everyone stays in the gym till the bell rings. Each coach rotates days to watch the gym between classes and mine was yesterday so I'm sneakin' out early for lunch. Havin' time I paced down the main hall to the main office where I would find B. They haven't found a replacement for Dawn so there wasn't a student sittin' behind the long desk like usual. Mrs. James, the principles secretary, sat at a desk close to the principles office. B's office door was the second door down the short hall once you walk in around the main desk. I started tuggin' on her door handle only to find it locked. So I knocked, and got no answer. Listenin' I heard someone shuffle up behind me, "Coach Lehane?" she greeted. "Why I haven't seen you in a while you've slimmed down since the baby, how is he?" Mrs. James asked and I smiled takin out my wallet flippin' it out to the pictures I use to brag on Dom.

"Oh my lord what a doll, look how big he's gotten, you'll have to bring him to see me." Mrs. James gasped, "Thanks Mrs. James...he's already growing out of everythin'." I started chucklin. "Oh honey call me Linda you've been workin here long enough. I bet he's a hand full" Mrs. James stated. "He's actually a really good boy… but um have you seen Summers." I questioned, "She left a little while ago. Not sure what time, I was catching up on some reading." she said and I nodded. "Thanks again." I said and left in a hurry. Maybe B's already outside eatin'.

I walked though the halls and out to the teacher's gazebo's. A lot of teachers come here to smoke after lunch. B, Red, Michelle and I normally show up early and eat outside with me. The teacher's lounges are pretty small. As I walked up to the table I greeted Red and Michelle but there was no B. "Where's Buff?" Red asked I guess assuming she would be with me and I shrugged, "She feeling ok?" Red continued and I shrugged again. We honestly haven't talked since this mornin. Makes me wonder if I'm over doin' it? Takin' care of B. "Have you talked to her about Dom's eyes glowing." Red continued questioned. I just shook my head no and shrugged. "Stop shrugging shrugger." Michelle scolded me, regainin' my attention fully. She's normally pretty quiet. It caught me off guard; I raised my eyebrows. "Yes ma'am!" I said all proper.

Red handed me a sandwich, she keeps all our food in the fridge in the closet in her class. So we don't worry about our lunches gettin eatin. The head football coach is normally to blame. I swear all he does is lift weights and eat. Every time I see him he's stuffing his face but he's built like a linebacker. The girls sat and gabbed till they got up to leave. All I could think about was B, so I didn't talk much. She hasn't come out for lunch and there isn't much time left. "Red see if you can find B I'm goin to wait out here for her." I mentioned, because she could find her quicker. "Sure I'll go check." Red stated and walked away with Michelle.

There were a few other teachers sittin' out here now talkin' amongst themselves. Must have been few minutes since they left but lookin out across the half empty teacher's parkin lot I noticed a black Lincoln town car comin in our direction. I stood when I recognized the hood ornament. Didn't expect to see him in town. He's good with the unexpected. The car pulled around the curve where everyone was sittin and stopped. Most looked up, a driver dressed in a black suit got out and opened the back door. "Mrs. Lehane" he addressed me so I stood and walked over to the car to see the back seat was empty. I slid in the door shut behind me

"Faith." Angel's voice sounded just the same as I remembered. "How's it goin?" he questioned smiling, "Been rough week, tell me you got some good news?" I questioned and Angel shook his head. "How's Buffy?" he continued to question. I shook my head not sure how to start. "I don't wanna lose her Angel." I sighed. "I got a call from a few of my seer's that Buffy was going to go through a portal that will drastically change the present...today. Where is she now?" Angel questioned, it took a moment before it all sunk it.

"I was waitin for her to come to..." I started to say as I felt out for her. I couldn't feel B anywhere near. Alive yes but where ever she is it's quite a way from here. "I can't feel her anywhere; she's not at school anymore." I determined. "I love how you two can do that." Angel said. I glanced up, "Well it doesn't work if she's far...could you take me home, there's a chance she could be there?" I exclaimed, "Sure, Driver, take us to Faiths house." he ordered. "Ok sir" the driver responded and started to pull out the lot. "What else did they see?" I questioned, "Just that." He claimed as he shook his head. Oh B.

There was a lot of traffic, so it took us a while to get home. We pulled up in front of the house and before the driver could even fully stop I was out the door. I hit the ground runnin feelin a piece of the sidewalk crack under my feet. It seemed like I was runnin' in a knee high mud bank. I hit the locked front door at full speed shatterin' the hinges sendin' splinters flyin'. The house was empty but for B; there was a loud wind comin' from the livin' room stuff was blowin' everywhere. I sprinted though the foyer hittin' a wall on the way down the hallway. I got to the entrance of the livin' room to see B looking back at me about to step through a large electrified portal. "B DON'T!" I screamed still runnin towards her. As she stepped through; I barely grazed her sleeve.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>SO i hope these last two chapters were enjoyable. I feel this is a good spot to end this Fanfic and start a yet another sequel... I have a new beta her names Sessely, (written as seen here) so Mrs Sessely plus the reviews helped me get over a few writing blocks with this story...ok you liked the story enough to read to this point. Leave a review. either way I'm saying thanks for reading and have a happy holiday season. <strong>

_**Always one love- Ray**_


End file.
